Soul Mates
by XtremeGal87
Summary: It is said that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Never has this been more true for Ichigo or Orihime than one particular night, while he is away in Soul Society. And when Orihime wakes up in Ichigo's inner world, everything changes. IchiHime.
1. Prologue: Unusual Vacation

_**A/N:**_ Hello again! I realize it hasn't been long at all since the end of _Holding On_, but I just have to get another of my built-up ideas out of my system before I switch my focus back to my original work. (Which I'm also excited about, as just earlier today I sent out my first book to an agent!) And so, I present to you, the first chapter of my newest story! As always, I hope you enjoy it!

**Warning:** Consider this a story-wide **spoiler notice**. While I will not be adhering to the canon of the Fullbring Arc, I will be throwing in some of the 'little' things that are newly-canon as I feel they fit into the story. This will make sense to everyone who's keeping up with the manga (at least through chapter 477) or anime, but to everyone who's behind, there may be changes you don't recognize. I'm sorry for that. But hopefully they won't ruin anything when you do catch up with the manga/anime.

**Summary:** It is said that absence makes the heart grow fonder. The truth of this simple saying hits home with both Ichigo and Orihime late one night while Ichigo is away in Soul Society, as both find themselves longing for the other despite the platonic nature of their relationship. But this is no ordinary yearning.

And when Orihime wakes up to find herself in Ichigo's inner world, everything changes.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to someone who is most assuredly not me.

**Soul Mates**

**Prologue: Unusual Vacation**

** Orihime Inoue **released an exhausted sigh, her right hand falling limply back onto the grass beside her head, as she declared, "I think the sun is meaner than last year!"

Around her, her friends smiled knowingly, and two faint chuckles greeted her in response.

Orihime was lying on her back, sprawled out on the grassy hillside before the Karakura River. The lightest, warm breeze pulled at the strands of auburn hair framing her face, and played with the loose collar of her off-the-shoulder faded pink t-shirt. The sun itself was shining unabashedly down on them, glinting off of the hairpins that were attached to the collar of her shirt.

To Orihime's immediate left was Tatsuki Arisawa, her best friend and surrogate sister. To Orihime's right was Ichigo Kurosaki, her other best friend and the man who had unknowingly claimed her heart. Yasutora Sado and Uryuu Ishida were on Ichigo's other side. And they were all as sprawled out as Orihime herself.

"You might be right, Orihime," Tatsuki finally replied with a lopsided, bemused grin.

Uryuu spoke up next, saying, "As a matter of fact, it's several degrees warmer today than it was this time last year."

Ichigo groaned, reaching up with one hand and covering his face as he said, "Please tell me you didn't just look it up on your phone."

"And if I did?" Uryuu challenged even as he slipped the aforementioned device back into his shirt pocket.

Arm falling back to the ground beside him, Ichigo rolled his eyes and replied, "You'd be even more pathetic than I gave you credit for."

"I beg your pardon?" Uryuu returned immediately, shifting his narrowed eyes to his left as if he could see through Chad and straight to Ichigo.

Smirking now, Ichigo said, "You heard me."

Sighing loudly, Tatsuki interrupted the budding argument, declaring, "Grow up, both of you. It's too hot out here for your bickering."

"Ah!" Orihime cried, bolting into a sitting position and immediately adding, "I know what we should do!"

Tatsuki tried not to laugh as, with Orihime now sitting upright, she saw Ichigo push to his elbows during the beat of silence between Orihime's outcry and her declaration. "And what's that, Orihime?"

"We should go swimming!" Orihime declared, throwing her arms up for emphasis. "Just look at all that beautiful, cold, rushing water down there! I bet it'd be so refreshing!"

Tatsuki sighed, her eyes falling shut, and shook her head.

Releasing a breath, Ichigo glanced down to the river before saying, "Uh, Orihime, I don't think that's such a great idea. We'd get swept away in the current."

Orihime turned, shifting enough to face him, and let her arms drop to her sides. "I suppose that's possible," she admitted, before offering him a laughing smile and adding, "but it would probably be worth it!"

Ichigo's lips twitched and he couldn't help but chuckle again. "For a second, maybe," he allowed.

Deflating again, Orihime sighed and let herself drop back to the ground. As she stared up at the bright, cloudless sky, she said, "How long do you think a person's supposed to wait between visits to the ice cream shop?"

"Are you kidding?" Tatsuki teased. "They probably know you by name."

Ichigo dropped back to the grass as well, staring, unseeing, up at the sky. "Maybe if we all work up the energy to move that far, we can head over that way in a little while."

Orihime's head rolled to the side, facing him, and with wide eyes she asked, "Really?"

Grin tilting his lips, Ichigo rolled his own head to the side and teased, "Unless you think they deliver?"

Tatsuki laughed even as Orihime exclaimed, "I wish they did!"

"Wow," a new, familiar female voice declared suddenly from above them.

Even as the laughter subsided and everyone angled their heads to look up, toward the sidewalk, Rukia continued, "You must be the laziest bunch of people I know."

"Rukia!" Orihime cried happily, rolling entirely onto her stomach and waving exuberantly.

The petite Soul Reaper barely had time to offer a smile to the healer before Ichigo was scowling and saying, "Give us a break, midget. We get one afternoon free and suddenly we're lazy?"

Rukia turned an expert glare back to him, her hands fisting on her hips. "What was that?"

Ichigo pushed to his feet, reflexively wiping off his jeans as he stood, and, ignoring her question, asked, "What're you doing here, anyway?"

Around him, the others reluctantly pushed to their feet as well, brushing grass and dirt remnants from their own clothing as Rukia's stance relaxed and she prepared to answer his question.

"I came to let you know that we've got everything ready," Rukia replied casually. "It's all set up, so the Head Captain's asked you to be in Soul Society by sunset tomorrow."

Silence stretched over the group as Ichigo, and everyone else, blinked dumbly at Rukia.

Slowly, Ichigo asked, "And…_**why**_, exactly, would we be going to Soul Society?"

Rukia frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's just you, you dummy! You know that!"

Scowling again, Ichigo said pointedly, "No, I don't. What the hell are you talking about?"

It was Rukia's turn to blink up at him as her arms fell back to her sides. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean exactly that," Ichigo replied. "I have no idea what you're going on about."

Adjusting his glasses subconsciously, Uryuu quickly asked, "Is there trouble in Soul Society again?"

Rukia's eyes flickered around the group before settling again on Ichigo. It was clear from their expressions that none of them knew what she was talking about. Heaving a sigh, Rukia said, "No, everything's fine. Sit back down, Ichigo; apparently I have to explain it to you first."

"We both know you suck at leading into things," Ichigo replied. "Just spit it out already."

Face scrunching distastefully for a beat, Rukia opted to let it slide and finally said, "Alright. All I know is that we received word from Mr. Urahara that you were interested in learning at least some of the basics behind kidou. The Captains discussed it, and it was agreed that it would be in our best interests to work with you, so for the last couple of weeks we've been preparing in order to give you a crash-course, if you will."

Ichigo gaped at Rukia for a beat before finally saying, "_**What**_? I never asked to learn kidou! What the hell do I need it for? I do just fine without it, dammit!"

"Don't go yelling at me, Ichigo," Rukia shot back unflinchingly. "I had no idea that the request didn't actually come from you. And, for the record, you _**could**_ benefit from learning kidou – you'd be amazed at how much it helps in battle."

"It sounds to me," Uryuu began calmly, slipping his hands into his jeans pockets, "like Kisuke is up to something again."

"I guess it's time to pay that pain in the ass a visit," Ichigo grunted.

Lifting one eyebrow, Rukia said, "You're not planning on not coming back with me, are you? We've gone to a lot of effort to get things ready for you."

"I hate to break it to you," Ichigo returned, "but _**I**_ never asked to go to Soul Society, and no one ever told me you were coming. I have this little thing called _**a job**_ – I can't just run off to Soul Society without any notice!"

"You're not at your 'job' right now, are you?" Rukia challenged.

"That's because I managed to get today off," Ichigo explained tightly.

Rukia shrugged. "It would only be for a month, it's not that big a deal. Mr. Urahara gave us your school schedule so that we could work it out so that you don't miss any class."

"A month?" Ichigo repeated incredulously. "I can't miss a whole month of work!"

"Maybe Mr. Urahara has a good reason for not telling you about this?" Orihime offered carefully, looking between Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo dragged in a breath, forcing his muscles to loosen slightly, and said, "He'd better." The words were barely past his lips before Ichigo began walking in the direction of Urahara's shop.

* * *

><p><strong>"Actually,"<strong> Isshin Kurosaki interrupted as he stepped into the back room of the shop, drawing everyone's attention. The door slid shut behind him as he casually declared, "It was my idea."

Several pairs of eyes widened, and then Ichigo bolted to his feet. "What the hell do you mean it was your idea? Why would you volunteer me to run off to Soul Society like that?"

Laughing, Isshin clapped a hand on his son's shoulder and replied, "I thought it'd be good for you!"

Ichigo's fist found his father's face a heartbeat later, and Ichigo growled, "Are you a complete idiot on _**purpose**_, or does it happen _**naturally**_?"

One hand over his face, Isshin said, "I don't know what you mean! I thought you'd be happy to get to spend some quality time with your Soul Reaper friends!"

"Don't pretend you did this out of the kindness of your heart," Ichigo returned, fists clenched at his sides. "Did you forget I have to work?"

Regaining his feet, Isshin waved his hands dismissively and said, "Oh, don't worry about that! I'll get in touch with your boss and make up something convincing!"

"Something convincing enough to excuse me missing a whole _**month**_?" Ichigo pushed pointedly.

"Absolutely!" Isshin assured him with a laugh.

Ichigo planted his foot in his laughing father's stomach and shoved, snapping, "Did it ever occur to you that I might not _**want to**_?"

"No," Isshin coughed as Ichigo's foot pulled away, freeing him from the wall he'd been kicked into. "No, it didn't."

"Calm down," Uryuu instructed calmly. He adjusted his glasses as he added, "You're making too much of this."

Ichigo spun around in order to glare at his friend. "_**Too much**_?" he repeated incredulously. "Have you even been listening?"

"Of course I have," Uryuu replied, lifting his gaze to meet Ichigo's fearlessly. "And I have to admit that they have good arguments. It could be good for you to learn what you can, in order to better maximize and utilize your Soul Reaper abilities. And your father is willing to arrange things with your boss in order to allow you to keep your day-job, which is a better offer than you're likely to get in any other scenario."

"I would be gone for a _**month**_!" Ichigo insisted, unable to believe that his friend actually thought this was a good idea.

"So I heard," Uryuu said.

"You should be grateful," Rukia cut in. When Ichigo's eyes had snapped to hers, she added, "It takes most Soul Reapers a lot longer to master even the basics of kidou. And, in truth, there's no guarantee that you will. But a month was all your schedule would allow."

"It _**is**_ a good opportunity, Ichigo," Kisuke added from behind his fan.

Ichigo opened his mouth, prepared to argue, but he paused. The logic of the argument was against him, and he knew it. It didn't matter that he really had no desire to learn kidou – the plans had already been made. At this point, if he backed out, he would have no solid reason to do so, and good manners dictated that he accept their offer. Not that he always heeded 'good manners.'

Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly at Ichigo and calmly added, "It would be rude of you to refuse at this stage, Ichigo."

_Damn midget's turned into a fucking mind-reader,_ Ichigo growled silently. Shoulders slumping slightly, Ichigo relaxed his fists and said, "Fine. You win. I'll go."

"That's great!" Isshin declared, throwing himself onto his son and wrapping him in a giant hug. "I'm so proud of y-!"

Ichigo threw his father off of him, slamming the older man into the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"Excellent!" Kisuke declared, behaving as though he'd completely missed the skirmish across the table from him.

Carefully wiping off the lens of his glasses, Uryuu said, "With a little luck, this training will teach you discipline, too."

Orihime clapped her hands as a thought struck her and she exclaimed, "If you don't leave too early tomorrow, I can give you a big basket of fresh treats from the bakery! You'll need to keep up your energy, after all!"

Releasing a breath, Ichigo settled back into his seat and said, "You don't have to do that, Orihime."

"Of course I do!" Orihime insisted easily. "Rangiku told me once that they don't have as many sweets in Soul Society, and what would you do if you were struck by a super-craving?"

Not having a good response for that question, Ichigo relented and said, "Alright, I'll wait until I get your basket."

Her resulting smile nearly blinded him, and Ichigo had to look away before his scowl vanished entirely. She had the worst affect on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo let <strong>his father come up with a story to tell his sisters that night, and after dinner he spent a while working on the summer assignment. He doubted he'd even remember it existed when he returned, and he wasn't looking forward to the lecture that that would earn him. But his focus was shattered when Rukia returned, climbing in through his window and talking like she hadn't just seen him the month before.

He barely got any sleep that night as he stared up at his ceiling. He'd been drifting off, just a few minutes after Rukia had finally shut the closet door, when a wayward thought struck him.

With him gone for a month, it would be up to his friends to protect Karakura Town.

And he trusted them to do it, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry. Soul Society had never bothered to send a new representative after the War, and so the duty had fallen entirely onto Ichigo's shoulders (though he suspected that the lack of a representative was sometimes the excuse for Rukia's and Renji's visits).

Mostly, however, he worried about Orihime.

This was nothing new, of course, but knowing that he'd be gone for so long brought it up all over again. He knew that Uryuu and Chad would do everything in their power to keep her from getting hurt, and he knew that she was more than capable of defending herself even without their help. And of course Tatsuki was still around to protect her from the every-day threats.

Despite all of this knowledge, Ichigo spent the night worrying about her. He worried about all the things that could go wrong while he was gone, and more than once he very nearly decided to just be rude and refuse to go back with Rukia. But he talked himself out of backing out each time, reminding himself that nothing _**that**_ dangerous had happened in quite a while.

Still, it was inhumanly late before Ichigo's mind fell silent enough for his eyes to close and sleep to relax his muscles. And then it was morning, and he had to face his sisters, who were going to be upset that he was leaving for a month.

* * *

><p><strong>It was<strong> nearly one o'clock in the afternoon before Ichigo was able to meet up with Orihime. He met her at the entrance to the small park near her apartment, and he was just late enough to see her leaning against one of the iron posts, her face turned up toward the sky. When his eyes landed on her he slowed to a walk and allowed himself a moment to study her.

Her hair was down, as it always was, framing her face and falling down her back and over her chest in auburn waves. She was wearing another off-the-shoulder t-shirt, this time white, and her hairpins were once again secured to the collar, above her heart. Her legs were mostly bare, with her hips and upper thighs covered in short, faded denim; her feet were clad in simple sandals. And in her hands she held a covered basket.

He swallowed, finding his voice, and called out to her as he approached. "Orihime."

The gentle healer lifted her head, clearly not at all startled by his voice, and smiled sweetly at him. "Hi, Ichigo!" she called, removing one hand from the basket handle in order to wave at him.

He offered her a faint smile of his own as he came to a stop before her. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Her smile remained as she shook her head and pushed off of the post, saying, "Oh, you're not late! I was just a little early!" With a light laugh, she jiggled the basket and added, "I brought you a nice variety! There're several fresh brownies, and some muffins and donuts and all sorts of other things that I thought you'd like!"

Ichigo obligingly took the basket, lifting one corner of the cloth covering in order to peek inside. He was immediately greeted with the sweet, enticing scent of freshly-baked pastries and chocolate. Setting the cover back into place, Ichigo let the basket hang at his side as he said, "They smell great, Orihime. Thanks."

"It's the least I could do," Orihime replied softly. Her eyes broke from his, then, and she began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt before she asked, "Would it be alright if…that is, can I go with you to Mr. Urahara's?"

Frowning at her sudden bout of shyness, Ichigo kept his voice casual as he said, "Yeah, of course. But I thought you had to work today?"

Smiling again, Orihime lifted her eyes from the ground and replied, "I don't start until five!"

Inclining his head, Ichigo said, "Then I guess you don't have to worry." In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to text Tatsuki to make sure that she would be walking Orihime home after work. And then he turned, gesturing with his free hand in the general direction of the shop, and added, "Are you ready?"

Orihime fell into place beside him effortlessly, clasping her hands together behind her back as they began to walk.

"Just think of all the cool things you'll be able to do a month from now!" Orihime declared after a moment of companionable silence. "Truthfully, I've always thought that kidou looked kind of cool, even though I don't think I'd be very good at it, you know? But you've always been good at learning that sort of thing, so I bet you'll have it all mastered by the time you get back!"

"I don't know," Ichigo replied. "Kidou's not the same as fighting with a sword; it's more energy-based. And we both know I suck at that kind of thing."

Orihime pouted dramatically. "I think you don't give yourself enough credit."

Ichigo couldn't help but grin, just slightly, at the fact that she was defending him to him. "I appreciate the thought, Orihime, but it's a well-established fact. I'm terrible with spiritual pressure."

Scrunching up her face in thought for a moment, Orihime paused before smiling again and easily stating, "Well, then maybe the kidou training will help you overcome that!"

He chuckled faintly as they rounded another corner. _Ever the optimist,_ he reflected bemusedly. It was one of the qualities he loved most about her.

"Orihime," he began after another moment of easy silence. He didn't actually wait for a response before continuing, "I want you to do me a favor. While I'm gone, I want you to promise that you'll be careful, okay?"

Beside him, Orihime's light smile faltered as she turned her head to stare up at him for a beat. His eyes were focused ahead, watching where they were going, but she knew his attention was entirely on her. His jaw was tense, his eyes were narrowed ever-so-slightly, and his shoulders looked tight. She knew him well enough to know that he'd probably been dwelling on the subject for hours.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime put her smile back on her face and nodded. "Of course I will, Ichigo. You don't need to worry about me at all while you're gone!"

_Like that's even possible,_ Ichigo replied silently. Aloud, he said, "Okay. But I'm gonna hold you to that, got it?"

Orihime laughed softly and nodded again.

And then they rounded the final corner before their destination, and their eyes landed on the group waiting for them.

Rukia stood, talking casually, with Chad and Uryuu in front of the entrance to the shop. Apparently Chad and Uryuu had also decided that they wanted to see him off.

The conversation stopped as the bright-haired teens approached, and Uryuu met Ichigo's gaze almost tauntingly as he asked, "What took you so long?"

"Who invited you in the first place?" Ichigo shot back with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Rukia turned to properly face Ichigo and asked, "Are you ready to go, then?"

Ichigo inclined his head. "Yeah. But shouldn't we go inside so that I can drop off my body?"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Kisuke called as the door to the shop slid open. "You'll be residing with me while you're away, so it's no trouble to carry your body inside after you go."

With a shake of his head, Ichigo grumbled, "Alright, then." He carefully set down the basket Orihime had given him, before extracting his Combat Pass and slapping it to his chest.

His body was slung, limply, over Tessai's shoulder a minute later, and Ichigo once again held the basket of goodies in one hand. As Rukia stepped up to open the senkaimon, he turned and inclined his head toward his friends. "Guess I'll see you guys in a month, then. Take care."

"Don't talk like this is goodbye," Uryuu returned, hands in his pockets.

"And don't worry about Karakura Town," Chad added calmly. "We can handle things here."

Orihime nodded silent agreement before she said, "Be careful, and have fun!"

Turning her attention back to the group behind her, Rukia slipped her sword back into its sheath and smirked, "We'll be back before you can miss us."

"Later, guys," Ichigo finally called as Rukia turned back and walked through the open gate. He offered a wave of his free hand toward them as he followed her, his gaze lingering on Orihime.

He knew he was going to be bombarded with too much information as soon as they got to Soul Society, and he knew that he would probably be exhausted for most of the time that he was there. More likely than not, the time would go by in a blur of exhaustive training, necessary healing, and sleep.

But it was going to be a long month.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ And we're off! And, by that, I mean we've begun…which, now that I'm thinking about it, seems like an odd thing, doesn't it? …Anyway, there's the prologue! I'm very interested to know what you're thinking so far! And, of course, don't forget to go read chapter one!


	2. Between Absence and the Heart

_**A/N:**_ Hello everybody! I do hope you're all curious to see where I'm taking this story (and, of course, how it gets there! LOL)! Now, I only have on little note of importance before we begin: _**please**_ pay attention to the time references! There's a little time-skippage going on here, and it might confuse you if you don't realize it. But, other than that, I've got nothing new or noteworthy to say, so…please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Not at all, in any way.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 1: Between Absence & the Heart**

** Ichigo was** unsurprised to note that he had been right, at least so far. Little over two weeks had passed since he'd come to Soul Society for training that he'd never desired. In that time he'd been given a ridiculous amount of information. Most of which he'd already forgotten. And, as he'd predicted, it had been a long two weeks.

He'd been bombarded with lectures and endless hours of painful lessons, all of which had begun, of course, within an hour of his arrival. And he'd spent an embarrassing amount of time in Fourth, recuperating from various failed kidou attempts. But none of these facts came close to comparing with the pure horror he'd felt at learning that his main instructor for this training was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

He still had, roughly, a week and a half left of his training. The end date was too far away for him to feel any real comfort.

Between Byakuya and Shuuhei (the 'assistant' for the day), Ichigo was beat. And it was in this exhausted state of soreness that Ichigo collapsed onto his temporary bed.

He felt like he was actually starting to grasp some of the things they were telling him, and he was proud of himself for not blowing himself up at any point within the past forty-eight hours, but there was still so much that he simply couldn't get his head around.

_What does it say about me that I learn better in an actual fight than I do in training?_ As soon as he'd thought it, he shook his head. Some questions were better left unanswered.

Ichigo rolled over on the futon, putting his back to the single window above him, and his eyes landed on the object resting against the far wall – Orihime's basket.

His lips twitched as he reflected on the memory of her handing it to him, and the smile she'd graced him with when he'd thanked her. _When I get back, I'll have to thank her again,_ he told himself. The few treats he'd been able to eat had been delicious.

And Renji had assured him that the others were 'pretty good,' too. _Damned idiot,_ Ichigo grunted silently. He'd have to avoid telling Orihime that most of the treats she'd given him had been pilfered by their obnoxious friend.

At least he'd managed to retrieve her basket.

Releasing a heavy breath, Ichigo rolled again onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He knew where this train of thought was leading, as he'd already been there more times than he could count.

Still, he was honestly amazed at just how _**badly**_ he missed her.

In a way, it was a stupid realization. He had _**expected**_ to miss her, after all. _But not like this._ And that was the simple truth. Sometimes, like in that moment, he missed her so much it actually hurt. The feeling was entirely different from grief (something he knew unfortunately well), but it was just as poignant.

He missed being able to close his eyes and feel her warm, comforting spiritual pressure at any given time of day.

He missed her cheery morning greetings.

He missed her bright, usually blinding, and frighteningly contagious smile.

He missed her musical laughter.

He missed just listening to her ramble about absolutely nothing as he walked her home, either from work or school.

Hell, at this point, he was even starting to miss that worried, concerned look she always gave him after he'd been in a fight.

And he certainly missed being the center of her attention as he sat patiently beneath her Souten Kisshun. The care he received from the various members of Squad Four was nothing in comparison.

_I feel like a moron,_ he thought as he glared up at the ceiling.

_**"****You sound like one, too,"**_ his hollow piped up with a feigned casualty.

Ichigo wasn't quite able to bite back his groan of irritation. This was another problem he'd been having, with disturbing consistency. The demon inside of him had a nasty habit of butting into his thoughts whenever he focused too long on Orihime. And it had only gotten worse over the past couple of weeks.

_"Is there something you want? Or are you just here to piss me off?"_ Ichigo snapped. His exhausted state was doing nothing to cage his temper.

Laughter was evident in the hollow's voice when he replied, _**"You're just too easy, Ichigo."**_

_"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" _Ichigo returned, his body tensing on reflex as his mood darkened. He might be tired, but he wasn't so tired that he was beyond diving into his inner world and teaching the fiend when to hold his tongue.

_**"Tch,"**_ the hollow scoffed. _**"As if you could."**_

Forcing his body to relax once again, Ichigo aimed a glare at his counterpart and finally said, _"You know what? You're not worth the effort."_

_**"****If that's what you have to tell yourself to get through the day, King,"**_ the hollow replied with a smirk.

Ignoring the jibe, Ichigo took the opportunity to ask the question that had been nagging at him. _"Cut the crap. Tell me what you want with Orihime."_

The hollow's smirk was still firmly in place as he calmly replied, _**"The same thing you do."**_

_"You expect me to believe that? You're a _**hollow**_! You can't even _**understand**_ how I feel about her!"_ Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if he would still be able to pull out his mask after he decapitated the fiend living within him.

The smirk was darker now as his hollow said, _**"I'm a creature of instinct. **_Your_** instinct."**_

Ichigo ground his teeth as he felt his hollow recede once more, his point made. They had had variations of this conversation countless times since the War, but it never failed to aggravate him. His hollow was right, of course.

He – Ichigo – was completely in love with Orihime Inoue.

He'd known it (consciously) for months, but it had been true a lot longer than that. And love was a powerful emotion, bringing with it all sorts of sub-emotions and reflexes. Ichigo could admit that he was more protective of Orihime than just about anyone else. And he knew that he sometimes struggled with the unpredictable urges and desires she aroused inside of him – both the simple and the not-suitable-for-public.

He also knew that for each one of those instincts, there was a twisted, darker version of it lying within his hollow.

His hollow was violently protective of her – far more so than Ichigo himself. For every wandering eye that Ichigo would settle for glaring into submission, the hollow within him wanted to claw the other man's eyes out.

But what truly concerned Ichigo wasn't that – it was everything else. Because for every time Ichigo had to physically restrain himself from reaching out, if only to touch the bare skin of her forearm or brush her hair out of her face, his hollow wanted to do so much more.

Ichigo was terrified that his hollow might do something utterly unforgivable if he ever lost control. And that, more than any other, was the reason Ichigo refused to ask her on even a single date.

He needed her in his life; he knew that. But he needed her _**safe**_, and preferably happy, more than he needed either of those things for himself. So he would keep things as they were and, fate willing, he would never let her know just how she affected him.

But, at the end of the day, that by no means meant that he didn't miss her, and yearn for her. And tonight, it seemed, was most definitely one of those nights.

He swallowed, releasing a heavy breath as resignation settled heavily within him. He'd never known her company – at least not in the way he really craved it – and yet he couldn't help but succumb to feeling as if he were settling.

Ichigo rolled over again as sleep slowly crept in, clouding his thoughts. Rarely had he felt so lonely, but that was all he could think before his mind quieted and his eyes fell shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime sighed<strong> sadly as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling. It was late, and she was scheduled to work early the next morning, but she just couldn't sleep. Her mind was restless, and every time she closed her eyes she saw different images of Ichigo. Just visual memories, snapshots of moments past, but they were enough to remind her of the source of her unease.

_Two weeks._

It had been just a little over two weeks now since she'd seen or heard from him. Two whole weeks since he'd stepped through the senkaimon for his kidou training. And now she couldn't help but wonder if he was alright.

She trusted that he could handle the training, of course. She'd seen him handle worse in tougher situations. But worrying was in her nature – especially when she couldn't be nearby to offer whatever assistance she could provide. And Ichigo _**did**_ have a habit of pushing himself too hard, too fast.

_Even if he has gotten hurt,_ she reminded herself, _I'm sure Captain Unohana and Squad Four would patch him back up in no time._ She'd been telling herself this since the first night he'd been gone, after she'd woken herself up choking on a scream from a nightmare she hadn't had in months. It really didn't help at all.

And tonight she was afraid to go to sleep.

There had been a hollow attack earlier in the evening – nothing particularly dangerous or remarkable. But the hollow had materialized right in front of her, barely a block from the bakery.

She had been walking by herself, as Tatsuki was busy and she hadn't wanted to bother Uryuu or Chad, but it was late enough that she knew, had he been home, that Ichigo would have insisted on walking her. And, had Ichigo been there, the hollow would barely have lasted long enough to materialize at all. Instead, she had had to eliminate it herself.

It always haunted her for hours after when she had to strike a hollow down, even though she knew that the human soul was spared. She just wasn't a violent person. But that wasn't what ended up bothering her that night.

No, instead, she had found herself focusing on what – on _**who**_ – had been missing. And on just how much she missed him.

Not that she was surprised, of course. She knew she was the type of girl who missed the people who mattered most to her as soon as they were away from her. But this wasn't that kind of missing. This was the kind of missing that was felt to the core of her being; the kind of missing that resonated within her soul and brought an undeniable, intangible _**ache**_ to her heart.

Really, when she thought about it, she knew she was being ridiculous for feeling that way. She'd known before he left exactly how long he'd be gone, and he had already been gone for over half of that time. So she really didn't have that much time left to wait.

But it felt like forever. Though she could probably fill the time with listing all of the reasons she missed him – all of the things she missed _**about**_ him.

She missed being able to close her eyes at night, as she tucked herself into bed, and easily find his strong, reassuring spiritual pressure.

She missed the feeling of security that his presence always brought her.

She missed the way his face softened when she greeted him.

She missed the sound of his deep, honest chuckle whenever she managed to catch him off-guard with something funny.

She missed the way he would glare at any stranger who dared to flirt with her as soon as he thought she wasn't looking.

She missed the scowl he wore every day.

If she were being honest with herself, she was even starting to miss the apologetic shine that would light his eyes whenever he returned to her in need of healing.

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head vigorously in an attempt to dispel her thoughts when she realized how ridiculous she was sounding. _I might be in love, and I might be a student, but I don't need to sound like a love-struck school-girl!_

_"It's too late for that," _Tsubaki's familiar voice declared. He sounded agitated, or perhaps disgusted. Orihime could rarely tell the difference with him.

_"Tsubaki!"_ Shun'ou scolded immediately. Directing his next words to Orihime, he added, _"Don't listen to him, Orihime. We understand how you feel."_

Orihime frowned, her eyes open once more as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. _"Oh, I'm sorry, though. I don't mean to drag you all into my silly musings."_

_"You sure have a funny way of showing it,"_ Tsubaki replied grumpily.

_"I'm sorry, Tsubaki," _Orihime repeated guiltily.

The internal energies of her Shun Shun Rikka shifted until Tsubaki was forced into the background, and Shun'ou took over again, saying, _"Really, Orihime, you don't need to apologize. We're a part of you, remember? We feel everything you feel – it's your emotions that drive us. So we really do understand."_

Lips curving in a faint, bittersweet smile, Orihime replied, _"Thank you, Shun'ou."_

She rolled onto her side, then, and tucked her hands beneath her pillow. There was nothing she could do about the situation, no matter how much she wished otherwise. So there was no sense in dwelling on just how much she missed him. _Especially when I don't have the right to miss him like that, anyway._

It was a wayward thought, but it made her drag in a heavy breath and swallow back a fresh wave of resignation. Because, at the end of the day, that was exactly her reality. She and Ichigo were friends – close friends, yes – but nothing more.

She had no right to miss him so deeply, or to yearn for his company on such a primal level. And she certainly shouldn't be thinking anything near the thoughts she was thinking at such a late hour.

But she was, not that anyone would ever know. And she did miss him; she did yearn for him.

There were times, like tonight, where it felt like her very soul was crying out for his. Usually, when thoughts like that flitted across her mind, Orihime would scold herself for reading too many romance novels. But she couldn't even bring herself to do that this time. No three hundred page book was going to be keeping her company tonight.

There was only one kind of company she wanted in that moment, and, as fate would have it, it was the one kind of company she knew she'd never get.

A single tear slid down her cheek as that lonely reality settled over her heart.

Orihime took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep in order to push aside that familiar feeling of loneliness. She could dwell on it later, when she didn't have things to do in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>It was<strong> shortly after nine o'clock the following morning when the phone began ringing in the Kurosaki kitchen. Yuzu, who had been in the living room reading the latest volume of her favorite manga, immediately sprang to her feet and hollered, "I'll get it!"

Only the faintest of shuffling sounds could be heard from upstairs, where Karin was getting ready to head out to the soccer field, and Yuzu wondered if her sister had even heard the phone ring at all. But then she was in the kitchen, manga still held in one hand, and she quickly snatched the phone from its cradle.

"Hello, Kurosaki residence?" Yuzu asked politely as she carefully set her manga face-down on the countertop, in order to retain her page if she had to take notes.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, before an unfamiliar male voice asked, "Yes, is Ichigo Kurosaki available?"

Yuzu frowned curiously and replied, "I'm sorry, but my brother's away right now. He won't be home for another couple of weeks. Could I take a message? Or would you like to talk to our father?"

The distinct sound of shuffling paper could be heard, and again the man hesitated for a moment before saying, "Your father is Dr. Kurosaki, right? Yes, if you could, please put him on."

"Okay, just a second," Yuzu said, beginning to feel concerned. She pressed the 'hold' button before setting the phone down and moving to the hall in order to holler, "Dad! Someone's on the phone for you – I think it's important!"

Karin walked up beside her sister a moment later, looking mildly curious as she asked, "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Yuzu replied, her eyes moving back to the waiting phone. "But he's asking for Ichigo."

Lifting an eyebrow, Karin asked, "Did you tell him that Ichigo's away right now?"

"I did," Yuzu assured her.

Isshin appeared before them before the conversation could continue, smiling jovially. "Who's on the phone, Yuzu?"

Yuzu repeated her earlier answer as she moved aside to give him room to reach the phone, and silently the twins watched their father's expression shift into one of muted curiosity.

Isshin moved swiftly to the phone and lifted it, saying, "This is Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, what can I do for you?"

He was silent for several minutes, listening intently as the mysterious man spoke. His head bobbed up and down a couple of times as he made sounds of understanding or agreement, but his face never revealed any spiked levels of concern.

The twins watched from the entrance of the hallway, wondering what was being said.

And then Isshin spoke again, his voice betraying nothing other than reassurance as he said, "Oh, she must have forgotten to call you! Well, I'm sure she'll apologize when she speaks to you again, but I wouldn't worry about it! You see, she came in late last night complaining of a sore throat and a cough, so I gave her some medicine and told her to take a couple of days off. Then I drove her home, just to be safe. The poor girl must have gone straight to bed without giving it another thought!"

Yuzu and Karin exchanged confused looks as he spoke, having no idea who their father was talking about. But they knew no one had come by the night before, not for a personal visit or seeking medical aid.

"Of course, of course," Isshin said a beat later, smiling now. "Oh, it was no trouble at all. In fact, it's reassuring to know you're so on top of things!" He paused, chuckled, and then wished the unknown man a good day before casually hanging up.

When Isshin turned to again face his daughters, he blinked at the incredulous expressions on their faces. "What?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'what?'!" Karin demanded, narrowing her eyes on him. "What was that all about? Yuzu said he was asking about _**Ichigo**_!"

Yuzu nodded emphatically, her hands clasped in front of her, worry obvious in her eyes.

Isshin waved dismissively toward them, laughing, and said, "Oh, don't worry about that!"

Karin's foot connected with his shin pointedly as she glared up at him.

Hopping now, Isshin said, "Alright, alright! Really, it wasn't anything to worry about!" He set his foot down again, sobering, and explained, "That was Orihime's boss – the man who owns the bakery. Apparently she's listed Ichigo as her primary emergency contact, and since she didn't show up for work today and she's not answering her phone, he was worried."

For a moment, the twins gaped at him.

"I know!" Isshin continued, beaming proudly. "I can't believe she actually listed him, either! He must be doing something ri-!"

Karin's foot found his other shin as she snapped, "You idiot! Why are you so casual about this? What if something's wrong with Orihime?"

"We should go over to her apartment and check on her!" Yuzu insisted as she watched her father leap away from her sister.

Holding out his hands defensively, Isshin said, "Okay, okay, I will! _**But**_, I'm going to go alone. I want both of you to stay home and handle things here, and I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

"What if you need help?" Karin challenged stubbornly.

"Then I'll call," Isshin replied calmly.

There was a long silence as the twins accepted his answer, and finally Karin stepped back. Isshin nodded at them, offering them a light smile, and moved swiftly from the room.

In truth, he had always intending on checking up on her – he just hadn't wanted to worry his daughters. Of course, they were too much like him – or was it too much like their mother? – for that to work.

Isshin didn't bother detouring to grab any supplies before he let himself out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke looked<strong> up from his magazine when the door slid open and Isshin Kurosaki, in Soul Reaper form, stepped through. The shopkeeper's eyes widened at the unexpected sight, and he set down his reading material as he declared, "Well, this is interesting."

Isshin frowned at the older man as he came to a stop. "We have a problem," he said bluntly.

Pushing to his feet, Kisuke started toward him, humming, "It would certainly seem that way, wouldn't it?"

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Isshin asked tightly. Ichigo would never forgive him if his fears were well-founded.

Kisuke was quiet for a long minute, unwilling to give an answer until had taken the time to develop one.

Isshin shifted beneath his bundle, jaw clenched as he impatiently awaited an answer. In his arms he held the limp body of Orihime Inoue.

She was still dressed in her nightgown, which didn't surprise him, as he had discovered her in her bedroom, seemingly sound asleep. But upon closer inspection he had realized that her skin was cold to the touch and no breath escaped her. Only faint, residual traces of spiritual pressure lingered around her. And she had not moved, or made a sound, for the entire time he'd been carrying her since.

For all intents and purposes, Orihime Inoue was dead.

Kisuke reached out, his fingers brushing over the hibiscus petals of her hairpins, and he frowned thoughtfully.

"Kisuke," Isshin pushed as the other man's arm fell back to his side.

After a moment, Kisuke looked up and said, "Let's get her in back. We'll settle her next to Ichigo's body for now."

Isshin followed after the shopkeeper obediently, asking, "What're you thinking, Kisuke?"

"What I'm thinking," Kisuke began easily, "is that, were Orihime like Ichigo, I would assume she had abandoned her body and simply not returned to it yet."

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked as they stepped into the room where Ichigo's body was resting.

Kisuke moved aside, watching as Isshin obligingly settled the healer's body beside his son's, and said, "Her soul appears to be missing."

Isshin froze, Orihime's shoulders still held several inches from the floor, and looked up with wide eyes. "You don't mean-?"

Slowly, the former Captain shook his head. "No, I don't. If Orihime had died, or been killed, I would have felt her spiritual pressure fluctuate. This is different. Orihime is simply _**not here**_."

His eyes returning to the auburn-haired girl before him, Isshin carefully laid her down before leaning back, still kneeling beside her. After a long stretch of silence, he whispered, "Then…where did she go?"

"That," Kisuke began, casting a long, thoughtful look toward Ichigo's body, "is the question, now, isn't it?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Confused yet? Don't be! I'll explain it all (in time)! LOL Anyway, there's chapter one – I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know, and of course come back soon for the next installment!


	3. Beneath the Surface

_**A/N:**_ Welcome back, everyone! And Happy Valentine's Day! (See, I'm indulging your sweet tooth by offering an update! LOL) But I don't have anything else to say, really, so I won't make you wait any longer!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 2: Beneath the Surface**

** Ichigo knew** he was in his inner world before he'd even opened his eyes. Though whether that was because of the familiar feeling of cool concrete against his cheek, or because of the deep, calm voice calling out to him, he wasn't sure. But he was far from surprised when he blinked his eyes open and pushed to a sitting position, finding himself on the side of a building.

**"Well, look who finally woke up,"** his hollow taunted from somewhere to his left.

Ichigo looked around, easily spotting both his hollow and Zangetsu as they watched him. Zangetsu, as always, was standing several feet away and watching him patiently. His hollow was leaning against Zangetsu's favorite pole, arms crossed, looking irritated.

Pushing the rest of the way to his feet, Ichigo ignored his hollow and focused on Zangetsu as he asked, "What's up?"

"Can you feel it, Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked, his eyes studying Ichigo as he waited for a reaction.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Feel what?" he returned. He hated when Zangetsu tried to be mysterious (which was often).

**"Tch,"** the hollow interrupted, pushing away from the pole and stalking up to Zangetsu's side. **"I told you he wouldn't know."**

Grinding his teeth together, Ichigo shifted his glare to the hollow and snapped, "I'm right here, you know."

A challenging smirk curved his hollow's lips. **"And your point is…?"**

"Now is not the time," Zangetsu interrupted, cutting a sharp, pointed glance to the hollow beside him. He returned his focus to Ichigo, then, and said, "Something's coming, Ichigo."

Eyes narrowing with focus, Ichigo asked, "What's coming?"

**"Your guess is as good as ours,"** his hollow replied, casting a frustrated glare toward the sky. With a shadow of a smirk, he added, **"Well, it would be if you could feel it."**

"Wait," Ichigo began, disregarding the jibe and casting his own eyes up, toward the mostly-clear sky. "You mean something's coming _**here**_?"

"It feels that way, yes," Zangetsu declared.

"How is that possible?" Ichigo demanded, returning his attention to the ancient spirit.

Zangetsu slowly shook his head. "That I do not know."

Before another word could be said the sky erupted in bright gold, blinding the three of them for a long minute as the wind kicked up around them.

"Dammit," Ichigo growled as he lifted one arm to shield his eyes, attempting in vain to squint into the light.

**"It's here,"** the hollow declared, sounding almost gleeful as he squinted into the light and reached for his weapon's hilt.

Zangetsu said nothing, letting his sunglasses shield his eyes from the harsh wind.

And then the light blinked out, and all they could see was a slim form falling from the sky as the wind died down.

Three pairs of eyes widened as they registered the sight of the undeniably female body and billowing auburn hair. She was falling limply, as if she were unconscious, and the long white skirt of her dress was tangling around her legs as she descended rapidly.

"_**Orihime!**_" Ichigo cried as his instinct overrode his shock. He vanished in a flash-step, reappearing in the air beneath her and catching her effortlessly before vanishing again.

Zangetsu and the hollow stepped back, arms at their sides, as Ichigo reappeared with their visitor tucked safely against his chest.

Ichigo hit his knees, Orihime in his arms, as he scanned her for injuries reflexively. He found none. There was no sign of anything being wrong at all, except for the fact that she had somehow appeared _**inside**_ his inner world.

But she was breathing evenly, and her spiritual pressure was stable.

She was dressed in an ankle-length white dress that he didn't recognize, with thin straps that curved over her shoulders and short sleeves that wrapped around her upper arms. Her hairpins were in their usual place above her heart, and she wasn't wearing shoes.

As he studied her, Orihime shifted and moaned softly, indicating that she was waking up.

Doing his best to push his shock aside, Ichigo kept his voice calm as he called to her. "Orihime."

Orihime groaned again, her eyes squeezing against the intrusion of sunlight, and instinctively rolled towards the warmth and security nearest her. But her eyes snapped open when she realized exactly what that warmth and security was. "I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo shifted slightly, letting her legs rest on the building beneath them, and let his newly-freed hand land on her shoulder. He ignored the tingling of her skin beneath his palm and squeezed gently as he said, "Hey."

She had to swallow heavily as she realized that she was, indeed, in his arms. She didn't remember how she'd managed to get there, but a part of her was perfectly alright with that. Her face was half-buried in his shoulder; he had one hand on her shoulder and one arm curved around her back, his other hand holding onto her hip firmly.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked softly, concerned by her continued silence. He shifted his hold on her so that he could pull back and look into her eyes, and he was unsurprised to find them widened with shock.

"Y-yes," Orihime managed as he studied her. Her shock was wearing off now, giving way to confusion. She couldn't possibly have slept through the week and a half he'd had left of his training, could she?

No, surely not. But that left her with questions. So many questions that she barely knew where to start.

So she started with the easiest. "What…happened?" Her eyes moved past him, drawn to something odd she'd glimpsed in the sky. _Are the clouds really…sideways?_ "Where are we?"

Ichigo relaxed, slightly, when she started speaking again. He loosened his grip on her shoulders and said, "I was hoping you could tell me what happened." He paused, suddenly finding it awkward to answer her other question. But he knew he had to, so he added, "I can tell you where we are, but…you might not believe me."

Orihime returned her focus to him, a quizzical look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Releasing a breath, Ichigo pulled back from her and rocked to his feet fluidly before holding out a hand. He waited until she'd placed her hand in his and he was pulling her up to say, "This is my inner world."

For a long moment, Orihime simply stared at him. Her eyes slowly widened as she realized that he wasn't attempting a very strange joke, and she swallowed heavily as she found herself asking, "How…is that even possible?"

She knew a little about a Soul Reaper's inner world – that was where their zanpakutou spirit resided – and she was pretty sure that _**other people**_ weren't supposed to be able to come and go from them.

Ichigo slowly shook his head as his hand fell back to his side. "I don't really know," he admitted. His scowl returned to his face and he asked, "Are you _**sure**_ you're alright? Were you in some sort of fight recently?"

"Yes," Orihime replied. She made a strange sound and quickly added, "Or no – I don't know! Yes, I'm sure I'm alright. And no…um, well, that really doesn't count, so no, I wasn't in a fight. The last thing I remember…I was trying to get to sleep."

Arching an eyebrow now, Ichigo asked, "_**What**_ doesn't count?"

Orihime laughed self-consciously, reaching up with one hand to rub the back of her head as she awkwardly replied, "W-well, you see, on my way home from work last night I sort of got ambushed by a hollow. But it wasn't anything special and it didn't take any effort at all for me to defeat, so it doesn't count!"

Ichigo closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and counted to ten silently. The words 'ambushed by a hollow' were echoing around in his head, and suddenly he wanted to kill something.

Slowly, he asked, "Why were you walking alone?"

"It was late, and Tatsuki was busy," Orihime replied without thinking. She knew immediately what he would ask, so before he could form the words she added, "And I didn't want to bother Uryuu or Chad."

Ichigo released a heavy breath and forced his fists to unclench. Like it or not, there were bigger things to deal with at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said softly, feeling as though she had angered him with her story. When her eyes reflexively went to the ground beneath her feet, she realized that she was standing on something that looked suspiciously like a window.

"No," Ichigo said, kicking himself now for making her feel guilty. "Don't apologize. I'm only mad that I wasn't there. But, as long as you're okay, I guess it doesn't matter."

Orihime looked up, nodding to acknowledge his words even as she pointed down and asked, "Ichigo…are we standing on a building?"

Ichigo blinked at her for a moment, before it occurred to him that she would, naturally, not have known what this world looked like. "Uh, yeah," he said. Sweeping one arm out, toward their surroundings, he added, "They all pretty much look alike."

Orihime's eyes followed his arm, widening slightly as she took in the area around them. And then she realized – it wasn't that the clouds had been moving sideways, it was that _**they**_ were standing on the side of a skyscraper. They were the sideways ones.

"Oh, wow," Orihime breathed as she turned slightly in order to get a better view. She knew the perspective should have been disorienting and terrifying, but she found it strangely breathtaking. It wasn't at all what she had ever imagined his inner world might look like.

Ichigo watched her take in her new surroundings with a strange, unexpected, surge of nervousness. He had always wondered what his lopsided world said about him; now he had to wonder what it would make Orihime think about him, too.

From the corner of his eye, Ichigo noticed his hollow shifting his weight, impatience radiating off of him, and Ichigo knew that he wasn't going to be able to avoid the awkward introduction. Letting her meet Zangetsu was one thing – strange, but not undesirable – but having to let her actually _**meet**_ his hollow went against nearly every instinct he possessed.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo turned his attention back to Orihime and said, "Orihime…there's, uh, more."

Orihime turned, facing him once more, and tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo shifted his gaze past her and gestured with one hand, indicating that she should turn around fully, but said nothing. He wasn't entirely sure what to say, so he figured he'd let the obvious speak for itself.

Obligingly, Orihime turned around, and her eyes widened as she sucked in a surprised breath. She hadn't expected to see other people standing only a few feet away. And then embarrassment flooded her. _That was stupid,_ she realized. _I already knew that the Soul Reaper's zanpakutou lives in their inner world…and that…._ She swallowed heavily as her gaze, briefly, settled on the figure in white. _That must be…his hollow._

Ichigo stepped up beside her, saying, "Orihime, meet Zangetsu. Zangetsu, this is Orihime." _Well, that settles it. Introducing someone to your zanpakutou is just _**weird**_._ As he spoke, he gestured again, this time toward the long-haired, cloaked figure that was the spirit of his zanpakutou.

Orihime's eyes landed on the indicated figure, and she blinked for a beat before smiling sweetly. Never in her life would she have thought that she'd have the opportunity to meet Zangetsu, but she couldn't deny that she was glad she'd been wrong. "Hi," she said politely. "It's an honor to meet you."

Zangetsu inclined his head. "The honor is mine."

**"Well, isn't this a treat,"** Ichigo's hollow began, starting casually forward as a grin split his lips. His dark eyes were locked entirely onto Orihime as he added, **"Who knew we'd ever get to meet quite like this?"**

Orihime was frozen as her focus turned to the hollow. She wasn't quite sure how to handle this. A part of her was still scared – more out of principle than anything else – but a part of her was just as glad to get to meet him as she was to meet Zangetsu. And she felt entirely guilty for feeling that way.

Ichigo stepped in front of her, between her and his hollow, and leveled a glare on the fiend. "Whatever you're thinking, you can forget it. You act up – even a little – and I'll shove you right back into your cage."

The hollow had stopped walking when Ichigo moved in front of him, and he cocked his head to the side with an amused, curious grin. **"Oh, really? Quit posturing, Ichigo. If you had what it took for that, I wouldn't be standing here, now would I?"**

Ichigo's fists clenched, but before he could say anything more, a gentle hand landed lightly on his bicep and Orihime was standing beside him once again. His glare vanished as he turned wide eyes to her. _What's she doing?_

Orihime offered a small, honest smile to the hollow – who was also watching her with a somewhat startled expression. She didn't know how Ichigo would react to what she was going to say, but she also didn't know that she'd ever get another opportunity to say it. So, hoping Ichigo would understand, Orihime took a deep breath and said, "It's…nice to meet you, too."

The hollow blinked at her, shocked into silence.

Bowing slightly now, Orihime added, "And, thank you. I don't know if it was your intention, but…you saved me once…a while ago." She straightened a beat later, her smile still in place even as she clasped her hands together in front of her waist.

**"Tch,"** the hollow scoffed after a long beat of silence. He crossed his arms and looked away, grumbling, **"I only did it 'cause that bastard was pissing me off."**

_Liar,_ Ichigo thought reflexively as he finally composed himself. He certainly hadn't expected her to react like _**that**_, although her reaction was incredibly reassuring. Not that it mattered in the long run, because it didn't change the decision he'd made so long ago. Still, the last thing he needed was for his hollow to start telling the truth, so he decided to interrupt.

"Well, now you've met everyone," Ichigo said awkwardly, one hand lifting to rub at the back of his neck self-consciously. What did one say when the person that they secretly loved was suddenly thrown into their subconscious?

Orihime turned her attention back to Ichigo, her cheeks heating faintly, and she opted to ask the question that had just popped into her head – if only to avoid his reaction to what she'd just said to his hollow. "Ichigo, have you ever heard of someone getting pulled into a Soul Reaper's inner world?"

Glad for the question, Ichigo's arm dropped to his side and he shook his head as his scowl once again curved his lips. "No, I haven't. But, since it's obviously possible, it must have happened once or twice before. I'll just go tell Byakuya that I have to leave early, and then I'll head back to the World of the Living and talk to Kisuke."

**"What makes you so sure this has happened before?"** the hollow interrupted, one eyebrow arched pointedly.

Switching his gaze to the hollow, Ichigo asked, "What's your point?"

Narrowing his eyes in irritation, the hollow replied, **"Do I **_really_** need to point out that you're just a little bit unusual, King?"**

Ichigo sighed, too frustrated with the truth in his hollow's words to bother arguing about it. "It's still worth a shot," he said instead.

Orihime, who had been looking back and forth between them as they'd interacted, couldn't help but ask, "'King'?"

Silence hung in the air for a long second as two eerily similar and yet vastly different pairs of eyes snapped back to her.

Ichigo was still debating on the easiest way to answer the question when his hollow said, **"Whether I like it or not, right now, Ichigo's the King of this world. At least until I finally kill him."**

"Keep dreaming," Ichigo returned. His words were taunting, challenging even, but the threat was there.

Orihime nodded after a second, realizing that, in a twisted way, the hollow's words made sense. She had, of course, already known that Ichigo had struggled with control over his hollow. So it made sense that they had an established 'hierarchy' of sorts.

And then the image of Ichigo, in his Soul Reaper shihakushou, with a large, reflective, shiny golden crown on his head and sitting in some gaudy, equally golden, throne popped into her mind. She was giggling before she had even realized it, and her hands very belatedly clamped over her lips as her face reddened.

Ichigo and his hollow both arched an eyebrow at her, and Ichigo asked, "What's so funny?"

Orihime shook her head fervently as she attempted to stifle her giggling. Hands still clamped firmly over her mouth, she said, "Nothing!"

He was frowning at her now, but he knew better than to ask again. Probably, he didn't want to know anyway. So he heaved another sigh and said, "Alright, well…I'm gonna have to leave you here for a bit. But I'll be able to hear you if you need me, and Zangetsu won't be too far, either."

**"And just what, exactly, are you worried about?"** his hollow snapped knowingly.

Ichigo met his hollow's glare fearlessly. Leaving Orihime alone with the fiend was just about the last thing he wanted to do, and he was incredibly glad that Zangetsu was there to watch over her. But he was still uncomfortable about it.

Orihime had pulled her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes half-lidded in thought. She had fisted the fabric of her skirt in her hands when Ichigo looked back over toward her, but she was too lost in thought to notice his attention.

Concerned, Ichigo carefully asked, "Orihime?"

Orihime blinked, releasing her skirt and her lip as she looked back up at him. "Sorry, I…I was thinking." She paused, took a deep breath, and said, "I really don't want to ruin your training. You've only got a week and a half left; I'm sure at this point that you'd rather just see it through. Why don't you…just finish your kidou training, and then worry about me?"

Ichigo stared at her for a beat, amazed at what she was suggesting. He just couldn't decide if he was amazed that she was willing to make that offer, or that she actually thought he would consider it.

Finally finding his voice again, Ichigo replied, "Absolutely not. I appreciate the thought, Orihime, but there's no way I'll do that. We don't know the first thing about the circumstances that sent you here – but, at the very least, we do know that you've gone missing from the World of the Living. People are going to be worried sick about you. Not to mention, if you disappear for no reason for that long, you'll almost definitely lose your job."

Orihime hesitated with her response. She knew he was right, and she really couldn't afford to lose her job. Her aunt had cut her funds since she'd started making money of her own. But, at the same time, she didn't want to ruin his training, either. _It's not his fault that I got thrown into his inner world,_ she reasoned silently. _Why should he suffer because of it?_

"Why do you look like you actually want to argue with me about this?" Ichigo asked incredulously as he studied her expression.

Meeting his gaze again, Orihime carefully replied, "It's just that I don't want to make you throw away everything you've been working for over these past couple of weeks. No, we don't know why or how I'm here, but that's not your fault. And what if I'm here for a reason? What if I'm _**supposed**_ to be here?"

**"She has a point,"** the hollow interrupted with a teasing smirk. **"What if she **_is_** here for a reason?"**

Ichigo cut a glare to his hollow, knowing exactly what his counterpart was getting at. "That's not helping," he snapped.

"I'm not trying to be pushy or anything!" Orihime quickly added, misinterpreting Ichigo's clipped tone. "I'm not trying to invade your personal space, I promise. And it's not that I don't want to be, um, _**me**_ again I guess. I just…." She trailed off, not sure how to best articulate her thoughts, and her eyes found the steely blue of the concrete beneath her feet.

Expression softening, Ichigo said, "You're not 'invading my personal space,' Orihime. Don't worry about that."

She was still looking down, and it was beginning to bother him. So Ichigo stepped toward her and reached out, gently settling one hand over her shoulder. Her eyes immediately lifted to his, startled at the unexpected contact, and he offered her a rare smile.

"I'm just worried about _**why**_ you've come here," he admitted. "I can't imagine anything good caused this, and I'm afraid that if we wait too long…it might be too late. You deserve to get your life back, Orihime."

Orihime swallowed, her heart melting all over again. When he talked like that, and when he got that look in his eyes, she could almost forget that there were still lines between them. There were still boundaries that _**friends**_ shouldn't cross. But with his hand lingering over her shoulder, his calloused palm pressed against her soft skin, she didn't think she could be blamed for the thoughts running around in her mind.

Ichigo pulled his hand away several seconds after he'd finished, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt and trying not to lose himself in her eyes. He should know better than to touch her so familiarly – especially when her shoulder was exposed.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime offered him a sweet smile and said softly, "Okay. I hadn't really thought about it like that, but you're right. Although, for what it's worth, I am sorry about your training."

Lips curving into a smirk, Ichigo replied, "I never asked for it in the first place, remember? So don't worry about it." He turned his attention to Zangetsu then, deliberately ignoring his hollow, and asked, "You'll watch over her for me?"

Zangetsu inclined his head. "Of course, Ichigo."

**"Relax, King,"** the hollow added with a roll of his eyes. **"She's as safe here as any of us are."**

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him, asking, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

**"Don't tell me you've forgotten,"** the hollow replied, frustration tightening his features. **"This world only exists as long as you do. Remember: 'you die, I die?' While she's here, the same applies to her."**

Kicking himself for not figuring out what his hollow had been talking about, Ichigo clenched his fists for a beat before he said, "Well, then it's a good thing we're not in danger of that right now."

Giving Ichigo a pointed look, his hollow said, **"But you might be when you get to the other side."**

"Then I'll be careful," Ichigo replied, barely keeping his voice above a growl.

He took a deep breath before he looked away from the hollow, back toward Orihime, and his voice automatically softened when he spoke to her. "Remember, if you need me, I should be able to hear you, okay? But you should be safe here until I can check back in."

Giggling again, though only briefly, Orihime clasped her hands together behind her back and said, "Technically you're not _**really**_ going away, anyway."

Ichigo's lips twitched before he could stop them, and he said, "Exactly." He paused to look back over at his hollow and Zangetsu.

The hollow simply arched an eyebrow pointedly, but for once opted not to speak.

Zangetsu inclined his head in silent understanding and reassurance.

Ichigo nodded faintly and looked back toward Orihime once more. "Alright, then. I'll see you soon."

Orihime nodded, still smiling. "I'll be here," she said, her voice almost laughing.

There was a beat of silence, and then Ichigo began to glow, simultaneously fading away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's eyes<strong> blinked open slowly, as they usually did when he returned from his inner world, and it was a long moment before he registered the thin haze of smoke in his room. But the smoke had been in the air a while, it seemed, because he was suddenly fighting back a cough even as he rolled to his knees and reached for his zanpakutou. _What the hell? Where'd this smoke come from?_

Knowing that nothing good could have caused it, and cursing the terrible timing of whatever was going on, Ichigo slung Zangetsu over his back and started for the door.

There was only one way to find out what was going on.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I have a confession: I was watching the newly-dubbed episodes (early Zanpakutou Rebellion), and the whole time Muramasa was in Ichigo's inner world, I thought: what if Orihime somehow ended up there? And _poof_ this story was born! So of course I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter! Now, feel free to review before you go running off to chapter three, but then definitely go read more!


	4. Distractions

_**A/N:**_ I've got nothing new to say, so I'll keep it short and sweet: please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Bleach.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 3: Distractions**

** Ichigo ran** through the halls as fast as he could, often having to shove his way past several fleeing lower-ranked Soul Reapers. He had tried calling out to the first group he'd encountered, asking what had happened, but they were panicked and had been unable to articulate anything other than that they didn't know. So he had given up and continued past them, following the smoke as it got thicker and heavier.

At this point his throat was scratchy and raw, and he knew he would need a good soak before he got the smell out of his hair. It was getting harder to see, and he was forced to slow to a fast walk, one hand covering his mouth and nose. His eyes were watering from the sting, and when he rounded another corner he suddenly felt like he'd walked into a sauna.

_I'm definitely getting closer,_ he reflected with mixed feelings. _But it's probably too much to hope that some idiot just forgot to blow out their candle before they went to sleep last night._

The heat was nearly palpable now, and Ichigo reached up to wipe off a line of sweat from his forehead as he rounded another corner.

He heard Renji before he actually managed to spot him through the thick smoke.

"-bucket over here! Quickly!" Renji was bellowing from somewhere in front of Ichigo, to his right.

_That's Byakuya's office!_ Ichigo realized immediately, his eyes widening. He picked up his pace, then, heading for his friend's spiritual pressure and the seemingly-solid form ahead of him that looked like Renji.

"Renji!" Ichigo called as he got closer, removing his hand from his mouth in order to actually be heard.

The Renji-shaped outline turned and made a gesture that Ichigo still couldn't quite see, calling, "Ichigo! Thank goodness – I was afraid your barracks had burned, too!"

By the time the words had left Renji's mouth, Ichigo was finally able to make him out through the smoke. Ichigo's frown was deep as he stepped up to his friend. "What happened?" he asked as his eyes continued past Renji, toward the wall of orange-red flames before them.

Renji turned his attention forward again as well, a similarly severe frown on his face. "I'm not entirely sure. The Captain sent a Hell Butterfly for me early this morning, saying they had all been called for an emergency meeting and that he wanted me waiting for him in his office when he got back. By the time I got here, the office was on fire and there was already smoke coming from the Eastern barracks."

"Damn," Ichigo said as he watched several Soul Reapers attempt to douse the flames with fresh buckets of water. A loud hissing sound filled the air and a large, thick plume of smoke wafted up, but when it thinned it was obvious that the water had done very little damage.

"This isn't working," Renji declared.

The crackling around them was so loud already that they nearly missed the final warning of an imminent structure-collapse, and both men's eyes widened as they quickly looked up, searching for the source of the sound.

"Clear out!" Renji hollered a beat later, spotting the large – and growing – crack along a beam above them. Projecting his voice to be better heard, Renji repeated, "_**Everybody outside, now!**_"

One of the Soul Reapers before them, holding a newly-emptied bucket, paused and asked, "Where will we go, Lieutenant?"

"I don't care, just get outside!" Renji instructed even as several of his subordinates began running for the hall behind them. But the hall was quickly clogged with Soul Reapers eager to obey – and escape the smoke.

"There's no time for this!" Ichigo growled, reaching up and unsheathing Zangetsu. Turning toward the wall to his left, he called, "Back away!" And then he swung his zanpakutou forward, releasing a blast of spirit energy at the wall and blowing it to pieces.

The beam above them creaked loudly with the force of the resulting shockwave, and Ichigo adjusted his hold on Zangetsu in order to duck beneath the massive blade. Around him, the Soul Reapers were fleeing through the newly-created exit, many dropping their buckets in their haste to retreat.

Renji, who had released Zabimaru in order to assist Ichigo in fending off the complete collapse of the building, suddenly began cursing and said, "Get out, Ichigo! It's gonna blow!"

Grunting with the impact of another large chunk of burning building on the other side of his sword, Ichigo looked over to Renji and asked, "What?"

"I said: 'it's gonna blo-'!" Renji began, his words cutting off as his prediction came true.

Several Soul Reapers, along with Renji and Ichigo, were thrown forcibly from the building when the ever-growing flames finally reached the small oil-lamp that Byakuya kept on the corner of his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>The building<strong> beneath their feet shook, just for a second, and Orihime's breath caught in her throat. _I can't imagine that's normal,_ she thought, swallowing heavily. But, when she glanced to her right, neither the hollow nor Zangetsu looked particularly perturbed.

Zangetsu was gazing up, toward the sky, with a thoughtful, unconcerned expression on his face.

The hollow was glaring into one of the large windows in front of him, but he seemed to sense her eyes on him, because he turned slightly and cocked an eyebrow at her. **"Something on your mind?"**

Orihime did her best to fight down her embarrassment and stammered, "Eh, I…um, is that normal?"

**"Tch,"** the hollow scoffed, crossing his arms in his sleeves as his eyes drifted to the window again. **"Yeah, you could say that. Idiot got himself blown up again."**

Her eyes widened as an instinctive worry overtook her, and she clasped her hands in front of her chest as she asked, "Is he alright? Do you know what happened?"

**"He'll be fine,"** the hollow replied indifferently. **"But if you wanna know what's going on, take a look for yourself."**

Confused now, Orihime hesitated. Carefully, she asked, "How do I do that?"

Pulling his gaze away from the sky, Zangetsu replied, "The windows reflect what Ichigo sees. You need only to look into them, and focus, to see it for yourself."

Orihime took a deep breath, but before she could say anything more, or start toward the nearest window, Ichigo's voice echoed around her.

_"Dammit! When I find the bastard who started that fire, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!"_ As if in response to his words, the light breeze that continuously flowed through his inner world increased in intensity. It whipped around them fiercely, though it died down after several seconds.

"Ichigo?" Orihime called reflexively, caught off-guard by the disembodied voice that seemed to have floated down to them from the sky itself.

The hollow smirked, chuckling faintly, but chose to remain silent.

There was a pause before Ichigo's voice returned, the angry intensity gone and replaced with concern. _"What is it, Orihime?"_

Orihime's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed brightly. She hadn't thought he would hear her, and now she didn't know what to say.

**"I think you caught her off-guard, King,"** the hollow cut in with a faint laugh. **"She's not exactly used to your charming narrative."**

_"Crap. Sorry about that, Orihime,"_ Ichigo replied, sounding strangely guilty.

"Oh, no, it's alright!" Orihime insisted, waving her hands around as if he could actually see her. "I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me! I mean, if you can hear me – which you said you could – then it only makes sense that I'd be able to hear you, too!"

_"…yeah, I guess you're right. I'll, uh, try to keep that in mind."_

"Ichigo," Orihime began carefully as she moved to one of the windows and knelt before it, "are you alright? What's happening?"

Reassurance filled his voice when he responded, and a gentle breeze swirled around her briefly as he said, _"I'm fine, Orihime. I don't really know what's going on yet; someone set fire to Byakuya's office and some of the barracks. Renji said there was some sort of emergency Captain's Meeting; I can't imagine this is separate from that."_

Desperately wishing that there was something she could do to help, Orihime replied, "Then you should focus on what's going on around you; I'll try not to distract you again. I'm sorry."

_"Don't apologize,"_ Ichigo instructed firmly even as the reflection on the window rippled and blurred.

Suddenly, Orihime could see what had probably once been a part of the Squad Six courtyard. But it was covered in burning debris, and the building beyond it was still aflame, with thick, black smoke reaching toward the sky. Soul Reapers were scattered between the burning building and her vantage point – where she assumed Ichigo was standing.

And then his voice returned, casual, even slightly teasing, as he said, _"Besides, at this point I'm kind of used to hearing voices in my head."_

**"Better be careful who you admit that to, King,"** the hollow commented on cue. **"You don't want the wrong person knowing the truth about you."**

_"Don't lump me in with you,"_ Ichigo retorted.

Ignoring their bickering, Orihime kept her eyes on the reflection in the window and, as the image turned and Renji's crouching figure came into view, she said softly, "Just be careful, Ichigo."

_"I will,"_ Ichigo promised as he moved toward Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>"Renji,"<strong> Ichigo called as he knelt down beside his coughing friend. "You alright?"

Between gasping chokes, Renji managed, "Yeah…fine. You?"

"Better than you," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Renji lifted a half-hearted glare to his friend before turning his eyes back toward the burning offices. "Damn," he grunted as he pulled in deep, stabilizing breaths.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" several nearby voices cried, echoed by pounding feet and rustling fabric.

Ichigo stepped back from Renji as the taller man pushed to his feet, wiping off some dirt from his shihakushou.

"I'm fine," Renji repeated more convincingly, lifting his voice to be heard by the Soul Reapers around them. He looked over to the group and, spotting a member that he recognized, asked, "Has anyone thought to notify Fourth? We're gonna need medical assistance."

"I sent someone to Fourth just a few minutes ago, sir," the Soul Reaper replied quickly.

While they spoke, Ichigo turned in a slow circle, attempting to look past the thick cloud of smoke that hung overhead.

After a moment, he realized that he could see other plumes of smoke, all farther away, and a sinking feeling settled in his gut. _This couldn't have happened tomorrow,_ he thought with a mental sigh. Aloud, he said, "I hate to break it to you, but I think Fourth's got other problems."

"What do you-?" Renji began, cutting himself off when he noticed what Ichigo was looking at. "Damn."

"…Your orders, sir?" the Soul Reaper nearest them asked hesitantly.

Forcing himself to turn his glare away from the distant smoke plumes, Renji lifted his voice and barked, "We still need to get these fires under control – I want every able-bodied Soul Reaper contributing! Get more water – find something to smother these flames!"

"Yes, sir!" a chorus of voices sang out, before rapid, barely-controlled shuffling broke out around them.

Lowering his voice once again, Renji added, "Ichigo, I need a favor from you."

Ichigo, who had been about to lend a hand to smothering the flames, paused and glanced back over his shoulder. "Yeah?" he asked, suspecting he already knew the answer.

Without removing his eyes from the flames, Renji said, "I want you to go to Squad Thirteen and see how things are going over there. …Maybe Rukia can lend a hand with these fires." The last was clearly said for effect more than anything else.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright. I'll catch up with you later, then." He disappeared in a flash-step a beat later, headed toward Rukia's squad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo had<strong> alighted on a rooftop over Squad Ten's barracks, noting that a large majority of the buildings and grounds were frozen over, when a distant explosion drew his attention. He paused, turning in the direction that the explosion had come from, and narrowed his eyes as he attempted to see through the fresh smoke. The explosion had come from a large section of land beyond the barracks, possibly beyond the territory of the squad itself.

_Could that be…?_ He focused, attempting to judge the spiritual pressures that were flaring in the area. He couldn't be sure, but he suspected that Toushirou's was among them. And he was sure there were a couple that he didn't know at all.

And then a soft voice offered, _"That's definitely Toushirou. And Rangiku's there, too."_

His lips lifted at the corner, and Ichigo shifted direction. _"Thanks, Orihime."_ He would ask one of them to send a Hell Butterfly to Rukia when he caught up to the fight, but he couldn't risk letting the people responsible for all of the devastation get away.

Two flash-steps were all it took for Ichigo to catch up to the fight, and he got there just in time to see a man in an old, pale blue men's short kimono over Capri-length dark pants and worn sandals shatter a tendril of ice that had coiled around his ankle with his sword.

Toushirou was facing off with the unknown man, an angry set to his jaw and a tight grip on the hilt of his zanpakutou. His back was to Ichigo, and he gave no indication of being aware that Ichigo was there.

Rangiku was several feet to the side, attempting to corral two more men in similar states of dress. She had one ensnared within a high-level bakudo, and she was currently parrying blows with the second. The side of her face that Ichigo could see was smudged with something dark, and her shihakushou was scorched and frayed along one sleeve.

Ichigo returned his attention to the man Toushirou was fighting, saying, "Need a little help, Toushirou?"

"I can handle him," Toushirou replied firmly. "But one of them got away. See if you can catch up with him."

"Right," Ichigo said, understanding the request wholly. But he paused for a moment, adding, "If you get a chance, could you get a message to Rukia? Renji wanted me to check up on her."

"I wouldn't worry," Toushirou replied. "Juushirou should have gotten back by now."

Nodding, Ichigo said, "Good." And then he shifted and started forward in the direction Toushirou had indicated.

The man Toushirou was fighting attempted to intercept him, crying, "I don't think so, Soul Reaper!" His sword was raised, poised to strike, but Ichigo simply glared at him and kept going. A moment later another surge of ice rose up, blocking the man's path and forcing him back.

"I'm not done with you," Toushirou declared plainly.

Ichigo was out of earshot before any more could be said, and as soon as their spiritual pressures were behind him he was able to hone in on the one he was chasing. He was the first to admit that spiritual pressure wasn't his forte, but he could tell that the one ahead of him was stronger. It was also being suppressed, though poorly.

A couple of well-placed flash-steps had him all but caught up with the man he was chasing, and Ichigo reached up, wrapping his hand around the hilt of his sword. _Here we go,_ he thought fleetingly as his eyes finally landed on his target.

The figure was roughly the same height as he himself, but leaner. He was entirely covered in an ankle-length cloak, complete with a hood that was pulled up. A large bag was slung over one shoulder, though it looked mostly flat, as if its contents had been emptied. And his right hand held tightly to the sheath of a sword.

Ichigo took a deep breath and flash-stepped ahead of him, directly into the man's path. His grip remained tight over Zangetsu's hilt. "That's far enough," he declared, voice tight, as he materialized just a few feet in front of his target.

The cloaked figure came to a quick stop, grip tightening over his sword, and then he lifted his head to size up the Soul Reaper in his path.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized that his opponent wasn't a _**man**_ at all. His opponent was female.

The unknown woman narrowed her pale blue eyes at him, undaunted by his appearance before her. "Step aside, Soul Reaper." Her tone was clipped, her voice cold and threatening. It perfectly matched the look in her eyes and the set of her narrow jaw.

"Sorry," Ichigo replied, holding her glare easily. "I can't do that."

"Are you willing to die today?" she asked in that same tone.

"Are you?" Ichigo countered.

A slow, confident smirk curved the woman's lips and she declared, "You won't kill me."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he replied, "You're right. I'll just defeat you, and then I'll drag you back to let the Captains decide what to do with you. But if you're responsible for those fires, I imagine a few of them will want to kill you."

"You're awfully sure of yourself, boy," she said.

"I could say the same about you," Ichigo returned. "Now why don't you tell me who you are, and why, exactly, you attacked the Seireitei."

"Those answers don't concern you," she replied harshly.

"I disagree," Ichigo challenged.

Silence stretched between them for a long moment as the woman studied him blatantly and then, finally, she demanded, "Identify yourself, Soul Reaper."

Voice calm and grip steady, Ichigo replied, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper."

One slim dark brow lifted in synch with a single corner of her lips as she repeated, "Substitute? I think I might be insulted."

"Let's see if you still feel that way when the fight's over," Ichigo suggested pointedly.

"I would," she began, "but I've no need to fight you. So consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?" Ichigo repeated. "Don't think I'm gonna let you go just because you _**don't want**_ to fight me."

The woman made a frustrated sound and suddenly leapt backwards, landing expertly on a tree branch several feet away. As she moved she tugged her nearly-empty satchel forward and dipped her free hand inside.

"Not so fast!" Ichigo called, immediately racing forward and leaping into the air.

He pulled Zangetsu forward, the wrap falling away with a mental command, even as she removed her hand from the bag.

She smirked, watching him carefully, as she flicked her wrist and tossed the two objects in her hand toward him. A snap of energy from her fingertips ignited a spark along the edge of one of the circular objects, and then she quickly jumped to the side.

Ichigo realized too late what the small objects were, and he only barely managed to shift Zangetsu, using the broad side of the blade as a shield, before they exploded.

Heat and flame slammed into him, and the force of the explosion knocked him physically backwards. His back collided with the thick trunk of a tree and he grunted with the impact, managing to retain his hold on his sword. Fire licked his knuckles and fingertips, running along the blade before catching his hakama.

_Dammit!_ he cursed as the pain set in. He dropped to the ground when the force of the blast lessened and immediately rolled, smothering the flames that had begun burning along his shihakushou. But his body ached from the collisions with the tree and the ground, and between the heat of the now-raging fire around him and the heat on his recently-burning clothing he felt as if his skin had been set aflame, too.

_"Ichigo!"_ Orihime cried, concern heavy in her voice. _"Are you alright?"_

Hoping his internal voice was reassuring, Ichigo replied, _"I'm fine, Orihime. The fire's already out."_

_**"****You're an idiot, King,"**_ his hollow interrupted a beat later. _**"How did you not see that coming?"**_

_"The bag looked empty to me,"_ Orihime defended carefully.

_"I assumed she'd used her zanpakutou to start the fires, alright?"_ Ichigo explained with a grunt as he pushed properly to his feet and attempted to look around.

The firebombs had done a good job of obscuring his line of sight in every direction. Between the half-circle of flame that continued to lick its way higher and higher, and the thick, dark smoke the flames produced, he could barely see a thing. There was no doubt in his mind that his opponent had gotten away.

Orihime's voice whispered through his mind again, though this time she was clearly thinking out loud more than anything else. _"That's so terrible…."_

She was right, of course. The fire was doing a number on the forest in the area, and Ichigo was sure it would only get worse before it was put out. Unless he could somehow use his spiritual pressure to smother the flames.

_"There might be a way,"_ Zangetsu declared calmly.

The hollow made an irritated sound even as Ichigo and Orihime simultaneously asked, _"What?"_

Zangetsu projected his voice for Ichigo to hear even as he focused his gaze on Orihime, saying, _"While she resides within your world, Orihime Inoue's abilities are as much your own as mine."_

Two pairs of eyes widened as Zangetsu's meaning sank in.

After a prolonged moment of silence, Orihime said, _"My Souten Kisshun could reverse the fire and the damage."_ She paused again, her voice softening with embarrassment, though she managed not to stutter when she added, _"You can use it if you want."_

Ichigo swallowed heavily, but he knew she was right, and he knew it was his best option. Taking a deep breath, he asked, _"How do I do it?"_

Orihime was silent for a moment, contemplating his question. She wasn't quite sure if he would need to summon her individual Shun Shun Rikka the way she once had, so she closed her eyes and silently called them forth herself before finally answering him. _"Souten Kisshun."_

"Souten Kisshun," Ichigo repeated, enunciating the phrase carefully. It was a command he was familiar with, even if it was one he hadn't actually _**heard**_ in a while.

The moment the words fell from his lips he felt Orihime's spiritual pressure flare within him, but as the power built it seemed to merge with his own. Knowing enough about learning new techniques, Ichigo offered no resistance as his muscles moved without his conscious command.

His arms lifted until he was holding his sword with both hands, the tip of the blade pointed toward the ever-building flames, and a visible golden energy ignited around him. The energy quickly rushed into the blade, travelling along it and building momentum until it shot off from the tip. In a silent explosion of gold and warmth, the small ball of energy grew in to the familiar dome of Orihime's Souten Kisshun, and the dome settled over the burning forest easily.

Ichigo's arms fell back to his sides as he watched in silence while the dome quickly smothered the flames and reversed the damage to the greenery before him.

_"If you wanted,"_ Orihime began carefully, a level of wonder in her voice, _"you can use it to heal yourself, too."_

His first instinct was to decline her offer – to insist that he was fine and that his scrapes and burns would heal naturally without difficulty. But, with their changed situation, she would know whenever his injuries caused him discomfort. She would know that the burns still did hurt, even if it was a stinging that he could ignore.

And, more importantly, he could sense her worry. This was nothing worth worrying her over.

_"Alright,"_ he agreed. _"When it's done."_

Her smile, it turned out, was as warm as it was bright.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Whew, I feel like I did a lot in this chapter…but maybe that's just because it took me a while to write! LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one! And I'm kinda hopeful that the liberties I'm taking make at least a little sense given the (admittedly unusual) context of the story…but you'll have to let me know! And please stay tuned for chapter four!


	5. Conflictions of a Hero

_**A/N:**_ Welcome back everyone! I hope you're ready to see what crazy thing I'll do next, 'cause it's here and ready to be read! So, as always, please forgive any OOCness/minor errors and, above all, enjoy this installment!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach – not even a little, tiny, fraction of a percentage of it.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 4: Conflictions of a Hero**

** Ichigo's fist** collided with the sturdy wall beside the large entrance to Squad One as he bit back a round of curses. He'd barely had time to breathe since he'd pulled himself out of his inner world that morning, and it wasn't looking like he would have the chance any time soon, either.

As soon as he'd returned to Squad Ten's barracks Toushirou had instructed him that they were to gather with the other Captains and Captain-class Soul Reapers to discuss the situation. Ichigo had obediently tagged along, helping to transport the two men Toushirou and Rangiku had managed to capture (one of Rangiku's opponents had escaped during the melee), and handing them off to Soi Fon's men when they met up with her.

Ichigo had been glad to note that Rukia was alright when he'd spotted her standing with Renji and Byakuya, a frustrated expression on her face. But that seemed to be the extent of the good news, as none of the handful of men that had been captured were talking, and no one had any idea who their enemy was or why they had been attacked.

Every squad had been hit that morning, while the Captains were at their emergency Captain's Meeting. The meeting itself, it turned out, had been a planned distraction – three of the men they had captured had been caught making too much noise attempting to break into the Seireitei.

But, as frustrating as all of that was, none of it accounted for his current dark mood.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki," Head Captain Yamamoto began when the conversation had fallen silent for a long moment._

_Ichigo's eyes focused and he lifted his gaze to the older man, waiting silently as a pit built in the bottom of his stomach. He suspected he knew what the man was going to say, and he hadn't yet figured out how to get out of it. He wasn't even entirely sure that he _**should**_._

_The Head Captain continued as soon as their eyes met. "I suspect we will be in need of your assistance on this matter. So, as you are already prepared to be here for a while longer, I must ask – will you help us handle this new threat?"_

And, really, what was he supposed to say to that?

Clearly their enemy knew something about their basic structure and the way they handled crisis situations. It was a reasonable assumption – especially now – that their enemy knew next to nothing about him. That was an advantage Soul Society would most likely need, and his conscience dictated that he stay and help however he could.

_But, dammit, I have other things to worry about!_ He hadn't said that, of course, but he had wanted to. He had wanted to yell at the ancient Soul Reaper and demand to know why the hell they couldn't handle their own problems anymore. At the very least he had wanted to tell him that he had something else to take care of first and that he would come back when he could – _**if**_ he could.

Instead, he had released a heavy breath and agreed to the request, promising to help however he was able.

But now, the moment behind him, Ichigo wondered what the hell he'd been thinking. _This isn't something I should be playing around with!_

He wasn't stupid. He knew that whatever had brought Orihime to his inner world wasn't something he should be ignoring, and that, most likely, if he wanted to get her safely back to her own body, time was of the essence. The last thing he wanted was for her to die – or fade entirely from existence – simply because he was too damned busy fighting Soul Society's latest enemy. He couldn't risk either of those possibilities.

Something inside of him stirred, then, and all of a sudden Orihime's unique, gentle reassurance filled him. _"I'm sorry to be causing all of this trouble,"_ she said softly.

Teeth grinding together, Ichigo replied, _"You're not causing any trouble, Orihime. This isn't your fault. But I _**am**_ worried about you."_

Orihime was silent for a moment as she formulated her response. She knew _**what**_ she wanted to say, but she also knew that Ichigo wasn't likely to want to hear it.

A part of her was afraid that his fears were well-founded, and she certainly didn't want to die. But she also didn't want anything to happen to her friends because of her.

At length, voice still soft but undeniably steady, Orihime said, _"We don't really know what's going on with me at all. But if you go back to Karakura in order to figure this out, and while you're busy saving me one of our friends dies in this fight, I don't think I could forgive myself."_

Ichigo interrupted her speech, suspecting where she was going but not wanting to hear it. _"If something happened it wouldn't be your fault, Orihime. You have to know that."_

Orihime shook her head slowly, her determination never wavering. She wondered silently if her sudden resolve wasn't a result of being inside of Ichigo, but she kept that pondering to herself. _"Ichigo,"_ she began again, more firmly this time, _"don't worry about me right now. I want you to focus on this first."_

_"Dammit, Orihime-!"_ He was cursing before he could stop himself, but she didn't sound at all bothered when she interrupted him.

_"If it's my life at stake, then it's my choice,"_ she countered. _"Besides, maybe with me being here like this, I can actually help out while you're fighting."_

_"I don't think we should do it that way,"_ Ichigo argued stubbornly. He wasn't willing to risk her life – but he was willing to risk her resentment. It would be a small price to pay to keep her alive.

_"Please,"_ Orihime added, the firmness of her voice fading as her honest desire seeped through.

Ichigo hesitated, his fist curling again against the concrete of the wall. He needed to save her – to get her safe, make sure she was alright in every way – but could he do that while so blatantly disregarding her own wishes?

No. Of course not.

Forehead falling against the concrete, Ichigo's eyes closed as he replied, _"Alright, we'll do it your way. But the _**second**_ this fight is over I'm going straight back to Karakura."_

Orihime was smiling again, and again the warmth radiated through him. _"Thank you, Ichigo."_

Ichigo almost let his lips twitch in response, but the weight of the decision he had just made was still too strong. So he remained silent until the other half of her argument finally connected with his brain.

_"What the hell do you mean 'maybe you can actually help out'?"_ he repeated, his scowl deepening.

Orihime laughed self-consciously before hesitatingly admitting, _"Well…it's just, I know a lot of the time I'm more in the way than anything. And I've been trying really hard to get better, and I think I have, but I know I'm still not as useful in an actual fight as everyone else…."_

_"The hell you're not,"_ Ichigo argued immediately, a fresh wave of frustration washing through him. _"Just because you don't get your hands dirty as often as me or the others doesn't mean you're not just as useful. And don't think for a second that we consider you weaker than us."_

_"But…I am,"_ Orihime insisted quietly. She had never actually wanted to have this conversation with any of them – most especially not Ichigo.

Ichigo did his best not to growl at her as he replied, _"If I ever find out who put that thought in your head I'll pulverize him. Listen to me, Orihime: you are _**not**_ weaker than _**any**_ of us. Hell, if you ask me it's exactly the opposite. I could never let someone else fight for me. And if it weren't for you none of us would be _**around**_ to fight any more. So put those poisonous thoughts out of your head or I'll come in there and…. Just don't ever think like that again, do you hear me?"_

Orihime was silent for several seconds.

She suspected his words would have had a heavy impact no matter when they had had that conversation, but being able to _**feel**_ the weight behind the words made them all the more powerful.

Instead of meekly agreeing to his demand, or otherwise promising to dispose of those 'poisonous' thoughts, Orihime laughed again and asked, _"So, does this mean you'll let me help?"_

His lips did twitch this time, just faintly, and he was about to reply when an unexpected voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ichigo, there you are." It was Renji.

Lifting his forehead from the wall, Ichigo took a deep breath before stepping slightly back and turning toward his friend. He wasn't at all surprised to see Rukia walking beside the taller Soul Reaper.

Rukia arched a slim brow at Ichigo as his raised arm fell back to his side. "What's up with you? I thought you'd be happy for the excuse to get out of your kidou training."

Ichigo frowned at her. "Why would I be _**happy**_ about having a new enemy to deal with?"

Giving him a pointed look, Rukia replied, "Don't play games with me, Ichigo. You know what I meant."

"Rukia's right," Renji added before Ichigo could say anything more. "You've had a funny look on your face all morning."

Ichigo looked away, glaring at the ground as he thought about how best to reply to that declaration. He didn't know why, but he was hesitant to tell them about his change in situation.

_Still,_ he argued, _I'm gonna have to tell someone eventually._ And there was no doubt in his mind that if he deliberately kept it a secret they would be angry when they finally found out – and understandably so.

_**"****You make too big a deal out of stupid shit, you know that, right?"**_ his hollow asked with half-hearted interest.

Jaw tightening, Ichigo asked, _"When, exactly, do you plan on going back to sleep?"_

The smirk was obvious in the hollow's voice when he replied, _**"Why would I want to do that? I finally have a roommate who does more than stare at the sky all day."**_

_"She is not your fucking roommate!"_ Ichigo snapped before he could think better of it. Too late it occurred to him that Orihime could still hear him. _"Crap, sorry, Orihime."_

Orihime offered him a short round of nervous, self-conscious laughter, but her response – as well as his hollow's – was interrupted.

Suddenly Ichigo was being yanked forward by the loose collar of his shihakushou, which served to sufficiently distract him from his internal argument. He choked, startled, and blinked into Rukia's glaring eyes.

Holding him firmly in place, Rukia said lowly, "You should know me well enough by now to know that I do not appreciate being ignored, Ichigo. Now, in the interest of having a peaceful conversation, I'll ask you one more time: what – is – going – on?"

Ichigo swallowed, knowing his next words were vital. His eyes flicked, reflexively, to Renji, but the red-head was snickering silently and obviously not going to be of any help. "Uh, sorry," he offered carefully.

Rukia's eyes narrowed for an instant, but she released a breath and loosened her hold on his collar, letting the fabric slip from her grasp as he straightened. She said nothing as her arms fell to her sides.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo reached up and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. There was no getting around it – which was alright, because, really, it would be good for someone else to know, anyway.

"This might sound a little weird," Ichigo began as his arm fell back to his side.

Renji sobered silently and Rukia crossed her arms as she declared, "With you it always does."

Ignoring the (accurate) jibe, Ichigo swallowed again in preparation.

"Ah, Ichigo!" Shunsui Kyouraku called as he rounded a corner, his Lieutenant trailing just behind him. "I've been wanting to talk to you!"

Three pairs of eyes widened at the unexpected intrusion, and Renji heaved a sigh, letting his head drop. Ichigo shifted again so that he could see the newcomers without turning his back to his friends.

"What did you need, Captain Kyouraku?" Rukia asked politely, her tone indicating none of her irritation at the interruption.

Shunsui smiled at her in greeting as he came to a stop beside Ichigo. And then he'd thrown an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, pulling him in close as he asked, "I was wondering about this woman you caught up to earlier. How did she look? Was she pretty?"

"Uh, Captain…" Renji stuttered, half amazed at the question and half amazed at himself for not seeing it coming.

Nanao slammed her ever-present book into the back of her Captain's head as she said calmly, "That's hardly the point, Captain."

Ichigo stumbled forward when Shunsui wobbled, managing to use the distraction to slip out from under the older man's arm. "I wasn't exactly focused on how she _**looked**_," Ichigo replied tersely.

Rubbing the back of his head, hand beneath his favorite hat, Shunsui made a disappointed sound and said, "Well, that's too bad. I was thinking it'd be nice to at least have an opponent who's easy on the eyes this time, you know? But good looks aren't the kind of thing you can miss, even if you're not looking."

Properly recovered now, Renji crossed his arms and smirked as he added, "I don't know, Captain. You'd be amazed at the 'obvious' things Ichigo can miss."

Shunsui paused, hand still beneath his hat, and stared at Renji disbelievingly.

Rukia chuckled and nodded. "Renji's right; Ichigo can be pretty thick about some things."

Incredibly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking, Ichigo said pointedly, "I'm right here you know." He only wished he could actually argue their point.

"We know," Rukia replied easily.

Shunsui clapped his hand once more on Ichigo's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Ichigo. Stick around long enough and I'll teach you everything I know."

"I'm good, thanks," Ichigo replied with a scowl.

Shrugging, Shunsui let his hand drop and said, "Ah, well, the offer stands if you change your mind. But that's not really why I came over here anyway. Captain Unohana wants to talk to you."

Ichigo stared at him for a beat, suddenly wondering if, somehow, Unohana had sensed that something was different about him when no one else seemed to. "Uh, alright. Where is she?"

"She was heading back to her office," Shunsui declared.

Nodding, Ichigo replied, "Thanks." He walked off before he could get dragged in to any more potentially-awkward conversations.

Behind him, Renji and Rukia quickly excused themselves before Shunsui could think up a way to distract them. After quick, formal bows the pair spun around and moved to catch up to their friend.

Ichigo had rounded a corner before they caught up with him, falling easily into step on either side of him.

"I wonder what Captain Unohana could want to talk to you about," Renji pondered thoughtfully.

Rukia interrupted before Ichigo could formulate a response, saying, "We'll find out in a few minutes, anyway; be patient." She paused, keeping her eyes forward, and asked, "So, Ichigo. What were you going to tell us earlier?"

Ichigo automatically tensed, his fists clenching briefly at his sides as he continued to walk. But he released a breath, unclenched his hands, and decided to start with a question. "Have you ever heard of someone getting transported into someone else's inner world?"

The pair surrounding him faltered, both turning startled expressions toward him. They only barely managed to keep pace as they dared consider what he was talking about, and it was a long minute before either of them could formulate a response.

Finally, Renji managed, "Why would you even want to know about that?"

Eyes narrowing, Ichigo snapped, "Just answer the question, dammit."

Sobering, Renji replied, "I haven't, no."

Rukia shook her head. "Neither have I."

_That's what I was afraid of,_ Ichigo reflected grimly. _But now who do I talk to?_

"Ichigo," Rukia began when it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything else, "Why _**would**_ you ask a question like that?"

"Because I was hoping it wasn't as uncommon as I was afraid it was," Ichigo replied shortly.

Half a step behind him now, Rukia and Renji exchanged a silent look before Renji said, "Don't tell me you woke up in someone else's inner world recently."

"No, I haven't," Ichigo said. He paused now, his feet halting their forward movement, and he took a deep breath.

Around him, Renji and Rukia moved so that they could see his face.

"It's…Orihime," Ichigo admitted quietly, staring at the ground as he spoke.

"What about her?" Renji asked carefully.

Ichigo lifted his eyes from the ground, meeting their gazes pointedly.

Eyes widening as realization struck, Rukia breathed, "You can't mean…. Orihime's in your inner world…?"

His own eyes wide with disbelief, Renji mumbled, "I didn't even think something like that was possible."

"I did say it was weird, didn't I?" Ichigo reminded, not quite rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Yes, but," Rukia began slowly, clearly thinking as she was speaking, "with Orihime not even being a Soul Reaper I wonder…has she just gone missing from the World of the Living? Or has her soul been separated from her body?"

Ichigo's jaw tightened again. He had been wondering those same things. "If I knew that I would have a better idea of how worried I should be."

"You idiot!" Rukia cried immediately, squaring her shoulders as her fists curled at her sides. "You don't need to know that to know you should be worried! This isn't normal at all – something could be seriously wrong!"

Not at all in the mood to be yelled at for what he already knew, Ichigo glared at the petite woman and snapped, "I never said I _**wasn't**_ worried, dammit! I _**know**_ that! But what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well for starters you could _**not**_ volunteer to stick around and help us!" Rukia returned fearlessly. "And please don't even tell me you've been keeping quiet about this while you've been training with my brother!"

Barely resisting the urge to physically shake her, Ichigo yelled, "I'd like to think you know me better than that! And I _**didn't**_ volunteer, idiot! Yamamoto practically _**told**_ me to stay!"

"Then learn how to say 'no'!" Rukia replied, up on her tiptoes now so that she could properly yell in his face.

_"Please don't fight,"_ Orihime interrupted softly, guilt lacing her voice and drowning out whatever Ichigo had been about to yell back at Rukia. Before he could reply to her own words, Orihime quietly added, _"You could tell her that I asked you to stay. It would be the truth. And then you don't have to fight…not with Rukia, and not because of me."_

Ichigo took a deep breath, swallowing his angry words, and stepped backwards, putting a little distance between himself and Rukia.

Misunderstanding his behavior, Rukia pulled back as well, crossed her arms over her chest, and said, "I never expected _**you**_ of all people to risk Orihime's life so casually."

Beside her, Renji cringed, knowing her words would spur a bad reaction.

Ichigo's eyes snapped back to Rukia, showing raw disbelief for a heartbeat before igniting with fury. His fists clenched again at his sides and he took a half-step forward as he shouted, "I would _**never**_ do that! Stop making assumptions about things you don't understand!"

Less than convinced, Rukia challenged, "Then explain it to me. Explain to me why you're still _**here**_, and not back in Karakura working on getting her back to herself."

_"She's just confused,"_ Orihime offered gently, sensing how offended and angry Ichigo was feeling. She wished she could materialize somehow, if only for a minute, and explain it to Rukia herself. She had never liked seeing her friends fight, but it was a million times worse knowing that they were fighting _**because**_ of her.

Ichigo again bit back his words, letting Orihime's reassurance cool his temper somewhat. And in the moment it took for him to push past his own feelings, he realized just how upset this whole argument had made her. Guilt and shame were wafting off of her in waves so strongly that he was surprised he couldn't see them.

So he offered his first response to her, instead of Rukia, and said, _"I'm sorry you have to see all this, Orihime. But know it's not your fault, okay? You're right, she's confused, but she's also worried. That's all."_

Instead of waiting for her response, Ichigo opted to try and mend the situation, turning his focus outward again and keeping his voice as calm as he could manage. "I want to go back to Karakura," he began. He only paused for a beat, knowing exactly what Rukia's response would be without hearing it. "But Orihime asked me to stay until the other problem is taken care of."

Rukia blinked at him, instinctively wanting to disbelieve his words, but knowing the both of them well enough to know that he wasn't lying.

Renji finally spoke up again, asking, "Why would she do that?"

Ichigo glanced at him briefly as he replied, "She said she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to you or the others while we were busy worrying over her."

"And did you explain to her that whatever happened over here wouldn't be at all her fault?" Rukia asked pointedly.

"Of course I did," Ichigo replied, managing to keep his tone from being too short. He took a breath before adding, "But she thinks too damned much like me to listen to that kind of reason."

Faint, clearly unexpected, giggling reached his ears a moment later, but it wasn't coming from either of the slightly-smirking Soul Reapers before him. It was coming from the woman in question, who, of course, was still listening to the conversation.

_"What's so funny?"_ Ichigo asked, his tone lightly teasing and curious. He was glad to hear the faint tinkling of her amusement – it meant that she wasn't quite so upset anymore.

Clearly attempting to muffle her laughter, Orihime replied, _"I bet no one would have expected to hear that I think like you."_

_"I bet I was on that list once,"_ Ichigo agreed. _"But clearly we were all wrong."_

_"And don't you forget it!"_ Orihime instructed laughingly.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Rukia declared, pulling Ichigo's attention forward again. She had dropped her arms back to her sides, and now looked almost as guilty as she did concerned. Quietly, she added, "Ichigo…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."

Ichigo looked away, eyes narrowed at the distant buildings. "Don't worry about it," he said at length.

A long moment of silence stretched between the trio before Renji finally asked, "So, I'm curious…can she hear everything we're saying?"

Almost afraid to answer the question, Ichigo slowly slid his eyes to the other man and replied, "Yeah, she can. So watch your damned mouth."

Holding his hands up defensively, Renji said, "Hey, _**I**_ was just curious. But, for the record, _**you're**_ the one who keeps cursing."

"He's right," Rukia added teasingly. "In fact, I'd wager that being stuck in _**your**_ head is going to be one awfully rude awakening. The poor girl's probably already tainted." Lifting her voice for effect, Rukia continued, "If you can hear me, Orihime, don't worry – we'll get you out just as soon as we can!"

Ichigo's hands were twitching as he tried to regulate his breathing, attempting to control his reaction to their insults. And trying not to think about how much truth there might actually be in those words.

But when Rukia and Renji started laughing, amused at their own joke, Ichigo finally snapped, "What the hell's that supposed to mean? I'm not _**that **_bad!"

"There you go again with that language," Rukia replied, ignoring his actual words. "Shame on you, Ichigo."

Sputtering, Ichigo attempted to put to together a retort that didn't involve language Orihime wouldn't use, but everything he thought of failed miserably.

And then another round of soft, poorly-muffled laughter washed over him. It was quickly followed by, _"It's okay, I promise! Just because I don't say it doesn't mean it bothers me!"_

Reining in his laughter, Renji jerked a thumb over his shoulder and said, "C'mon, you shouldn't keep Captain Unohana waiting."

Ichigo sighed, nodding, and started forward again even as he made a mental note to try and edit his way of speaking for the foreseeable future. Of course, the problem wasn't his way of speaking; it was his way of thinking. He usually _**did**_ edit himself when he was talking, especially around certain people – like Orihime.

Learning how to edit his thoughts before they were fully formed was going to be hard.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I'll admit, I had little fun with this chapter…but that's a good thing, right? And the more important thing is: did _**you**_ enjoy this chapter? Hopefully you did! But now would be a good time to let me know either way! ^_~ And then, you know, go read chapter five!


	6. Behind the Scenes

_**A/N:**_ Back so soon? I'll take that as a compliment! LOL Okay, I'll calm down now, I promise. *ahem* Welcome to chapter five! I do hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am not Tite Kubo. Any questions?

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 5: Behind the Scenes**

** Captain Unohana,** it turned out, only wanted to ask Ichigo if he was absolutely positive that his opponent had used a firebomb to escape him, as there had been no signs of fire damage in the area. It seemed she was concerned that perhaps Ichigo was under the influence of some sort of airborne hallucinogen.

So Ichigo had explained in detail exactly how certain he was.

Orihime watched the scene silently, not wanting to distract him with her unnecessary thoughts when he was having such an important conversation.

She was sitting before the window, just as she'd been doing since Zangetsu had explained that she could see what Ichigo saw through the windows. Her hands were resting in her lap, her fingers not-quite digging in to the fabric of her white dress.

Light, steady footsteps to her left were the only warning she had before she was pulled from her thoughts.

**"So,"** Ichigo's hollow began curiously, **"is this all you're gonna do?"**

Orihime turned her head toward him, not wanting to be rude, and found him watching her with a lifted brow. And she couldn't decide if it was a good sign or a bad sign that her stomach only barely clenched at the sight of those eyes focused on her.

Her head tilting ever-so-slightly, Orihime thoughtlessly asked, "Eh? What do you mean?"

Gesturing with one hand toward the window, the hollow said, **"You're staring out that window. That's all you've **_been_** doing. So I wanna know if that's all you're **_gonna_** do."**

"Oh," Orihime said, glancing reflexively toward the window for an instant. And then she realized what he meant, and she snapped her eyes back to him as she quickly stammered, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! It's just that I was curious about what's going on and I never even thought about how anti-social I was being!"

The hollow scoffed, planting his hands on his hips now, and declared, **"I wasn't asking for an apology, Queeny. I just figure you oughtta be gettin' bored by now, watching him tell the same story twice and all."**

Orihime opened her mouth to say something, and then snapped it quickly shut. She replayed his words in her head and decided there was no mistaking it. For some reason, he had called her 'queen.' She remembered the explanation as to why the hollow called him 'king,' but that in no way explained why the hollow would then call her 'queen.'

**"Well?"** the hollow pushed, his impatience showing.

Blinking rapidly, Orihime pulled herself out of her thoughts and laughed self-consciously before finally asking, "Um, why…why did you call me that?"

The hollow cocked his head at her as if her question made no sense at all. **"What do you mean 'why?' Why **_wouldn't_** I?"**

"W-well," Orihime began, choosing her words carefully in order to keep from offending him, "you call Ichigo 'king' because he's technically the one in charge, right? So why would you call me…'queen'?"

The hollow's head straightened as his eyes narrowed, not in a glare so much as in thought, and then he moved toward her. He was invading her personal space before he stopped, and he dropped to a crouch before her, elbows resting on his knees, as he looked into her eyes.

At length, he finally said, **"Tch. Figures."** He heaved a sigh, shaking his head in obvious disappointment, before finally looking back to her and saying, **"I'll call you whatever I want, got it? You don't need to know why."**

Orihime swallowed and nodded. "Okay," she said. In an effort to change the subject, she suddenly asked, "But, um, while we're talking about names…what should I call you? What's your name? Or do you have a nickname that you like?"

Again the hollow stared at her, but this time his disbelief faded quickly. He rocked to his feet as he said, **"Call me whatever. I'll let you know if I don't like it."**

He had already turned and was walking away, and for a beat Orihime just stared at his back and the black wrapping over his sword. But then she shook herself out of it and pushed to her feet, calling, "Wait, Mr. Hollow! Please tell me your name!"

The hollow paused, turning enough to look at her over his shoulder, and he said, **"Definitely don't call me 'Mr. Hollow' again. And for the record: I don't have a name."**

Orihime stopped, having only moved a few feet forward, and one clenched hand lifted to hover over her chest as she quietly repeated, "You…don't have a name?"

**"No,"** he replied bluntly. He held her gaze for another moment before turning and walking toward the edge of the building.

She watched him until he'd stopped, surprised at how much that simple fact pulled at her heart. She couldn't imagine not having a name of any sort. It would be akin to being known as 'the human.' Every individual that existed deserved to have a name.

Finally, Orihime turned her gaze to Zangetsu, who was perched calmly on the edge of a bare flagpole. She pulled her lip between her teeth for a moment before making her way toward the zanpakutou spirit, not wanting to shout.

When she was close enough to be heard without talking loudly, Orihime asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Zangetsu, can I ask you a question?"

Zangetsu obediently shifted his gaze toward her and inclined his head. "Of course."

Her eyes flicked toward the hollow, who was sitting at the side of the building, one leg hanging over, and she asked, "He says he doesn't have a name, so, I was wondering…what do you call him?"

One dark brow arched high on Zangetsu's forehead at the unexpected question. At length, he replied, "I simply speak to him. I'm sorry; I've never had any need to address him directly."

Orihime sighed and nodded slowly. In a way, she supposed it made sense – usually they were the only two there, after all. And they certainly knew when the other was speaking to Ichigo instead.

Smiling and offering a "Thank you," to Zangetsu, Orihime turned and found herself making her way toward Ichigo's hollow.

Her pace slowed as she neared him, but her nerves were less than she had anticipated. Most of what she was feeling in that moment was disbelief. Never, in her wildest dreams, had she ever considered _**approaching**_ the hollow – let alone sitting beside him. But that was exactly what she intended to do.

His head lifted when she was near enough, and he watched her curiously as she moved next to him and carefully settled herself along the edge of the building.

She let both of her legs hang over the side, ankles crossed, and she shifted just slightly so that she was facing him.

**"What're you doing?"** he finally asked, one eyebrow arched.

She smiled at him and said a silent prayer that her impression of him was accurate – or else being so close to him would undoubtedly be the dumbest idea she had ever had. "Well, I really don't like the idea of calling you 'hey, you,' so I thought maybe we could brain-storm some name ideas."

He scowled at her now and said, **"Why are you so stuck on this 'name' thing?"**

Orihime tried not to dwell on how strangely familiar that scowl was, and instead explained, "Everyone needs a name! Just because you're a hollow as opposed to a human or a Soul Reaper doesn't mean you shouldn't have a name. But, I should warn you, I don't know how good I'd be at coming up with a name like the ones a lot of those arrancar had…."

The hollow scoffed, a smug expression settling on his face, and he replied, **"Ha, don't insult me. Those bastards were beneath me. But I like to think you already knew that."**

Orihime's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. She hadn't even considered that the hollow would have a memory of that fight…but it made sense when she thought about it. Ichigo had always said he didn't remember because it wasn't him. Still, she couldn't stop herself from quietly asking, "…you remember?"

Narrowing his eyes at her pointedly, the hollow declared, **"Just because the King's an idiot doesn't mean we all are. Yeah, I remember. I was the one who kicked that arrogant bastard's ass."**

_That's what I thought,_ Orihime thought a moment before she found herself saying firmly, "Ichigo's not an idiot. You shouldn't talk about him like that."

Laughing outright, the hollow leaned backwards and braced his palms on the side of the building. **"Sorry, Queeny. I'll believe it when I see it."**

Orihime took a deep breath, but she opted to let it go and instead remained silent for a moment as she dragged her mind back to the topic at hand. The last thing she wanted was to get stuck in thoughts about all of _**that**_ while she was living inside Ichigo's inner world.

After a long minute, Orihime suddenly suggested, "What about 'Hichigo'?"

The hollow's head snapped back to her, something akin to an expression of horror on his face. **"**_What_**?"** he asked, disbelief heavy in his voice.

She turned a smile on him and said, "Well, you're _**Ichigo's**_ inner _**hollow**_, so I thought-"

**"No,"** the hollow interrupted firmly, sitting upright and even pointing a finger at her. **"Do **_not_** call me that. I might be stuck playing horse for him right now, but my 'name' will never be some twisted variation of his. Got it?"**

Orihime laughed nervously and nodded. "Okay, okay, that one's out." She looked away after offering him an awkward, apologetic smile, and pursed her lips in thought. That ruled out her second option, too, so it was back to the drawing board.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the hollow asked, **"I don't suppose you'd be satisfied just calling me 'Hollow'?"**

Looking horrified, Orihime said, "Of course not! That'd be like if my name was 'Human.' I can't call you that!"

The hollow opened his mouth to argue her point, but his words were cut off by Ichigo's disembodied voice as it floated down to them.

_"Orihime,"_ Ichigo called. His tone gave no indication that he was aware of their conversation.

Startled at the intrusion, Orihime jumped slightly, and the motion caused her to lose her balance. She could feel herself beginning to slide over the edge of the building, and she automatically released a startled sound as she attempted to catch herself.

A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm, hauling her entirely onto the building with little effort and depositing her squarely on her backside.

_"Orihime? Are you alright?"_ Ichigo called, having her heard her outcry.

"Oh, yes! I'm fine, I just slipped!" Orihime offered quickly even as she reached back to rub at her slightly-sore bottom. She turned her eyes from the sky, then, and met the hollow's eyes long enough to add, "Thank you."

The hollow rolled his eyes, pushing to his feet and crossing his arms as he grunted, **"Tch."**

_"Slipped?"_ Ichigo repeated carefully. The concern hadn't quite left his voice yet.

"Eh, yes, just a little slip!" Orihime insisted with a self-conscious laugh. "It happens all the time, really! So, um, what did you need?"

Ichigo's response was delayed as he debated whether or not he should take a minute to check in on her. At length, he replied, _"Uh, Unohana wants to know how you're feeling. You know – if you're disoriented, lightheaded, maybe nauseous or something like that."_

"Oh," Orihime said. She paused with her response, taking a moment to ascertain exactly how she felt – and how she'd felt since her arrival.

But there wasn't anything that she'd missed, so she finally replied, "I feel fine. I mean, I was a little confused when I first woke up, but that was just because I wasn't where I expected to be. Otherwise I'm not overly tired or dizzy or anything."

_"What about after you lent me your power earlier?"_ Ichigo pushed. He'd asked the question before, of course, but he had to ask again. And not just because Unohana had asked him to.

Smiling now, Orihime said, "I already answered that, silly. I felt fine. It felt just like it always does when I use my powers."

Ichigo sighed but, having no choice other than to accept her answer, finally said, _"Alright. But let me know if anything changes, okay?"_

Orihime nodded rapidly and replied, "Yes, sir!"

_"Don't call me that!"_ Ichigo exclaimed, sounding mildly flustered. _"I'm not your superior or something!"_

Trying valiantly not to laugh, Orihime bit her lip for a moment before saying, "I was just teasing, I promise!"

Smirking, the hollow said, **"You shouldn't tease him. He has no sense of humor."**

_"Isn't it past your bedtime?"_ Ichigo returned darkly. But his tone lightened immediately when he added, _"Thanks, Orihime. I'll let Unohana know."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Is that<strong> so?" Unohana asked rhetorically after hearing Ichigo's – and therefore Orihime's – responses to her questions. She looked away, her eyelids drooping as she lost herself in reflection for a long minute.

Ichigo remained silent, pretending to patiently wait for her answer, even though he suspected he knew the gist of it. Still, he watched her closely, studying her face and posture for any indication of an answer that he should worry about.

Behind him, Renji and Rukia stood, also silent. They hadn't said a word since Ichigo had turned the subject of the conversation toward his current personal dilemma.

At length, Unohana sighed and returned her gaze to Ichigo's steadily. "I'm sorry, Ichigo," she began calmly. "But I can't recall ever having heard of a situation quite like this, and so I have nothing to draw answers from. For now, all I can advise you to do is be vigilant. Have Ms. Inoue tell you immediately if she begins feeling strange in anyway, and keep an eye on yourself, as well."

Nodding slowly despite his lack of surprise at her answer, Ichigo replied, "Alright."

"Also," Unohana continued smoothly, "I think I'll share this information with Captain Kurotsuchi. There's a chance that he has stumbled upon this type of circumstance before; but, even if he hasn't, I think his expertise would be useful here. And of course I promise to let you know if either of us learns anything pertinent."

Ichigo thanked her politely, even inclining his head, but in truth he was frustrated. He had wanted to avoid involving the strange Captain. But there was no use in dwelling on it now, as it was too late, and, at the end of the day, any help was better than none. _Probably._

Moments later Ichigo turned and followed Rukia and Renji out of Unohana's office silently. No one spoke as they walked, making their way calmly through the halls of Squad Four.

Renji broke the silence as soon as the trio was outside once more and navigating their way to an undecided destination, asking, "So, how does that work, exactly?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him. "How does what work?"

"You can actually use her powers? I can't wrap my head around that," Renji declared, scratching his cheek thoughtfully as they walked.

Heaving a sigh, Ichigo looked forward once more before he replied, "What, you think I was lying? Yeah, I can use Orihime's powers if she's willing to let me. It's sort of like borrowing Zangetsu's power."

"Huh," Renji grunted. "I still can't picture you using her powers."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the comment. It wasn't like he had ever considered using her powers before that day, either.

"It is strange," Rukia agreed somberly. "But, in a weird way it does sort of make sense, too."

"Are you serious?" Renji began rhetorically. "_**None**_ of this makes sense!"

It was Rukia's turn to roll her eyes as she said, "You know what I meant."

"Uh, guys," Ichigo interrupted, coming to a stop as they rounded a corner. "Where the hell are we going?"

Renji and Rukia came to a stop as well, Rukia standing between them, and looked around.

"That's a good question," Renji admitted slowly. He lifted a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck as he added, "Most of our barracks were taken out with that fire…."

Before another word could be said, the unmistakable, familiar sound of a distant explosion drew their attention.

Eyes narrowing at the sight of the dark smoke that was already arching toward the sky, Ichigo said, "Guess we've got our answer."

The trio immediately broke into a run, heading for the source of the explosion and the fluctuating spiritual pressures in the surrounding area.

And as they ran, Ichigo felt his least favorite permanent companion perk up. _**"Please tell me we're actually gonna **_do_** something this time,"**_ the hollow said impatiently.

_"_**I'm**_ gonna do whatever I have to,"_ Ichigo replied pointedly as he leapt onto another roof.

_"Be careful,"_ Orihime offered. _"And don't be afraid to use my shields if you need them."_

Rushing toward danger with Orihime beside him, encouraging him, and yet as far from the threat as she could possibly be, was doing a strange thing to his resolve.

He had always drawn strength from her belief in him, and her reliance on his victory, but he had also always been at least slightly distracted with worry when she was standing on the sidelines of a fight. But now, in an unusual way, he had the best of both worlds. Not that he intended to keep it that way.

Yanking his thoughts back in order, Ichigo allowed a grin to curve his lips and said, _"I intend to, Orihime."_ And it was true. Not because he assumed that he'd need the extra defense, but because he had made one other decision that day.

He was going to use her powers to show Orihime exactly how useful she really was.

He had paid attention over the years as she had developed and honed her abilities. He knew their names as well as he knew the name of his own. He knew the strengths – and the weaknesses – of her techniques. And though he had never, of course, actually used them in conjunction with his own way of fighting, he knew he could.

"Dammit!" Renji cursed, drawing Ichigo's attention outward once more.

The trio alighted on the roof nearest the explosion and came to a stop.

Squad Twelve had taken another hit, only this time it hadn't been from a firebomb. This time the explosion had been caused by someone breaking in to the laboratory. And the intruder had left behind some lookouts, who were still stationed around the new hole in the wall.

Several members of Squad Twelve were rushing toward the intruders, or already engaging a few, but the intruders were well-prepared and none of the squad's higher-ranking officers had arrived on the scene yet.

"Whatever it is that they want," Rukia declared, one hand landing on the hilt of her zanpakutou, "we can't let them get it!"

"Tell us something we don't know!" Renji replied a heartbeat before they leapt off of the roof, headed straight for the fight.

Ichigo lifted one hand and pulled Zangetsu from his back before flash-stepping toward a couple of Soul Reapers who were being overwhelmed by their opponents.

From somewhere to his right, he heard Renji holler, "_**Roar, Zabimaru!**_"

Almost simultaneously, Rukia released a restrictive bakudo, ensnaring one of the intruders.

But then he was practically on top of his opponent and it was time to focus on his own fight.

Ichigo appeared between the two Soul Reapers and their two opponents, swinging his sword wide in order to force them back.

When the unknown men had moved out of immediate striking range, Ichigo paused and glanced back over his shoulder. "You two okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes, yes, sir!" they chorused quickly. Their appearances echoed their statement, revealing nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises.

With a sharp nod, Ichigo said, "Get out of here, then. I can handle these two."

"Um," the taller of the two began hesitantly, "there're more – inside. A woman wearing a cloak and three big guys with bags on their backs."

_Of course,_ Ichigo reflected. "Alright. I'll go after 'em in a minute."

The Soul Reapers nodded and turned, breaking into a run as they fled the battlefield.

The two men in front of Ichigo offered him nearly identical looks of skepticism, and one of them said, "You're awfully confident, Soul Reaper."

Smirking now, Ichigo adjusted his grip on his sword and said, "So I've been told."

The one who'd spoken removed a dagger from his sleeve and rushed forward, clearly hoping that his speed would get him in close enough to use his blade.

But Ichigo wasn't in the mood to waste time on their enemy's lookouts, and so he surged forward as well, swinging Zangetsu sharply.

His counterattack took the other man by surprise and sent him flying backwards uncontrollably. Ichigo had moved on to his comrade before the first man hit the ground, and he was running for the gaping hole in the wall by the time the second fell.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called after him when he passed her fight.

Without breaking stride, Ichigo called back, "I'm going after the ones who got in!"

Another lookout sprung from the low-hanging branches of one of the few trees in area, throwing himself toward Ichigo in an attempt to stop him and shouting, "You won't get past me, Soul Reaper!"

But the words were barely out of his mouth when Zabimaru cut through the air, catching the leaping man in the stomach as Renji declared, "He doesn't have to."

"Thanks, Renji!" Ichigo called as he crossed into the building.

He hated leaving the battle when it was still raging, but he didn't know how many Soul Reapers had been able to break through and follow after their enemies – let alone if they would be enough to actually stand against them.

So he had to assume that no one had gone after them.

And he had to assume that his opponents were going to be dangerous.

But none of that mattered, because even if the nameless woman was expecting him, he knew that they weren't _**prepared**_ for him.

And he was close enough now that he could hear the fighting up ahead.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ And there you go, chapter five's done! I hope you enjoyed it! And I promise that we'll be getting more into the action next chapter (but that doesn't surprise you, does it…? LOL)! Now if you could just take a minute to drop me a review, maybe let me know how I'm doing? And don't forget to come back for chapter six!


	7. A New Way to Tango

_**A/N:**_ I've got good news! I have two new chapters for you! …Er, uh, I suppose I could've just started with 'hello,' couldn't I? LOL On a serious note, I really don't have anything new to add, so I'll skip all that and get straight to: I hope you enjoy this installment!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. However, I put a lot of effort into naming the OCs you're going to officially meet this chapter (probably), so please don't pilfer them from me.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 6: A New Way to Tango**

** Ichigo was** nearly around the final corner that separated him from his targets when an unfamiliar man in a full-length lab-coat went flying by, crashing into the far wall with a breathless grunt of pain. The man's body slumped to the floor, but it was obvious that he was only unconscious as a result of slamming into the wall, and so Ichigo ground his teeth and continued past him.

As soon as Ichigo rounded the corner, putting the unconscious lab technician behind him, he finally caught sight of the four intruders he'd been looking for. And it turned out that the Soul Reapers he'd talked to earlier hadn't been exaggerating.

The woman he'd run into before was there, still covered by her cloak, standing several feet back from the other three. This time she didn't have the bag over her back that had once contained the firebombs, but Ichigo could still see the top of her sword's hilt from his vantage point.

Across from her, and directly in front of Ichigo, were three unfamiliar males. Two of them were easily the size of Chad, and the third was only slightly smaller. All three of them wore long cloaks, but the hoods were down.

The largest of the three – who had short-cropped dark hair and bulging muscles that were visible in his extended arms – was the furthest from Ichigo, his back turned completely to the hallway, as he slowly pried apart the bars separating them from something that had been very deliberately set aside. Ichigo didn't bother trying to see around the man in order to identify the object – it wasn't like he knew what all (or, probably, _**any**_) of Kurotsuchi's possessions were.

Still, it wasn't like he could let them get what they were after, either.

Ichigo stepped back, silently re-securing Zangetsu, and held his hands out deliberately. _Might as well make use of this crap,_ he decided as he began murmuring a barely-memorized chant.

The power immediately began building in his palms until he was finally ready to release it, saying, "Hado number thirty-one: _**Shakkaho**_."

The crimson fireball erupted from his palm with more force than he'd remembered, arching high before dropping into the center of their gathering and exploding powerfully.

The explosion rocked the hall, shaking the ground and throwing the four intruders in all directions even as the shockwave reverberated back towards him. But Ichigo was prepared for that, having remained fully aware that the hall wasn't technically large enough for that kind of attack.

Bracing his feet firmly, Ichigo pulled Zangetsu forward again and splayed his left palm over the flat side of the blade as he called, "Santen Kesshun."

The golden shield swirled into existence immediately, holding strong against the shockwave from his kidou blast.

In the moment that followed, as the dust settled and before the shield faded, Ichigo's lips twitched when he felt Orihime shift somewhere inside him. The feeling was entirely different than when his hollow tried pushing at his consciousness; this feeling was gentle, observant, and strangely content. _Good,_ he thought fleetingly as the shield receded.

He flash-stepped immediately toward the barred area that the intruders had been breaking into, putting his back to it and adjusting his grip on Zangetsu. The fight would start very soon.

The smoke slowly settled as the intruders gathered themselves, two of the men still coughing faintly. The woman was the first to her feet, her hood down now and her anger shining brightly in her glare.

She had long, dark hair that hung freely around her face and past her shoulders. The darkness of her hair emphasized the lightness of her skin-tone and accentuated her sharp, refined features.

But none of this mattered to Ichigo as he returned her angry glare with one of his own. "Remember me?" he asked pointedly.

"Seeing as how we only met this morning," she began with a clipped tone, "yes, I do remember you, Substitute. And apparently you haven't learned your lesson yet."

"'Fraid you don't have anything to teach me," Ichigo returned as he watched the men push to their feet and gather around her.

The woman took a deep breath, reined in her anger, and declared, "I want the item behind you. Leave, and I will let you live."

Undaunted by her threat, Ichigo replied, "I don't much care if you _**want**_ it. It's not yours. So how 'bout _**you**_ leave, and maybe you won't have to worry about being here when Captain Kurotsuchi gets back."

_**"****Enough talking, King!"**_ the hollow interrupted impatiently, pushing at the barriers between them again to get Ichigo's attention. _**"Just cut 'em down already."**_

_"Shut up and sit down,"_ Ichigo growled back reflexively. _"I know what I'm doing."_

"I've no patience for this," the woman across from him stated, unknowingly interrupting the budding argument. She lifted her left hand, palm forward, and added, "Hyouta; Shigeo."

Immediately the two slightly-smaller men surged forward, clearly aiming to attack him.

Ichigo saw her wave her hand forward, obviously gesturing for the largest man to resume his efforts on the bars as soon as Ichigo was out of his way. And now he had to admit that he kind of did want to know what the hell was on the other side of the barricade.

_Maybe later,_ he told himself as he brought Zangetsu up to block their initial attacks.

The larger of the two had tugged a portable axe from his cloak, and one of the dual-sided blades slammed heavily into Zangetsu's. He was obviously strong, but Ichigo had anticipated as much just from his size and so he was prepared for it.

The other man, the smallest, landed in a crouch and tugged a dagger from his waistband.

The man with the axe continued to push as best he could against Ichigo's sword, grunting, "You made a mistake challenging us by yourself, _**Substitute**_."

"Funny," Ichigo retorted, "I was thinking it was you who made the mistake."

The dagger-wielder leapt to his feet, angling around the edge of Zangetsu's blade and obviously intending to get in close enough to properly use his weapon.

Ichigo removed one hand from the hilt of his sword, pointed it out, towards the other man, and said darkly, "Hado number four: _**Byakurai!**_" The resulting beam of electrical energy pierced the man's shoulder, slamming him backwards painfully.

"You bastard!" the larger one growled angrily as his friend rolled backwards. He pulled his arm – and the axe – back, obviously intending to swing forward again in hopes of shattering Ichigo's blade.

Ichigo cocked a brow at him and smirked. "Feeling left out?" he taunted as he shifted Zangetsu just slightly. The axe was descending when he added, "Getsuga Tenshou."

"Shigeo!" the dagger-wielder hollered as the other man flew backwards.

Lowering Zangetsu back to his side, Ichigo glanced back to the dagger-wielding man and noted that he was on his knees, one hand over the hole in his shoulder and watching with wide eyes as Shigeo struggled to find his feet again. But he turned his attention back to the other man after a moment, instinctively knowing that the guy with the dual-bladed axe was the bigger threat.

"Give up yet, 'Shigeo'?" Ichigo asked almost casually as he rested Zangetsu over his shoulders.

The third man, the one who was still waiting for Ichigo to move out of his way, took a half-step forward and called, "Shigeo…?"

"Stay out of this!" Shigeo cried as he managed to push to his feet. He reached for his axe, pausing when he realized that one of the blades had been obliterated. But he wrapped his hand around the hilt of his weapon anyway and leveled a dark glare at Ichigo.

"I am Shigeo Takemori," he declared firmly. "But you don't need to worry about remembering that, because I'm going to kill you."

Lifting his sword from his shoulders and letting it hang at his side, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his opponent and said, "Is that so? Well, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. And better than you have tried."

Shigeo roared with anger at Ichigo's blatant confidence and surged forward, swinging heavily with the one remaining blade on his weapon.

Smirking just slightly, Ichigo remained motionless as he called, "_**Shiten Koushun.**_"

Ichigo's aura flared gold for a heartbeat before the energy broke free of him altogether and spiraled together, forming the solid barrier of the shield he'd summoned. And then Shigeo's axe slammed into it, holding for just a moment before blasting him backwards and slamming him again into the weakened wall.

As Ichigo had anticipated, the wall finally gave way when Shigeo connected, and the large man crashed outside in a tumble of debris.

Before heading off to finish the fight, Ichigo paused and glanced back over at the unknown woman. "If you still want what's in there," he began, jerking his free thumb over his shoulder at the bars behind him, "have at it."

He turned, then, and ran toward the new hole in the wall. But as he ran he silently re-directed the shimmering shield, placing it against the bars. He couldn't defend Kurotsuchi's things _**and**_ defeat the intruders, but he didn't need to. Orihime's shield was the perfect solution.

And then he was through the hole, flash-stepping past the rubble and spinning around so that he could face his enemy as Shigeo groaned and rolled onto his knees.

"Damn…you!" Shigeo spat as he coughed, trying to clear the dust and tiny particles of wall that had found their way into his lungs. He lifted his head to glare at Ichigo, revealing a steady stream of thick, red blood that was running down the side of his face and matting his dark brown hair to his head.

"What do you want with that thing, anyway?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"That's none…of your…business!" Shigeo coughed, grunting as he forced himself to his feet once again.

Ichigo felt the slight fluctuation of power as the intruders inside clearly attempted to get past the shield, but even without the resulting explosion he would have known that their efforts were wasted. The shield was still holding strong, so he kept his attention on his current opponent.

Shigeo had discarded his axe, as the one remaining blade had been mostly demolished, and his hand was buried inside the interior pocket of his partially-shredded cloak. He withdrew his hand a moment later, and though he kept his fist clenched, Ichigo caught a glimpse of multiple small objects.

_This should be interesting,_ Ichigo thought, recalling their fondness for firebombs. But then Shigeo began chanting, jiggling the objects around a little in his palm for a second, and Ichigo realized that this was something else. _Some kind of kidou?_

Shigeo threw them forward before he could contemplate it further, but Ichigo knew enough to know not to stand still for them.

Leaping backwards, Ichigo swung Zangetsu forward and called, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The getsuga crashed into the small projectiles mid-flight, and the resulting explosion confirmed in his mind that he'd made the right decision.

Ichigo landed several feet back, lifting his left arm over his forehead to block some of the smoke as everything settled. But before he could properly see again, the familiar – though unexpected – sounds of someone being beaten into submission reached his ears. And by the time the smoke had dissipated, he was staring, wide-eyed, at the unconscious-but-groaning form of his opponent.

Standing partially over him, one foot still balanced on the back of Shigeo's head and both hands fisted on her hips, was Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Y-Yoruichi!" Ichigo stammered, his surprise evident as he blinked across at her. "What're you doing here?"

Releasing a sigh, Yoruichi's arms dropped to her sides and she rolled her foot slightly before stepping away from her victim and toward Ichigo. Despite her latest victory, her expression was somber. "I've been looking for you," she declared pointedly.

Collecting himself, Ichigo asked, "Why?" It felt like a stupid question. She could have been looking for him for _**at least**_ two different reasons that he already knew about. _But I shouldn't assume there isn't a third problem,_ he reflected bitterly.

She was holding his gaze firmly, and the expression on her face almost made him nervous. Whatever she was going to say, she clearly expected him to be upset about it. "I know you probably want to continue helping out here," she began carefully, "but I think you should come home. Something's very wrong with Orihime."

For a half-second, Ichigo actually felt relieved. _At least it's not anything I don't already know about._ But Yoruichi was right and he knew it – something _**was**_ wrong with Orihime. And that was nothing to be relieved over.

Yoruichi took his silence as a sort of self-gathering, and so she continued on without waiting. "We haven't figured it out yet, but Kisuke thinks her soul has gone missing. Unfortunately…there is the possibility that, for whatever reason, her heart simply gave out on her. At this stage, it's hard to tell."

She was saying it as carefully as she could, obviously attempting to keep him calm and listening as long as possible, and Ichigo was grateful despite the twinge of guilt in his gut. But he knew why she said it that way. If she had come up to him with that message and he _**hadn't**_ known Orihime was still alive, he _**would**_ have panicked.

_"How _**are**_ you feeling, by the way?"_ Ichigo asked quickly, directing his focus briefly to the woman in question. _"I know I kind of drained on you for a minute."_

He could practically feel her shaking her head as she immediately replied, _"Oh, no, I feel fine, I promise!"_

Satisfied, Ichigo pulled his focus forward again and said, "She's not exactly missing."

Both of Yoruichi's eyebrows shot up her forehead, and she lifted her arms, crossing them over her chest as she asked, "Are you saying she's here somewhere?"

"Let's just say she's…keeping Zangetsu company right now," Ichigo replied carefully.

_**"Ahem,"**_ his hollow inserted pointedly.

_"Get over it,"_ Ichigo retorted.

Yoruichi's eyes were the widest he'd ever seen them (which wasn't saying much), and it was a long minute before she said, "Let me get this straight. Orihime's soul has somehow made its way into _**your**_ inner world?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied as he strapped Zangetsu over his back. He began walking, shifting to move around her, and added, "Follow me."

He led the way around the still-unconscious Shigeo – who was now being secured by several members of Squad Twelve – and climbed over the jagged hole in the wall, back into the hallway. He wasn't surprised to see that the other three were gone, as it had been several minutes since he'd felt any fluctuations with the shield.

Ichigo stopped when he was only a couple of feet in, gesturing to the golden shield that remained where he'd left it.

Yoruichi came to a stop beside him, easily recognizing the figure despite its change in spiritual pressure. "You have access to her powers?"

"Yeah," Ichigo repeated with a slight nod of his head.

"And how is she?" Yoruichi asked, turning her attention from the shield.

"Other than _**trapped**_ – and confused – she's fine," Ichigo replied. "So far it doesn't seem to be draining on her when I borrow her powers, and she doesn't feel sick or anything, either. Unohana already asked."

Nodding in thought, Yoruichi said, "Good, so you've already talked to Captain Unohana about this. I assume she didn't have a lot of insight for you?"

"None," Ichigo confirmed, scowling again. He glanced toward the deserted hall, fully aware of where he was, and added, "She did say something about involving Kurotsuchi, but…if you could talk to Urahara for me? I don't know how much I want to involve the clown."

Grinning now, Yoruichi said, "Don't worry, I'll tell him everything I know. Now why don't you tell me what's going on around here? And why you haven't already come back to Karakura?"

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime was<strong> immensely relieved to hear that Isshin had gotten her out of work for a full week, but she was slightly concerned about what it could mean that her body was still lying, unoccupied and essentially dead, in the World of the Living.

_"Don't worry, Orihime,"_ Ichigo assured her as he made his way back to Squad One alongside Rukia and Renji. The fight was over for the moment, Captain Kurotsuchi was still cleaning up, and Yoruichi had already departed for Karakura Town, so the trio was headed back to report to the Head Captain.

_"Whatever's going on, we'll fix it,"_ Ichigo added after a second._ "You'll get to be you again in no time."_ He only hoped he wasn't lying.

Orihime smiled faintly at the window before her. "You know, Ichigo, that probably works better when I can't feel your emotions so well." She paused before softly adding, "But…thank you. And I know; I know we'll figure it all out, just like we always do."

**"You know, King,"** the hollow interrupted as he dropped to a seated position a few feet from Orihime. **"I'm disappointed. That's twice now you've let that bitch and her friends get away without kicking their asses. You keep this up and I'm gonna have to take over again."**

_"It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens,"_ Ichigo returned, the warning obvious in his voice.

Not wanting to witness an argument between the two, Orihime returned her gaze to the window and blurted the first reasonably-safe thing that popped into her mind. "It looks like your kidou training's been paying off, though!"

The hollow rolled his head to the side, staring at her silently with a strangely bemused expression.

Ichigo offered up a half-chuckle, accepting her change in subject, and finally said, _"Thanks, Orihime. But I don't know if I'd go that far; I'm pretty sure I only started really understanding all this stuff about a week ago."_

Smiling brightly, Orihime pumped one fist in the air on reflex as she declared, "But that's a good sign! It means that you're learning it real fast now! I mean, I don't think I could ever remember those incantations, and you didn't even _**need**_ one for that second kidou you used! It was real impressive!"

_"You think so?"_ Ichigo teased, unable to keep the smirk from curving his lips.

Orihime nodded rapidly, gathering her hands in her lap once more before she admitted, "Definitely. In fact, I have kind of a confession…it sort of makes me jealous! I've always wanted to be able to do some of that stuff!" She ended her declaration with a light laugh, feeling strangely self-conscious.

_"Jealous?"_ Ichigo repeated incredulously. _"Don't be – I mean unless you _**like**_ the idea of blowing yourself up regularly. And besides, you don't need kidou."_

"Ah, I know that," Orihime assured him even as she tried valiantly not to feel overly flattered by his words, or the warm, reassuring feeling of the soft breeze that swirled around her. "It's just that sometimes it looks kind of cool, you know?"

_"Yeah,"_ Ichigo allowed as his pace automatically slowed when the large double-doors of his destination came into sight. _"I get it."_

Watching the doors grow steadily larger through the reflective window, Orihime regretfully said, "Anyway, I'll keep quiet so you can talk to the Head Captain! But, um…thank you…for asking Miss Yoruichi to keep in touch."

Tone strangely soft and reassuring, Ichigo replied, _"Like I wouldn't have anyway. And I've told you before; speak up if you need me."_

Ichigo's presence faded once more as he focused his attention on his upcoming conversation, and Orihime swallowed heavily as she watched the doors swing open through the window.

She was nervous for so many reasons that it felt like she'd lost count.

No matter how much she liked being close to Ichigo, and being able to actually help while he was fighting, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried about her own well-being. She was incredibly concerned that she wouldn't be able to return to her own body. Or that, even if she could have had she had the opportunity right away, it would just be too late by the time she tried.

But there was more than that threat weighing on her mind. What if she really was already dead?

The absolute last thing she remembered before waking up in Ichigo's inner world was lying in bed and wishing desperately to see him again. And then she had. But what if her wish coming true had cost her her life? If that were the case, she could certainly never tell him. That revelation would plague him with guilt for the rest of his life.

And then she had to wonder – if she was already dead, would she eventually fade from existence altogether? Or would she stay, exactly as she was, inside Ichigo's inner world for the rest of _**his**_ life? And once he died (something she didn't want to think about at all), would she be reborn like souls usually were? Or would she _**then**_ fade away? Or…what if she was reborn as a part of Ichigo's power, like she assumed Zangetsu would be?

And how would Ichigo really feel if she was truly and honestly going to be stuck inside of him for the rest of his life? Surely he didn't particularly _**want**_ her having an all-access pass to nearly all of his private thoughts. That would make just about anyone uncomfortable – especially since he was a _**guy**_ and she was a _**girl**_. Some day that was bound to become an issue if she remained there.

That thought brought a nearly crimson blush to her cheeks even as her hands tightened in her lap, clenching fistfuls of her dress. She may not like it, but that was a very valid point.

Ichigo was eighteen now. Sooner or later he was going to take an interest in romance and start dating. It was the natural progression.

He would find a girl he liked (and, knowing him, he probably wouldn't even realize he liked her until he _**really**_ liked her), and then he would, of course, want to be around her more often. He'd probably take her to dinner, movies, the park, maybe the ice-rink in the winter time – and he would _**definitely**_ be hyper-protective of her.

And most of that Orihime figured she could probably handle. There were only two aspects of his future love-life that Orihime was quickly becoming terrified of.

If she was going to be trapped in his inner world for the foreseeable future, then she would have to _**hear**_ (possibly even _**feel**_) his thoughts and reflections about this mystery woman. When he reflected on all the little things that he loved about her, _**she**_ would have to hear it. And when their relationship became physical – intimate – she'd have to curl into a ball and squeeze her eyes shut to keep from seeing it. And what was worse was that, god forbid she did see it, she'd be seeing it through _**his**_ eyes.

Some day, she would have to watch him build a family and a life with another woman. She would have to watch his life through his own eyes. She would have a front-row seat to the life she wouldn't even be allowed to dream of.

A small part of her prayed it never came to that, even if it meant that she faded from existence entirely, never to even be reborn in the next life. She just didn't think she could handle being _**so close**_ to what she could never have.

She bit her lips heavily to keep the sob in her throat, her fists curled tightly now in her lap as a single tear slipped down her cheek. This was absolutely the wrong time to be dwelling on something that was, largely, inevitable. _Then again…if I'm going to be trapped here, when _**would**_ be the right time?_

She had always assumed that the day would eventually come when she had to watch him fall in love with someone else, because she desperately wanted – _**needed**_, even – to keep him in her life somehow. But she had always assumed that she would have the chance to cry herself to sleep at night behind closed doors when she needed to – or, at the very least, to pry the fake smile off of her face.

Now she wasn't even sure she'd have that.

And how could she live _**inside**_ the man she loved and smile – encourage him, even – when he found the woman who meant as much to him as he did to her?

_But what kind of person would I be to _**not**_ want that for him? He deserves that happiness._ So she would have to try. She would learn how to be there for him, and perfect her dishonest smile, and she would have to pray he was too distracted by his changing emotions to notice her heartbreak when it happened.

Another tear slipped down her cheek as she dragged in a ragged breath, eyes still squeezed shut. She couldn't risk that he would hear her if she cried out loud.

And she didn't notice the deep frown on the pale face that was watching her just a few feet away.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Oh, I feel mean for making poor Hime suffer so…but it'll make things so much sweeter later, I promise! LOL Anyway, there's chapter six, I do hope you enjoyed it! And if you would, please, drop me a review before rushing over to seven?


	8. Priorities

_**A/N:**_ Hello again! I'm sure you're all eager to see what happens next, so I won't keep you! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No miracles have occurred and, therefore, I still do not own Bleach. Shigeo and his cohorts, however, are totally mine.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 7: Priorities**

** "Leave him** be," Head Captain Yamamoto declared as the three gathered Lieutenants stared, wide-eyed, at Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting against the far wall, zanpakutou across his lap and eyes closed.

Five minutes ago the group had been having a necessary conversation about their latest fight, and in fact Ichigo had been talking when, suddenly, he'd cut himself off and his spiritual pressure had darkened. He'd grunted an "Excuse me," to them before promptly turning and moving to the wall. He hadn't said another word as he'd settled into his current position.

Lieutenant Sasakibe collected himself immediately and turned, nodding sharply in acknowledgment of the order.

Rukia and Renji turned as well, though slowly, and shifted their attention back to their commander.

"It is my understanding that he has other things on his mind at the moment," Yamamoto elaborated calmly. "So we'll let him do what he needs to while we have the time to afford such a luxury."

Bowing formally, Renji and Rukia chorused, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo materialized <strong>in his inner world several feet away from his hollow and Orihime. Zangetsu was farther back, a short distance behind them, watching stoically.

He took a moment to gather himself, noting that his hollow was standing a few paces away from Orihime and scowling darkly, though the glare seemed to only manifest when he shifted his eyes to Ichigo.

Orihime, however, was wholly oblivious to Ichigo's arrival. Her head was bowed, her long hair having fallen forward enough to shield her face from everyone's view, but her shoulders were shaking slightly and she was white-knuckling her own dress.

Ichigo barely noticed that the clouds over head even seemed to be – albeit slowly – darkening, as if responding to her mood, before he started forward. He wasn't surprised to know she was upset, or to know that she was trying to hide it. But he hated seeing it.

As he walked, Ichigo spared a pointed glare for his hollow, expecting the fiend to give him trouble over her tears. She was, after all, the one subject they largely agreed on. But instead his hollow merely nodded and flash-stepped to Zangetsu, giving them space. And Ichigo returned his full attention to Orihime as he neared her.

When he was standing in front of her, his feet planted on the glass window pane that she had obviously been using to watch everything through, Ichigo stopped walking and carefully knelt down. This close, he could finally hear her soft, muffled sobs.

"Orihime," he said gently, keeping his voice quiet as he carefully reached out for one of her clenched fists. He covered her slightly-shaking appendage even as her head snapped up and she sucked in a sharp, startled breath.

Suddenly she was staring (blearily) into Ichigo's warm, concerned brown eyes, and Orihime didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected him to know that she was crying or upset, as he didn't seem to hear what was happening in this world unless they were actually talking to him.

But that only meant that either Hollow (she still didn't like calling him that) or Zangetsu had brought her unhappy state to his attention.

She swallowed heavily, trying to push back the painful lump in her throat even as she tried to blink away her remaining tears. When had she started crying so blatantly, anyway? "I-Ichigo…?" she choked.

He gave her still-clenched fist a light squeeze as his expression softened. "Hey. Wanna tell me what's got you so upset?"

Orihime's tongue was briefly stuck to the roof of her mouth when she realized that he was holding her hand, and she found herself staring at his hand over hers for a long minute. His hand was warm and strong – _**comforting**_. But his touch was gentle and concerned. It was such a contrast, and yet she knew she shouldn't have expected anything less.

Dragging in a deep, slightly ragged, breath, Orihime finally lifted her eyes back to his. She knew she had to answer his question as honestly as she could without answering it entirely. But, fortunately, she'd talked herself into similar situations before.

"It's just…" she began, pausing for a beat when she realized her voice was still something less than stable. She swallowed and tried again, offering him her best apologetic smile.

"I started thinking," she finally confessed. "And, the truth is, I'm scared that…that maybe it's already too late to get me back to myself, you know? What if…I really did die and, somehow, instead of passing on to Soul Society like I was supposed to, I ended up here? It doesn't make any sense, I know, but really neither does _**this**_ and…. I guess I just got too wrapped up in all the bad possibilities."

Ichigo listened carefully to her explanation, patiently waiting until she had said everything she intended to. He was sure she'd gone into more detail in her head, but he didn't need to know every single thought that had cropped up to know why she was upset. It was nothing he was surprised to hear and, truthfully, she seemed to be upset by exactly the same things he was refusing to think about.

When she was done, and had subsequently dropped his gaze again as a stray tear slipped free, Ichigo gave her hand another squeeze and said, "It's completely understandable that you'd worry about all that, Orihime. But listen to me: _**I won't let that happen**_, okay? Whatever's going on, we'll find a way to fix it."

Orihime pulled her lip between her teeth as she let her eyes return to his. She could see his determination shining back at her, and she wanted desperately to believe in it, but she really was afraid.

She was afraid of more than just having to live with her heartbreak so intimately. She was afraid of losing everyone _**else**_ that she loved, too. Her life wasn't perfect, and she never expected it would be, but she liked it. _**She**_ certainly wasn't perfect, so why should everything around her be any different? She was genuinely happy more often than not, and, in her mind, that was all anyone needed.

"What if it's already too late?" Orihime breathed, unable to stop herself as another tear rolled free.

Ichigo's hand tightened over hers, though his grip stopped short of bruising, and he said, "It's not."

"But you don't know that for sure," Orihime argued softly.

Clearly arguing that he simply wouldn't let it be too late wasn't working, so Ichigo opted to switch tactics. Holding her gaze firmly, he said, "Then I'll go back to Karakura Town right now, and if I have to I'll lock Urahara in a room until he figures out how to get you back into your own body."

It was an easy offer to make. As much as he wanted to stay and help Soul Society with their latest problem, he wasn't worried that they couldn't take care of themselves. He would head straight to the senkaimon that very minute if Orihime asked him to.

She was his priority, not them.

Orihime took another deep breath, and this time it was notably steadier. She was tempted to take him up on his offer, it was true. But her own argument was working against her now. If it really was too late, as she'd admitted to fearing, then what would it matter if they rushed back now or didn't get back for another week? _It wouldn't._

However, if it _**wasn't**_ too late, and they rushed back anyway, she would feel incredibly guilty. Especially if something happened in Soul Society while Ichigo was occupied with her.

Her breath escaped her in a sigh and Orihime slowly shook her head. "No," she said quietly. She relaxed her uncovered hand and lifted it until she had placed it carefully over his, and she offered him another watery smile as she added, "Thank you, but no. What I said before still stands. I don't want to lose my life, but I refuse to keep it at anyone else's expense."

It was Ichigo's turn to sigh, though his lips twitched in a faint grin, and he said, "You really do think too damned much like me sometimes, you know that?"

Her lips lifted again and this time a slightly-teary giggle slipped free. "I told you not to forget it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Ichigo assured her with a light nod. Giving her hand a final squeeze, he pulled his free and leaned back, suddenly feeling as though he was invading her personal space.

"Well, if you're sure, then we'll stick to the plan," he declared after a beat as he rocked to his feet fluidly.

Orihime nodded and reached up to wipe off the remnants of her tears. "I'm sure. But I'm sorry to drag you all the way in here like that."

Ichigo scowled down at her. "Don't apologize. I'm just sorry there isn't more I can do right now."

Popping to her feet with a sweet smile, Orihime replied, "You're already doing plenty! Besides, I…I'm the one inconveniencing you, you know. You shouldn't _**have**_ to go out of your way for me – especially not like this."

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed, crossing his arms in his sleeves to keep from reaching out for her again. He'd gone over two weeks of missing her so strongly that it hurt (which hadn't made sense, really), and now to have her _**so close**_ was downright cruel. Because her being this close didn't make her any more attainable – and he knew that was at least partially his own fault. Orihime was off-limits; she had to be.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try to assuage her needless guilt.

"You're not 'inconveniencing' me, Orihime. It's like I said before: this isn't your fault," he reminded her firmly.

Orihime offered him a small, hesitant smile. "I'll try to remember that."

He grinned again, but before he could open his mouth to reply he was caught off-guard by a sudden, sharp throbbing pain in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo startled<strong> out of his meditation, finding himself awkwardly slumped against the wall that had been behind him before he'd detoured into his inner world. Zangetsu was lying on the floor, just out of reach, and Rukia was standing directly in his path, fists on her hips and a frown on her face.

"_**There**_ you are," she declared pointedly. "We've been trying to snap you out of it for nearly ten minutes!"

Quickly composing himself (and suddenly understanding the throbbing pain in his head), Ichigo pushed to his feet and snapped, "Did it ever occur to you that I was _**busy**_? In case you've already forgotten, _**Orihime's soul is inside of me**_!"

"No, I haven't forgotten," Rukia assured him, crossing her arms now as she held his gaze. "But I figure if you're fine, and your spiritual pressure's stable, then nothing new has happened to her since the last time you gave us an update."

_"Ichigo,"_ Orihime called carefully, concern evident in her voice. _"Are you…alright?"_

_"Yeah,"_ he assured her quickly, still glowering at the petite woman in front of him. _"Rukia just enjoys using my head as her own personal punching bag."_

Aloud, he said, "Dammit, Rukia, you had better have yanked me back out here for a good reason."

Rolling her eyes exasperatedly, Rukia replied, "Of course I did, you idiot. I thought you'd want to know that the three intruders who got away have been spotted heading towards the East Gate."

Ichigo stared at her for a beat as her words sank in. Part of him was understanding – and grateful now – of her intrusion. But part of him was still frustrated. He didn't like that finding three random intruders was taking precedence over Orihime's safety.

Nearly-soundless laughter trailed just slightly ahead of her words as Orihime said, _"The sooner you find them the sooner I can 'take precedence' again."_

Trying not to be embarrassed, and valiantly ignoring his hollow's echoing laughter, Ichigo replied, _"Point taken."_ He moved forward, then, and lifted Zangetsu from the ground.

"So you're coming with me, then?" Rukia asked pointedly.

Instead of answering her question, Ichigo arched a brow as he realized what was different about the large room and asked, "Where's Renji?"

Heaving a sigh, Rukia replied, "He left without us; said he didn't want to wait for you to finish your…conversation."

Ichigo turned enough to face her once Zangetsu was secured over his back. He wanted to ask what the obvious edit was for, but he thought better of it. If the comment had come from Renji, he probably didn't want to know.

"If you could," the Head Captain called before either Soul Reaper could start for the door, "try to leave one of them alive. I would like an explanation for their behavior."

Rukia inclined her head politely. "Of course, Head Captain. We'll be going now."

Ichigo said nothing, merely nodding sharply at the older man before following Rukia quickly from the room.

The truth was he still wasn't Yamamoto's biggest fan, despite the fact that everything had worked out in the end and he had even been offered something that almost sounded like an apology from Ukitake.

But that was in the past now, and like it or not he knew that no further apologies or 'justifications' were going to be offered. He needed to let it go; and he was trying. But every now and then (like today, it seemed) he just couldn't look at the man without feeling a flicker of that old, indignant anger.

Fortunately, most of the time it was only that – a flicker.

Of course, now wasn't a good time to dwell on that, either, so Ichigo distracted himself by asking, "Hey, do we know yet what they were after earlier?"

"No," Rukia replied without looking back toward him. "We haven't yet received the official report from Captain Kurotsuchi, and he certainly won't tell until he has to."

Grunting in agreement, Ichigo said, "With our luck we won't find out until _**after**_ the fighting."

Smirking now, Rukia said, "That's what I figure." An increased burst of spiritual pressure ahead of them drew their attention, and Rukia declared, "Renji must have caught up with them!"

They increased their speed appropriately, not wanting to leave their comrade alone in the battle. But he wasn't too much farther ahead of them, and they had only to flash-step around three more large buildings to find Renji's fight.

Renji was locked in combat with a tall, lean man. And though the man was obviously fairly handy with a sword, and just as obviously _**not**_ a Soul Reaper, Ichigo barely had to spare a glance at him to know he wasn't one of the intruders he'd crossed paths with earlier.

"Renji!" Rukia hollered, one hand landing on her zanpakutou's hilt as she prepared to help him.

"Keep going!" Renji called through gritted teeth as he pushed the other man back a couple of feet. "The three you're looking for aren't far from here, but they're moving quickly! And be careful – apparently they've got friends watching their backs!"

Ichigo paused, his concern for his friend overpowering his need to hunt down the remaining intruders. "Renji," he started as he watched the struggle before him.

Swinging Zabimaru wide in order to force his opponent back, Renji said, "I've got this – just go!"

With a sharp nod, Ichigo grunted, "Right!" and turned to continue in the direction Renji had indicated.

Rukia hesitated a second longer before turning and following him, one hand still wrapped around Sode No Shirayuki's sheath.

Neither spoke as they ran. They could both sense the poorly-suppressed spiritual pressures ahead now that Renji's fight was behind them, and they knew he'd been right. The enemy was close.

They were up and over another building with two well-placed flash-steps, and then they had eyes on the intruders that they were looking for.

"Looks like it's just us," Rukia declared when she realized that, indeed, no one else seemed to have caught up with them.

"That's fine with me," Ichigo assured her as he reached up and wrapped his hand around Zangetsu's hilt. He was more than ready to end their threat.

He didn't bother saying another word before leaping off of the roof, toward their enemies. From his angle it was easy to cut them off as he spun around and released a low-level getsuga in their direction.

As he'd hoped, it got their attention and forced them to come to a quick stop.

Ichigo landed in front of the three remaining intruders, noting unsurprisingly that Rukia was taking up position behind them. His gaze flicked between the two men before settling on the woman.

"You again," she growled before he'd even opened his mouth.

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a smirk, "me again."

"What did you do with Shigeo?" the slightly-smaller man demanded.

Ichigo looked back over at him, noting that his shoulder was bandaged now, and shrugged deliberately. "He got his ass kicked, and now he's taking a nice vacation in some tiny little underground cell."

"You Soul Reapers always think you can do whatever you like," the woman said disdainfully.

Arching a pointed brow, Ichigo replied, "Says the woman who attacked _**every**_ squad and then tried to steal from one of them."

Her eyes shined with renewed anger and she declared, "That item belongs to me!"

"Not the way I heard it," Ichigo returned.

Behind her, the larger man glanced pointedly toward Rukia as he shifted his weight. He was obviously sizing them up.

"I say we take this one hostage," the man Ichigo had wounded earlier suddenly suggested, gesturing toward Ichigo as he spoke. "We offer to trade him for Shigeo and the box. With his power, there's no way the old goat could refuse!"

The woman cut a glance to her comrade and a slow smirk curved her lips. "Yes," she said at length. She turned slightly sideways in order to look back at Rukia and added, "And we'll make an example of the woman – to show what will happen if they don't heed our demands."

"You want to make an _**example**_ of me?" Rukia asked, verging on incredulous. "Don't tell me you think I'll sit still for that."

"You won't need to," the woman assured her smugly.

"That's a pretty crappy plan," Ichigo called, redirecting their attention back toward him. "I'd make a terrible hostage."

"And why is that?" the woman asked as her gaze returned to him.

Smirk broadening slightly, Ichigo replied, "Well, for starters, the only way you're getting me as a hostage is to kill me. And I'm pretty sure that'd defeat the purpose."

The larger man finally spoke up, cracking his knuckles threateningly as he said, "I'm gonna enjoy taking that ego of yours down a few notches, _**Substitute**_."

"Hyouta," the woman said as she looked over to the wounded man, "subdue the female, but keep her alive until we've secured her friend here."

"Understood," Hyouta assured her with a sharp nod. He wasted no time, then, in turning around and running at Rukia.

Simultaneously, the larger, unnamed man started toward Ichigo.

He wasn't holding any sort of weapon, though his body was still largely covered by his dark cloak. His hands and forearms were covered by what looked like leather gloves, and small, silver spikes protruded from the ends of his knuckles on both hands. His feet were covered by thick black boots that sounded heavy as they pounded against the ground. And an expectant, confident smirk cut across his face as he prepared to take his first swing at Ichigo.

But Ichigo had no intention of holding still long enough to take a direct hit from his opponent's spiked gloves. So he waited until the larger man was committed to his attack, and then he ducked and spun, easily avoiding the swinging fist and moving again out of range.

"Are you really coming at me without a weapon?" Ichigo asked in mild amazement.

The man took a half-step backwards and lifted one fist. "These are the only weapons I need," he declared.

Ichigo sighed. He had dared to hope that he could get a decent fight out of this guy, but it wasn't looking like he was going to get his way. Aloud, he said, "Fine, then. But don't expect me to hold back."

"I wouldn't dream of it," the man assured him. He paused, fists still clenched, and said, "Your name's Ichigo Kurosaki, right? Well, I'm Arashi Harada. And this one's for my friend." As soon as he finished speaking, Arashi surged forward again, one fist pulled back in preparation for his next swing.

Ichigo blocked the swing with the flat side of his sword, barely skidding back even a foot. "I gotta say, Arashi, so far I'm not impressed," Ichigo taunted.

"Yeah?" Arashi replied, undaunted by the comment. "Let's see what you think of this, then," he added as he pulled back. He quickly shifted his weight and threw his other arm forward, angled to curve over the top of the sword and land squarely on Ichigo's jaw.

Not a stranger to close-combat, Ichigo adjusted his sword and swung out, forcing Arashi to abandon his attack if he didn't want to be sliced nearly in half.

As he'd predicted, Arashi cursed and jumped backwards, landing in a crouch just out of Zangetsu's reach.

"Nice reflexes," Arashi praised. "But they won't save you." He took a deep breath and pushed with both his hands and his feet off of the ground, coming to his feet in a full sprint. The force of his take-off chipped the ground he'd been crouched over.

Ichigo realized that Arashi had gathered a significant portion of his spiritual pressure in his fists even as the other man leapt into the air. His momentum took him practically over Ichigo, and he was coming down quickly, fists forward.

_Maybe this wouldn't be such an easy strategy to read if I didn't spar so often with Chad,_ Ichigo reflected curiously as he watched his opponent descend. But the truth was that Arashi didn't seem to be providing much of a threat at all. _Still,_ he reminded himself, _this needs to end._

He briefly considered borrowing one of Orihime's shields again, but decided against it. It would be best to save those techniques for when they were actually necessary. So he took a single step backwards, adjusted Zangetsu, and swung the large blade upwards as he called, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The attack collided head-on with Arashi and sent him flying backwards. He slammed solidly into the top half of the wall behind him, grunting from the impact before falling to the ground below.

"Give up yet?" Ichigo asked as he slung Zangetsu across his shoulders.

"Arashi is no longer your opponent," the woman declared as she moved into Ichigo's line of sight. Her pace was casual, her arms hanging at her sides, and her posture bespoke confidence and power.

Ichigo arched one brow curiously. "You think you can do better?"

She came to a stop, her back to her comrade, and her eyes were challenging as she said, "Why don't you find out."

Ichigo removed Zangetsu from his shoulders as he studied her. She certainly held herself like a woman used to victory, but he couldn't assume that she was capable solely because of that. However, he couldn't afford to assume that she _**wasn't**_, either. And, in the end, it didn't matter.

What mattered was simple. She was the one keeping him from focusing on taking care of Orihime.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ We're getting closer and closer to the big fight! Can you tell? LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and, no, don't worry – this isn't even the half-way point of the story I don't think. (So, yes, this is gonna be a longer one). But maybe while you're waiting for chapter eight I can convince you to leave me another review?


	9. One Step Closer

_**A/N:**_ Welcome back, everyone! I present to you chapter eight! And, yes, more fighting is on the way! LOL Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine. The unfamiliar characters are.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 8: One Step Closer**

** Rukia blocked** her opponent's dagger with her sword once again. She had to admit, considering his injury, he was fighting well. But he _**was**_ only fighting with an ordinary dagger – especially now that he seemed to have run out of explosives. And she wasn't particularly in the mood to drag the fight out any longer than necessary.

_It's time to end this,_ she decided silently as Hyouta attempted to push her back. She braced her feet, locked her knees, tightened her grip on the hilt of her zanpakutou, and called, "_**Some no Mai – Tsukishiro!**_"

As she called out her attack she swung her sword, forcing Hyouta back slightly and giving her plenty of room to move out of the way. She offered him a smirk before leaping backwards, taking herself well out of the way of her attack.

Hyouta watched her with wide, startled eyes, but his gaze drifted when he realized that the ground beneath his feet was suddenly glowing. The glow was made all the brighter by the darkening sky above them. And then the temperature inside the glowing circle suddenly dropped, and he knew he needed to move.

Rukia watched as her opponent finally caught on and made to dive out of the range of Tsukishiro. He threw himself to the side, the upper half of his body easily clearing the attack radius, but he didn't quite move fast enough. He landed heavily, on his injured shoulder, and cried out in pain before he'd even realized that both of his feet were encased in solid ice.

Hyouta took several deep breaths before finally lifting his eyes to glare at Rukia. His feet were frozen and now he was a sitting duck – especially since he'd dropped his dagger inside the circle of ice. "You bitch!" he snarled angrily.

"Go ahead and call me names if it makes you feel better," Rukia replied, holding her sword at her side. "It won't change the fact that you've lost."

"Has he?" another male voice asked almost immediately.

Rukia turned, startled, and her eyes widened when she recognized Hyouta's associate, Arashi, standing only a few paces away. She had assumed that the larger man had been thoroughly defeated when the unknown woman had taken over his fight with Ichigo, but apparently the woman had only been impatient.

And then Arashi surged forward, aimed not for her but for his comrade.

Rukia could only watch as Arashi's fist slammed into the ice over Hyouta's feet, thereby freeing him.

Arashi stepped back, helped Hyouta to his feet, and then both men turned to properly face Rukia. Hyouta took a moment to brush some crumbling ice from his shoes and ankles, but otherwise he seemed to have recovered from the pain of his less-than-controlled landing.

Grinning threateningly at Rukia, Arashi cracked his knuckles and said, "So, how about we finish this, huh?"

"Yeah," Hyouta added confidently, "and maybe we'll take that zanpakutou of yours as a trophy after you're dead."

Rukia braced herself, glaring at the men across from her. She knew she could defeat them both, but she also knew it wouldn't be easy fighting them simultaneously.

"Well, well," a familiar, unexpected male voice suddenly called from Rukia's left. The three combatants turned their attention toward the speaker even as he added, "What have we here?"

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise when she recognized one of Renji's closest friends, Ikkaku Madarame, standing several feet away. "Ikkaku?" she asked incredulously.

Ikkaku was standing faux-casually, his sheathed sword balanced across his shoulders, as he watched them. His eyes were mostly focused on the two men standing opposite Rukia. "You intend to fight her two-on-one, do you?"

"What's it to you, Soul Reaper?" Arashi called defensively, hands still fisted at his sides.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Ikkaku replied, "Well, it just so happens that I have this rule about fighting: battles should always be fought _**one**_-on-one. And since _**you**_ interrupted _**their**_ fight, you're the lucky bastard who gets to fight _**me**_."

Ikkaku cut a glance toward Rukia, then, and asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

With a slight shake of her head, Rukia replied, "Not at all."

"Fine," Arashi declared, "I'll fight you."

Ikkaku broke into a broad grin and removed his sword from his shoulders as he said, "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>"How interesting,"<strong> Kisuke Urahara declared thoughtfully after Yoruichi finished explaining the situation to him. They were gathered in his preferred meeting room, sitting around the large, round table, and they were joined by Ichigo's father, who had asked to be present when and if any information was discovered.

Isshin was wide-eyed after Yoruichi's revelation and, after a long beat, he switched his gaze to Urahara and asked, "How is something like that even possible?"

Kisuke's fan snapped open silently and, once it was covering the majority of his face, the shopkeeper replied, "I'm honestly not sure! This is something I've never heard of!"

"Then what are we going to do about it?" Isshin asked, ignoring the older man's odd behavior. "It certainly can't be healthy for either one of them."

Taking a deep breath, Urahara lowered the fan and dropped Isshin's gaze before he responded, "I don't think we should do anything until I've done a little research on the subject. But, it's important that we all keep in mind that this is Ichigo we're talking about! And we all know he's a magnet for strange things!"

"Yes, he certainly is," Isshin agreed on a sigh. He returned his glare to Urahara after a second and added, "But it's Orihime I'm worried about mostly, anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" Urahara asked mysteriously, fan in place once more as he held Isshin's gaze. "Her safety might be the one in the most jeopardy, but you know Ichigo well enough to know that if something were to happen to Orihime…. Well, I doubt I need to spell it out for you."

Isshin's eyes hardened. "That's exactly my point. So let me know if I can help at all."

"Of course, of course," Urahara assured him, waving the fan in his direction dismissively. "I'll let you know when we find something useful!"

* * *

><p><strong>"You shouldn't<strong> be worrying about your friend in the middle of a fight," Ichigo's opponent – who had since identified herself as Sayuri Komine – taunted as she swung her sword toward his head.

Ichigo blocked her swing with his own sword and glared at her. "And you shouldn't be worrying about whether or not I'm distracted," he returned pointedly.

The truth was, he had been distracted for a moment – but it wasn't with worry. He'd been distracted with surprise when he'd heard Ikkaku's unmistakable laughter. And it had been a fleeting distraction, because, like it or not, he had to acknowledge that Sayuri was a capable fighter.

Sayuri pushed back, using his own strength as a springboard to launch herself several feet backwards, and landed gracefully with her sword at her side. She held her sword casually in her left hand as she declared, "I tire of this fight."

Knowing she wasn't about to surrender, Ichigo tightened his hold on Zangetsu's hilt. "That could be a problem for you," he said.

"I was thinking exactly the opposite, actually," Sayuri replied. She raised her left hand slowly and reached out with her right, grabbing the tip of the blade as she called, "_**Take aim and fly.**_"

As she spoke she began bending the blade of her sword backwards, pulling it in toward her body as if it were made of thin rubber, and then the sword began to glow. The hilt, still held firmly in her left hand, elongated and curved into a familiar shape, and the blade broke into three even, slim pieces. The ends of those pieces were suddenly pulling against an almost-invisible cord that was connected to either end of what had once been the hilt.

Her sword had transformed flawlessly into a bow, complete with three very solid and pointy arrows.

It was an interesting sight to see, but Ichigo was far from impressed. _Hell, I bet Uryuu would be insulted,_ he reflected, his lips twitching in a smirk. "Nice trick," he called, "but how's your aim?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Sayuri suggested darkly. Without another word she let the arrows fly.

They were aimed straight at him, slicing rapidly through the air. If they connected there would be one for his head, one for his throat, and one for his chest. But he had no intention of letting them get so close.

Still, he wanted to know if they were _**just**_ arrows, or if they did something sneaky once they connected – like explode, or release some sort of gas. So instead of counterattacking, Ichigo flash-stepped to the side, reappearing in the air.

The arrows struck the ground just slightly behind where he'd been standing and, after a brief pause, they exploded in bursts of controlled spiritual pressure.

_That's what I thought,_ Ichigo reflected.

"Your instincts are impressive," Sayuri complimented. She turned as she spoke, already pulling another set of three arrows into the ready position. She angled her bow, then, and added, "Truly, it's a shame we didn't meet under better circumstances. I think I could have liked you."

"Spare me," Ichigo grunted before he wrapped his left hand around Zangetsu's hilt again and called, "_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_"

Sayuri released her next volley of arrows into his getsuga, triggering an explosion before it reached her even as she moved out of the way. But when she came up from her crouch she was chanting something that was lost to Ichigo's ears, though he figured it out when a ball of red energy began building in front of her newest set of arrows.

_She can combine kidou with her zanpakutou?_ Ichigo realized, eyes wide. It was an interesting trick – and one that could certainly cause damage.

The word "Shakkaho," barely reached his ears before she released her arrows and her kidou. The combined technique soared toward him, the bulk of the dangerous fireball just inches ahead of the explosive arrows.

Ichigo glared into the attack and called, "Shiten Koushun." If she wanted to play it that way, she was going to have to up her game.

The attack slammed into the newly-formed shield and, after barely a second, everything exploded outward in a rush of heat and unstable spiritual pressure.

Ichigo lost sight of his opponent – as well as the alley they'd been fighting in – for several seconds as the smoke rolled through. The resulting explosion had taken a good chunk out of the ground and even out of the surrounding walls.

And then Sayuri emerged, coughing faintly, as she leapt onto the ledge of a wall slightly behind the newly-destroyed section. She landed in a crouch, still holding tightly to her bow and glaring up at Ichigo angrily.

The explosion had destroyed most of her cloak, leaving only her collar and shoulders still obscured, while the outfit she had on beneath was now fully exposed. She was wearing a tight, tank-top styled dark blue top that didn't quite cover her mid-section and an ankle-length white skirt with slits up to her thighs on both sides. Her legs were covered by black thigh-high leggings and her feet were enclosed in equally-black boots.

"That's an interesting kidou," Sayuri called, still crouched on the wall.

The shield vanished at Ichigo's silent command and he narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "That wasn't kidou," he replied easily. "But while we're on the subject, how is it you know kidou?"

Glaring at him, Sayuri replied, "My brother was a Soul Reaper. He taught me kidou after he taught me how to use my zanpakutou."

Arching an eyebrow, Ichigo asked, "Did he also teach you how to break into the Seireitei?"

"No," she said firmly, "I figured that out on my own after he died." She pushed to her feet, then, and pulled the nearly-invisible string back on her bow. As three more arrows formed between her hands, she added, "But enough about me. I'm afraid you're going to have to die."

"And here I thought you wanted to take me hostage," Ichigo declared calmly.

"I'll find another way to get what I want," Sayuri assured him. Without another word she once again released her arrows. This time, however, as soon as they were in-flight, she brought her hands together and called, "Bakudo number four: _**Hainawa!**_" A thin, yellow-gold rope suddenly shot out, curving around her arrows and latching onto Ichigo's right wrist tightly.

Ichigo looked down at the low-level bakudo that was attempting to hold him in place. She was clearly trying to stop him from escaping her attack. _Fine,_ he decided silently. There was more than one way to avoid her arrows; and hainawa only prevented him from pulling _**away**_.

Smirking, Ichigo kicked off of the air and surged forward, dropping beneath the arrows at the last possible second. As they arched harmlessly over his head he wrapped his other hand around Zangetsu's hilt, using the loosened grip of the bakudo to his advantage and following it back to its source.

Sayuri watched with surprised eyes as Ichigo appeared in front of her, swinging his large sword violently and completely disregarding the bakudo that was still attaching them. She only barely managed to block his swing with the bow of her own zanpakutou, but he still managed to push her back. And when her concentration shifted the bakudo that was connecting them shattered.

But then she realized that he was _**right there**_ – far too close to dodge properly – and she had the perfect opportunity. His zanpakutou was pressed up against her bow, so she held it in place and pulled her right hand back once more. Three more arrows formed, draining a little more of her spiritual pressure, and she smirked up at him. "Idiot," she taunted.

Ichigo realized too late what she meant, and he cursed himself for not considering that possibility. By the time the arrows were released from her grip, they were piercing into his chest and stomach. _Crap!_ he thought fleetingly even as Sayuri vanished in a flash-step.

And then the arrows exploded, knocking him forcefully off of the ledge of the wall and slamming him into the ground as they tore into his flesh. Pain almost immediately surged through him as he rolled, out of control, several feet back.

He felt like he could barely breathe, and he hurt _**everywhere**_. His whole body was throbbing and sore and his chest felt like it was on fire when he finally came to a stop, lying on his back and eyes squeezed shut. _Fuck,_ he cursed silently as he tried to push past the pain.

_**"'Idiot' was right,"**_ his hollow groaned, irritation overflowing from his words.

_"Ichigo!"_ Orihime cried, her voice nearly overshadowing the hollow's.

_"I'll be fine,"_ Ichigo grunted on reflex, forgetting for a moment that she was probably acutely aware of how much that attack had taken out of him. And then another thought struck him, and his eyes snapped open even as he asked, _"Are you hurt?"_ He realized he didn't actually know if they could feel his pain, or if they just knew that he was in pain.

_"No, of course not," _Orihime assured him, her voice laced with concern. She sounded like she was on the verge of crying again.

Relief had barely settled over him when his opponent stepped into his line of sight, her reloaded bow aimed straight for his head.

"This game is over, Ichigo Kurosaki," she declared evenly. "Perhaps in another life you and I will be able to fight alongside each other, instead of against each other."

Glaring up at her as his eyes focused, Ichigo grunted, "And maybe in another life I'll just let my hollow eat you."

As he'd expected, his strange comment caught her off-guard, and her eyes widened slightly as she asked, "Your _**what**_?"

Ichigo used the opportunity to flash-step away from her, ignoring the pain of his still-bleeding chest, and reappeared behind her calling, "_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_"

Sayuri barely turned in time to see his attack coming, and though she managed to leap out of the way of the majority of it, she caught enough to be slammed into the wall behind her.

Ichigo landed on his feet, one hand coming up to clench over his chest.

_Damn,_ he thought as he noticed how much blood covered his hand when he pulled it away. That explosion had taken a nice chunk out of him; his vision was blurry around the edges and it was still disturbingly hard to breathe. _Guess I don't have much choice._

Dropping to one knee and bracing his weight on Zangetsu, Ichigo closed his eyes and summoned Orihime's Souten Kisshun. He hated the idea of having to use it before the fight was finished, but he couldn't let his opponent defeat him, and the hard truth was that she was in much better shape to continue the fight than he was.

For a moment, as the dome began reversing his wounds, Ichigo could have sworn he felt Orihime's hands on his back, supporting and reassuring him.

But then the feeling was gone, replaced with her voice and a warning. _"Ichigo, look out!"_

Ichigo's head snapped up and he realized that Sayuri had gotten back to her feet already. She was standing a few feet from him and, as he looked up, she released another set of arrows.

He knew Orihime's powers well enough to know that her Souten Kisshun wasn't meant to stand up to an attack of that level, and trapped as he was beneath the dome he could only think of one way to fight back. So again he summoned her newest shield, and the Shiten Koushun materialized just in time to save him from her arrows.

The explosion took out another chunk of wall, but Sayuri had obviously recognized the shield, as she had immediately vanished in a flash-step when it formed.

_"Thanks,"_ he called silently, knowing she would hear him. Her warming smile filled him a heartbeat later.

As soon as he could breathe properly again – and his chest was no longer bleeding – Ichigo dissolved the golden dome and pushed to his feet, swinging Zangetsu out to disperse the lingering smoke.

"Well, isn't that convenient," Sayuri said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she moved into his line of sight again. "I guess I'll have to kill you outright if I want your wounds to stick."

"Good luck with that," Ichigo returned, bringing Zangetsu before him and wrapping both hands around the hilt. "Let's end this."

"With pleasure," Sayuri replied, lifting her zanpakutou and once again pulling back on the string. Her lips continued moving, but this time the words didn't carry to his ears, and again a ball of explosive energy began forming in the air before her arrows.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Ichigo called, recognizing the kidou as one of Rukia's favorites. And then inspiration struck, and he didn't bother containing his smirk. There was something he had always been curious to try, but never willing to risk. Something he could try now without needing to worry about that risk.

So he waited until her attack had formed, and she had called, "_**Sokatsui!**_" Her arrows, and the bright blue energy of the kidou, were arcing through the air, headed straight for him. She was standing calmly, assured of her victory.

"Shiten Koushun," he said quietly. The shield reformed in the air even as he vanished in a flash-step, moving around behind his opponent.

Sayuri's eyes widened when she recognized the shield, but before she could dodge she realized that he was already behind her, and she spun, intending to block his swing. But he was several feet back and already swinging.

"_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_" Ichigo called as he brought Zangetsu down heavily.

Sayuri attempted to counter the getsuga with a kidou even as her other attack slammed into the Shiten Koushun.

Ichigo's attack tore through her kidou mercilessly and crashed into her at the same time as her original attack was thrown back at her.

Ichigo flash-stepped out of the way of the large explosion, landing on a section of the wall just slightly behind the shield. As he'd known it would, his getsuga collided with the returned attack and pushed it back into the shield, which again exploded outward. And, as the dust settled, he had his answer.

The Shiten Koushun held firm, shimmering under the moonlight.

_"Orihime,"_ Ichigo called silently as he strapped Zangetsu over his back. He kept his gaze on the shield, knowing she'd be able to see it, and added, _"I want you to remember this the next time you decide to think you're weaker than the rest of us. You saw what I threw at that shield, and I'm sure you can see now that it's not even flickering."_

Orihime watched, through her chosen window, and found herself speechless. She had always secretly wanted to test her shield against his Getsuga Tenshou, but she had known better than to even ask. And now that she had her answer she would have been lying to say she was anything less than proud. _**Her**_ shield had withstood _**Ichigo's**_ attack.

Sensing her almost-hesitant surge of pride and excitement, Ichigo smirked again and added, _"I tell you what. If you promise not to stand directly behind it, I'll even test it against my bankai after we get you back to yourself."_ It was an easy promise to make. If he could get her strong enough – or confirm that she _**was**_ strong enough – to withstand his strongest attack, then he might actually be able to talk himself into worrying less. _**Slightly**_ less, at least.

Slowly, Orihime replied, _"I look forward to it."_

Satisfied not only with her answer but also with her new sense of pride, Ichigo turned his attention outward once more and looked around for his opponent.

Sayuri was on the ground, having been thrown several paces away and to the side, and was obviously unconscious. Her zanpakutou had reverted to its sword from and was resting on the ground near where she had previously been standing. She probably needed medical attention, but Ichigo wasn't worried. And he certainly wasn't going to waste Orihime's powers on her.

So he turned and looked around for Rukia and Ikkaku. His fight had taken him farther away from theirs than he'd realized, but he caught sight of them soon enough as they made their way toward him. He wasn't surprised to see that their fights had ended already.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Ikkaku called with a grin, lifting one hand in a lazy wave.

"What's up, Ikkaku?" Ichigo called back, returning the gesture. "You guys okay?"

Rukia cocked an eyebrow at him. "We're better than you, that's for sure," she replied.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, knowing she was probably right. He'd only bothered to heal the gaping wound in his chest, but that hadn't been his only injury. "Are you implying something?" he returned reflexively.

"Yeah," Rukia declared, crossing her arms. "You look terrible. It's a good thing Orihime can't see _**you**_ or she'd be giving you that look."

"I'm not _**that**_ bad," Ichigo defended even as Orihime's self-conscious laughter drifted around in his head. Rukia gave him a pointed look, arching her eyebrows, and he sighed. "Alright, I can take a hint," he said even as he begrudgingly sat down on the concrete.

As Orihime's Souten Kisshun formed over Ichigo, Ikkaku's eyes narrowed in thought and he asked, "So it's true, then?"

Ichigo looked over to his friend. "What's true?"

"I told him about your situation," Rukia confessed as her arms fell back to her sides.

Understanding the question, Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, it's true."

Ikkaku's lips twitched and he declared, "Then it's a good thing for you that my Captain's not around right now. You know he'd love to fight you with all that extra power."

Ichigo cringed visibly. He hadn't even considered that option, but he was suddenly immensely grateful for Kenpachi Zaraki's absence. The battle-loving Captain always seemed to want to fight Ichigo, but he was sure it would be ten times worse if the larger man knew Ichigo was currently host to a whole new set of powers.

Inside him, Ichigo felt Orihime cringe, too.

_"Don't wanna test your shields against Kenpachi, huh?"_ Ichigo teased.

Orihime's voice was sheepish as she replied, _"Not particularly. He's sort of scary when he fights."_

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at her words. He whole-heartedly agreed with the statement, even if he wasn't actually _**afraid**_ of Kenpachi anymore.

One eyebrow high on his reflective forehead, Ikkaku asked, "What's so funny?"

Ichigo blinked, not realizing he'd been laughing aloud, and stared up at his friend as he tried to find a non-embarrassing response.

Renji's teasing voice interrupted as he called, "He was probably just flirting with Orihime again."

"Renji," Rukia called, a warning in her voice as she turned to look over at him.

Ichigo did his best to ignore the heat suddenly flooding his face as he glared at the tattooed man. "Don't make me kill you," he warned pointedly.

Smirking now, Renji came to a stop beside Rukia and declared, "You don't look all that threatening right now."

Sighing pointedly, Rukia reached up and latched onto Renji's ear. She ignored Renji's outcry of pain as she said, "Never mind him. We need to wait here until the intruders are rounded up, and then we'll probably have to go back to Squad One for another meeting."

Ichigo deflated and looked away, glaring at the ground. "Yeah, I know," he said. Rukia was right, of course, but he intended to leave the Seireitei as soon as everything was settled.

Provided another enemy didn't crop up in the next couple of hours, Soul Society could handle the rest without him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ One more chapter in the history books! And now we're getting _**sooo**_ close to the answer to the mystery! But I'll give no hints, so you're just going to have to keep reading! And, maybe, in the meanwhile, you could tell me what you thought of this chapter? You know, before you go off and read the next one! ^_~


	10. Answers and Questions

_**A/N:**_ Back so soon? LOL Well, as usual, I don't have anything new to say, so I'll just clamp my lips shut and let you read!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach still is not mine. The characters who got their butts kicked last chapter are.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 9: Answers and Questions**

** "This box** is what they were after, huh?" Shunsui Kyouraku asked thoughtfully as he turned the object in question around in his hands.

The box was fairly small, fitting entirely within the double-handed grip of the older Captain. It was mostly a faded silver color, but the top of the box held a darkened embedded ruby that took up the majority of the lid. There were no other distinguishing marks.

"Yes," Mayuri Kurotsuchi declared as he reached out and snatched the box back from his colleague. "Though I can't imagine why; the thing's been empty for decades."

"Then why did you keep it in a barred enclosure?" Toushirou asked pointedly, one slim white eyebrow arched over his forehead.

"Because it wasn't worth keeping in my secured storage facility," Mayuri replied absently.

Directing her question to the strange Captain, Unohana asked, "Do you know what used to be kept in that box?"

Shrugging now, Mayuri said, "If I recall correctly there were a few useless papers and some sort of broach. I don't think I even have them anymore."

The doors to the Meeting Hall opened before anyone could comment further, and Juushirou Ukitake swept into the room with an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late!" he called with a soft, awkward laugh.

Everyone's attention shifted immediately to the older Captain and Rukia quickly moved toward him, taking up her position beside him as he settled into line.

"And what did you discover, Juushirou?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked patiently as the doors swung closed once more.

"Ah," Juushirou began. "Well, according to the records I found, it would seem that Sayuri Komine is the younger sister of one of Squad Five's former Fourth Seats, a man by the name of Riku Komine."

"Squad Five?" Ichigo repeated thoughtlessly when Juushirou paused.

Juushirou nodded somberly, his eyes dimming as he continued. "Yes; he was promoted and transferred to Squad Five at Aizen's request. Before that, he was a member of Squad Seven. He served as Aizen's Fourth Seat for nearly fifteen years, and then, not quite thirty years ago, he was sent out on a mission and never returned."

After a moment of thoughtful silence, Toushirou asked, "Was there any mention of Captain Kurotsuchi's box in the reports you found?"

"Box?" Juushirou repeated even as he turned his gaze toward the Captain of Squad Twelve. When Mayuri held the box up for inspection the older man's eyes widened with recognition and he said, "Ah, yes, I believe there was! One of the reports I found mentioned that Riku Komine's possessions were supposed to be returned to his surviving family – his sister – and the list did include something about a jeweled heirloom in the shape of a box."

Cutting his eyes toward Mayuri, Shunsui asked, "Do you remember how you came into possession of that box?"

Mayuri shrugged, turning the box idly in his hand. "I didn't at first, but I referenced my notes earlier and apparently I found this box waiting in my laboratory one morning. It came with no note, but at the time it was locked, so I must have assumed it was holding something of interest."

"But why would Aizen bother handing off his subordinate's heirloom?" Soi Fon asked, thinking aloud, as she glared at the floor.

"Why did Aizen do any of the things he did?" Shunsui asked rhetorically with a shake of his head.

Silence settled over the gathered group for a long minute as they reflected on the things Sousuke Aizen had done.

At length Juushirou gently broke the silence, his gaze turned toward the Head Captain as he asked, "Perhaps it would be alright for someone to petition Central 46 for the return of the jeweled box to its rightful owner, after she and her comrades have served their sentence for the damage they caused."

Multiple pairs of eyes shifted between the Captains as Yamamoto mulled over the suggestion silently.

"I suppose that would be fair," Yamamoto finally declared.

Few more words were spoken before the elder Captain dismissed them.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ichigo,"<strong> Rukia called after having bid her Captain good night.

Ichigo and Renji turned, watching silently as she jogged up to them.

"Are you planning on heading straight back to Karakura Town?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said easily. "The fighting's done; that was all she asked me to wait for."

"Have you talked to Captain Kuchiki yet?" Renji asked curiously.

"I've been kinda busy today," Ichigo pointed out as he cut his eyes to the slightly-taller man.

Without missing a beat, Renji said, "You should at least tell him you won't be finishing your training!"

"Or _**you**_ could tell him," Ichigo returned, narrowing his eyes. "You are his Lieutenant."

"You have a responsibility, as a student, to inform your instructor when you're unable to complete a lesson," Renji declared, sounding almost like he was repeating a well-memorized speech.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend, saying, "Give me a break. He already went home for the night and I'm not waiting around until morning just to have a five-second conversation!"

Renji opened his mouth to argue, but Rukia interrupted, saying, "Forget about that. _**I'll**_ talk to my brother and explain it to him."

Turning his attention to the petite Soul Reaper, Ichigo released a breath and said, "Thanks, Rukia. I appreciate it."

Rukia inclined her head, smiling for a beat, before she continued, "You're welcome. However, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back tonight."

For a second both men simply stared at her with wide eyes.

And then Ichigo snapped, "What the hell's that supposed to mean? You just said I could go!"

"No," Rukia said with a frown, "I said I'd talk to my brother for you."

"You're not making sense!" Ichigo declared, fists curling at his sides in frustration. "If I don't have to wait around to talk to Byakuya, then why can't I go back to Karakura Town tonight?"

"Think about it," Rukia insisted, keeping her voice level even as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's late, and we've all been up since pretty early this morning, running around and dealing with the disaster that today turned into. Even you must be tired by now, and I don't think you should go around pushing yourself right now."

Ichigo took a deep breath, fists uncurling, as he accepted Rukia's point. His voice was calm once more when he said, "That all makes sense. But you're forgetting that _**one day**_ of fighting isn't enough to drain me like that. I think I'll be fine for the time it takes to get back."

"Are you willing to risk it?" Rukia asked, one eyebrow arched pointedly. Before he could actually reply, she added, "What if you're just a _**little**_ too slow when the Cleaner chases after you? Or what if having an outside presence inside you somehow drains on you while you're in the dangai? And of course _**anything**_ could be going on in Karakura Town right now. Do you really want to risk getting dragged in to another long battle?"

"Rukia has a point," Renji declared calmly. "It's entirely possible that there _**is**_ something going on in Karakura Town, and that that has something to do with Orihime's situation right now."

Ichigo cut another sidelong glance at Renji and said, "Yoruichi would've told me about that."

"Only if she and Kisuke were aware of it before she crossed over," Renji challenged.

"And since when is Urahara not aware of everything going on in that town?" Ichigo returned pointedly.

Rukia cut in again, repeating, "Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

Ichigo paused as his friends fell silent. On the one hand, he really didn't believe that something could have been going on that Urahara wasn't aware of. But, otherwise, Rukia's points were valid. And if anything ended up happening simply because he hadn't gotten enough sleep…forgiveness wouldn't even be an option.

Releasing a heavy breath, Ichigo allowed, "Fine, you win. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Great," Renji exclaimed, his hands landing on his hips. "Now there's just one catch; the room you've been staying in kinda blew up this morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo sighed<strong> as he crossed his arms beneath his head a couple of hours later. He had ended up being given a room in the Kuchiki manor, where both Rukia and Renji were also staying for the night. And now, after taking a quick bath, he was attempting to relax enough for sleep. But the longer he lay there, staring at the ceiling, the more he felt like he was doing the wrong thing.

_I shouldn't be _**sleeping**_, dammit,_ he reflected angrily. _I should be back in Karakura and doing whatever I can to help._

_**"****Dare I point out that you're **_not_** sleeping?"**_ his hollow suggested, the grin obvious in his voice.

_"Shut up,"_ Ichigo returned.

Orihime's voice greeted him next, slightly hesitant as she said, _"But…he's kind of right, Ichigo."_

_**"****Ha!"**_

Ichigo blinked up at his ceiling, temporarily speechless. _"…'right' how?"_

_"Eh, well, you're not sleeping…even though you probably should be."_ She paused, clearly realized that that hadn't come out the way she'd wanted it to, and quickly added, _"Not because of me, but just because it's late and you should rest! I mean, you really did work pretty hard today, and I know if it had been me that I'd be tired, so…um, you should try to sleep."_

His lips lifted faintly at her rambled words. _"I know,"_ he assured her. _"I'm just not always very good at sleeping when there's something on my mind."_

_**"****Is that your excuse now?"**_ his hollow teased, laughter lining his voice. _**"I was thinking you're just not very good at most things."**_

Orihime made a startled sound before Ichigo could respond, and though he heard her words clearly, they weren't directed at him. _"Don't say things like that! You know it's not true!"_

Ichigo could almost-perfectly visualize the look of astonishment that he knew his hollow was most likely giving her. It probably wasn't much more blatant than the look that he knew had overtaken his own face for a moment.

But he didn't want to concern her, and he certainly didn't want to risk any trouble popping up between his hollow and Orihime, so Ichigo offered, _"It's alright, Orihime. That's kind of how we communicate."_ The explanation felt awkward, as he didn't like admitting that he actually communicated with the fiend unnecessarily, but he saw no use in denying it when she was witnessing the truth for herself.

_**"King,"**_ the hollow called after a short stretch of silence. _**"That was weird. Never say that again."**_

_"Deal,"_ Ichigo replied easily.

Orihime giggled, though she was clearly attempting to muffle the sound. _"I think the two of you have more in common than you'd like to admit to."_

_**"****No-"**_

_"-we don't."_

Silence stretched again for a beat, and again it was interrupted by poorly-muffled laughter.

In an obvious attempt to change the subject, Ichigo asked, _"Anyway, shouldn't you be trying to get a little sleep, too?"_

_**"You really are an idiot,"**_ his hollow declared.

Ignoring the hollow's words, Orihime replied, _"Ah, but I'm not tired at all!"_

_"You're not?"_ Ichigo asked, genuinely surprised by her response. He could feel the truth of her words for himself, but that made no sense to him. She'd been up as long as he had, and she wasn't even in her own body, so if anything he had expected her to be _**more**_ tired.

_**"****Do you think **_we_** get tired?"**_ the hollow asked. _**"I mean, it's not like we've got any comfy places to sleep in this dump."**_

_"It's not like you pay rent, either,"_ Ichigo returned shortly. But he hesitated anyway as he reflected on the hollow's actual point. He'd never given a thought to whether or not Zangetsu (or the hollow) actually got tired.

Zangetsu joined the conversation, then, declaring, _"We draw our strength – and energy – from you, Ichigo. When you are tired, we are slower and weaker. We rest when you rest, though we do not sleep."_

Ichigo almost nodded in understanding before he realized that the gesture was pointless. Instead, he replied, _"Alright, then."_

_"See,"_ Orihime said with an obvious smile, _"you _**should**_ be sleeping!"_

He chuckled then and finally relented, saying, _"Okay, Orihime, I'll try to sleep. But don't be afraid to wake me if you need me."_ He let his eyes fall shut as he spoke, his muscles slowly relaxing.

In an attempt to ease his guilt over letting himself sleep, Orihime chirped, _"Oh, don't worry about me! I've got Hollow and Mr. Zangetsu to keep me company!"_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open in shock and he choked on air before he managed, _"Don't tell me you actually _**named**_ him!"_

Orihime's tell-tale self-conscious laughter echoed back at him. _"W-well, everyone needs a name, and I needed something to call him…."_

_**"Trust me, 'Hollow' is better than the shit she was coming up with,"**_ the hollow added grumpily.

It was a long minute before Ichigo had his breathing back under control and he said, _"…Alright."_

Orihime's voice was hesitant again as she quietly asked, _"Are you angry?"_

Squeezing his eyes shut and wishing he could kick himself, Ichigo replied, _"No, of course not. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."_ With a smirk, he added, _"Although I think 'Horse' would've worked just fine."_

_**"Funny,"**_ the hollow interrupted, _**"I was thinking you could go for a name-change."**_

Ignoring his hollow's predictable jibe, Ichigo allowed his muscles to relax again and, as his eyes fell shut, he called, _"Now that all that's settled, I guess I'll try to get a little sleep. Goodnight, Orihime."_

Voice soft and sweet, Orihime replied, _"Goodnight, Ichigo."_

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime was<strong> lying on her back, staring up at the sky of Ichigo's inner world, when she realized that the view had changed a bit from the last time she had actually looked at it. Where once there had been a handful of fluffy, pure white clouds floating along on the continuous breeze, now there were many more, thicker, gray clouds. They were still floating on the breeze, but the increased number caused them to float closer together than the white ones had.

Humming thoughtfully, Orihime asked, "Do the clouds change when he sleeps?"

Both the hollow and Zangetsu turned their eyes back to the sky, and the hollow scoffed irritably. **"Tch. No, the weather changes with his mood."**

Rolling her head enough to blink awkwardly up at the hollow, Orihime couldn't help but ask, "He has mood-weather?"

The hollow laughed openly at her question.

It was Zangetsu who actually answered her, saying, "The weather in this world responds to his frame of mind. When he is frightened, worried, or sad, the clouds darken and gather, bringing with them heavy rains. The sky is changing now as his mind becomes increasingly consumed with worry."

Orihime's eyes returned to the sky and she frowned. "Then those dark clouds…are my fault?"

**"No more than you **_being here_** is,"** the hollow said pointedly.

Orihime pulled her lip between her teeth as her eyes followed the slow path of a large, gray cloud. "He never cries," she murmured, not even realizing that she was thinking aloud.

Zangetsu and the hollow both turned their attention back to her silently.

"But it rains in his heart…when he's overwhelmed by emotions…that might make other people cry…." Her words trailed off and she swallowed heavily, still watching that same cloud. A single tear slipped from the corner of one eye, sliding down the side of her face and dripping off of the end of her earlobe to disappear into her hair. "Please don't cry for me, Ichigo."

The hollow looked away from her, finding himself scowling into a darkened window as his hands slipped into the pocket-like sides of his hakama.

Zangetsu watched her for a moment longer before returning his gaze up toward the sky. The clouds were certainly darker than usual, but it wouldn't rain that night.

* * *

><p><strong>The following<strong> morning couldn't have come fast enough in Ichigo's opinion, as he had woken up well before sunrise and only been able to toss and turn for the remainder of the night. By the time he was finally able to pass through the senkaimon he felt like he had been waiting for weeks. And, of course, he felt like he couldn't run fast enough. Never had he cursed his inability to use flash-step within the dangai more than he did that morning.

And then, quite suddenly, he was running through the waiting door on the other side.

Rukia and Renji, who had insisted on returning with him, were hot on his heels when Ichigo crossed into Kisuke Urahara's underground training area.

Ichigo came to a stop several feet from the already-fading doorway and lifted his head, taking a deep breath of the familiar air. _"Orihime," _he called after a moment, _"you still okay?"_

_"Yes,"_ Orihime replied easily. Smiling reassuringly, she added, _"That was the easiest run through the dangai I've ever had!"_

He grinned, barely stopping himself from nodding, and said, _"Good."_

"Is everything okay?" Rukia asked carefully as she came to stand beside Ichigo.

This time he did nod, his grin already gone, and he replied, "Yeah; she made the trip just fine."

"You mean other than that she's still stuck inside you?" Renji asked rhetorically.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend. "Obviously," he grunted. He turned his attention toward the distant ladder and added, "C'mon, let's see what's going on upstairs."

The trio covered the vast, barren distance quickly and leapt easily up the ladder. The hatch was unlocked, and Ichigo pushed it open with minimal effort before climbing into the shop.

Even as Renji – who had graciously allowed Rukia to go first – was still climbing up from the basement, Ichigo turned toward the hall and hollered, "Urahara! Where the hell are you?"

"Manners never were your forte, were they?" Rukia asked rhetorically.

Tessai appeared in front of them before Ichigo could comment and said, "Good morning, everyone. Mr. Urahara is waiting for you; please follow me." He turned without waiting for their response and retraced his steps down the hall.

Ichigo fell in line behind him immediately, and Rukia and Renji quietly followed suit.

Tessai led them to one of the shop's 'recovery rooms,' where Ichigo's body was usually stored when he had to be away for extended periods of time.

The larger man paused, hand resting on the door, and called, "They're here, boss."

"Oh, good," Kisuke Urahara began from the other side, "let them in, please."

Nodding, Tessai slid the door open and stepped aside silently.

Ichigo led the way into the room, his eyes lingering on Urahara only long enough to ascertain his position against the wall. And then his eyes were drawn to the figures in the center of the floor.

Orihime's unoccupied body was lying less than a foot from Ichigo's own.

_"Okay,"_ Orihime said quietly, _"that is sort of weird."_

Ichigo swallowed. 'Weird' didn't even come close to describing it. But he had no trouble deciding that he absolutely detested the sight of her lifeless body, even if he knew that she wasn't gone. The bigger problem was that his eyes seemed to be transfixed on it.

"She looks dead," Renji declared as the door slid shut behind them.

Rukia shoved her elbow into his side sharply, hissing, "That's not helping!"

"In some respects," Urahara replied casually, "I suppose she is."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he snapped his head back in the shopkeeper's direction. "_**What?**_" Panic that may or may not have been his own began building inside of him, but his were the only thoughts he heard.

Covering the lower half of his face with his fan, Urahara said, "Relax, relax! Orihime's no more 'dead' than you yourself at this very moment!"

Before he could stop himself, Ichigo's foot was flying forward and connecting with Urahara's face – and subsequently tearing through the fan. "Don't joke about this, dammit!"

"Ichigo, that's hardly helping," Rukia scolded calmly.

_**"It sure helped me,"**_ the hollow offered grumpily.

Urahara reached up with his free hand as soon as Ichigo pulled his foot back, smoothing his nose as if it had crumpled and saying, "Duly noted." He paused, lifting his ruined fan, and frowned dramatically as he asked, "But was it necessary to destroy the fan, too?"

"Urahara," Ichigo growled, his fists clenched at his sides. He wanted to throttle the man at the moment, but he knew that would be incredibly counter-productive. "_**Tell**_ me you've figured something out."

Sighing, Urahara tucked the broken fan into a pocket and declared, "Well, no, not technically. You see, I haven't had much to go on. I can tell you what we already know: Orihime was not attacked in any way, nor was she struck by any sort of sickness. Her body shows no signs of stress."

One tattooed eyebrow arched high, Renji asked, "And just how closely did you inspect her body?"

Rukia closed her eyes, biting back a sigh. But she really wanted to punch him.

Ichigo blanched, briefly torn between wanting to punch Renji for _**suggesting**_ something like that and wanting to know the answer – so that he could decide how painfully Urahara would have to die. He settled on locking his jaw and waiting for the answer as his eyes dragged back to Orihime's nightgown-clad body.

"Come now, Renji, I would never-" Urahara began.

Ichigo registered the building embarrassment within him – Orihime's, he was sure – at the same time as he registered what his eyes had been telling him from the start. He hadn't even heard Urahara's barely-begun answer as he suddenly cried, "What the hell's the matter with you people? _**You can't leave her lying around in that!**_"

All eyes shifted to Ichigo when he began yelling, and then all eyes promptly shifted past him, to Orihime's body.

"What're you yelling about?" Yoruichi asked from the doorway with a grin. "That nightgown's incredibly flattering on her."

"Somebody get her a damned blanket!" Ichigo demanded, his voice still louder than was strictly necessary, as he moved to plant himself between Orihime's body and their audience. He turned his back to her, attempting to respect her privacy, and leveled a glare at Urahara.

Pushing to his feet, Urahara waved his hands dismissively and said, "Alright, alright, I'll have Tessai get her a blanket. And why don't we re-convene in the sitting room? Would that suit you better?"

"After you," Ichigo growled pointedly.

"Such a prude," Yoruichi teased as she turned and led the way out of the room.

Urahara followed her after offering Ichigo a knowing smirk, and Renji fell in behind him quietly.

Ichigo didn't move until Rukia was half-way through the door, and he was careful to slide the door shut behind him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Heehee, I just couldn't resist throwing a little humor into the end of this one! Hopefully it amused you, and, more importantly, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter as a whole! In fact, maybe you'd be so kind as to let me know how it's working for you while you wait for the next installment? Pretty please?


	11. A Matter of Perspective

_**A/N:**_ Hello all! Welcome back! I'd like to take a second to thank all of my lovely reviewers - thanks to you, this story has officially hit 100 reviews! Please keep 'em coming! LOL Anyway, I hope you're all eager to begin this new portion of the story! And, no, I have no idea why I'm so hyper…. Eh, oh well. What matters is that you enjoy this chapter! Now go on – read!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 10: A Matter of Perspective**

** Ichigo was** once again glaring at Urahara a short while later, this time due to frustration, as he said, "So you're telling me you basically know nothing."

Feigning insult, Urahara replied, "When you say it that way you make me look bad! Technically what I'm telling you is that I don't yet have enough information to form a decent hypothesis."

Dragging in a deep breath, Ichigo's fist curled over the table before he asked, "And what information do you need?"

"At this moment I can only say 'more'," Urahara declared calmly. His smile returned as he added, "But the good news is that you being here now should help greatly!"

"And what, exactly, do you want from me?" Ichigo asked carefully.

"Well, for one thing, you can tell me what you know about _**how**_ Orihime ended up inside you," Urahara stated plainly.

Glare holding steady, Ichigo replied, "I already told Yoruichi. Neither one of us has any idea how it happened."

"Yes, yes," Urahara said, waving one hand dismissively. "I know you don't know the _**technicalities**_ of it. What I want to know is what was going on with the both of you right before. What were you doing?"

Ichigo blinked at him, but he took a moment, reflecting, before he finally said, "I was asleep. I don't know how long I'd been sleeping before I got pulled into my inner world, and I was only there long enough for Zangetsu to tell me that something was happening before Orihime appeared."

"And how did she appear?" Urahara pushed. "Was she standing before you? Asleep on the ground?"

Ichigo shook his head slightly. "Neither; she was falling from the sky. I don't know if she was asleep or unconscious at first, but it didn't take a lot of effort to wake her up."

Urahara nodded thoughtfully and asked, "And what about Orihime? What was she doing before she woke up in your world?"

"Ah," Ichigo began dumbly. _"Orihime?"_

Soft, short-lived laughter preceded her response as Orihime said, _"It's about the same for me. The last thing I remember is lying in bed trying to fall asleep…. And then I guess I did, because I woke up…um, here. It was a perfectly normal night before then."_

_"Thanks,"_ Ichigo replied before repeating her answer aloud for Urahara's benefit.

The former Captain nodded again, silent for a long minute as he thought over their answers.

While Urahara was thinking Renji turned a smirk to Ichigo and suggested, "Maybe you were both having the same dream."

"What the hell kind of dumbass suggestion is that?" Ichigo snapped, shifting his glare expertly to his friend.

Renji held up his hands defensively, arguing, "Hey, it's better than no theory at all, right?"

Ichigo grunted and looked away to glare at the wall.

Urahara released a heavy breath and declared, "Well, I think I'll have to give this some more thought. But for now I wanted to test a different theory if you don't mind."

Returning his gaze to the shopkeeper, Ichigo asked, "What kind of 'different theory'?"

"It would be good to rule out the simple solutions first," Urahara began lightly, "so I was thinking you should climb back into your body. There's always the possibility that the change will somehow override or reverse whatever's holding Orihime inside your inner world."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he asked, "And what if something goes wrong instead?"

"I highly doubt that simply returning to your own body will have any negative repercussions on Orihime," Urahara assured him calmly. "In fact, I highly doubt it will have any effect on her at all; but it would be a good idea to try, don't you think?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, considering Urahara's words, and silently asked, _"What do you think?"_

He could practically feel her shrug when she said, _"It's worth a try I suppose."_

Nodding, Ichigo pushed to his feet and said, "Alright. Let's try it."

The group followed his lead, stood, and filed after Ichigo as they made their way back to the room with Ichigo's and Orihime's bodies.

When they reached the door Renji, Rukia, and Yoruichi opted to wait outside instead of piling into the space.

Ichigo led the way inside, and Urahara moved aside enough for their audience to see as well.

Everyone watched silently as Ichigo walked around Orihime's resting body (which was now covered by a light-weight blanket) and hauled his own up by the collar of his shirt. He knelt down beside himself, shifted around until he was basically facing the same way as his body, and then slipped easily back inside.

There was no unusual spike or fluctuation of spiritual pressure.

And then Ichigo blinked his eyes open, rolled his shoulders, and pushed again to his feet. He glanced out, toward Urahara and the others, and then down to the body that was practically at his feet.

Ichigo was the only one who heard Orihime's soft, slightly disappointed voice when she said, _"I guess we shouldn't have expected it to be that easy, right?"_

Releasing a sigh, Ichigo replied, _"Right. But how do you feel?"_

_"I feel just fine,"_ Orihime assured him. _"Everything sort of tingled for a second, but by the time I registered it it was already over. And Mr. Zangetsu says that's normal."_

"It doesn't look like anything happened," Renji declared from the doorway.

Ichigo pulled his attention forward and shook his head. Without thought he lifted one lightly-curled fist, tapped his chest, and said, "She's still here."

"Well," Urahara declared loudly in an effort to distract from the knowing grin that had curved his lips, "then I guess it's back to the drawing board for me."

Narrowing his eyes again, Ichigo looked over to the older man as his arm fell back to his side. "And what about us? What are we supposed to do in the meanwhile?"

Shrugging now, Urahara replied, "For the time being there isn't much you _**can**_ do. I'd like it if you stayed close – let's say for observational purposes – but otherwise…do whatever you like. You should probably take a few minutes to say hello to your family, for example."

Ichigo knew Urahara was right, even if he didn't like the answer. So instead of commenting he switched his attention to Renji and Rukia. "What about the two of you?"

Offering him a reassuring smile, Rukia replied, "Renji and I will stick around for a while. We'll help with hollow control so that you can focus on this."

"Right, thanks," Ichigo said as he released a resigned sigh. Slipping his hands into his pockets he added, "I guess I'll head home and check in. I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>He was<strong> barely around the corner from the shop when Orihime piped up again, suggesting, _"What if you sit next to my body beneath the Souten Kisshun? Maybe we could somehow reject my soul's presence inside of _**you**_ and therefore restore me to my own body?"_

Ichigo never broke stride, hands still in his pockets, as he replied, _"It's too risky. Who's to say that rejecting you from my inner world would return you to yourself? If the Souten Kisshun could pull that off then there's no guarantee that it wouldn't accidentally erase you from existence instead."_

_"I don't think that would happen,"_ Orihime replied. But her tone gave her away; even she knew that she couldn't say for sure that it wouldn't.

_"And two days ago I would've said that no one could get mysteriously pulled into my inner world,"_ Ichigo argued firmly. _"Too much could go wrong with that idea, Orihime. I won't do it."_

Her voice was softer, and notably hesitant, when she said, _"But…what if that's the only way you can get rid of me?"_

Ichigo stopped walking and shifted his thoughtful glare up to the clear sky. He had a dozen ways he _**could**_ respond to her question, but he chose to go with one that he doubted she'd see coming. So, after a beat, he replied, _"Then I guess I'll have to keep you."_

Orihime took a deep breath and offered him a smile before she said, _"Sorry. It just…feels so much more real now that we're home, you know?"_

Understanding her point, Ichigo resumed walking as he replied, _"Yeah, I get it. But don't worry; we'll figure this all out."_

Warming silence filled him in response.

They said nothing more as he crossed the remaining distance between Urahara's shop and his house.

And then the building came into sight and Ichigo's pace slowed. He was going to have to semi-lie to his sisters again, and god only knew what his father was going to say when he got him alone. But, probably, he wouldn't be back to the shop before nightfall.

* * *

><p><strong>"Urahara,"<strong> Rukia began firmly after Ichigo had stepped from the shop and the rest of the group had returned to the sitting room. "Tell us the truth. Is there a way to get Orihime back into her body?"

The man in question sighed as a fresh cup of tea was set before him. At length, he replied, "The truth, Ms. Kuchiki, is that I don't know. I really am at a loss as to how this happened, and without having any idea whatsoever of the cause, I just can't comfortably determine the likeliness of a positive outcome."

"But if Orihime remains trapped within Ichigo's world, will she survive?" Rukia asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Urahara shook his head as he said, "I can't answer that yet, either. Nothing about this situation is familiar to me. But I assure you I'm still looking into it. If there exists any possible answer or explanation, I will find it."

Speaking up from his seat beside Rukia, Renji asked, "So what's Ichigo supposed to do in the meantime?"

Shifting his gaze to the new speaker, Urahara replied, "My best recommendation would be for him to take it easy. The less he pushes himself the less likely this situation is to take a bad turn. As things stand I think it's safe to assume that while Orihime reports that she's feeling 'fine,' she's probably safe. But if Ichigo pushes himself too hard or too far the subsequent weakening or destabilizing of his inner world could cause Orihime's own condition to worsen."

The Soul Reapers exchanged a knowing look. It was a very good thing that the fighting in Soul Society had ended so quickly, because Ichigo would certainly have pushed himself in order to bring it to an end faster if he'd felt it necessary.

Rukia returned her attention to Urahara and nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Then Renji and I will worry about the hollows, and if we need help we'll turn to Chad or Uryuu."

"Speaking of," Renji interrupted as soon as she was done, "has anyone told them about this?"

Lifting one hand to partially cover his wide, laughing smile, Urahara said, "No, as a matter of fact, we haven't! It's all happened so quickly!"

Sighing, Rukia's eyes fell shut and she shook her head, saying, "I suppose it _**has**_ only been a little over a day. But they're bound to notice that Orihime's not at home, or answering her phone."

Cocking one tattooed eyebrow in her direction, Renji asked, "Should we tell them or wait for Ichigo?"

Pushing to her feet, Rukia declared, "Ichigo's had to repeat this story half a dozen times already. I think we can spare him one or two more."

It was Renji's turn to sigh as he took the hint and stood as well. "I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo slipped<strong> back into Urahara's Shop later that night with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. He'd spent the day with his family, as he'd known he would, and then he'd packed enough clothes and necessities to last him a week. If he needed to stay longer then he would just borrow their washing machine.

After securing the door he started down the hall, toward the sitting room. He suspected he'd find Urahara there, and since he still didn't know where he would actually physically be staying he figured he ought to find the shopkeeper before depositing his bag.

He gave no thought to the muted voices he was hearing until he slid the door open, revealing everyone he'd expected, as well as Chad and Uryuu. And guilt immediately spiked within him. He hadn't given a single thought to contacting them and filling them in on the situation.

The conversation stopped and every head lifted or turned towards Ichigo, watching him silently.

"Ah, welcome back, Ichigo!" Urahara declared after a beat, grinning broadly behind his new fan. "Please, take a seat! Have you eaten yet? I'm sure Tessai would be happy to make you something!"

Renji cut his eyes over to the older man and grumbled, "You weren't this accommodating to me."

Ichigo let the bag slide from his shoulders, dropped it to the ground beside his usual seat, and, as he sat, he said, "I ate earlier."

Adjusting his glasses subconsciously, Uryuu asked, "And when were you going to inform us about the situation? Chad and I spent several hours looking for Orihime."

Sighing, Ichigo reached up and scratched the back of his neck as he looked over to his friends and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I can't exactly call from the Soul Society. And I was a little distracted this morning."

Uryuu said nothing for a long moment as he took a slow sip of his tea.

Eyes still closed, the Quincy finally said, "You should have returned to Karakura Town as soon as you realized that Orihime was trapped inside of you."

Grinding his teeth together, Ichigo said, "Like I haven't already heard that half a dozen times. _**I know**_."

Opening his eyes and sliding his glare toward Ichigo, Uryuu asked, "Then why didn't you? Rukia explained that it was Orihime's wish, and while I'm sure she was flattered that you respected her wishes, don't you think this is the kind of situation that calls for a bit of a firmer hand?"

"You wanna be mad at me for doing what Orihime asked, fine, be mad," Ichigo snapped irritably. Holding Uryuu's glare with one of his own, he added, "But I better not ever hear you use a 'firmer hand' example involving her again, or I'll demonstrate mine by breaking your glasses with my fist."

Narrowing his eyes at Ichigo, Uryuu replied, "Don't take everything so literally. You know exactly what I meant. People don't always get their way, and in this case, that should have applied to Orihime."

"I couldn't ask someone – let alone Orihime – to live with the guilt of knowing that something bad happened to someone that they cared about when there was even a _**chance**_ of them having been able to prevent it if they'd been there," Ichigo replied firmly.

"And if 'something bad' happens to Orihime as a result of that logic," Uryuu began cuttingly, "you're willing to live with that guilt?"

_**"Bastard!"**_ Ichigo and his hollow chorused as Ichigo leapt to his feet, fist curled and swinging before he even knew what he was doing.

Uryuu was on the floor, jaw throbbing, before Renji and Chad had intervened.

Chad stood between them, palms facing each of his friends silently.

Renji had his arms hooked beneath Ichigo's, locked in place to hold him back.

Rukia was on her feet, calling to Ichigo to calm down.

But it was none of these things that had Ichigo's muscles freezing in place or caused him to suck in a deep, calming breath. It was the soft, guilty voice that no one else could hear.

_"Don't fight,"_ Orihime begged, her voice slightly choked and heavy with guilt. _"Just tell Uryuu that if he wants to be angry at someone over this, then he can be angry with me. I'll even sit and listen to a lecture after I get back to myself. But you don't need to fight."_

Uryuu was rubbing his jaw as he pushed to his feet, staying on the other side of Chad and glaring around the larger man, toward Ichigo. "Feeling guilty already, I see."

_"No,"_ Ichigo replied, ignoring Uryuu's words for the moment. _"I won't fight. But I'm not letting him take his anger out on you, either."_

Refocusing his attention on the Quincy, Ichigo kept his voice level – if not slightly darker than usual – as he said, "I had my reasons yesterday for staying and I don't regret that decision. But _**no**_, I'm not willing to live with that guilt. Not that it even matters, because I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

He paused, intending to be done, but another thought struck him. One more point he felt he needed to make. Even as Chad's and Renji's arms lowered, sensing that the fight was over, Ichigo added, "And try to keep in mind that everything you say to me _**Orihime hears**_."

As soon as the words were past his lips Ichigo turned, snatched his bag from the floor, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Uryuu found<strong> Ichigo less than half an hour later, sitting on the roof of Urahara's shop and staring up at the clear night sky.

Ichigo gave no indication of noticing his companion. One long leg was stretched out and semi-dangling over the edge, and the other was bent at the knee, supporting his elbow. The faintest of breezes was blowing by, ruffling the edges of his hair and the sleeves of his white t-shirt.

Taking a deep breath, Uryuu quietly asked, "Can we talk?"

"Since when do you need my permission to say what's on your mind?" Ichigo returned without removing his gaze from the stars above.

His voice held no unusual levels of animosity, so Uryuu accepted the rhetorical question as an opening and moved to sit beside him. Another minute passed before Uryuu actually began the conversation.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," Uryuu declared calmly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the twinkling spots of light before finally saying, "Sorry I hit you."

Uryuu paused for a moment before carefully saying, "I think I was remembering the time when she asked me to do something for her that I knew I shouldn't, but I did anyway. That didn't turn out so well, and I suppose I'm simply worried that this will have a similar ending."

Scowling again, Ichigo shifted his attention to Uryuu and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lifting his own gaze, briefly, to the night sky, Uryuu replied, "She asked me to take her above Las Noches, in order to watch the end of your fight with Ulquiorra. I suspected that was a bad idea, but I could see in her eyes how much it meant to her." He said nothing more, knowing Ichigo could fill in the rest.

Ichigo looked away at the unwanted memory. He hadn't heard this part of the story before, though it made sense, and suddenly he understood Uryuu's frustration.

A strange, sad and guilty feeling swirled inside of him, and Ichigo suspected it wasn't his own. He'd never talked to Orihime about that night; he hadn't wanted to make her relive it in any way, and he hadn't necessarily wanted to hear the details. So he didn't know exactly how it had affected her. But he could guess.

"That does explain your attitude," Ichigo allowed. He paused, then, hoping that Orihime was listening as well before he carefully added, "But, as much as I can honestly say I wish all of that hadn't happened, and that she hadn't had to see it…I'm glad she was there."

Uryuu turned widened eyes toward him. "You're _**glad**_?"

Ichigo offered a bitter half-chuckle, looking up again before he said, "Yeah, as fucked up as it is, I am. If you'd done what you _**should**_ have and not brought her…Ulquiorra would still have killed me. But I wouldn't be here to be having this conversation right now."

"How can you be sure about that?" Uryuu asked, clearly surprised and slightly skeptical.

"Because I didn't come back to save myself," Ichigo replied honestly.

A moment passed before Uryuu declared, "I suppose everything really does happen for a reason, then."

"I sure as hell hope so," Ichigo agreed.

Uryuu pulled in a deep breath and pushed to his feet, saying, "Well, you should know that they've set you up in the room across from Orihime's."

Ichigo nodded and glanced up at his friend. "Right, thanks." He paused, studying Uryuu's face as the other man nodded at him. He was feeling guilty now for the bruise that was already forming along his jaw.

Before the Quincy could walk away, Ichigo called, "Oi, Uryuu, wait a sec."

Uryuu arched a curious brow and asked, "Why?"

Ichigo pushed to his feet, opened his mouth, and then he hesitated.

He was used to Orihime's powers working no matter which form he was in, but _**his**_ powers typically worked only in his Soul Reaper form. And the rooftop was probably not a great place to ditch his body. So, offering his friend an awkward grin, he said, "Actually, let's go inside first."

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime couldn't<strong> decide exactly how she was feeling as she watched Ichigo heal Uryuu's bruised jaw with her Souten Kisshun. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was glad the two were getting along again. Beyond that, however, she was in turmoil.

She hadn't been prepared for the conversation they'd had on the roof. She hadn't been prepared to suddenly be thrown back into Hueco Mundo – back to _**that**_ fight.

She supposed there was definitely a fine layer of guilt inside of her somewhere. More than one type of guilt, too. She hadn't known that Uryuu had had second thoughts about her request; she had never considered that he regretted it. And she certainly felt bad for, essentially, having made him do something he hadn't wanted to do.

But she'd be lying if she implied that that was the aspect of the conversation she was focusing on.

Ever since the War had ended, Orihime had been afraid to bring up any of the things that had happened in Hueco Mundo around Ichigo. Not that she particularly liked thinking about them, anyway. And with the exception of the day before, when she'd been talking to Hollow, she had managed to avoid bringing it up altogether.

And now, without any warning at all, she suddenly had a brand-new perspective on that horrible fight.

Ichigo was _**grateful**_.

She had never imagined that possibility. For so long she had blamed herself for his transformation. She had convinced herself that, if anything, Ichigo would be resentful after everything that had happened.

He'd been dragged into that fight because of her. He'd transformed into what he hated and feared the most because she had begged him to save her. He had _**died**_ because of _**her**_. That was how she'd always seen it. And a part of her had hated herself for that.

But she had never considered it the other way. She had never considered that he would have fought Ulquiorra anyway, let alone that he would have died anyway. And she had certainly never looked at it from the perspective that he had _**lived**_ because of _**her**_.

And if she hadn't been able to feel the absolute truth of his words, she might not have believed it still. But she couldn't argue with what she'd felt. He'd meant every word.

This upside-down way of thinking was forcing Orihime to ask herself a very difficult question: how did she go about forgiving herself for something that she had hated herself for for nearly two years?

But, really, how could she _**not**_ now that she knew how Ichigo truly felt?

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ I have a confession: that whole reference to the fight above Las Noches caught me completely off-guard. I really did not see it going there. But I think it worked out well, don't you? So I hope you liked it! Let me know, maybe, and then go read the next one!


	12. The Waiting Game

_**A/N:**_ Hello again! I hope you're all as eager as I am to see where this chapter takes us! But, as I have nothing productive or amusing to add, I'll say no more! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by someone who is not me.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 11: The Waiting Game**

** It was** late, and Ichigo was once again having trouble sleeping. So, after rolling onto his side in a failed attempt to get more comfortable, he decided to ask the question that he hadn't thought about until shortly after Chad and Uryuu had left for the night.

_"Hey, Orihime,"_ he called, knowing she wouldn't be asleep.

The healer perked up immediately, asking, _"What is it, Ichigo?"_

_"Ah, I was wondering…and this might sound stupid, but, do you know why Tatsuki hasn't been over to beat the crap outta me yet?"_ He suspected that Rukia and Renji had forgotten about Orihime's best friend, as they weren't that close to her, but he had been surprised to realize that neither Chad nor Uryuu had mentioned her, either.

Orihime laughed softly before she said, _"Did you forget about her tournament?"_

Ichigo blinked. Come to think of it, he _**did**_ remember something about Tatsuki having an out-of-town tournament during summer break. _"Was that this week?"_

Orihime nodded, though the gesture was pointless, and replied, _"And next week, yes. She left the day before I ended up in here, and she's not supposed to be back until the weekend before school starts up again. Not that the tournament lasts that long; her family's detouring to her grandmother's for a little visit while they're out."_

She paused in her explanation, and her next words were murmured, clearly thoughts that were being realized out loud. _"That's probably part of why I felt so lonely that night…."_

Ichigo's eyes widened. _She couldn't mean…?_

_"Eh? Mean what?"_ Orihime asked, having heard his thoughts and clearly not realizing that she'd spoken hers aloud.

The hollow snickered, interrupting their conversation to tease, _**"Open channel, King."**_

Ignoring the fiend, Ichigo swallowed and replied, _"Ah, what I meant was…that lonely feeling you were just talking about, were you thinking about that the night you ended up in my inner world?"_

Orihime sucked in a breath, immensely glad he couldn't see her immediate flush, and she took a minute to compose her response before she admitted, _"Yes. It was just one of those things that crops up every now and then, though; nothing to worry about!"_

Ichigo allowed a brief chuckle to rumble up inside of him as he said, _"I wasn't worried. I asked because…that's…what I was thinking about before I fell asleep that night."_

Silence stretched between them for a minute before Orihime finally breathed, _"It is?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Ichigo replied honestly. He refused to get into the details, but in generic terms it certainly seemed noteworthy that they had been reflecting on the same concept. _"I'll try to remember to tell Urahara about this in the morning. Maybe it's relevant somehow."_

Orihime hummed an agreement, all the while secretly praying that Urahara wouldn't ask for detailed descriptions of their thoughts. There was no way she could admit the truth about that, especially when the very subject of those thoughts was the one who would have to repeat them aloud.

After another minute, in an attempt to change the subject, Orihime said, _"You know, Ichigo, you should probably be trying to sleep."_

Grinning now, Ichigo replied, _"Yes, ma'am."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke Urahara<strong> hummed thoughtfully the following morning after Ichigo had given him the information that he'd learned the night before. "That is certainly interesting," he mumbled with a faint nod of his head.

Trying not to glare at him, Ichigo asked, "Do you think it's relevant?"

Urahara lifted his gaze from the table and smiled broadly. "I think it's too much of a coincidence not to be! But, for now, let's not worry about it. I've got some new information to mull over, so you should figure out a way to distract yourself for a few hours."

Ichigo grunted and turned his glare to the half-eaten breakfast before him. After a long minute he begrudgingly picked up his fork and resumed eating.

Quickly finishing his tea, Urahara pushed to his feet and exclaimed, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my office for a while!" And then he swept from the room.

Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia stared after the shopkeeper in wide-eyed silence for a beat.

Finally, Renji asked, "He has an office?"

Yoruichi shifted in her seat opposite the trio, idly dancing her chopsticks around on her plate as she declared, "You know, Ichigo, if you want something to do to pass the time, I'm sure someone would be willing to spar with you."

Before Ichigo could respond, Rukia asked, "Is that a good idea? I thought Urahara said not to push himself?"

With a broad grin Yoruichi replied, "It's just a little sparring. He probably exerted more energy fighting those intruders the other day."

"Yeah, alright," Ichigo said, setting down his fork. "I'm game."

Yoruichi shifted her gaze back to Ichigo and gave him a pointed look. "Don't look at me like that; I never said _**I'd**_ spar with you. I was just making a suggestion."

"Well," Renji declared as he pushed to his feet, "you'll have to call Chad or Uryuu then, 'cause I'm on patrol-duty this morning."

Ichigo slid his eyes toward Rukia curiously and she huffed at him.

"I'm not sparring with anyone until after lunch," Rukia stated firmly. "In fact, I'm going to go get some sleep." She stood as she spoke and strode purposefully from the room.

Ichigo sighed. "Great," he grumbled as he propped one elbow on his knee and dropped his chin into his hand. He paused a beat, turning over his options silently, and then he dipped his free hand into his pocket and fished out his cell phone.

Within minutes he had convinced both Chad and Uryuu to come over and meet him in Urahara's underground training room. Then he pushed to his feet, handed off his breakfast dishes, and started toward his borrowed room.

Orihime didn't speak up until he'd ditched his body and started for the ladder in the back of the shop. _"Did you get Chad and Uryuu to agree to spar with you?"_

Tone strangely light and teasing, Ichigo replied, _"You mean you weren't listening?"_

_"I try to give you _**some**_ privacy,"_ Orihime defended self-consciously.

Ichigo chuckled before saying, _"Yeah, they're on their way over. You gonna watch?"_

Once again immensely glad that he couldn't see her flushing face, Orihime swallowed and nodded.

**"He can't see you,"** the hollow whispered, suddenly crouching beside her. He was leaning close, and it was a long moment before he rocked back and stood properly.

_"Orihime?"_ Ichigo asked. He suspected he was missing something again.

Snapping out of her startled shock, Orihime called, _"Um, yes! I mean…if it's alright. If you'd rather I don't, that's ok-"_

_"As a matter of fact,"_ Ichigo interrupted, _"I'd prefer it."_

Again Orihime was quiet for a moment, but this time only because she was surprised by his response. She had expected him to say something like 'it's up to you' or 'I don't really care,' but not 'I'd prefer it.'

She took another deep breath before finally saying, _"Then I will."_

Satisfied with her response, Ichigo pulled his attention outward again and lifted the hatch that led to the basement before jumping down.

Once he'd landed he took a moment to look around. _I guess it's actually been a while since I've trained down here,_ he reflected. Training had come to seem rather unnecessary after the War, especially since he still had more than enough hollows to deal with to keep his skills honed.

Shrugging it off, Ichigo moved toward a tall pillar of rock and leapt to the top. He turned, then, and faced the ladder before settling back into a sitting position. Patience might not have been his strong suit, but he wasn't worried. His friends weren't likely to keep him waiting long.

And he was right.

Uryuu and Chad dropped down from the storefront only a few minutes later.

Both men stood easily and, brushing the light layer of dust that had been kicked up off of his clothes, Uryuu looked up at Ichigo and called, "Did you really call us here to spar?"

Ichigo smirked and leapt easily off of the pillar, landing before his friends as he said, "Yeah, something like that."

Uryuu lifted a quizzical eyebrow. "I can't help but feel like you had an ulterior motive. I thought Urahara recommended _**not**_ pushing yourself?"

"You gonna try and kill me?" Ichigo returned, still smirking knowingly.

"Of course not," Uryuu replied as he adjusted his glasses reflexively.

Ichigo shrugged and said, "Then I'm not worried. But feel free to back down if you're not up for this."

Narrowing his eyes now at his friend, Uryuu asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Meeting his friend's challenging stare fearlessly, Ichigo said, "You heard me."

"Every man for himself?" Uryuu asked, right fist clenching in preparation.

"Nah," Ichigo replied, "I was thinking two-on-two."

The wide-eyed stares of his friends revealed their surprise before Uryuu repeated, "Two-on-two? Who's joining us?"

Ichigo lifted one hand, holding his index and middle fingers up and pointing them toward his friends as he slowly explained, "Two-on-two." He ended the gesture by turning those same fingers in and pressing them against his chest.

Realization dawning, Uryuu replied, "That's an interesting decision."

Arm falling back to his side, Ichigo said, "Someone put it into her head that she's weaker than the rest of us. I aim to change that by the time she's herself again."

Chad looked away, eyes narrowing in thought. He suspected he knew where that sense of weakness had come from.

Uryuu, however, held Ichigo's gaze firmly. "And did it ever occur to you that _**you**_ might have something to do with that?"

Ichigo blanched at the accusation, but his shock quickly melted into anger and his fists clenched at his sides. "Where the hell do you come off suggesting that? I would _**never**_ have said something like that to her!"

"Of course not," Uryuu agreed evenly. "But your actions could have. You're always the one insisting on walking her home from school or work. You always tell her to stand back from the fight. Those things _**suggest**_ that you don't believe she can take care of herself."

He caught himself this time before he punched the Quincy. Because, as much as he wanted to be infuriated at the mere idea that someone could think he meant that, when Uryuu worded it that way he could actually see the argument. And, when he realized that he could well have contributed, he found he wanted to punch _**himself**_ instead.

But he also knew that if he asked Orihime if she had interpreted his actions that way she would say she hadn't. Especially now that she knew (he hoped) that he _**didn't**_ see her that way.

So, instead, he swallowed and kept his anger as far from his voice as he could manage. "It's not so black-and-white," he stated firmly. "Yeah, I don't like her walking home alone – especially at night; and yeah, I ask her to stand back from the fight when I can. But not because I don't think she can handle herself. I do those things because I want to protect her."

"We know that," Uryuu assured him. "But that in itself could be sending the wrong message. She could be under the impression that you're so desperate to protect her because she _**needs protecting**_."

Ichigo locked his jaw for a beat as he searched for the proper way to articulate his response. Words had never been his strong suit, but now – more than ever – his choice of words mattered. And he had somehow gotten himself cornered into a conversation that was going to force him to say something he wouldn't ordinarily be comfortable admitting.

"For the record," he finally said, "that's not how it is. I protect her because _**I**_ need to protect her. Not because she can't protect herself, but because she shouldn't _**have to**_."

_"Ichigo,"_ Orihime breathed, her soft voice reverberating through him.

_"I think I knew, deep down, that you protect me at least as much for your own sake as mine," _she continued after a moment._ "And I promise I was never bothered by you protecting me. If anything, I always hated that I was so weak that you had to – but I never thought you protected me because you thought I was weak."_ She paused, a matching smile curving her lips, and added, _"Thank you, though."_

Swallowing again, Ichigo released a breath and said, _"You're welcome. And, just so you know, I really do intend to kick that 'weak' theory out of your head. But…I'm still going to protect you. So it's good that you can distinguish the difference."_

_"I can,"_ she assured him calmly.

Silence stretched for a moment as Ichigo conversed with Orihime and Uryuu let his argument drop.

And then Chad spoke up quietly.

"I think I have an idea of where that thought came from," he admitted.

Ichigo turned his attention to his long-time friend, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Chad continued without provocation. "While everybody else was training for the War, Mr. Urahara called her over and told her that she needed to stay out of the fighting. He said she wasn't suited for that kind of battle, and that Squad Four would more than compensate for her abilities."

_**"He said what?"**_ Ichigo's hollow demanded, giving voice to Ichigo's own thoughts.

Orihime cringed, knowing Ichigo would be displeased with that information.

Uryuu was still staring, wide-eyed, at Chad when Ichigo finally pulled together a response that didn't involve yelling. "Urahara…said that?"

Chad inclined his head. "I was right there when he told her. I heard the whole thing."

"That bastard," Ichigo growled, fists tight at his sides once more. He had half a mind to go beat the older man senseless right then and there. "Where the hell does he get off saying shit like that?"

"He said he wanted to shield her from the fighting," Chad replied.

"That's not how you shield someone, dammit!" Ichigo exclaimed as his feet began moving. He could spar later. Urahara had too much blood running through his veins, and he wholly intended to fix that for him.

"Ichigo," Uryuu called as the orange-haired teen stomped toward the ladder. The dark, twisting, heaviness of his spiritual pressure was verging on crushing.

"I'm gonna beat the ever-loving crap out of him," Ichigo declared. The ladder was almost in reach now.

_"Don't do it,"_ Orihime requested. Her voice was gentle, unobtrusive, but firm all the same. _"That conversation happened a long time ago, and I'm not upset about it anymore."_

Ichigo stopped walking, but he didn't turn around.

He'd been so focused on the words Urahara had said – and how he _**knew**_ they had contributed to her self-image – that he hadn't thought about how she had actually reacted to them in the moment. He could only imagine how hard it was for her to hear those words.

_"I won't say I wasn't hurt by what he said,"_ Orihime admitted. _"But…he was probably right, at least back then. And, in a strange way, what he said helped motivate me to make myself stronger. I wanted – _**want**_ – to be stronger, so that I can fight beside you and not slow you down. But I also want to be stronger so that no one can say that to me again."_

_"He should never have said it to begin with,"_ Ichigo replied. _"And why is this the first I'm hearing about it?"_

Orihime laughed self-consciously and said, _"Actually, Rukia had wanted me to tell you, after I told her. But you were busy training and I didn't want to burden you with my hurt feelings, especially when I kind of agreed with him at the time. That was part of why I didn't stay to talk to you, though, after Hachi restored Tsubaki for me; I was afraid I'd start crying all over again and ruin your training."_

Ichigo immediately recalled the time she was referring to. He'd put it out of his mind until then, but he remembered now that time she'd been brought to Hachi during his training with the Vizards. And he remembered wondering why she hadn't at least said hello. _Guess now I know,_ he reflected.

_"I'm sorry for keeping it from you," _Orihime added softly. _"I knew you'd only get upset, and with everything that happened after…it was pretty easy to put behind me. By the time I even remembered it again it seemed like kind of a silly point."_

_"But you talked to Rukia about it?"_ Ichigo asked.

_"Heh, Rukia had the unfortunate luck of trying to walk _**into**_ the shop as I was running out, and when I saw her I just sort of broke,"_ Orihime explained. _"I really had to tell her. And then she wanted me to tell you – I think so that the two of you could tag-team Mr. Urahara, but she never specified."_

Ichigo took a deep breath. Orihime did have a point, if he was being honest with himself. It had been nearly two years now since that conversation had taken place; it would be stupid to make a big deal of it now. And she seemed to have genuinely put her initial reaction behind her.

Still, there was something he needed to know. _"Did he ever at least apologize for what he said?"_

Orihime hesitated. Technically the answer was simple. But telling him would be counterproductive to cooling his temper.

In the end, however, she could only be honest. _"…No, he didn't."_

_**"****I say we kill him,"**_ the hollow suggested darkly. _**"Slice him open and dissect him – ought to be good irony, right?"**_

_"We're not killing him,"_ Ichigo replied after a beat. Voice firm, he added, _"But he _**does**_ owe you an apology, and I'm more than willing to beat it out of him if he doesn't offer it up."_

_"You really don't have to do that," _Orihime insisted.

_"That's up to me to decide,"_ Ichigo argued. He turned around, however, and put his back to the ladder. _"But I won't go out of my way to hunt him down, alright? And maybe this fight will get a little of the bloodlust out of my system."_

Arching a brow pointedly, Uryuu asked, "Changed your mind already?"

Ichigo looked away and muttered, "Orihime doesn't think he deserves to have his ass handed to him."

Smirking now, Uryuu said, "Well, at least she seems to be a good influence on you."

Rolling his eyes now, Ichigo said, "Shut up. Are we doing this or not?"

Uryuu and Chad exchanged a brief look, nodding slightly, and then both men moved back, away from Ichigo.

"Oh, we're doing this," Uryuu assured him smugly. He easily summoned his bow, holding it with a faux-casualty at his side.

Chad silently activated the armor on his right arm, and together the two leapt, backwards, into the air.

Ichigo reached up and wrapped his hand around Zangetsu's hilt, a slow smirk curving his lips. Yeah, he was definitely in the mood for this.

* * *

><p><strong>"Now <strong>_**that's**_ an interesting theory," Urahara murmured as he re-read the passage he had just discovered.

It was an old theory, one that was next to impossible to research and – therefore – virtually impossible to prove. But it was very well thought-out, and it fit the current situation better than anything else he'd found.

However, if it _**was**_ true, then it would be a delicate subject to broach.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Can I just say that this story is tackling all sorts of issues/subjects that I did _**not**_ see coming? This chapter alone is full of them! But I think it's working out well…although you're a better judge of that than I am! And, also, I'm sorry for the shorter-than-usual length of this one…I always seem to have that one chapter that just refuses to stretch any farther. Anyway, enough about me! Now it's your turn to do a little writing – right there in that review box. Just click the button! ^_~ Oh, and, I expect to see you all back for the next part!


	13. The Most Powerful Force I

_**A/N:**_ Welcome back everybody! I hope you'll all forgive me for making you wait to learn what Urahara discovered last chapter! LOL But the wait is over, so go read!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is still not mine.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 12: The Most Powerful Force I**

** Kisuke Urahara **smiled as he watched Ichigo repel Chad's attack with Orihime's Shiten Koushun. Uryuu had snuck around behind the young Vizard and was aiming a counterattack, taking perfect advantage of his opponent's distraction. But before the attack could be released the shopkeeper lifted his closed fan into the air and called, "Time-out!"

The combatants froze.

Chad was on one knee, breathing heavily and wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Uryuu was standing on a large rock, arms poised and bow taught.

Ichigo was standing between them, Orihime's shield still in front of him and one hand gripping tightly to Zangetsu's hilt.

All three of their heads swung, wide-eyed, toward Urahara at the unexpected interruption.

Chad stood, his armor vanishing. Uryuu lowered his arms, dissolving his bow, and jumped to the ground alongside his friends. Orihime's shield dissipated and Ichigo stuck the tip of Zangetsu into the hard dirt.

"So sorry to interrupt," Urahara called as they collected themselves.

Ichigo's surprised expression shifted flawlessly into anger as his jaw tightened and his scowl deepened. Without a word he began stalking forward.

Urahara seemed to recognize the dark look in Ichigo's eyes and he asked carefully, "Now, Ichigo, why are you giving me that look?"

One flash-step brought him within striking range, and Ichigo swung his fist forward without hesitation. His fist collided with Urahara's face, knocking the older man backwards and off of his feet.

Remembering Orihime's earlier request not to kill the man, Ichigo kept his feet locked in place and lowered his arm to his side. If he pursued it any more he might very well do more damage than he thought he should.

Pushing himself to a seated position, Urahara rubbed at his face tenderly and asked, "I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure what that was for."

"You owe Orihime an apology," Ichigo growled.

Urahara stared up at Ichigo for a long moment, but the confusion in his eyes quickly faded to understanding. His hand fell into his lap and he looked away before he said, "I see. So you finally heard about that, did you? I suppose I should be amazed it took so long."

"I shouldn't have _**had**_ to hear about it," Ichigo snapped. "You should have apologized at the first chance you got."

Taking a deep breath, Urahara nodded and pushed to his feet, wiping off the dust from his clothes. "Of course," he agreed. "Apologies have never been my strong suit, however…I am sorry."

Narrowing his eyes at the shopkeeper, Ichigo added, "And you'll never even think of saying something like that to her again, right? Not because you know I'd kill you, but because you know you'd be wrong."

Urahara turned a barely-formed smile toward Ichigo, but when their eyes met the expression faltered, and the former Captain bowed his head. "Is she listening?"

"To every word," Ichigo replied shortly.

Keeping his head down, Urahara said, "I am truly sorry, Orihime. I should never have said that."

Ichigo locked his jaw as he waited to gauge Orihime's response. The apology was hers to accept.

_"Thank you, Ichigo. Would you please tell him that I accept his apology?"_ Orihime replied after barely a moment. She didn't seem to be exaggerating her feelings or hiding anything; simple honesty was all that exuded from her.

Releasing a breath and forcing his muscles to relax a little, Ichigo said, "She accepts your apology."

Urahara straightened and nodded faintly. And then his laughing smile returned and he exclaimed, "I'm impressed! I thought for sure when you found about that that you'd put me in a wheelchair!"

Glare returning easily, Ichigo grunted, "Don't think I didn't think about it."

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to us?" Uryuu asked as he and Chad walked up to them.

Chad silently held Zangetsu out for Ichigo, who took the sword with a nod of gratitude and strapped it over his back.

"Ah, yes," Urahara assured them, nodding again. "I believe I may have found an explanation for the situation, as well as a solution!" His exuberance faded again and he returned his eyes to Ichigo's as he added, "But, I warn you, the explanation might be uncomfortable to hear."

Ichigo's scowl deepened again, for an entirely new reason, and he asked, "Uncomfortable how?"

"Let's just say 'it's personal'," Urahara replied pointedly. He let his words hang in the air for a long minute, watching Ichigo's eyes narrow and his jaw clench before asking, "So, would you like to hear it now, or later?"

Narrowing his own eyes, Uryuu asked, "What good would it do to put it off?"

Glancing sideways at the Quincy, Urahara smiled and said, "Well, it's possible Ichigo might like to have a different conversation first."

Ichigo dragged in a long breath. _I should've known this damn situation would bring that up._

_**"****Yeah, you should've,"**_ the hollow teased knowingly.

_"Um…bring what up?"_ Orihime asked carefully. _"Is something wrong?"_

Ichigo's eyes closed for a second as he swallowed and replied, _"Not exactly. Hang on a sec, Orihime."_ He looked up at Urahara then and said, "Yeah, let's wait. I'm gonna need a few minutes."

Urahara inclined his head. "Of course, of course," he replied. "We'll just wait for you upstairs, then. Take your time." Gesturing for the others to follow him, Urahara turned toward the ladder and said, "Come on, gentlemen, let's give them a little privacy!"

Uryuu and Chad exchanged a hesitant look before turning their attention to Ichigo.

Ichigo had already turned and was walking away, pulling Zangetsu from his back as he headed toward a previously-undisturbed pillar.

And then realization dawned and Uryuu's eyes widened. It was _**that**_ kind of personal. He dropped a hand on Chad's shoulder and said quietly, "Let's go with Urahara."

* * *

><p><strong>Even as<strong> he materialized in his inner world, Ichigo found himself hesitating. He had always wanted to avoid this conversation. _What if there's another way?_ Maybe if they just waited another day or two…but there was no guarantee. _And what if there's not?_ That was a risk he couldn't take.

Orihime deserved to live her own life; more importantly, she deserved not to be saddled with his.

"Ichigo?" Orihime called over to him, concern evident in her voice as well as her expression. She was standing before her favorite window, hands clenched in front of her chest as she watched him worriedly. A light breeze danced through, then, ruffling her hair and the skirt of her white dress.

He swallowed and looked past her, to Zangetsu. "Old Man, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" It was probably a pointless request, since both the zanpakutou spirit and his hollow knew how he felt. But this wasn't the kind of conversation that lent itself to an audience.

Zangetsu nodded once and turned, walking toward the edge of the building before vanishing entirely.

**"You gonna ask me to leave, too?"** the hollow challenged, crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow.

Ichigo turned an easy glare on the fiend. "Yeah," he said.

For a moment, silence stretched between them.

And then the hollow's arms dropped and his expression shifted into a pointed glare. **"You better not screw this up, King."** He vanished in a flash-step a beat later.

"What's going on, Ichigo?" Orihime asked slowly. There was still concern in her voice, but it was joined now by confusion. She couldn't imagine what he would want to talk to her about that required such blatant privacy.

Ichigo took another deep breath and allowed himself to walk forward, so that there was only a comfortable distance between them. "There's something…that it's time for you to know."

The obvious question lit up her eyes, so Ichigo didn't wait long for a response before saying, "I know you heard what Urahara said; and I'm sorry it's coming up like this."

He was stalling and he knew it. _Hell, she probably knows it,_ he lectured himself. But it was hard – _**so**_ hard – to say what needed to be said.

Orihime's eyes drooped slightly as she studied him. It couldn't be more obvious that he didn't want to talk about whatever it was that he was about to tell her, but for some reason he felt it was necessary. And as confused as she was, the feeling that was quickly overtaking her was actually concern. She couldn't put her finger on the emotions running around in his eyes, but they didn't seem like good ones.

She pulled her lip between her teeth subconsciously as she wrapped one arm around herself, her other arm hanging at her side. The soft breeze returned, passing around and between them and dislodging a few strands of her hair.

Ichigo was still trying to find the right words when the breeze blew some of her hair into her face, and before he knew what he was doing he was reaching out to tuck it back.

His fingers brushed her skin and again their eyes focused on each other. He gently swept her hair from her face, but he couldn't quite pull his hand away. Her skin was so warm and smooth beneath his fingertips.

He was so absorbed in the feeling that he didn't even realize he was speaking until it was too late as he said, "You are so beautiful."

Orihime's eyes widened at the unexpected compliment. Her cheek was warm and tingling beneath his touch and her heart was hammering wildly against her chest at his murmured words. And she wanted, more than anything, to simply bask in the praise he'd offered without looking any deeper. But she couldn't; his tone, the strange, unidentifiable look in his eyes, his barely-there touch – it all screamed that there was a catch.

He didn't know where the words were coming from now, but it seemed that he wasn't done saying ordinarily-embarrassing things. And his hand refused to pull away from her skin. "Most of the time," he began quietly, his eyelids drooped and his thumb rubbing gently, deliberately, over her cheek, "all I want to do is wrap you in my arms and let the world pass us by."

Despite her best efforts, and despite her hesitation to accept his words at surface-level, she felt the hope building up within her. How many times had she dreamt of conversations that started like this?

Ichigo recognized the hope as it slowly began to light up her eyes, and, conversely, the sight of it made his words fall away. It took a frightening amount of effort to add, "But I can't."

He pulled his hand away as the words fell from his lips, but he held her gaze.

The hope stalled for a beat before fading quickly from her eyes, replaced with confusion and a tinge of fear.

All of those things were dancing in her voice as she breathed, "Ichigo…." But she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what he was doing, what he was saying, and she had no idea how to make it better.

But the pain in his eyes was obvious for the beat that they continued to hold hers.

And then he looked away.

He turned entirely from her and walked several steps forward, putting a little space between them and keeping his back to her. He couldn't look her in the eyes for what he had to say next. He didn't know how she would react, and he'd hate himself if he hurt her, but it had to be said. She had to understand.

Even so, he had to force the vile words off of his tongue as he said, "It doesn't matter how I feel; I can't let myself get any closer to you, Orihime." His fists clenched at his sides as he found himself glaring at the tall, blue building across from him.

The breeze kicked up again, a little more insistent and a little colder than before. The emotions swirling inside of him seemed so much more intense than the last time he'd had this conversation with himself.

Of course, this time was different. This time he was saying these things to _**her**_. This time these words could change his life in a very permanent way – and not for the better.

"W-why would you say that?" Orihime asked hesitantly. Her confusion was evident in her voice, but it was secondary. Her words were watered down, as if she were already fighting back tears.

If he was going to hurt her – and, at this point, it was obvious that he was – then he figured he might as well give her an honest answer. So he said, "Because I'm terrified of what could happen to you. I don't trust _**him**_ not to hurt you. And if I keep my distance…then you're less likely to be standing beside me the next time I lose control."

"Ichigo," she repeated, more solidly this time.

She was obviously going to say more, so he cut her off. He needed to say it while he could.

"I know it sounds like a lame excuse," he admitted. "I know there's not even a guarantee that there _**will**_ be a 'next time,' but that's not a chance I can take. It would only take _**one**_ screw-up. One time; one chance; _**one minute**_. That's all he would need. And if you got hurt because I was too selfish to let you go…." He paused, swallowed, and added, "It would kill me."

His words hung in the air for a minute when he paused again. But he took a deep breath, ignored the unfamiliar lump in his throat, and managed, "I love you, Orihime. But I'm too dangerous."

She knew he intended to say more, but she had heard enough. So she moved into his direct line of sight, forcing him to look at her, and she reached out and grabbed both of his wrists firmly. He was going to hear what she had to say. And then, if he still chose to break both of their hearts…at least she would know she'd tried.

"Ichigo," she began firmly, "it's your turn to listen to me now, okay? You've spent the last few days squashing just about every insecurity I've ever had, so now I'm going to return the favor."

She paused, offering him a reassuring smile, and said, "I'm not even going to try the 'it's my life, so it's mine to risk' argument, because I'm sure that's only going to work once per lifetime. But that's okay, because I have a better one." Her hands squeezed his wrists subconsciously before she added, "Hollow would never hurt me."

Ichigo's eyes widened at her straightforward declaration. There was only confidence in her voice; no doubt, no hesitation. And he didn't get the feeling that she was intending to add a qualifier. But it just couldn't be that simple.

Swallowing, Ichigo found his voice again and said, "You don't know that."

Orihime shook her head lightly, obviously unsurprised by his argument, and she held his gaze. With an unwavering smile, she said, "Yes, I do. I've been living with him for almost three full days now. We don't sleep, we don't have separate rooms to lock ourselves away in, and Mr. Zangetsu isn't much of a conversationalist, so we don't really even have anyone else to talk to half the time. And, in all of that time, Hollow's never even been rude to me."

She waited a moment, hoping to let the argument sink in.

And then she added, "He just sat by and let me ramble off a bunch of name suggestions, even though he'd already asked to be called 'Hollow;' when I started crying, and he didn't know how to help, he called you; and when I slipped and almost fell off the side of the building, he caught me."

She paused again, still smiling, and gave his wrists another squeeze. "Does that sound like the kind of person who's going to kill me as soon as they get the opportunity?"

Ichigo was speechless as he stared at her.

She was right; his hollow had behaved the entire time she'd been stuck within him. And he'd had more than enough opportunity to make a move against her. When he thought about it the way she'd described it, he couldn't deny her point. His hollow – who exemplified all of his own worst characteristics – had been perfectly patient with her.

But did that mean he could dare trust that his hollow would _**always**_ treat her similarly?

Then again, his hollow was a fairly straightforward being. If he was unhappy about something, _**everyone**_ knew it. If he wanted to kill something – and he had the opportunity – he would at least _**try**_.

Orihime could see that Ichigo was arguing with himself, but she wasn't surprised. He'd always been fairly stubborn about things once he'd made up his mind. And, clearly, he'd made up his mind on this subject a while ago. There was only thing he hadn't counted on: her.

She absolutely refused to stand back and watch as he condemned them both to a life of heartache.

And she wasn't going to stand by now and let him think up a counter-argument, either. Not when she had one more revelation to throw at him.

She released his wrists, letting her hands slide down until she could wrap them around his fingers, and then she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

He sucked in a sharp, startled breath and froze the moment her lips touched his skin.

Orihime pulled back after a moment, ignoring her crimson-stained cheeks, and met his gaze with a smile. "I love you, too, Ichigo. You're the most important person in my life and you always will be. And, as a result, nothing is more important to me than knowing that you're happy."

She paused, swallowing heavily as a single tear slipped free, before adding softly, "So what am I supposed to do when I know that you're condemning yourself for my sake? _**Please**_…take that risk. I would rather live a short, happy life with you than a long life of misery and heartache without you."

"I…" Ichigo choked, overwhelmed by the surge of conflicting emotions. He had never expected her to return his feelings – especially not to the same extent. Knowing what kind of pain he'd be causing her if he stuck to his long-decided plan was changing everything. Everything except for what he worried about most.

"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you," he finally managed, subconsciously lacing his fingers with hers to hold her hands in place.

Orihime's smile was soft and reassuring as she said, "And you _**wouldn't**_. As much as you hate to admit it, Hollow really is a part of you. And we both know that there is _**no**_ part of you that would hurt me."

Ichigo took a deep, cleansing breath and let his eyes fall shut.

For so long he had been terrified of hurting her – of losing control and being helpless to stop his body from causing her some kind of deplorable pain. Never once had he considered that his hollow shared his desire to keep her _**from**_ pain. But now he had to, because now he was being faced with too much evidence of that very concept.

And, when he thought back on it, his hollow never had outright threatened her. He'd threatened just about everyone else that Ichigo had ever associated with, yes, but not Orihime. And Ichigo already knew that they shared a mutual hatred for anyone who _**did**_. But his hollow had only ever gone up _**to**_ the line of subtle threats (usually when Ichigo himself was having a particularly difficult time resisting her); he had never crossed _**over**_ it.

Another realization hit, then. He trusted no one to protect her more than he trusted himself, and if that were true, then by association wasn't he also the safest person for her to be around?

Ichigo swallowed heavily as he finally accepted Orihime's words.

His eyes opened again, finding her watching him patiently, and he offered her a small, faint smile as his expression softened and the tension rolled out of his muscles. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot," he finally murmured. "I'm just so used to him threatening pretty much everyone I interact with that, even though I've always known he's about as protective of you as I am, it never occurred to me that that would mean he wouldn't hurt you."

Orihime smiled, something akin to laughter lighting her eyes, and she said softly, "That's because you're so protective of me, silly." Her smile vanished then, replaced by her serious expression, and she added, "And, just so you know, you're not an idiot."

"Tch," Ichigo grunted reflexively. "Oh yes I am."

"You are not!" Orihime insisted, pulling one hand from his in order to hold her index finger in front of his face for emphasis.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, grinned, and captured her hand easily. Then he brought her slightly-curled fingers to his lips and began pressing light kisses along her knuckles. "Well," he admitted between kisses, "maybe not a _**total**_ idiot."

Orihime deflated, her smile returning, and when he released her raised hand she pulled her other hand free of his and stepped into him, curling her fingers in his shihakushou and letting her head rest on his shoulder. "That's a start, I suppose," she allowed as her eyes closed.

His arms lifted, wrapping around her and tightening immediately. In that moment it was easy to forget that they had somewhere to be, and that Orihime wasn't technically where she belonged. In Ichigo's mind she was _**exactly**_ where she was supposed to be.

Letting his head drop so that his lips were dancing over her hair and brushing, just slightly, against her temple, Ichigo murmured, "Forgive me?"

"Always," Orihime assured him.

It was another long minute before Ichigo released a breath and grumbled, "I suppose I should head upstairs and see what Urahara thinks he found. Maybe with a little luck we can get you back to yourself soon."

Orihime nodded against him, understanding his logic but hating the idea of moving just yet.

Ichigo shifted, pressing his lips to her temple, where she used to keep her hairpins, before reluctantly stepping back from her.

When their eyes met, her hands clasped in front of her waist, he asked, "Will you be listening?"

She smiled and nodded again, saying, "Of course."

He offered her a grin before he allowed himself to fade out of his inner world, knowing that as soon as he was gone Zangetsu and his hollow would return.

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright, what's<strong> this discovery of yours?" Ichigo asked, his words lacking the animosity that the others had probably been expecting, as he slipped into the meeting room a minute later.

He hadn't bothered retrieving his body, so he had to take a second to remove Zangetsu from his back before he claimed his usual seat across from the shopkeeper. And it was only as he settled that he noticed Rukia and Renji had re-joined them.

The table was fairly full, as Rukia and Renji were seated to Ichigo's immediate right, and Chad and Uryuu to his left. Yoruichi was lounging between Renji and Urahara, one elbow propped on her knee as she waited.

"Are you sure you're ready to hear it?" Urahara asked pointedly, his usual feigned exuberance gone from his voice.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he said, "That's why I'm here. So quit stalling and tell us."

Inclining his head, Urahara replied, "Very well, then! To make things simpler, I'll begin at the beginning. But, please, try to hold your questions until the story's done."

He paused, taking a long moment to make eye contact with each of his guests in order to be sure that they understood he'd been talking to all of them.

And then his eyes landed on Ichigo and he asked, "I assume you've heard the term before, but are you familiar with the actual concept of 'soul mates'?"

Several pairs of eyes widened at the question, including Ichigo's.

After a long second, Ichigo slowly shook his head. _Well, if this is going where I think it's going, then that explains his warning._

Urahara nodded to himself, clearly unsurprised by the answer, and said, "Then allow me to enlighten you."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ So…are we starting to get happy? I have to admit, I struggled _**a lot**_ with whether or not to do the confession while Orihime was stuck in Ichigo's inner world. But I think I'm happy with the way this turned out! And, to that end, I hope you are, too! Now, before you go running off to hear Urahara's story, wanna take a second to review? Pretty please?


	14. The Most Powerful Force II

_**A/N:**_ Hello again! I know you're all eager to read what's coming, so I'll keep this brief: I thought long and hard about how I wanted this concept to be (including who would explain it), and while I'm happy with it, I can only hope that you will be, too. I did want it to still ring true to Bleach, after all, or this would've been so much easier! LOL Oh, and also, in case anyone was worried: no, we're not done yet!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Bleach.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 13: The Most Powerful Force II**

** Everyone, even** Yoruichi, turned their full attention to Urahara as he prepared to explain his discovery. A discovery that somehow tied in to the true concept of the ultimate romantic ideal: soul mates.

Clearing his throat, Urahara began, "Every soul has its 'other half' – its 'soul mate,' if you will. In essence, each true soul is split in half at the moment of its creation, and then each half is born into the world as an individual. These halves are always born – and therefore always die – within a close proximity of each other. And by 'close proximity,' I don't mean geographically. I mean _**chronologically**_."

Smiling slightly, he added, "In fact, it is often the case that these halves are _**not**_ born geographically-close. This is my theory on why people move around so much. But, I digress!"

He bowed his head, hiding his face for a moment beneath the shadow of his hat, before continuing. "You see, as soon as the half-soul reaches maturity (you might call this 'adolescence'), it begins seeking out its _**other half**_. Think of this as trying to become whole. Of course, there's no spiritual GPS that says 'turn left here,' and so the individual frequently makes mistakes. After all, you don't always know when something's wrong before it's too late, but you do always know when it's right."

Urahara paused again, just for a beat, as he made a point of holding Ichigo's gaze to say, "Once the two halves have been reunited, that connection becomes unbreakable. They will quite literally be drawn to each other in one's moment of need."

Looking away, Urahara shrugged, hands up, and added, "There are, of course, exceptions of halves who outlive the other for whatever reason. No one really knows what becomes of them – or their bond – after that." His hands fell back to his lap and he said, "But, the point is, the bond between the halves is – and I don't use this word lightly, mind you – _**magical**_. They're drawn together like magnets, and it's been argued that there is no force in existence that can truly separate them."

After a brief pause, Urahara wrapped up his tale by saying, "Most never find their true other half. The ones who do, however, know a sense of peace and happiness that the rest can only dream of."

Silence settled over the group as they took in his words.

After a long minute Ichigo looked up from the table and, ignoring his audience as well as the flush on his cheeks, he asked, "And you think this has something to do with how Orihime ended up in my inner world?"

Urahara inclined his head. "Like I said," he explained, "they're drawn to each other in ways we can only imagine. And you did say that the two of you were both feeling particularly lonely the night before, didn't you?"

Ichigo nodded carefully. Urahara's theory made as much sense as anything else he'd expected to hear. And he was immensely glad the other man had given him the opportunity to talk to Orihime _**before**_ diving into talk of soul mates.

_"Do you think…that's possible?"_ Orihime asked hesitantly. 'Soul mates' seemed like a much heavier commitment than their still-fresh confessions. But she'd be lying if she said that she didn't kind of hope Urahara was right.

_"At this point," _Ichigo replied, _"I think just about anything's possible."_

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo asked, "Okay, I get that, then. But how does that help us get her back?"

Urahara smiled, his fan coming up to cover the lower half of his face, and declared, "I'm glad you asked! Based on everything I've learned about this situation, I'd say the solution is fairly straightforward. She was pulled into your inner world as a result of your mutually-powerful desire for each other's company. So, the way I see it, she can return to her own body if you share a mutual desire for it."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ichigo exclaimed, fists clenching over the table. "We already want her to be able to get back to herself! But she's _**still in me!**_"

Waving his fan at the orange-haired teen, Urahara said, "I didn't say it was _**simple**_. You can't just both _**want**_ it, you must both _**crave **_it. Crave it in the same way that you previously yearned for company. And, additionally, you must crave it on the same level – to the same extent – as the other. Your desires must match _**completely**_. And, when you're properly aligned, the rest should happen on its own."

Ichigo released a heavy breath. That was much easier said than done.

"Also," Urahara added, "I recommend attempting this solution at night, when you're trying to sleep. And perhaps it wouldn't hurt if, tonight, you set up your bed beside Orihime's body. The physical nearness could only help, after all."

Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, Ichigo grumbled, "And what are we supposed to do until then? It's only mid-afternoon."

"Ah, well, that's up to you," Urahara declared casually. "A few more hours won't change anything! And, if my theory's correct, Orihime can and will survive just fine within you so long as _**you**_ survive."

Piping up with a smirk, Renji said, "I can think of something for you to do to pass the time."

Ignoring where he suspected the red-head was going, Ichigo pushed to his feet and said, "Yeah, so can I. I'm gonna go get Orihime a change of clothes for tomorrow."

_"Eh? Y-you don't need to do that!"_ Orihime exclaimed, clearly caught off-guard by his declaration.

_"I don't mind," _Ichigo argued easily as he strapped Zangetsu into place. _"And you sure as hell aren't walking through town in that nightgown."_ He paused, something obviously occurring to him, and added, _"But, if you'd be more comfortable, I could just ask Rukia to do it."_

Orihime hesitated, briefly tempted to take him up on his offer. In the end, however, she supposed she didn't need to make such a big deal of the subject, and so she said, _"No, that's alright. You can do it if you're comfortable with it."_

Already standing at the door to the conference room, Ichigo paused and called, "I'll be back later." And then he stepped from the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ichigo,"<strong>_ Orihime called that night as Ichigo was setting up his bed beside her body. His own body was still resting in the room he'd borrowed the night before, and he'd deposited her change of clothes against the wall on her other side.

Ichigo paused for a beat and asked, _"Yeah?"_

_"Um, well, I was thinking,"_ she began hesitantly, her fingers fiddling in her lap as she watched him resume making his bed. _"Maybe it would help if we…motivated ourselves somehow?"_

Nodding to himself, Ichigo replied, _"That's a good idea. Did you have something specific in mind?"_

_"Eh, well…what if we agreed not to, um, kiss…until I'm me again?"_ Orihime suggested awkwardly. Her face was bright pink once more, and she couldn't take a lot of solace in the fact that he couldn't see her, because she knew that Hollow was watching her with a smirk.

Again, Ichigo paused. He had to swallow before he could even find the words to respond, despite that he actually liked her suggestion. It was still awkward to talk about. _"Okay,"_ he said lamely. Rolling his eyes at himself, he added, _"That brings up a good point, anyway."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Orihime asked, thrown enough by his words that her embarrassment was forgotten.

_"Well it'll be kinda hard to go on a real date if you're still living inside me, right?"_ Ichigo pointed out.

_"Right!"_ Orihime exclaimed quickly. _"So our motivation can be that we can't really start the relationship we want until I'm back to myself!"_

Grinning now, Ichigo set Zangetsu on the floor on his other side before stretching out onto his back, hands behind his head, as he replied, _"Exactly. So, don't take this the wrong way, but as much as I've liked having you with me non-stop, it's time you got your butt back in your own body. I don't want people thinking I have an imaginary girlfriend."_

Orihime giggled, the sound echoing through him and helping to relax him. _"That would definitely kill your reputation at school."_

Chuckling now, Ichigo said, _"Tch, _**you're**_ gonna kill my reputation. But it'll be worth it."_

Her laughter faded into a soft smile, and Orihime took a deep breath before saying, _"Then hopefully the next time we talk it'll be more face-to-face."_

_"Hopefully,"_ Ichigo agreed. _"And, in the meantime, goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, Ichigo,"_ Orihime replied quietly before pulling herself away from his consciousness.

For this to work properly, after all, they needed to be able to think privately.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo stared<strong> at the ceiling for several minutes, trying to articulate his feelings into thoughts. _Damn, this was so much easier when I wasn't trying to do it on purpose,_ he reflected with a frown. Still, he'd expected as much, so he took a deep breath and rolled onto his side, facing Orihime's unoccupied body.

His eyes skimmed her form (which was mostly covered by the blanket he'd insisted she be given), and his lips twitched into a faint smile.

She looked like she was just sleeping peacefully. And she looked so beautiful; but, then again, he always thought she looked beautiful.

And then it hit him.

She loved him.

Orihime Inoue _**loved**_ him.

_**Him**_.

He had to swallow heavily at that, despite how stupid he felt for only then feeling overwhelmed at something he'd known now for several hours. But he'd been so busy thinking about what Urahara had said, and figuring out how to get her back to herself, that he hadn't given himself time to think about the content – and the meaning – of their conversation.

In one fell swoop every fear he had ever had – at least pertaining to her – had been shoved aside.

He could actually have her in his life the way he wanted to. He could be with her, make a life with her, _**love**_ her, and she would be alright.

His enemies would surely still come after her. But that much he had known would always be true; it seemed his enemies always managed to figure out just what she meant to him. What mattered was that he'd been wrong about the enemy within him.

That didn't mean he wouldn't have to worry about his hollow coming after _**him**_, but that wasn't a surprise. He and his hollow would always be at odds, always be vying for dominance, because Ichigo had been at odds with himself for years before he'd developed an inner hollow. And if his hollow really was a reflection of his darker, or at least more primal, self, then that was how things would always be.

But that also meant that Orihime had been right. Because protecting her – _**caring**_ for her – would always be at the top of his priority list.

And with that fear out of the way, there was only thing keeping him from having what he wanted most.

His eyes focused again, settling on her pale face. If he could just get her back to herself he could have everything he'd never thought he'd get. He could have the woman he wanted – the _**life**_ he wanted – without needing to spend every night worrying about how much longer he had.

Ichigo scoffed aloud at himself. _Well, that's not entirely true. I'll always have that worry, just not for the reason I thought._

But he was confident that he could protect her from his enemies. If he ever encountered someone more powerful than Aizen, then he would just fight harder – train harder. He knew he could beat them. He could defeat anyone with the proper motivation. And protecting Orihime – keeping that smile on her face – was the best motivation he would ever know.

And _**having**_ Orihime would be the best reward.

Whether she would be fighting alongside him, or standing back and waiting for him with that reassured smile on her face, it would be enough.

And to know that he could pull her into his arms now when the fight was done, instead of having to settle for losing himself in her eyes, was the icing on the cake.

_So long as I have Orihime,_ he realized, _I'll always have someone to come back to. Somewhere warm and safe to rest and recover._

In a way, he had known as much since the moment she'd been taken to Hueco Mundo. But after everything he'd learned today, he knew without a doubt that one thing – beyond all others – was true.

Her heart, her arms, her laughter, her smile – he could survive eternity with nothing else.

Orihime Inoue was his home.

But, right now, his home was in disrepair. And that just wouldn't do.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime took<strong> a deep breath as her connection to Ichigo faded and the window before her darkened back to its usual shade of blue. She knew she needed to sit and think, and push away the world around her, but there was something else that she had to do first. So she lifted easily to her feet and turned around, facing her currently-quiet companions with a smile.

"If this works," she began, looking between them, "then this will be the last time we really get to talk. So, I wanted to say thank you."

The hollow raised an eyebrow at her declaration but remained silent.

Zangetsu showed no reaction at all as he watched her.

"Thank you for keeping me company, and putting up with my mood-swings," Orihime specified. "And…I'm really glad I got to meet you both." She paused, wringing her hands together in front of herself, and added, "I mean, I know this isn't technically 'goodbye,' but in a way it sort of qualifies. And I couldn't leave without at least acknowledging how grateful I really am."

Zangetsu inclined his head at her words and said, "You've no need to thank us, Orihime. But you are welcome."

Orihime moved toward the ancient spirit confidently and wrapped her arms around his torso. She wasn't surprised when he stiffened beneath her, but she kept her head on his shoulder for a long moment before she pulled back and smiled again. "You'll watch over Ichigo from this end, right?"

Recovering from his slight shock at her behavior, Zangetsu nodded again. "Always," he assured her.

Her smile brightened, but before she could say more or turn her attention to the other being that had kept her company, the hollow cleared his throat pointedly.

Orihime laughed softly and turned, moving toward him even as she said, "I hadn't forgotten about you, silly."

He was watching her carefully, clearly not sure what she was going to do. His arms were hanging at his sides, hands unclenched, and his posture was casual.

She had intended to give him a hug, as she had Zangetsu, but she changed her mind as she approached him. So, instead, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to press a light kiss to his cheek.

She was smiling again when she stepped back, her hands clasping together in front of her, and she said, "Thank you, Hollow. In a weird way, I think if it weren't for our interaction here, Ichigo would never have let me near him. I owe you everything."

The hollow looked away awkwardly and crossed his arms, grunting, **"Tch."**

Orihime giggled softly and said, "Anyway, I couldn't will myself away without letting you both know how much I've appreciated you. So take care." She ended with a respectful bow, aimed at them both.

Then she straightened, offered them a smile, and turned back to her preferred spot. When she'd reached it, she knelt down, shifting easily until she was lying, curled up on her side.

She took a deep breath and let her eyes close.

_I really feel like I've accomplished so much these past few days,_ she reflected. And it was true. When she'd arrived in Ichigo's inner world she'd been convinced that he would never see her as more than a close friend, and she'd been equally convinced that she was too weak – in every way – to ever compare with any of her friends and comrades.

Now she knew she'd been wrong on all accounts.

She wasn't weak; Ichigo had shown her that.

He had gone out of his way – even changing up his usual fighting style – to prove to her that she could hold her own in a fight. But, more than that, he had shown her that there was more than one way to be strong. She still didn't believe that she was as good a fighter as Ichigo (not by a long-shot), but she knew now that she didn't have to be.

Her lips curved up in a smile when she reflected on his reaction to learning what she really thought of herself. She could never have predicted it. But that was a good thing, because if she had predicted his reaction she would have had a counter-argument ready and waiting.

A part of her still couldn't believe everything that had happened.

As much as her heart warmed and fluttered when she thought about how quickly and powerfully Ichigo had fought to change her self-perception, the feeling didn't compare at all to what had happened only earlier that day. Because, earlier that day, her dreams had come true.

He loved her.

_**Ichigo Kurosaki**_ loved _**her**_.

And, sure, his confession hadn't come out the way she would have wanted. But, considering that she had never anticipated she would ever hear those words _**at all**_, who was she to complain about the details? In fact, in a way, she was pretty sure she preferred the reality. It felt more real, more honest, than any romance-novel-confession that she might have dreamed up over the years.

It was so like Ichigo to silently punish and torture himself for the sake of someone he loved. That was one of the qualities that she admired most about him. Although, conversely, it was also one of the qualities she wished she could change just a little – she wished she could get him to lean on _**someone**_ from time to time. _And, maybe now I can,_ she realized with a faint smile.

_Of course,_ she added silently, _that won't really start until I'm me again._ And that was the truth of it.

Her whole life was waiting for her – the life she'd never dared hope for – and all she had to do was wake up in her own body. Everything after that would fall into place. But that final step was tricky. She hadn't deliberately willed herself into Ichigo's world – she wouldn't have even if she had known it was possible – so she wasn't entirely sure how to will herself back into herself.

Her lips pursed in frustration. _This is harder than I thought it would be!_

She took a deep breath, relaxed her muscles, and focused.

She wanted to be her again. She wanted to be able to sleep, and eat, and work, and hang out with her friends.

But, most of all, she wanted to start her life with Ichigo.

_My life with Ichigo,_ she repeated to herself slowly.

She remembered the train of thought that had sent her into a crying fit the other day, when Hollow had actually called Ichigo to come check on her. She had been so afraid of having to watch him make a life with another woman. She'd been convinced that she'd have to sit back and pretend to be purely happy as he fell in love, got married, settled down, and had a family all his own with _**someone else**_.

And now, she realized, that had been a completely unnecessary fear.

She _**would**_ get the chance to watch him be in love, and hopefully even settle down and build his own life, but not from the perspective of a third party. She would get to watch all of that from the perspective of the woman in his arms.

And, when it came down to it, there was _**nothing**_ she wanted more.

_So please,_ she pleaded with herself silently, _let me wake up _**next**_ to Ichigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo blinked<strong> his eyes slowly open when he realized that the brightness on his face was actually the morning sunlight. He hadn't even been aware of having fallen asleep, but obviously he had. Even so, it was a long minute before any real thoughts crept into his mind. It had been a long time since he'd felt so relaxed.

He took a deep breath, shifting and stretching before he rolled over, toward Orihime. And then he studied her, noting that she still looked like she was sound asleep.

For a moment he panicked, fearing that she hadn't managed to return to herself. But then he realized that he was staring straight at her face, instead of her profile.

Orihime had rolled over, onto her side, during the night. Now her arms were lifted, tucked beneath her head for extra support. And she was smiling faintly in her sleep.

_She made it,_ he realized, immediately relaxing once more.

_**"****Yeah, she did,"**_ his hollow said with an obvious eye-roll. _**"Now you better make it worth the effort, King."**_

_"You know what? Shut up,"_ Ichigo returned half-heartedly.

Orihime moaned softly, shifting, and a single strand of hair fell to her nose.

Ichigo carefully reached out and brushed the hair back, letting his fingertips dance across her skin.

He would have been content to remain as he was, simply laying there beside her, until she woke up on her own terms. But it wasn't to be, as, only a couple of seconds later, a soft tapping at the door drew his attention.

Ichigo frowned, pulling his hand away from her exposed forearm (where it had landed), and reluctantly pushed to his feet.

"What?" he asked quietly as he slid the door open enough to reveal the patient face of Kisuke Urahara.

The shopkeeper smiled, his eyes flicking past Ichigo for a moment before asking, "I take it you were successful?"

Scowl reflexively darkening, Ichigo replied, "Obviously. Now what do you want?"

"Well," Urahara began, voice still quiet, "I thought you might want to know that it could be several hours before she wakes up."

Eyes narrowing, Ichigo demanded, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Urahara said, undeterred by Ichigo's tone. "She hasn't actually gotten any sleep in a few days, and her soul isn't quite as used to jumping around as yours, so she's probably quite tired."

Ichigo paused, listening to the older man's words. His argument made sense.

Without waiting for a response, Urahara added, "With that in mind, I thought you might be interested in a little breakfast. I'm sure you want to stay close, but I doubt you need to worry about missing anything for the next few minutes."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo hesitated and glanced over his shoulder, toward the sleeping healer.

Urahara was right; she would probably be asleep for a while still. And if anyone understood taking a few minutes for breakfast, it was Orihime.

"Yeah, alright," Ichigo mumbled. He turned and moved back into the room long enough to pull Zangetsu up from the floor, securing him over his back before turning again toward the door.

He would leave long enough for a little breakfast, say good morning to whoever was there, and when he was done he would return to Orihime's side and wait for her to wake up. He could be a patient man when he needed to be; waiting a few hours for her to get the rest she needed wouldn't be a problem at all.

But he wholly intended to be there, beside her, when she woke up.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ I have to say, I really like this chapter! And I feel like I accomplished something now! LOL But, anyway, what did you think? I really want to know your thoughts on what I did here, because just because I'm happy with it doesn't mean everyone else is, you know? Plus, you might as well review while you wait for the next chapter, right? Exactly!


	15. The First Day

_**A/N:**_ Hell everyone and welcome back! Are you all eager to see how things go from here? I sure hope so! But, the good news is, I really don't have anything to distract you with first, so feel free to go read!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is the property of someone cooler than me. And I am jealous about that.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 14: The First Day**

** Orihime took** a deep breath as the fog of sleep slowly faded, and rolled over, onto her back, stretching her arms high above her head. She felt like she'd been asleep for days.

_Wait,_ she realized, her arms going limp against the floor above her, _I was asleep? Does…that mean it worked? Or…did I dream the whole thing?_

She was almost afraid to open her eyes, but she knew there was only one way to find out. If she opened her eyes and she was still in her bedroom, then she had dreamt the entire experience. But, if she was in one of Mr. Urahara's rooms, then it had really happened.

So, carefully, Orihime blinked her eyes open, squinting at the brightness until her eyes could adjust.

And, when they did, the only things she could see were Ichigo's softly smiling face and the roof above them.

A slow smile curved her lips and, despite herself, the only thing she could think to say was, "Hi."

Ichigo's lips twitched with amusement and he replied, "Hi."

Belatedly remembering to pull her arms back to a normal position, Orihime quietly asked, "So it…really worked?"

He inclined his head and reached out, catching one of her hands in his and running his thumb across the back of her smooth skin. "Yeah, it worked," he assured her. "You're you again."

Orihime swallowed, distracted by his warm, solid touch.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked gently as he studied her expression for any signs of discomfort or confusion.

She hesitated with her answer, giving herself a minute to actually think about his question, before smiling laughingly and replying, "Maybe a little heavier. But otherwise fine."

Ichigo blinked at her, asking dumbly, "Heavier?"

Orihime giggled, shifting her hand so that she could hold his, and said, "The gravity's different out here I think."

He choked on a laugh, grinning now, and squeezed her hand. "I suppose that's acceptable."

For a moment neither spoke as they stared into each other's eyes. Their hands remained clasped together, resting over her stomach, and soft smiles curved their lips.

And then Orihime's smile turned into a grin and she said, "Hey, if I'm me again, do you know what that means?"

Grin returning to his own face, Ichigo tightened his hold on her hand and replied, "It means I can finally kiss you."

"Yes, it does," Orihime agreed. She lifted her free hand, reaching out for him and curling her fingers in the collar of his t-shirt.

Ichigo slipped one hand beneath her shoulders and lifted, helping her to sit up as he pulled on her other hand, and then Orihime was in his arms.

Their hands separated and Orihime curled her arms around his shoulders, letting the tips of her fingers dance along the back of his neck. Ichigo's arms wrapped properly around her, one hand splaying over her lower back and the other hand tangling in her hair behind her head.

And then their lips met, eyes falling shut, as they pressed together tentatively. Their lips tingled pleasantly, and the feeling spread throughout their bodies as their arms tightened around each other.

Orihime shifted, tilting her head slightly to the side, and Ichigo's lips moved against hers.

It was a long moment before he allowed his tongue to slip past his lips and trail along hers, but when he did she gasped against him, her lips parting acceptingly. His tongue slid inside without hesitation, and they both released muffled groans of appreciation at the new set of sensations suddenly coursing through them.

Her fingers lifted, burying themselves in his surprisingly-soft hair, and her nails accidentally scraped against his scalp when his tongue moved along hers for the first time. A strange sound bubbled up from her throat as she slid her tongue over his in response, but he seemed to like it, as his arms tightened again and his lips pressed more firmly against hers.

Ichigo was entirely lost in the new round of sensations surging within him. All of a sudden, he could easily understand why people seemed so obsessed with intimacy. He was already addicted to the taste of her, and to the sounds she was releasing.

Orihime knew nothing of the world beyond Ichigo. His kiss was as powerful as she had always known it would be, and yet it was so much more than she had expected. And she never, ever, wanted him to let her go.

But the moment was interrupted by the unexpected, loud rumbling of Orihime's stomach.

Their lips parted, Orihime's cheeks flushed for more than one reason, and their grips loosened, though neither actually released the other. And, for a moment, they simply stared into each other's eyes as they attempted to regulate their breathing.

When Orihime's stomach rumbled again, insistently, she laughed self-consciously and looked away, mumbling, "Eh, sorry…I guess I'm kind of hungry."

Ichigo's lips twitched and he leaned forward enough to press them to her forehead before murmuring, "That's alright, I figured you would be when you woke up."

She lifted her eyes back to him and smiled. "Did I miss breakfast?"

It was his turn to laugh as a brief, undeniable chuckle rumbled up from his chest. "Yeah," he assured her. "You missed lunch, too. But I'm sure no one would ask you to wait until dinner."

Orihime's eyes widened with mortification. "…What time is it?"

Still grinning with amusement, Ichigo replied, "A little after two."

She made a strangled sound and let her forehead fall onto his shoulder, squealing, "After two? I can't believe I slept that long! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Ichigo's hold shifted into a hug and he murmured, "You needed the sleep, Hime. Honestly, I'm surprised you woke up before nightfall."

"I-" Orihime began, cutting herself off when she registered what, exactly, he had just said. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her lips automatically curved back into a smile. Without thinking, she breathed, "I like when you call me that."

He froze for a second, not having realized what he'd said, but then he relaxed again and smiled at the head of auburn that was taking up his field of vision. "That's what you are, you know," he said softly. He leaned down a little and let his lips dance along the shell of her ear as he added, "My Hime."

Orihime managed to snuggle even closer to him as his words washed over her. He certainly wasn't the first to call her 'Hime' instead of 'Orihime,' but she definitely preferred his version. There was something in his voice when he said it, something she couldn't properly describe, that warmed her heart. Although she was quickly discovering that he seemed to have a corner-market on that particular feeling.

Still smiling and her head tucked against his throat, Orihime murmured, "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo swallowed, his thumbs rubbing circles over her back, and he whispered, "I love you, too." It was strange, and not a little surreal, to finally be saying those words. But, at the same time, it was freeing.

Orihime's stomach rumbled again, reminding them of what had interrupted their kiss, and she squeezed her eyes shut in reluctance. But Ichigo only chuckled, tightening his arms around her for a moment before loosening his hold and pulling back enough to look into her eyes.

"Come on," he said with a grin, "let's get you some food before you pass out."

Orihime laughed softly and nodded, but before she could actually allow him to pull her up her brain finally kicked in and she gasped, "Wait! I can't go out there!"

Arching a brow curiously, Ichigo asked, "Why not?"

Her cheeks flushed all over again and she pulled her hands away from him to tug at the strap-sleeves of her nightgown. "I'm not properly dressed!"

Ichigo's eyes reflexively glanced down to her outfit and he belatedly remembered what she _**wasn't**_ wearing. When he swallowed again it was for an entirely different reason, and it was a moment before he found the voice to say, "Good point. But those clothes I picked up for you are right over there; I'll just wait in the hall."

Her arms fell to her lap and she smiled up at him. "Thanks," she said.

He returned her smile, leaned in, pressed his lips to her forehead again, and then pulled away and pushed to his feet. "Holler if you need me," he teased as he turned and moved toward the door.

Orihime watched until he had pulled the door shut behind him solidly, and she couldn't stop the slight grin that curved her lips when she heard the faint groan of the door, indicating that he was leaning against it. _That's one way to keep everyone out,_ she mused with silent laughter.

She took a deep breath, then, and turned her attention to the bag of clothes that Ichigo had brought over for her. It had been incredibly embarrassing, despite the necessity of it, to have him going through her wardrobe. But she had been comforted to know that he felt much the same way. And it really had been nice of him to do that without even being asked.

Still smiling, Orihime shifted to her knees and reached out for the bag. The faster she dressed the sooner she could eat, and the sooner she ate the sooner her stomach would stop interrupting her time with Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime trailed<strong> after Ichigo as they slipped into the sitting room a few minutes later, and she wasn't at all surprised to find several of their friends there. Ichigo had told her that their friends were hanging around, and she had sensed their spiritual pressures from down the hall. But it was a little embarrassing to see them at first, knowing that they knew how and why she had been gone for the last few days.

Everyone turned to look over at the couple as they entered the room, and several pairs of lips lifted in smirks and smiles of greeting.

Rukia was the first to speak, smiling at Orihime and saying, "It's good to see you on your feet again, Orihime. How do you feel?"

Orihime laughed self-consciously, one hand lifting to the back of her head as she exclaimed, "Oh, I feel fine!"

"That's very good news," Urahara replied, calling their attention across the table. "But you should sit down! Tessai will be out momentarily with a small meal to hold you until dinner!"

"Eh, heh, thank you, Mr. Urahara," Orihime said, dropping her arm to her side and bowing faintly.

Ichigo calmly settled into his place across from the shopkeeper, keeping room open on his right for Orihime, and gestured toward the spot as he said, "Come on, sit down."

Orihime easily moved to the open seat and tucked her legs beneath her properly. Her hands landed in her lap and her eyes immediately found an interesting spot on the table.

Rukia's hand landed lightly on Orihime's shoulder as she said, "Don't be embarrassed, Orihime. We all understand what happened and, believe it or not, we're actually happy for you."

The healer lifted wide eyes to her friend, unsure of how to respond to the declaration. But, after a moment's pause, she smiled and said, "Thank you, Rukia." She turned her gaze toward the gathered group, her composure found, and added, "I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

"There's no need to apologize, Orihime," Uryuu assured her as he adjusted his glasses subconsciously. "Rukia's right; we all understand."

Renji smirked and declared, "Hell, I'd go so far as to say you even had good timing."

Orihime laughed softly and said, "Well, I am glad I was able to help."

Ichigo's hand landed over one of hers beneath the table, squeezing gently, and he turned to give her a small smile, but before he could say anything Tessai swept into the room with a plate of food.

The food was set before her and Orihime's attention was automatically drawn to it as her stomach rumbled once more. Then the food was joined by a steaming mug of tea, and Orihime said, "Thank you, Mr. Tessai."

"You're very welcome, Orihime," Tessai replied as he stepped back and moved around the group to claim his seat slightly behind Urahara.

Ichigo chuckled faintly as Orihime offered him a quick smile before focusing her attention once more on the food.

As Orihime began eating, Rukia looked past her, to Ichigo, and said, "Unfortunately, Renji and I only had permission to help out until Orihime's situation was fixed, so we're going to have to head back this afternoon."

Ichigo inclined his head, understanding, and said, "That's fine. And thanks for helping out."

Orihime paused, a bite of fish hovering in front of her mouth, and exclaimed, "Ah, but I'll have hardly gotten to see you! Do you think you'll be able to come by for a visit soon?"

Rukia returned her smile to Orihime and said, "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>By the <strong>end of the day Rukia and Renji had returned to Soul Society, and Orihime had been given a clean bill of health by Urahara. The sun was setting when Ichigo and Orihime, joined by Uryuu and Chad, stepped outside, Orihime's barely-packed duffel bag slung over Ichigo's shoulder along with his own.

The group walked together until they reached the intersection that led to Orihime's apartment and away from Urahara's shop, and then Uryuu and Chad bid their friends goodnight.

Ichigo and Orihime walked side-by-side to her apartment, their hands clasped, until they reached her door.

Orihime pulled her lip between her teeth, her hand still tucked in his, and quietly said, "It's okay if you have to go see your family. I know you've been away for a while."

Ichigo squeezed her hand pointedly and said, "Yeah, but I wasn't supposed to be home for a while still. I don't think a few more hours will hurt anything."

She turned her eyes to him, smiling slowly, and offered, "I could order us a pizza later if you want."

He scowled at her and replied, "Nope. I'm gonna take us out a little later. We are _**not**_ having pizza for dinner on our first day together."

Her heart fluttered again, and Orihime briefly thought, _I have got to get used to that._ But she smiled brighter and nodded. "If you insist," she said.

He grinned, released her hand, and teased, "You gonna let us in?"

Orihime's cheeks flushed and she quickly dug her key out of her purse (which Ichigo had brought over along with her clothes, and kindly let her carry on her own shoulder as they'd walked). She fumbled with it for a moment before finally pushing the door open and leading the way inside.

Ichigo followed her in calmly, kicking the door shut behind him before moving to slip out of his shoes. He set down his own bag of clothes before holding hers out for her to take, saying, "I suppose you want this back now."

She grinned and accepted the bag with a nod. "Sort of," she teased. She paused, then, and added, "In fact, I think I'll go stick my nightgown in the wash real quick. Make yourself comfortable!"

He watched as she spun and darted further into her apartment to do as she'd said, and only then did he take a deep breath and step properly into the space.

It was still a little surreal to be walking around with Orihime, knowing that their relationship had changed so much. For one thing, he figured it would take a little while to get used to actually having the _**right**_ to glare at all the guys who checked her out when she walked by. But he could handle that.

He was still shaking his head at himself when Orihime bounced back into the room, quickly claiming a seat beside him. And he noted with an upwards twitch of his lips that, when she sat, she sat just a little closer than she used to.

"Ichigo," she began carefully as her fingers fiddled with the fabric of her floral skirt, "I was wondering…does this mean…we're dating now?"

He chuckled at her question and curved his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and leaning down to let his lips skim over the crown of her head. "Well, that's probably the best way to start, don't you think?"

Orihime practically melted into him, humming her agreement even as his words cycled through her head once more. She couldn't begin to describe the way she felt at the knowledge that he was exactly right; they were _**starting**_ their lives together that day.

And then a stray thought popped into her head – more a memory, really – and she couldn't help but laugh softly. _I guess I was wrong before,_ she decided. _Five lifetimes wouldn't be enough._

Ichigo arched a curious brow when her soft laughter reached his ears. Tightening the arm around her shoulders, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Eh?" Orihime asked before she realized what he meant. And then her face flushed crimson. She swallowed, finding herself playing absently with his t-shirt, and stammered, "W-well…I was just reflecting on something that I had thought a while ago…."

"What thought?" Ichigo pushed, holding her in place firmly.

"Um," she began, her fingers settling over his abdomen, "I might have decided, a while back, that I would love you for five lifetimes…. I don't really know where the number came from, it just sort of popped into my head. But, the point is, I think I was wrong. I'm pretty sure my soul will still match yours when we hit lifetime number six."

Incredibly curious, Ichigo allowed both eyebrows to lift even as his lips twitched and he angled his head to whisper, "I don't disagree. But I have to ask…where did this theory come from?"

Orihime swallowed again as she thought back to that night. She wasn't embarrassed anymore about what she had almost done while he'd been asleep, but that didn't mean it wasn't a little awkward to say aloud. And, if she were being honest, it wasn't her favorite memory.

That had been the night that had ended up leading to a long string of terrible events – many of which still plagued her nightmares from time to time.

At length, she softly replied, "Before I was taken to Hueco Mundo, I was allowed to say goodbye to _**one**_ person. So I chose you." She paused, taking a breath, his arm tightened reassuringly around her, and she continued. "And it was while I was there…that I came up with my 'five lifetimes' theory."

Ichigo was glaring at the wall across from them when she finished. He honestly hadn't expected that her story would go that far back, but he supposed it was the kind of thing that would have come up eventually. And it wasn't like he hadn't known that she'd visited him before being taken to that wasteland.

But, after a long minute of remembering the series of nightmares that had followed that night, Ichigo shifted and turned enough so that he could face her. He used one hand to gently tilt her chin up and kept his other arm around her shoulders loosely.

Their eyes met and he said firmly, "Five lifetimes would never be enough. I want eternity with you at my side, and I'm not willing to settle for anything less."

Orihime stared up at him for a beat, her hands curled over his chest, and a slow smile curved her lips. "You had better be careful," she replied, voice soft and teasing. "If someone hears you talking like that, they might think you've got a ring in your pocket."

Ichigo smirked, not at all daunted by her suggestion, and he leaned closer, their breaths mingling, before he said, "Patience, Hime. We have to date first, remember?"

She giggled and slid her hands up to his shoulders, saying, "I didn't say I was talking about me, silly."

"Right," Ichigo chuckled, his lips brushing ever-so-lightly over hers.

Her eyes fluttered at the contact, and her would've-been response was forgotten as his lips returned, pressing firmly against hers this time.

Orihime's arms curled around his shoulders and Ichigo's wrapped around her back as he pulled her against him. Their lips parted simultaneously and she took the initiative, slipping her tongue into his mouth and sliding it along his.

Ichigo groaned against her as she explored him and he pulled her closer, practically crushing her body against his.

Her fingers buried themselves in his hair as she leaned completely into him, losing herself in the kiss. He was letting her control it, despite the fire that was obviously coursing through his veins, and that knowledge only fueled her own passion.

Restraint, he decided, was going to be his biggest problem for the foreseeable future. Because having her in his arms like this, so tight against him that he could feel every curve of her body and she could undoubtedly feel every ridge and plane of his, only made him want her closer.

It was only their second real kiss, and already he was having difficulty remembering why he shouldn't pull her to the floor and discard the clothing that separated them.

And when his control finally slipped, and his tongue swept over hers and into her mouth, Orihime mewled against him, shifting just enough to rub along the length of his body unintentionally.

But the results of her shifting coursed through them both, causing their lips to separate enough for them to moan aloud, and Ichigo bowed his head slightly, trailing his kisses along her jaw and down the sleek line of her throat.

"Ichigo," Orihime moaned as her head fell back and his tongue slid along her neck tantalizingly.

Her throaty, breathless moan tore through him, and Ichigo clamped his lips over her pulse-point instinctively. He sucked on the sensitive skin and she arched against him, another moan slipping from her lips.

But, as he laved the skin at the base of her neck, he knew he needed to stop. They couldn't take that step yet (no matter how much he wanted to), and they were obviously well on their way as his lips and tongue trailed along the contours of her skin.

"Hime," Ichigo murmured, his lips still brushing the skin of her neck, "maybe we should go to dinner a little early."

Orihime hummed against him for a moment, still too lost in the feeling of his caress to register his words. When he pulled away from her skin, however, and lifted his head to look into her hooded eyes, she finally realized what he'd said.

She loosened her hold on his hair slightly, taking a deep breath to cool her blood, and managed, "I'm not hungry."

Ichigo smirked, leaning in for a brief, lingering kiss before pulling back again and saying, "Don't tempt me, Hime. I don't have that kind of willpower."

She grinned, her fingers dancing again through the edges of his hair, and said, "You have amazing willpower, actually. I've seen it in action lots of times."

"Yeah, well, you're beating the crap out of it," he replied.

Orihime shifted her hold into a hug, leaning forward and letting her head rest beside his as she whispered, "Hypocrite."

He chuckled, running his hands along her spine, and reluctantly loosened his hold on her. "I want to at least start this off right. That means dinner first."

She pulled back, letting her hands land again on his shoulders, and smiled as she said, "Okay, if you insist."

Ichigo grinned and rocked back before pushing to his feet and holding out a hand for her. "I hope you were lying when you said you weren't hungry."

"Well," she hedged as she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet, "I imagine I could eat."

He chuckled, holding her in place once she was standing, and losing himself in her eyes all over again.

It was several minutes before they left her apartment.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Heehee, yes, it's true, that last scene ran away with me…I just couldn't help myself! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And, of course, I hope you'll tell me just how much you enjoyed it before you go rushing off to the next one! ^_~


	16. Strength of Will

_**A/N:**_ Can't wait to see what happens next, huh? Well, I can certainly understand that feeling! So let's find out together!

**Disclaimer:** I've come to the conclusion that I shall never own Bleach….

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 15: Strength of Will**

** She was** going to be the death of him, Ichigo decided as he walked down the hall, away from his girlfriend's apartment. It was late Thursday evening, and though dinner had ended a couple of hours before, he was only just beginning his way home. He had one hand shoved deep into his jeans pocket, and his other arm hung at his side, carrying the small bag of leftovers that she had insisted on sending him back with.

His body was tingling from their latest kiss as he descended the stairs casually.

They had been dating for roughly a week now, and he had managed (somehow) to keep at least most of his clothes on when they were alone together. But that feat got harder every time. And it certainly didn't help that she seemed just as eager to fall into bed as he was.

But, despite the nearly overwhelming temptation, he had a plan, and he was going to stick with it.

The upcoming weekend was their last weekend before the start of the new semester, and then they would be swamped with homework as it piled on top of their bound-to-be-hectic work schedules. They probably wouldn't be able to go on a date every other day. And his father would probably start harping on him about his curfew again.

So, the way Ichigo saw it, this was their last weekend of true freedom before December. And December was several months away.

But school wasn't the only important thing coming up very soon.

Orihime's birthday was on Monday, too.

He already knew that they had both been scheduled to work after school on that day, and so he wouldn't be able to help her celebrate the way he wanted to in a perfect world. But he'd gotten permission to stay out a little later than usual, so he was going to take her to dinner after she got off work, even if it had to be a later dinner.

And he had toyed with the clichéd idea of making love to her for the first time after dinner on her birthday, but that hadn't lasted long. He would be expected home _**at some point**_ that night, and he suspected his nosy father would wait up for him, too. And that just wasn't something he wanted in the back of his mind while he was with her.

It was this decision – and a nearly-forgotten promise – that had led to the rest of his plan.

Orihime's boss, fearing that she was still recovering from her non-existent illness, had only scheduled her for a few shifts since her doctor's note had expired. As a result of this, she only had one shift to worry about for the weekend, and it was a Friday afternoon shift. So, after Ichigo dropped her off at the bakery, he would have the bulk of the day to set up everything he'd need for Saturday.

But, as he walked away from her apartment building, he had to admit that, though Saturday was only two days away (one day, really), it was still too far. If she kissed him goodnight the next day like she had half an hour ago, he was pretty sure his resolve would crumble.

He could still remember the way her hands had felt on his skin as they slipped beneath his shirt and ran along his abdomen.

Ichigo grinned, just a little, as he reflected on the first time her hands had wandered beneath his shirt. It had been Monday, and they had been spending the afternoon at the riverside, eating ice-cream and trying not to melt in the heat. Apparently he had had a drop of ice-cream left on the side of his lips, and Orihime's way of telling him about it had been to lean in and lick it off with the tip of her tongue.

Only the knowledge that they were out in the open, where anyone could see them, had kept him from taking her then and there.

But ever since that afternoon, when her hands had 'accidentally' slipped beneath his shirt, she had taken to touching him every time they kissed. She would always let the tips of her fingers run along the grooves of his muscles, sometimes slow and light, other times lingering and sensual. Whether it was just her fingertips or the whole flat of her palm against his chest seemed to depend on her angle as they kissed – although, if his shirt managed to find its way to the floor, then her hand would always press solidly against his searing flesh.

And he was hardly blameless in his own right. It had been easier to refrain from touching her when she hadn't been touching him. But she wasn't the only one who'd crossed that invisible line Monday afternoon at the riverside.

When her hands had found his skin, and before that sense of decency had woken up in the back of his mind, Ichigo had followed her lead all too eagerly. His own hands had trailed down her spine until they'd found the hem of her shirt, and when the smooth, untouched skin of her torso met with his calloused palms he'd nearly growled against her lips.

There were very few places that his hands hadn't roamed since that day.

He'd already memorized the ridges of her spine, and he knew without having to think about it just how high his hands could go before his knuckles would be brushing the underside of her bra. He knew exactly where to rub his thumb on her lower back to make her arch into him, and he had, on multiple occasions, run his hands up and down her legs.

He knew that her thighs were the perfect size for his hands. Her calves were tight and strong, her thighs soft and smooth, and the backs of her knees were ticklish. And most of the discoveries he'd made on her legs had happened Wednesday morning, when he'd shown up nearly two hours too early to walk her to work, and they had ended up making out on her sofa.

She landed in his lap somehow, and then she'd been straddling him and his hands had been wandering, exploring, and helping them both to forget about the clock.

If it hadn't been for that ticklish spot he was pretty sure she'd have missed work that day.

Ichigo shook his head as he rounded another corner. _These are not the kinds of thoughts I need to be having when I walk through my front door,_ he reminded himself.

But distracting his brain from its favorite train of thought was easier said than done. Especially when he still had several blocks to go before he got home, and his blood was still burning through his veins.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime stood,<strong> hands on hips, in front of her bathroom mirror on Saturday morning. Ichigo would be over soon, picking her up for their mystery date, and she wasn't sure what she should wear. He had told her to dress 'actively,' but she wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

Her lips scrunched as she studied her reflection. She was currently donning a pair of dark gray cut-off shorts and a light pink halter top. Her hairpins were clipped securely to her left front pocket and her hair was loose around her shoulders in its usual style.

"Is this right?" she wondered aloud, her hands moving to smooth away an invisible wrinkle from the front of her shirt. "Is this what he meant?"

A part of her that she had only recently discovered couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't meant an entirely different kind of 'active' – and she would have been lying if she'd said she was opposed to the idea. But, if he had meant it that way, then she would definitely need to change.

Her contemplation was cut short when someone began knocking on her door, and Orihime squeaked in surprise. _It's later than I thought!_ she realized as she glanced down at her watch. Forgetting about her wardrobe dilemma, Orihime spun around and darted out of the bathroom, barely remembering to snatch her phone off the counter in the process.

And then she was pulling the door open and looking up, into the warm, smiling brown eyes of her boyfriend.

"Hey, Hime," Ichigo greeted softly as he leaned down and captured her lips in a lingering kiss.

She was breathless when he pulled away, barely managing to return his greeting as her eyes fluttered open.

He couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her face, and he stepped slightly to the side so that he wasn't crowding her entryway before asking, "Are you ready to go?"

Orihime took a deep breath to steady her racing heart and nodded rapidly. "Yes!" She paused, however, and gestured to her outfit before asking, "Um, that is, unless you think I should change first?"

Ichigo let his eyes rove over her figure, noting the way the deliberately-tattered denim hugged her thighs and hips, and the way the light-weight shirt somehow managed to emphasize the flat plane of her stomach instead of the curves of her large breasts. And, for a moment, he had to fight the urge to invite himself inside and shut the door.

Instead he swallowed and met her gaze again, offering her an encouraging smile and saying, "Not necessary."

Her resulting smile was worth every ounce of self-restraint, and she turned only long enough to snatch her purse from the coat-rack that she kept beside her door before returning and stepping into the hall.

It wasn't until she had locked her door and they were approaching the stairwell, their fingers laced together between them, that Orihime thought to ask, "So, what are we doing today? You've been awfully secretive about it."

Ichigo grinned without looking over at her and replied, "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Orihime mock-pouted as they descended the stairs, crying, "Ah! Ichigo, why won't you tell me?"

This time he did turn the grin toward her as he teased, "Because it's a surprise, silly."

She scrunched up her face for a beat before releasing a breath and smiling at him. "Alright, fine, I'll let you surprise me."

Chuckling now, Ichigo said, "Don't act like you don't enjoy surprises."

Orihime giggled and deliberately bumped into his shoulder as they walked, one flight above the ground floor now. "Will you at least tell me if this is an all-day kind of thing?"

"Oh, it is," Ichigo assured her, squeezing her hand slightly. "But don't worry; I've got it all covered."

"How are you doing that, anyway?" Orihime asked as they finally stepped onto the ground floor of her apartment building. "You haven't gone back to work yet! You're not depleting your 'move out' fund for me, are you?"

He chuckled again at her choice of words as he led her down the street. "No, I'm not," he promised. "And it's not like I haven't let you pay for anything."

"It doesn't count if I have to beg or spring it on you," Orihime insisted immediately.

"Sure it does," Ichigo argued teasingly.

Their light conversation continued, giving way to talk of the upcoming semester and the strange dreams that tended to occur if one ate too much wasabi-covered ice-cream before bed, until Orihime finally realized where they were heading.

She trailed off, interrupting the tale of her dream, and her eyes went wide for a beat with realization and confusion before she asked, "Ichigo…are we going to the Vizards' old hideout?"

Ichigo refrained – though only barely – from chuckling again, but he never broke stride as he said, "Yep."

Entirely curious now, Orihime's head tilted until it was bumping into his shoulder as they entered the once-familiar district of warehouses, and she asked, "Why?"

"Because I have a promise to keep," he replied casually as they approached the building in question.

The Vizards had abandoned the warehouse shortly after the War, having left for parts unknown, but they had left it intact. Ichigo had woken one morning with a note on his desk telling him to feel free to 'borrow' their warehouse if he wanted to continue his training on his own. He hadn't used it more than a couple of times since then, but he checked up on it from time to time, to make sure that no one else had decided to move in.

"Promise?" Orihime repeated curiously even as she lifted her head from his shoulder. She turned equally-curious eyes up to him as their pace slowed, letting the rest of her question hang silently in the air.

Ichigo returned her curious gaze with a grin and paused to press a kiss to her temple before murmuring, "Just trust me, Hime. I'll explain in a minute."

Orihime nodded in acceptance, and she managed not to pout when he pulled his hand free and led the way into the building. She followed him fearlessly into the darkened space, letting the door shut behind her as Ichigo continued toward the staircase.

_What are we doing here?_ she wondered as she kept pace behind him. She hadn't been back to the warehouse since the War, when Hachi had restored Tsubaki for her, though she knew that Ichigo had visited it occasionally. She had always considered this warehouse a place strictly for Vizard training.

Ichigo led the way down the steps that descended to the basement area where he had once learned to control his hollow, knowing Orihime would follow him.

He had considered taking over Urahara's basement for the day, but ultimately he had opted to go with something a little more private. The shopkeeper had managed to become even nosier in the past week or so, and he always gave the couple a strange, knowing smile when they were together around him. And Ichigo just didn't want to have to worry about wondering if the older man – or anyone else, for that matter – was spying on them.

Once they were standing several paces beyond the staircase, in the barren area that passed for the warehouse's basement, Ichigo turned back to face Orihime with a lopsided grin. "So," he began lightly, "are you ready for a date that only a punk like me could think up?"

Orihime giggled and stepped up to him, letting her hands rest flat against his chest as she leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. His hands had already found their way to her hips when she pulled back and, still smiling, said, "I already know for a fact that you have good ideas, Mr. Punk. So, yes, I'm ready."

His grin broadened and his hands tightened over her hips, tugging her against him so that he could claim her lips one more time. He kept the kiss chaste, knowing how easy it would be for him to lose control if he didn't, and then he pulled back enough to murmur, "You should probably not agree before you know what we're doing, Hime."

"Maybe I just trust you," she breathed easily.

His grip loosened, then, and Orihime fell back to her feet as he asked, "Remember when I told you I'd let you test your shield against my bankai?"

Orihime blinked up at him, for a moment thrown by the question. But she did remember, though she'd thought for sure that he had forgotten, so she nodded and said, "Yes."

"Well, I gave it some thought," Ichigo continued, his hands lingering over her sides. "It's one thing to just test the strength of your shields, and it's another thing to _**build**_ their strength."

Her eyes widened as she began to suspect where he was taking this, but she remained quiet.

He held her gaze solidly as he said, "So, I was thinking that's what we should do. I know it's kind of an off idea for a date, but I also know it's important to you to be stronger, and it's important to me that I know you can handle whatever might come up in the future. The way I figure it, if you can stand up to _**me**_, then we'll both be happy."

Orihime stared at him for a beat, barely daring to believe that he was offering to train _**with**_ her. But, as she looked into his eyes, she realized that she recognized the shine in them. He meant what he'd said.

A smile split her face for an instant, and then Orihime's arms were wrapped around his neck and shoulders and her lips were covering his firmly. She had pressed herself flush against him in the space of a heartbeat, her fingers already buried in his hair and her tongue immediately plunging past his lips.

Ichigo was nearly thrown off-balance by her reaction, but he caught her easily and wrapped his arms entirely around her. He hadn't expected her to react quite so strongly to his suggestion, but he decided to be proud of himself for this idea just as soon as he could think about anything beyond the taste of her. At the moment, though, the taste of her was _**incredibly**_ distracting.

And then Orihime loosened her grip on him, pulling back and smiling brightly despite the slightly-ragged edge to her breathing. "That sounds like a great idea," she replied with silent laughter.

His grin returned and his hands dragged back to her hips. "Alright, then," he said. "Let me just ditch my body and we can get started."

Orihime released him with a nod and watched as he ambled back toward the stairs, dipping one hand into his back pocket as he moved.

He lifted his Combat Pass from his pocket, turned, slapped it against his chest, and leapt free of his body with practiced ease. And then, after pausing a moment to properly deposit his body over the stairs, he returned to her.

"So," Orihime began teasingly as she clasped her hands together behind her back, "are you ready to show me how it's done?"

Ichigo offered her a smirk and lifted one hand deliberately, wrapping it around Zangetsu's hilt. "Something like that, yeah," he replied.

She offered him another silently-laughing smile before spinning around and sprinting away, calling, "Catch me if you can!"

He paused, allowing himself a moment to appreciate the view of her short-shorts and toned legs as her hair swung from side to side over her back. But he took a deep breath, tightened his grip around his weapon, and vanished in a flash-step. He couldn't be taking it too easy on her, after all.

Ichigo reappeared in front of her, saying, "You'll have to be faster than that, Hime!"

But as he swung his still-wrapped blade forward he realized that she was prepared for his attack. And then the blade slammed into the solid surface of her Santen Kesshun.

Orihime stood on the other side of her shield, hands braced forward in a well-practiced stance, and teased, "You didn't really think I was running, did you?" Her eyes crinkled then, and before he could push back, she added, "Koten Zanshun!"

Tsubaki shot forth eagerly, curving around her shield and slamming sideways into Zangetsu.

Orihime took her chance and ducked around Ichigo as he was forced to parry the attack, keeping her shield between herself and her boyfriend as she raced for the nearest tall rock. "You won't stand a chance if you don't take this seriously!" she called back with a laugh as she ran.

Ichigo swung wide, forcing her attack-fairy to fall back, and he couldn't help but grin. If she was this much fun to spar with when the fight got serious, he'd make a point to spar with her regularly. _Then again,_ he admitted silently, _I might be biased._

Still, she was right. He'd tested her initial reflexes, and they were solid; it was time to actually get down to it.

"Alright, Hime," he called calmly, "I'm taking this seriously now." As he spoke he leapt into the air, high above the rock she was hiding behind, and the wrapping fell away from his blade.

It was against his every instinct to even risk sparring with her with an exposed sword, but he owed her that much. And, really, he knew she could handle it; he just had to _**let**_ her.

Orihime looked up, knowing he was above her now, and smiled at him from her awkward angle. She was glad to see that the wrappings had fallen away from his sword; it meant that he really was going to make her earn her victory. And, in truth, she didn't know if she'd be victorious this time. But that was okay, because this was only the first time they would train together, and she knew she would win eventually.

Still, just because the training was supposed to be semi-serious didn't mean that she couldn't flirt with her own boyfriend. So, as he spun around in the air and prepared to lunge toward her, she pulled a corner of her lip between her teeth and asked, "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're fighting?"

She couldn't help but laugh when Zangetsu went plunging into the rock nearly a foot from where she'd been standing as she threw herself to the side and rolled back to her feet, keeping him in front of her.

"That's cheating," Ichigo admonished with a grin as he yanked his zanpakutou free, sending a landslide of rubble cascading behind him. He turned toward her, ignoring the partially-demolished rock, and pointed his sword at her. "You should be ashamed."

Undeterred by his teasing, Orihime took a half-step backwards and replied, "Isn't that what they mean when they say 'fighting dirty'?"

Ichigo didn't even try to stop the laughter as it bubbled up inside of his chest and he shook his head. "If I didn't know you were just trying to distract me, I'd have to be concerned, Hime."

"But it's working, right?" she asked mischievously as she studied his stance. He was expecting to have to hold back, she was sure. And maybe he would need to in a power sense, at least for now, but there was one thing he was underestimating.

She had been watching him fight for _**years**_.

She always stood as close to the edge of the sidelines as he would let her, always kept her eyes glued to his battles from start to finish. In the past she had watched out of concern, knowing he would win but praying he wouldn't get hurt in the process.

And, in watching his fights, she had become incredibly familiar with his patterns. She knew what each stance meant, what he was thinking about doing when he shifted his weight, and whether or not he was getting ready to change up his fighting style by the grip he had on the hilt of his sword.

In contrast, he had almost never watched her fight. That was largely due to the fact that she so rarely _**had**_ to fight, but also because usually, when she did, it was because he was locked in battle elsewhere. She had never really trained with him. So he wouldn't know what she was thinking by reading her stances, at least not at first.

Of course, she also knew he was an incredibly fast learner when it came to fighting. So she would only have one real chance to press her advantage.

"I recommend you start running," Ichigo suggested as he lifted Zangetsu high.

She knew what was coming next, and she had the strange urge to say it with him. But, instead, she waited, patiently timing her counter.

"Getsuga-"

"-Koushun!"

The blue-white surge of spiritual pressure slammed into the shimmering golden shield, but Orihime remained behind it, confident that it would hold. After all, Ichigo had already solved that curiosity for her back in Soul Society.

Ichigo, honestly impressed by her calm reflexes, smirked even as he flash-stepped out of the way of the backlash from her shield. And, as he'd expected, the backlash destroyed what was left of the rock formation she'd chosen to hide behind earlier.

Orihime turned her gaze skyward once more, not at all surprised to see Ichigo standing there, watching the rubble settle. "Ichigo? Don't take this personally, okay?" she called teasingly before she threw one hand forward.

Her shield dissolved and Tsubaki shot forth again, slicing through the air straight for him.

Ichigo looked down to her when she called to him, and he let the smirk remain on his face as he blocked the attack. "You already tried this move, Hime," he reminded her.

He looked down again as soon as he'd thrown Tsubaki off of him, but Orihime was nowhere in sight. She had used her attack to distract him while she found a new hiding place, and he'd fallen for it.

_**"She's sneakier than I thought she'd be,"**_ his hollow commented, sounding somewhere between proud and impressed.

Ichigo knew the feeling, so he opted to ignore the comment as he took a moment to find her. In truth, he was glad she was thinking to run from him. Her powers weren't suited for head-to-head fighting like his were, so a hide-and-defend strategy worked better for her. Especially since an enemy that wasn't familiar with her abilities would never expect a counterattack from a shield.

But hiding from him wasn't going to work too well for her, as it took him no effort at all to find her new location. And two flash-steps landed him on top of the rock she was ducking behind.

He crouched down and asked, "Taking a break, huh?"

Orihime looked up, clearly not at all startled by having been found, and blinked innocently up at him. "I was just waiting on you," she replied. She threw in a wink for good measure before sprinting away from the rock.

Ichigo shook his head. Sparring with her was confusing his hormones. The fighter in him wanted to trap her, get in close and hold her still so that he could win. But the boyfriend in him wanted to toss his sword aside and pin her against the next rock until she learned not to flirt with him while he was trying to teach her how to fight. Only, he was pretty sure that that plan would backfire, anyway.

A flash of gold above him caught his attention, snapping him out of his distracted frame of mind, and he looked up. His eyes widened slightly when he recognized one of her shields as it dropped toward him. She was actually trying to use her shield as a battering-ram.

He flash-stepped out of the way, reappearing in the air, and called, "That was a nice trick, but it's not gonna save you."

Orihime turned toward him, her back to another, larger, set of rocks, and her shield returned to her. "Save me from what?"

Holding her gaze to let her know that he was done with their warm-up, Ichigo replied, "Me." He paused, deliberately sweeping Zangetsu forward, and added, "_**Bankai.**_"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ I bet you didn't see me taking it here, did you? (Don't feel bad, I didn't, either, until it happened LOL!) But I do hope you're enjoying their flirty-sparring match so far! And, don't worry, there's more to come next time! You just have to wait a little for it…but that gives you plenty of time to review!


	17. Sweet Release

_**A/N:**_ Hello, hello! I'm glad to see you all returned for the next installment! But, then again, how could you not, right? LOL Anyway, before I let you go so that you can read, I wanted to say a big THANK YOU! to all of my reviewers! Thanks to you, this is officially my most-reviewed story! Please keep 'em coming! And now that that's out of the way: I hope you enjoy what happens next!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not, nor shall it ever be, mine.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 16: Sweet Release**

** Orihime's ears** were still ringing when the dust scattered. She had heard him call out his bankai so many times, and she had thought that it couldn't be more impressive than the time she'd been standing right behind him so long ago. But she had been wrong.

Standing before him, as his opponent, was the best (and, probably, worst) way to hear it.

It was also the best view, for the moment that he stood still as the power settled. A breeze that hadn't been there before was blowing back his long cloak, tugging at his loosened collar, and rattling the short chain of Tensa Zangetsu.

But, as much as she appreciated the new sight before her, she knew what it meant. Her real training – the real reason that he had brought her out here for their date – was about to begin.

She swallowed heavily and took a deep breath in silent preparation. _Here we go,_ she told herself.

Ichigo adjusted his hold on his sword, letting a little of his spiritual energy leak out of his palm and build around the blade, and then he surged forward.

Orihime called her Santen Kesshun without a word, holding it firmly between herself and Ichigo as he crashed into it. One of her feet slid backwards a couple of inches, but her shield held, even though the resulting impact knocked a few loose rocks free around her.

"Good reflexes," Ichigo praised as he pushed against her shield one more time before leaping back.

Her shield dissolved as she watched him land on the air and she said, "I wish you could teach me that."

He grinned down at her, the black and red energy still swirling around his right hand, and replied, "I don't think my technique would work for you, Hime."

She shrugged, smiling, and admitted, "Probably not."

Ichigo brought his sword forward, wrapping his left hand around the hilt, and said, "This isn't the best time to be having this conversation, you know."

Remembering the condition to Ichigo's promise, Orihime nodded and replied, "That's fair." She threw her hands forward, directing her shield to materialize several feet in front of her so that she would have room to run, and added, "Shiten Koushun!"

Ichigo watched her patiently from his vantage point, waiting until her shield was nearly formed. And then he threw his arms forward and called, "_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_" The attack exploded, as it always did, off of his zanpakutou, and as soon as the energy was free he vanished in a flash-step.

Using the speed of his bankai, Ichigo dove down and wrapped his left arm around Orihime's waist, hauling her up against him before flash-stepping away again.

They reappeared in the air, off to the side of the attack that had only just collided with her shield, and Ichigo tightened his arm around her.

Orihime had been startled when Ichigo had suddenly been there, scooping her into his embrace, but by the time they materialized in the air several feet away from where they'd just been she had calmed down. And she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck to help him support her weight, as they watched the results of his attack.

His getsuga had crashed against her shield solidly, the force of the connection alone sending shockwaves of spiritual energy spiraling everywhere. And the energy held there, rolling along her shield almost like it didn't know what to do, for a long minute before the whole thing exploded again, her shield shattering. And then the energy blasted out violently in all directions.

Orihime squeaked and ducked, tucking her head beneath Ichigo's jaw and holding tightly to his shoulders as the wind whipped around them, peppering them with small pebbles and bits of dust.

Ichigo lifted Tensa Zangetsu, squinting against the harsh wind and stinging debris, and braced the blade to block the bulk of the oncoming shockwave.

A part of him had expected this, and so he was prepared for it. He waited with a patience built from battle until the energy was close enough to predict, and then he swung his blade forward, releasing just enough of his own spiritual pressure to negate the oncoming force and push it back.

He held Orihime close until the dust had settled and the last remnants of their combined energies had snuffed themselves out. And only then did he lower them both to the ground below.

Orihime lifted her head, loosening her grip, when she felt Ichigo touch down onto solid ground. She looked up at him, blinking a bit to clear her vision, and slowly said, "I guess…it didn't work."

Ichigo turned a soft smile toward her, tightening his arm around her, and said, "Actually, it held longer than I thought it would."

Her voice was still hesitant, though this time slightly more optimistic, and she asked, "But…I thought you wanted to know that I could defend myself against your attacks?"

He inclined his head slightly. "I do," he replied. "But that doesn't mean I expected you to be able to withstand them right from the start. That's something we have to work up to."

"You mean…we get to do this again?" Orihime asked carefully, a tinge of hope lighting her voice.

He smirked now and leaned down, pressing his lips over hers. When he pulled back, he murmured, "We're gonna do this regularly, Hime. Even once your shield can fire back my strongest attack."

For a moment, Orihime held his gaze, a soft, happy smile on her face. And then her smile grew, turning into a grin, and she said, "I'm not tired yet…."

Ichigo leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear, and he replied, "You will be when I'm done with you."

Orihime giggled and squirmed until she had freed herself from his grip, and then she turned and began running.

A tell-tale rattling behind her told her that he had given chase.

* * *

><p><strong>"This has<strong> definitely been my favorite date so far," Orihime declared as they slipped into her apartment that night. They had been out all day, spending hours in the basement beneath the warehouse, working on slowly building up her stamina and regenerative ability, which Ichigo had explained would help enforce the strength of her shields. And then he had insisted that they go out to dinner.

Ichigo came up behind her in the hall, snaking his arms around her stomach and hauling her up against his chest. He leaned down enough to let his lips brush over her ear and confessed, "I'm glad. I was kind of afraid you wouldn't like the idea of spending the day like that."

Orihime let herself slump against him slightly, her hands landing on his forearms and her eyes falling shut. "I've always wanted to be able to train with you and the others," she said. "I know the nature of my powers is different, but…it's nice to know that I really won't hold you back."

His head lowered, lips dancing down the line of her neck with feather-light kisses, as he murmured, "You've never held me back, Hime."

Any exhaustion that had seeped into her body as a result of the hours of training was suddenly gone, replaced by something much stronger than adrenaline. His lips were dancing, almost tauntingly, along her throat, and Orihime could barely breathe.

"Ichigo…" she moaned as her head fell to the side to grant him better access. Without thinking she asked, "Can you stay?"

Ichigo's lips lingered over the hollow of her throat for a moment before he lifted his head enough to reply, "Yeah."

Orihime's eyes fluttered open at the unexpected response. She certainly knew that he'd been holding back before, but she had expected that he would continue to hold back for a while still. And, as much as she wanted him to stay, she didn't want him to regret crossing that line, either, so she asked quietly, "Are you sure?"

He pulled back from her neck entirely and spun her around in his arms so that he could look properly into her eyes. His hands landed on her hips and settled there, holding her in place as he said, "I'm sure." He paused, lips twitching, and leaned in so that his breath was fanning her face before he added, "And shouldn't it be my job to ask that question?"

She smiled and lifted her hands to frame his jaw, saying, "It's the 21st Century; the roles are all cock-eyed now."

A chuckle rumbled up from his chest and Ichigo tugged her into him as he claimed her lips hungrily. No matter how the 'roles' were, he knew what he wanted. And, tonight, he was going to stay as late as she would let him. If he didn't get home until the next day, that was fine.

So when her fingers slid back, curving around his neck and burying themselves in his hair, he reciprocated by slipping his hands beneath her shirt as his arms wound around her. And then she was flush against him, her body arching ever-so-slightly with his heavy touch, as he coaxed her tongue into his mouth.

Orihime deliberately let her body roll against his as his thumb moved along her spine, causing both of them to release ragged, muffled groans of pleasure. His hands were inching higher along her back and she could feel his arousal pressing against her, separated only from her center by a few layers of oppressive clothing.

But they weren't close enough, and her body was almost itching for his touch, so she pulled her lips from his and breathed, "Come with me."

Ichigo froze for a moment, and she used that opportunity to step back and take his hands in hers. Their gazes held as she walked slowly backwards, down the hall and toward her bedroom. But she made it only a few feet before his brain woke up and he increased his pace.

Orihime squealed with laughter as he suddenly scooped her up, his arms around her waist as he continued to walk forward. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, leaning forward and letting her hair fall into his face as she asked, "Was I walking too slow for you?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied, his voice thick despite the chuckle vibrating up in his chest. But by the time he'd answered her question he had already arrived at her bedroom, and so his feet stopped moving and his hands slid up, again beneath her shirt, as he added, "But this part might work better if you let go of me for a second."

With a flirtatious pout, Orihime released him and dropped back to her feet as she said, "That seems counterproductive."

He smirked at her, trailing his hands deliberately across her stomach before removing them from her skin, and replied by grabbing his own shirt and pulling it over his head. She was already working on the tie to her halter when his eyes landed back on her a moment later.

They kept their eyes on each other as they quickly shed the remainder of their clothing, and then they collapsed together onto her futon in a tangle of exploring hands and hungry kisses.

Ichigo rolled onto his back, taking her with him, as his hands slowly roamed her body. He had already discovered that he loved the feeling of her smooth, soft skin beneath his palms, but that feeling was exponentially better when there were no frustrating layers of clothing in his way.

And it was nothing at all compared to the feeling of having her bare skin pressed directly against his.

Their lips were locked together as their tongues traveled freely from cavern to cavern, and Orihime's hands released his hair in order to trail across his shoulders and down the sides of his well-toned chest. His hands were burning a path over her back and she was mewling against his lips hopelessly, but she had every intention of returning the favor.

Her hands shifted, lingering over certain muscles and skimming over others, and then she raked her nails over his abdomen and he grunted against her lips, his grip tightening. She grinned and broke the kiss in order to dance her lips and tongue along his jaw, and when her mouth was beneath his ear she breathed, "Did you like that?"

Ichigo's eyes kept trying to roll back in his head as she lightly nibbled her way down his throat, her breasts pressing against his chest and her hands lingering dangerously near his hips. He wasn't even aware of his response as he grunted, "God, yes."

Orihime shifted then, leaning up after releasing his throat from her lips and meeting his hooded gaze with a flirtatious smile. She watched his face as she purposefully slid her leg over his hip, straddling him, and let her hands land on his chest. She was sitting up enough now that she knew she was giving him a good eye-full, but she couldn't be embarrassed about it. Not with the way he was looking at her.

His heart was slamming against his ribcage as his eyes finally accepted the sight before him. Orihime was straddling his hips, so dangerously close to his arousal that he was afraid to take even a deep breath, and she was smiling at him in the most seductive way. He would never have even been able to imagine that expression on her face if he hadn't seen it for himself.

She swallowed, then, feeling a twinge of nerves before she said what she had decided to say. They had established an open-communication relationship, right from the start, and she felt that to hold back in that moment would be a type of betrayal. So she leaned forward, letting her hair fall around them like a curtain, and admitted, "I have a confession. I've always had this fantasy…of just laying back and letting you have your way with me…."

One of Ichigo's hands landed on the back of her thigh as the other skimmed up, over her backside, and settled over her spine. He held her close for a moment and whispered, "Then I'd better not disappoint you."

Neither was entirely sure how it happened, but the next thing they knew Ichigo had flipped them over, managing to keep her legs half-wrapped around his hips even as her head hit the pillow.

Orihime sucked in a breath with the impact as his arousal bumped, teasingly, against her center. She offered him another private smile and slid her hands around his chest, so that her arms were curved around him.

Ichigo bowed his head, his lips brushing over hers, and he murmured, "I love you, Hime."

Her heart melted and she breathed, "I love you more."

He chuckled now, his hands skimming up her sides and brushing over the swell of her breasts, as he managed, "I seriously doubt that," before capturing her lips in another deep kiss.

Orihime's hands curled into his back as his tongue plundered her mouth. One of his hands had locked around her hip once again, and his chest was leaning heavily into hers as he braced himself above her with his other arm. And his back was flexing, tensing beneath her hands.

Her partially-lifted leg rubbed, deliberately, along the outside of his thigh as she shifted beneath him and Ichigo growled something against her lips that she couldn't interpret.

And then he shifted above her, releasing the tension from his muscles and filling her in a single, powerful thrust.

Their lips parted, her hands clenching tightly over his spine and his head falling to her shoulder, as strangled cries tore from their throats. Their bodies froze for a long moment as they adjusted to the new sensations coursing through them.

And then Ichigo lifted his forehead from her collar and began trailing light, loving kisses up the side of her neck. "Hime," he murmured between kisses.

Orihime danced one hand up his spine slightly as she rolled her hips forward and gasped, "Keep going."

Ichigo swallowed, instinctively gritting his teeth to fight back his reaction to her movements, but her words shot through him and he clamped his lips tightly over the skin beneath her jaw as he thrust into her again. She moaned loudly and her hands tightened again as her head fell back, her hips lifting off of the futon to greet his as he surged forward.

Their blood was burning through their bodies, enhancing every sensation and adding a carnal echo to every sound that spilled from their mouths.

One of Ichigo's hands skimmed over her slick, heated flesh until he could wrap his fingers around her breast, and he couldn't help but smirk against her neck when she moaned a little louder and rolled her hips against his. He dragged his thumb over her nipple and a strangled cry escaped her lips. And when he repeated the motion, adding a powerful thrust for effect, her cry sounded suspiciously like his name.

Orihime's world was spinning in the most glorious way as Ichigo surged into her again and again. His hand was working magic on her chest and his lips were practically attached to her throat, and each time he filled her she could swear she saw stars. She had never imagined it would feel so good to burn so thoroughly.

But she wanted to return at least some of these amazing feelings he was giving her, so she tightened her arms around him, digging her nails into his back unintentionally, and shifted until her legs were wrapped around his hips. And then everything was different.

Suddenly he was going deeper and harder and she barely knew anything at all beyond the feeling of having him buried within her. His tongue was running along the shell of her ear, he had abandoned her breast in favor of wrapping one arm around her waist and bracing himself above her with the other, and he was grunting with each heavy thrust.

Her hands clenched over his spine as she arched to meet his powerful thrusts, her head falling back to the pillow as he filled her, and she had no idea what she was saying. But whatever she was saying seemed to sound good to him, because he increased his pace again, and this time he captured her lips in another hungry kiss.

He knew she was teetering on the edge of oblivion, and he knew he wasn't far behind. The way her body was moving beneath his was enough to drive him insane with need.

He clamped his lips over hers and sucked her tongue into his mouth, and in no time their tongues were dancing to the same beat as their bodies. With every slide of her tongue against his he surged into her, filling her, and her hands dug into his back a little harder.

And then he was filling her again, as deeply as he could, and they were flying.

Orihime arched immediately against him, her legs and arms clinging to him desperately, as her lips tore from his and she cried out his name.

Ichigo slammed into her one more time, his free fist curling as his world went white and her name tore from his throat.

Neither of them moved for several minutes as they attempted to regulate their breathing and steady their racing hearts.

Slowly, Orihime's legs slid from his hips and her arms loosened, dropping haphazardly to the futon beside their collapsed bodies. Ichigo released her hip, sliding his hand lightly up along her side as he lifted his head, managing to hold himself up just enough to keep from crushing her.

He found her cheek with his newly-freed hand and rubbed his thumb along it gently before turning her face enough so that he could find her lips with his again.

This time the kiss was slow and simple, and Orihime's fingertips only barely curled into his arm before he pulled back and offered her a soft smile.

"You're so damn sexy," Ichigo rumbled quietly as he studied her face.

Orihime could only smile, her fingers still tracing lightly along his arm, before she said, "That was amazing…. We get to do it again, right?"

His smile turned into a grin and he replied, "Hell, yes. As many times as you want."

She giggled softly, a light of mischief igniting in her eyes and vying with her returned exhaustion for dominance.

Ichigo leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips before he shifted and carefully withdrew from her. Then he slipped one hand beneath her head, the other beneath her back, and rolled over again. Again she landed on top of him, this time using his collar as her pillow.

"But maybe we should get a little sleep first," he suggested lightly, one hand lifting to tangle loosely in her hair.

Orihime hummed, already half asleep, before managing, "You did wear me out today…."

He couldn't help but chuckle as his own muscles relaxed and sleep began weighing down his eyelids. And he had just about decided that falling asleep with an utterly-naked and completely-sated Orihime in his arms was the best feeling in the world when he realized what one part of his plan he'd forgotten.

His eyes snapped open as he cursed, "_**Fuck!**_"

Orihime jerked awake at the loud, unexpected exclamation, and she propped herself up enough to look her boyfriend in the eyes. She couldn't begin to imagine what could have upset him the half-minute it had been since she'd fallen asleep, but it couldn't be good. "Ichigo?" she asked, letting the rest of her question speak for itself.

Ichigo pulled one hand away from her bare torso and dragged it down his face, forcing himself to take a deep breath. It was too little, too late now, anyway. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world, and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I should've known I'd screw this up somehow,_ he grunted silently.

She was becoming increasingly concerned at his long stretch of silence, and her lips curved down into a pout as she leaned forward and carefully pulled his hand from his face. She wrapped it in both of hers, holding it between their chests, and kept her eyes on his as she asked, "What's wrong?"

He swallowed, knowing he'd have to tell her, and curled his fingers around her hand. "Hime," he choked, the guilt building up quickly. "I'm so sorry…I completely forgot…and I left the condoms in my pocket."

Orihime blinked at him for a beat, not understanding what he was saying. And then it clicked, and she relaxed, an easy smile lifting her lips. "That's okay," she began reassuringly. He opened his mouth to argue her words, so she quickly shimmied her way up and pressed her lips to his.

Ichigo relaxed beneath her kiss, his hands returning to her bare flesh and his frustration fleeing from his muscles.

She pulled back after a minute, her hands framing his jaw, and said, "It's okay because I'm on the pill."

It was his turn to blink up at her for a moment before he dumbly asked, "You are? Since when?"

A faint flush lit her cheeks and she looked away, admitting, "I ran to the store during my lunch break the other day…you know, after I almost missed my shift…."

_Then it is okay,_ he realized, the guilt and fear falling away as quickly as it had come. "Well…then I'm sorry I scared you."

She returned her eyes to his with a smile. "I suppose I could have thought about it and told you."

"I'll forgive you," he promised, lifting one hand to tangle it again in her hair, "on one condition. Let me pay you back."

"Eh?" Orihime asked, utterly confused now at his request.

Ichigo tugged her down for another lingering kiss before he explained, "I get that kind of thing for free, you know. There's no reason you should have to be out any money for it."

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Orihime let the fingers of one hand dance down to his collar and said, "How about, instead, you just make sure it's worth the money? And then I won't spend any money on them when I need to replace them."

"I could live with that," Ichigo grunted as he pulled her in for another kiss. Her lips moved slowly over his, and he could feel his body waking up again. But he knew she was tired, so he broke the kiss and said, "In the meantime, you should try and sleep."

"Mm," Orihime hummed, reluctantly agreeing with him. She moved to return to her earlier position, having decided it was incredibly comfortable, and lifted one hand to brush a stray lock of her hair from her eyes.

But, as she did so, something caught her attention. There was something red on the tip of her fingernails. _Is that…blood?_ For a moment, she was confused. And then she knew where it had come from.

Orihime sucked in a breath and exclaimed, "Oh! Oh no!"

Having begun to relax once more, Ichigo tensed and moved one hand to her shoulder. "What's the matter, Hime?"

She turned horrified eyes to him and slowly held up her hand, fingers slightly curled, and said, "I think…I think I gouged you! Does your back hurt? Oh, I'm so sor-!"

Ichigo cut her off with a chuckle, pulling her back to him and kissing her thoroughly. He kept their lips locked together for a long minute, silently assuring her that he was far more than fine, before finally releasing her and saying, "You might have, but it doesn't hurt. In fact, I remember when it probably happened, and I'm kinda hoping you'll do it again."

Orihime's eyes widened and she asked, "You…liked it?"

He trailed a deliberate thumb along her jaw and replied thickly, "Couldn't you tell?"

Her face heated again, but a slow smile curved her lips and her hand fell down to his chest. "Well…in that case…I might not be opposed to doing it again."

"Orihime," Ichigo began after a beat, "if you're going to get any sleep tonight, you should start soon. Otherwise we're gonna start working on one of _**my**_ fantasies."

Pulling in a deep, slightly unsteady, breath, Orihime leaned down and let her lips dance over his, saying, "I think I'll need sleep for that. So sleep now, and fantasies for breakfast?"

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, despite knowing that he probably wouldn't get any decent sleep that night. "Goodnight, Hime," he said quietly before planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

She returned the kiss before settling, again, against his chest and murmuring, "Goodnight, Ichigo."

His arms wrapped around her as she relaxed against him, and Ichigo smiled softly even as he decided that he could probably grab some good sleep, after all.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Whew, was that good for you? …Yeah, I just asked that… *ahem* Anyway, I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! And, don't worry, the story's not done! Yes, that's right, I've got a little more coming your way! So don't forget to review, and then go read more!


	18. Finding a Balance

_**A/N:**_ Hello! I really don't have anything new to say here…other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter! (What do you mean that's not new?)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine…nor are any of the characters within that world.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 17: Finding a Balance**

** Ichigo took** several minutes kissing Orihime goodbye on Sunday afternoon.

He didn't want to leave any more than she wanted him to, but he still had to get his things back in order for the start of school the next day. So he let himself stay long enough to share lunch with her, and then they migrated to her entry way, where he promptly pulled her against him for a searing kiss.

They hadn't even bothered to pull proper clothing on until shortly before lunch, and then it had taken a good chunk out of his allotted willpower for the day to just stand by and watch as she put their sandwiches together. Though, he supposed, the meal had been worth it, as they had both been rather hungry.

Orihime moaned into his kiss, her fingers curling into his shirt as she stood on her tiptoes and slipped her tongue past his lips. If she wasn't going to get to see him before school the following day, then she was going to give him the best goodbye kiss she could manage.

Ichigo's fingers met with the skin at her waist when her shirt rose and he nearly growled into her mouth. Despite the fact that they had made love twice already that morning he found himself fighting back the urge to lift her from her feet and back her into the wall. _Damn, she's tempting,_ he thought as his fingers massaged her skin.

Their mouths parted even as Orihime released his shirt and looped her arms loosely around his back, and Ichigo let his forehead rest against hers as he asked, "Are you sure I can't pick you up tomorrow?"

Her lips lifted in a grin and she replied, "Probably it would look bad if we were late to school on the very first day." She paused, tilted her head, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before adding, "Besides, Tatsuki already called tomorrow morning."

Ichigo fought valiantly against the smirk, his lips twitching anyway, and he rumbled, "Yeah, well, I guess she can have the morning as long as you remember that I get the night."

Orihime shifted, tightening her arms around him as she leaned in again and let her lips tease his throat. Between kisses she murmured, "Trust me, I couldn't forget if I tried."

He bit back his initial reply as his arms encircled her and held her tight against him for a moment. It wasn't until she'd pulled back and was looking up at him again that he said, "Just remember we're actually going _**out**_ tomorrow night, Hime."

Her smile was bright and almost disturbingly innocent as she replied, "I wouldn't forget that; I'm looking forward to it!"

"Good," Ichigo said, before bowing his head again and capturing her lips in a proper kiss. It seemed like every time he had to walk away from her was harder than the last, though at least this time he understood why.

They reluctantly pulled apart another long minute later, and Orihime released his shirt and let her arms fall to her sides as Ichigo's hands lifted from her skin.

Knowing better than to try another goodbye before the door was even open, Ichigo stepped back and unlocked her door. He was standing with one foot on the door-shoe before he offered her another smile and said, "Have a good day, Hime, and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

She returned his smile easily, her hands clasped behind her back, and said, "You, too, Ichigo."

Their gazes held for a beat longer, and Ichigo pulled in a breath before stepping entirely out of her apartment and turning as he called, "Don't forget to lock up behind me."

Her light laughter drifted to his ears, and he threw her a wink over his shoulder for good measure before actually walking away.

As he turned into the stairwell he let his hands slip into his pockets. Their first over-night date had gone better than he had hoped it would, and he couldn't help but feel uncharacteristically light on his feet.

It was true that his body ached in a way he wasn't used to, but that feeling was already fading, and it had been beyond worth it. He'd never imagined that Orihime would be so…_**eager**_ in that way. And he had certainly never considered that he himself would be willing to say a lot of the things he'd said – at least, not after only their first night.

_**"For the record,"**_ his hollow piped up, a strange, almost gloating quality to his voice. _**"I was right."**_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the stairs beneath his feet, though the expression didn't quite become a glare, and he asked, _"Excuse me? Right about what?"_

_**"Lots of things,"**_ the fiend replied with a smirk. _**"Like: you should've done that **_ages_** ago. And: oh, the sounds she makes…."**_

Grinding his teeth now, Ichigo pulled one hand from his pocket to ease open the door that separated him from the outside world, and replied, _"Maybe I've accepted that you're not likely to hurt her, but _**you**_ need to accept that you'll never actually get to _**touch**_ her, either."_

Whatever his hollow would have said next, however, was interrupted by the unexpected call of a friendly voice.

"Ichigo!" It was Tatsuki, and she was jogging across the street, toward Orihime's apartment building – and, therefore, toward Ichigo.

His hollow receded, seeing that their conversation was over, and Ichigo lifted one hand in a casual wave. "Hey, Tatsuki," he called. He hoped his voice was calm, and he did his best to swallow his nerves.

He knew Tatsuki would be supportive of his and Orihime's _**relationship**_, but he was far less certain of her approval in terms of their _**intimacy**_. In truth, he wasn't entirely sure she would be okay with even the knowledge that they hadn't waited until they were married, let alone that they really hadn't waited long at all. Not that he intended to tell her any of that.

Tatsuki was in front of him a moment later, letting one hand land on her hip casually as an easy half-smile curved her lips and she asked, "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until later tonight?"

Ichigo just stared at her for a beat. He had (again) forgotten that she didn't even know that he'd been in town now for a week and a half, let alone _**why**_. "Uh," he began, his hand lifting to scratch at the back of his neck, "some things…kinda interrupted my training."

She arched an eyebrow curiously, her gaze flicking for a brief moment past him, to the building, before she asked, "What kinds of things? Is Orihime alright?"

"She's fine," Ichigo assured her confidently, his arm falling back to his side. "And I'm sure she'll be happy to see you; I don't think she's expecting you before morning."

Tatsuki nodded slowly, knowing he wasn't telling her everything, and said, "That's because I thought I wouldn't get home until late." She paused, studying him carefully, and asked, "You wouldn't be lying to me about this, would you?"

Ichigo's natural scowl slipped back into place as he returned his hand to his pocket. As much as he didn't appreciate the accusation, he was well aware that she had good reason for it. So he kept his voice calm and firm as he replied, "No. You can even ask her yourself when you get up there."

Seeming to accept his words, Tatsuki released a breath and nodded to herself before asking, "Then what were you doing up there? It's a little early in the day to be checking in on her, don't you think?"

_Crap,_ Ichigo thought as he swallowed heavily. He'd never been good at lying to Tatsuki; the woman could read him like a children's book. But how did he answer that question without incriminating himself?

The ringing of his cell phone saved him, if only for the moment, and Ichigo pulled the offending device from his back pocket as he offered Tatsuki an apologetic lip-twitch. He knew who it was without glancing at the caller ID, but Tatsuki didn't know he'd given Orihime her own ringtone, so he glanced anyway before flipping it open.

"Hey," he said casually. It took a frightening amount of effort to keep off the 'Hime,' as he'd taken to using that more than her full name.

"Is that Tatsuki with you?" Orihime asked quickly.

He arched a brow and couldn't stop himself from saying, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been spying on us."

Orihime laughed self-consciously and said, "Well, no, not exactly! I thought I felt her spiritual pressure after you left, and then yours did something funny and I thought maybe she'd caught you at my apartment building."

Grinning now, Ichigo replied, "Technically, she caught me outside. But, yeah." He noticed Tatsuki giving him a strange look, but he also knew she wouldn't interrupt his conversation, so he embraced the opportunity to procrastinate their talk.

Orihime's voice was hesitant, and quieter, as she asked, "So…did you want to tell her…you know, about us? Or did you want me to? Or should we do it together?"

He paused a moment, trying to figure out how to answer honestly without turning his answer into a moot point, and then he asked, "Which would you prefer?"

"Oh, well," Orihime began. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she didn't need to be nervous with him anymore, and replied, "Actually, if it's alright, I'd like to do it. But, I completely understand if you want to!"

"It's fine," he assured her with the faintest of chuckles. "I'll send her up to you."

"Thanks," Orihime said softly.

He knew his voice was softer than usual, and he knew Tatsuki would give him a strange look, but Ichigo decided he didn't care as he replied, "You're welcome."

They exchanged quick farewells and Ichigo pulled the phone from his ear, flipping it shut and dropping it back into his pocket as he said, "Orihime has some things she wants to talk to you about, so you'd better get up there."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms as she said, "Don't think I can't tell that something's going on. And I _**know**_ you're avoiding me."

Slipping his hand back into his pocket, Ichigo replied, "If I were avoiding you we wouldn't be having this conversation. And anything else you wanna know about you'll probably hear from Orihime as soon as you get upstairs."

After a long moment, Tatsuki released a heavy breath and let her arms fall back to her sides. "Fine, I'll just talk to her about it. She's easier to talk to, anyway." She'd added that last part with a teasing smirk, but before she actually walked off she asked pointedly, "You haven't forgotten that her birthday's tomorrow, have you?"

Ichigo shook his head, his lips twitching despite himself, and said, "No, I haven't forgotten." He started to walk around her casually as he added, "But I'll let her tell you where you landed in the birthday-custody match."

* * *

><p><strong>It didn't<strong> take Ichigo any time at all on Monday to decide that he didn't like having to share Orihime's time and attention with other people. He had waited impatiently for her at the entrance to the campus that morning, and he had been joined by Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo before the girls even rounded the corner. And, of course, she had broken from him to greet her other friends when she'd seen them.

Conversely, he found he thoroughly enjoyed being able to walk down the hall with her hand tucked securely in his. He had already lost count of the number of disappointed guys who had watched them walk around with crestfallen expressions, and he had to try not to smirk at the few who actually had the gall to glare at him.

And, of course, it hadn't taken him long to become irritated with a few individual reactions to the revelation that he and Orihime were officially together.

He couldn't decide which reaction had been worse: Keigo's or Chizuru's. Both had reacted loudly, wailing about having lost their chance for happiness. Chizuru had quickly turned angry and strangely competitive, even suggesting that he fight her for Orihime's affections. He suspected that she would actually have tried to claw his eyes out if Tatsuki hadn't intercepted her.

Keigo, on the other hand, had only briefly lingered on the specific relationship between Ichigo and Orihime before detouring off on a rant about how he was being left behind in the world. 'Everyone' was falling in love, apparently, and leaving him with no one to celebrate his bachelor-youthfulness with. And yet, when Mizuiro had asked, Keigo had been unable to name any other couples for his example.

By lunchtime Ichigo was ready for the school day to be done, despite the fact that he had to go to work for several hours immediately after.

And, once classes were done for the day, Ichigo met up with Orihime at the gates for a quick kiss before they parted ways. He watched her until she'd rounded the corner, a light bounce in her step and her hair swinging back and forth almost in time to the song she was humming.

She was definitely going to be the death of his 'punk' reputation.

* * *

><p><strong>"You're never<strong> going to believe what I found while I was at the mall yesterday with Tatsuki," Orihime called from her bedroom as she changed out of her work uniform.

Ichigo was leaning against the wall, waiting for her patiently with his hands tucked into his pants pockets. He had dressed up a little, as he felt was fitting for the occasion, and was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a recently-purchased, dark red, t-shirt. The shirt had a slightly-popped collar and two buttons at the top, which he'd left undone.

"I can't decide how I feel about that," he replied at length, after mulling her words around in his head for a moment. Her declaration could be either very good or very frightening, and this concerned him.

Orihime's laughter drifted out of the open doorway, and she called, "You can decide for yourself in a minute!"

One eyebrow arched curiously at her words. _So, whatever it is, she bought it,_ he realized.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it any longer, because Orihime had moved into view and was stepping from her room, her arms clasped behind her back and a shy, expectant, smile on her face.

She was wearing a startlingly familiar white dress. It looked almost exactly like the one she'd been wearing in his inner world. The most notable difference was that it was pulled in at the waist by a slim, light blue belt. And he was so distracted by the familiarity of the dress that it took him a moment to notice that she'd swept her hair up a little and clipped it into place with her hairpins.

"So," she asked carefully as she fanned the skirt a little, "what do you think?"

Ichigo swallowed, taking a moment to lift his eyes back to hers. He was a bit thrown off by the physical appearance of a dress that he hadn't expected to ever see again, but at the same time, his answer was easy. She practically glowed in it, and he had always appreciated the way it seemed to emphasize her innocent beauty. So he let his lips lift in a smile and replied, "I think it's a sign."

She giggled softly and replied, "I thought so, too!" Her laughter faded, her hands releasing the loose skirt of the dress, and she asked, "But…is it okay for tonight?"

He pushed off of the wall and stepped up to her, letting his hands land lightly over her hips and holding her gaze as he said, "You look beautiful, Hime. But what matters is that you _**feel**_ beautiful."

"I," Orihime began, pausing and taking a breath before a soft smile curved her lips. "I think I'm ready for dinner now."

"Good," Ichigo replied softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away after only a moment and added, "Let's get out of here."

Orihime plucked her purse off of the couch as she walked past it, and the couple paused in the entry only long enough to slip into their shoes before stepping from her apartment. She secured her purse over her shoulder as soon as her door was locked, and then Ichigo wrapped his hand around hers comfortably.

And they walked that way, side by side, until they reached their destination a short while later.

Orihime sucked in a breath when she realized where they were going and, even as a new level of excitement built within her, she squeezed Ichigo's hand and exclaimed, "Ichigo! You didn't have to bring me here!"

His lips lifted at the corners and he returned her squeeze with one of his own as he said, "It's your birthday, Orihime, of course I did. This _**is**_ your favorite restaurant, right?"

She shifted into him and let her head land on his shoulder for a moment before she admitted, "It is. But there are cheaper places…."

"There are more expensive ones, too," Ichigo reminded her easily as they approached the entrance. "I can afford to spoil you a little on your birthday, so you'd better get used to it."

She could only smile in response to his light teasing, remaining quiet as they stepped up to the podium. He was right, of course; it really wasn't too expensive a restaurant. _In fact,_ she decided as they moved forward to follow the host to their table, _it's just fancy enough to feel special._

And she did feel special.

They were seated in a center table, where any of the other diners or restaurant staff could see them, and the only time Ichigo scowled was when he was studying his menu in an effort to decide what he wanted. His face automatically softened when he looked back up to her, and though she carried most of the conversation, she never doubted that she had his full attention.

She didn't even try to order light, knowing he knew her well enough to see right through any such attempt at sparing his wallet. And if she had contemplated forgoing dessert for any similar reasons it became a moot point, as Ichigo calmly ordered dessert as their dinner plates were taken away.

By the time they left the restaurant Orihime was pleasantly stuffed and incredibly content. Ichigo was walking beside her again, her hand in his, and she found herself wishing that they could stay just as they were.

A soft smile curved her lips and Orihime murmured, "Thank you for tonight, Ichigo. It was perfect."

Ichigo chuckled as they rounded a corner that didn't lead to her apartment and replied, "You're welcome. But it's not over yet, Hime."

"Eh?" Orihime asked as she tried to guess where he could possibly be taking her. Most of the places they could go were undoubtedly closed so late at night. "Where are we going?"

"I'm just taking you the long way home," Ichigo assured her as the buildings around them gave way to grass and the familiar sight of the not-so-distant river.

Orihime fell silent as they approached the small hillside. She hadn't even considered that Ichigo would want to go for a little walk before taking her home, but she was more than alright with it. And then they came to a stop, right at the edge of the hill overlooking the Karakura River, and she tiled her head to glance up at him.

He was smiling softly down at her and, when their eyes met, he said, "We can sit for a little while if you want, or I can take you home. It's up to you."

She returned his smile and replied, "Let's sit and watch the stars."

Ichigo inclined his head and led the way to the steps, where they could sit and not stain their clothes. He settled on a center step as Orihime lowered herself beside him, so close that their thighs were pressed together.

Orihime snuggled into the crook of his arm as his hand landed on her hip, and she angled her head enough to see the stretch of the night sky before them. The stars were twinkling happily, almost smiling back down at her, and she released a soft, satisfied sigh.

Ichigo's eyes landed on the head of auburn resting on his collar and another small smile tilted his lips. He honestly wished he didn't have to leave her alone that night, but he knew she understood. And, until that could change, they would just have to appreciate what time they could find together.

They sat in comfortable, peaceful silence for several minutes, enjoying the late-summer night.

And then Orihime found herself wondering what he would do for her birthday the next year, and her brain screeched to a halt.

_Next year,_ she realized slowly, _we'll be in college. What if…what if he goes away?_ She knew their relationship would be able to survive the time apart, but if he left the area for college then she would have to learn to survive the day-to-day without him. And it would be so much harder than it had been for the weeks he'd been in Soul Society.

"Hime?" Ichigo asked, gently calling her out of her thoughts when he felt her tense against him.

Orihime pulled in a deep breath, shaking herself back to the present, and opened her mouth to tell him not to worry about it. But she paused and, instead, she asked quietly, "Do you know where you want to go for college?"

Ichigo's eyebrows lifted at her seemingly-random question. But he heard the uncertainty in her voice, and his arm tightened around her as he replied, "Wherever you are."

Her smile returned for a moment, but she couldn't let herself get distracted by the sentiment in his words. "Ichigo, college is a big decision, you can't base your future education on mine."

"The hell I can't," Ichigo exclaimed pointedly. He paused to place a kiss on the crown of her head before he added, "I don't know yet exactly what classes I'll wanna take, so I don't know what my _**educational**_ future holds. But I'll tell you what I _**do**_ know about my future, and that's _**you**_, front and center."

Her heart did flutter at his words this time, and Orihime relaxed against him once more. "What if I can't afford to go farther than Karakura?"

"Then Karakura it is," Ichigo said easily. "I don't really have any aspirations to leave town, anyway."

"Okay," Orihime replied after a moment, accepting his words.

Ichigo's arm tightened around her reassuringly and they fell silent again.

But this time the silence was short-lived before Orihime mumbled, "Probably you should take me home now…I'm starting to feel sleepy."

His lips twitched with amusement and Ichigo replied, "Home it is, then." He stood, pulling her to her feet simultaneously, and together they turned and began the journey back to her apartment.

In no time at all they were standing before her open apartment door, and Orihime had turned to face him with a smile. "Thanks again, Ichigo," she said sincerely.

Ichigo offered her a faint smile in return and reached out, letting his knuckles brush across the smooth skin of her cheek. "Happy birthday, Orihime," he murmured.

She leaned in to his hand on reflex, one of hers lifting to cover his, and sighed softly. "I wish you could stay," she admitted quietly.

"So do I," Ichigo replied, uncurling his fingers in order to properly support the side of her head. "But I promised my old man I'd stay home on school nights."

Orihime took a deep breath and reluctantly released his hand, realizing she might have been making him feel guilty or torn when that hadn't been her intention. "I know, and it's alright," she assured him.

"That depends on your definition," Ichigo grunted as his other hand lifted and landed on her hip. "Come here."

Her squeak was caught in his kiss as his lips sealed over hers, and her hands shifted until they were curled into the fabric of his shirt. His hand had already slid into her loosely-gathered hair as he held her against him and her lips parted invitingly. If he was going to kiss her like this, when they both knew he had to leave, then she might as well make sure he missed her as much as she would be missing him.

Ichigo's grip tightened over her hip as he angled his head, deepening the kiss, and Orihime's arms curled around his shoulders. His body was already reacting to their kiss, and the way she was leaning into him told him that hers had woken up, as well. And he really hated that he couldn't stay long enough to do anything about it.

They pulled apart reluctantly after another long minute.

When his breathing was a little more controlled, Ichigo quietly declared, "I guess I still need to work on figuring out this whole 'kissing goodbye' thing."

Orihime laughed softly and said, "I'd be happy to help you practice."

He smirked at her as his arms fell back to his sides and his hands slipped into his pockets. "I'll keep that in mind."

Her smile was still full of laughter when Orihime clasped her hands together and said, "Goodnight, Ichigo."

"Goodnight," Ichigo replied with another twitch of his lips.

Their gazes held for a beat longer before Orihime released a soft sigh and turned, stepping into her apartment, and shut the door.

Ichigo didn't move until he heard the lock click into place a moment later.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Yay for a full chapter of sweet fluff! Strangely, I find these are often the harder ones to write…. But they're usually worth the extra effort! Of course, you're going to have to tell me your take on it in your review…you know, while you wait for the next part. Right? And, yes, there is a little more to come – I'm thinking three chapters? Maybe four? Give or take. LOL So come back soon!


	19. Too Close

_**A/N:**_ Hi everybody! So, before I begin, I'd like to send a quick THANK YOU! to KentuckyRedneck, who has been posting some amazing artwork inspired by this story over on DeviantArt (you should all, in fact, go check that out)! And now that that's out of the way: are you all curious to know where the story's going? Well, good news: this chapter should (at least slightly) answer that question! Also, please note that there is a **time-skip** between the end of chapter 17 and the start of this chapter. And, with that said, I don't think I'll make you wait any longer!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is the property of someone luckier, smarter, and all around cooler than me.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 18: Too Close**

** Orihime sighed** as she glanced at her watch. It was just a little past seven o'clock on a Wednesday night, she and Ichigo were both done with work, and yet she was stuck eating the second-half of her easy, microwavable meal for dinner.

She pouted as she leaned against the counter, waiting impatiently for her food to cook. _What is it about the approach of graduation that makes our teachers all decide we haven't quite earned that diploma yet?_

It was a stupid thought, of course. The end-of-the-year group project was, apparently, a tradition, and had been on the year's agenda from the beginning. But it wasn't a small project, and it required a lot of after-class get-togethers, which were hard to schedule around everyone's part-time jobs. And, as a result, it was taking a toll on their dating schedule.

It was mid-way through the first week of February, and though the end was finally in sight, it was still too far away.

The microwave dinged, dragging Orihime from her thoughts, and she immediately picked up a towel and slid the dish into her hands. She bumped the microwave shut with her shoulder as she turned, set the dish and towel onto the counter, and moved to grab the necessary utensils.

As she moved, she begrudgingly admitted that she was at least a little lucky.

Their class had been split into groups of three and four, and Orihime had been assigned to work with Michiru and a boy named Kobe. Michiru was uncomfortable having a stranger over, even for a school project, so they had taken to meeting at either Orihime's or Kobe's. And Kobe, fortunately, lived only two floors beneath Orihime, so she actually had time to change out of her work clothes and shove a little food into her stomach when they had to meet late.

Ichigo, of course, had just been relieved to learn that she wouldn't be walking around town so late at night.

Orihime lifted the first bite of her meal to her lips, blew twice in quick succession, and popped it into her mouth. She squealed around the mouthful of food, quickly realizing that the minute she'd given it to cool hadn't been enough, and rushed to the fridge for a bottle of water. _Oh, I wish I had time to eat like a normal person!_ she thought as she gulped the soothing liquid.

But she didn't, so she moved back to her food and took another (smaller) bite. She had to be at Kobe's apartment in fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo dragged<strong> a hand through his hair in frustration as he glared at the paper before him on his desk. He wished Keigo and Tatsuki hadn't stuck him with writing the report, but it couldn't be helped at this point. And, he supposed, he should at least be grateful that it was already half-finished.

He picked up his pencil again, intending to make some more notes, but as soon as the tip of the pencil touched the paper the lead snapped, leaving behind a large, ugly streak.

"Dammit," Ichigo cursed as he turned in his chair, looking around for the little piece that had gone flying off somewhere in the vicinity of his bed. _I am just so not in the mood for this,_ he groaned silently.

_**"At least that's understandable,"**_ his hollow piped up, sounding similarly frustrated. _**"Who would ever choose this crap over spending time with the Queen?"**_

Ichigo ground his teeth as he dropped the broken pencil-tip into the garbage beside his desk. _"Need I remind you she has her own project to work on?"_

The hollow shrugged. _**"I bet you could talk her into ditching it,"**_ he offered.

_"I'm not talking her into ditching her school work!"_ Ichigo snapped, sticking the end of the pencil into his small pencil-sharpener.

_**"****Yeah,"**_ his hollow acknowledged, _**"you're too boring for that kinda fun."**_

_"You know,"_ Ichigo began as he examined the newly-sharpened tip, _"I've been wondering something. Do you ever do anything besides bitch and moan?"_

_**"Why don't you come in here and find out?"**_ his hollow returned challengingly.

_"Oh, right, the pointless threat,"_ Ichigo shot back, leaning back in his chair now. _"I almost forgot."_

The hollow was indignant as he repeated, _**"Pointle-?"**_

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called up the stairs, interrupting his hollow's would-be rant. "Come help me with something!"

Ichigo sighed, sat upright, and dropped the pencil on the desk before pushing to his feet. _"Yeah, pointless. Now shut up."_ Aloud, he called, "Coming, Yuzu!"

He ignored his hollow's grumbling as the fiend faded back and he made his way down the stairs.

He couldn't imagine what it was that his sister was doing that required his help, especially at almost eight o'clock at night, but he wasn't worried. His other sister and their father were both home, supposedly downstairs somewhere, and he couldn't hear any shouting or any other sounds that ordinarily indicated a problem. _Hell, maybe she just needs help with her homework,_ he theorized as he landed in the hall.

"Yuzu?" he asked as he looked around. He couldn't hear the television, and the kitchen was empty.

"In here!" Yuzu called, her voice coming from the direction of the living room.

Ichigo adjusted his course and easily ambled into the larger room. He gave barely a glance to his father, who was kneeling on the floor in front of their mother's poster, leaning on the wall and wailing about something that probably wouldn't have made any more sense if he'd been saying it calmly. But he did note that Karin was settled in her favorite corner of the couch, looking bored.

Yuzu was standing in the middle of the living room expectantly, and she had changed out of her earlier outfit, into a simple, dark blue knee-length dress with a soft pink overcoat.

Arching a curious brow, Ichigo came to a stop at the edge of the couch and asked, "What do you need?"

Yuzu held her arms out and spun around, asking, "What do you think? Do I look okay?"

Feeling confused now, Ichigo slowly replied, "Uh…yeah. But why'd you get all dressed up? It's too late for you to be going out anywhere."

"I told you he'd ask," Karin declared calmly without lifting her chin from her palm.

Yuzu, facing them again, dropped her arms to her sides and ignored her sister's words. "That's it? Just 'yeah?' Tell me how I look! I need to know if this good!"

Knowing he'd never get his own answer if he gave her hers first, Ichigo repeated, "Tell me why."

Scrunching up her face, Yuzu sighed and said, "It doesn't matter. If it's not immediately obvious, then I clearly need to choose something else."

"Didn't you just spend half your allowance on that?" Karin asked pointedly.

Yuzu gave her sister a pleading look and exclaimed, "But it's obviously not cute enough! It needs to look like a date-dress!" Her eyes widened as soon as the words slipped from her lips and she very slowly slid them sideways, toward her brother.

Ichigo stopped breathing for a heartbeat, and then the next thing he knew he was barely managing to keep from shouting. "What do you mean 'date-dress'? Since when are you dating?"

Thinking quickly, Yuzu held her hands out and said, "It's in preparation! You know, someday I'm hoping I'll get to date, and I want to have my first date outfit all figured out! I read it in a magazine!"

Snickering, Karin added, "Yeah, it's in preparation, alright. Preparation for Friday night."

"_**What**_?" Ichigo cried, feeling strangely horrified.

Yuzu was suddenly angry, and she planted her fists on her hips as she exclaimed, "Just because you didn't start dating until a few months ago doesn't mean I have to wait! I'm perfectly old enough, and as my brother you're supposed to be supportive of me!"

Ichigo stared, dumbfounded and frustrated, as his sister darted past him, toward the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate<strong>__ big projects,_ Orihime decided as she flicked out her bedroom light and started toward her futon. She was tired, more mentally than physically, and she had to do most of it over again the next day. Fortunately, at least, there would be no three-hour group meeting. And, more fortunately, Ichigo would be picking her up in the morning.

It was with that thought in mind that she pulled back her comforter, intending to crawl beneath it, but she froze when a very unexpected sound reached her ears.

Someone was knocking on her door.

Concern immediately washed over her and Orihime leapt to her feet, snatching her hairpins and robe as she darted to the door. It was too late for a friendly visit – or really any kind of a visit that wasn't an emergency. She slipped the hairpins onto the collar of her nightgown with ease and tied the robe around her waist just as she reached her door.

It didn't occur to her that the low-level spiritual pressure on the other side of her door didn't belong to any of her friends until after she had already pulled the door open.

She only barely caught the words that had wanted to roll off of her tongue as she found herself staring, startled, into Kobe's light green eyes. For a moment, she didn't know what to say. It was almost midnight, and they weren't particularly close. There was really no reason at all for him to be at her door.

"K-Kobe," she finally stammered, "is…something wrong?"

"Yeah," Kobe grunted. He started forward, then, walking straight toward her purposefully.

Orihime, caught off-guard, took a step back before finally finding her voice. "Wait," she began. But it was too late; he had already stepped into her entryway, and now he was crowding her. "What are you…doing?"

"I'm taking what I want," Kobe replied quietly as he pulled one hand from his jeans pocket and pushed her door shut behind him. He held her gaze as he added, "You."

_No,_ Orihime thought as her stomach clenched. She wasn't naïve enough to misunderstand his meaning. Still, she tried to reason with him and said, "I have a boyfriend."

"But he's not here," Kobe said pointedly, taking another step toward her. "Besides, all I'm asking for is one night. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Orihime reflexively stepped back when he moved closer, and she quickly found herself backed against her wall. But she refused to let her fear show, so she narrowed her eyes and kept her voice firm as she said, "You need to leave, Kobe. Right now."

"I'll leave," he replied, lips curving up in a slow, dangerous smirk. "After I've decided whether I like taking you from the _**front**_ or the _**back**_ better."

The pit in her stomach expanded with each syllable that fell from his lips. _He's not going to leave peacefully,_ she realized, her blood running cold.

"And if you try running for a phone," he added casually as he pulled his other hand from his pocket and held up a switchblade for emphasis. "You might regret it."

She really didn't want to have to fight him, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to leave unless she made him – except, of course, if he got what he wanted. And that absolutely wasn't an option.

"So, Orihime," Kobe began, holding the knife at his side with a feigned casualty, "are you willing to play along?"

Her eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath and kicked her fear to the back of her mind. She could be afraid later, when she had nothing better to do. "No," she said firmly.

Kobe looked less than surprised at her answer even as his lips dipped into a faint scowl and he said, "That's unfortunate."

_Remember what you've been taught,_ Orihime told herself as she watched him carefully.

Kobe was larger than her, of course. And he was in decent shape, though she had no idea what his training was. It was probably a safe bet that he was physically stronger than her.

But she had experience in dangerous situations. She had been face-to-face with scarier weapons than a pocket-sized switchblade. And she had been well-trained. Tatsuki had taught her how to fight – how to defend herself – and Ichigo had been teaching her endurance. But, more importantly, Ichigo had given her cause to believe in herself.

She _**could**_ do this.

His muscles tensed a moment before he moved, reaching out for her with his free hand even as he stepped closer.

Orihime waited as long as she dared before throwing herself forward and to the side, hoping to shove him backwards and get a little space between them. Her shoulder slammed into his chest at the same time as his hand curled around the collar of her robe.

Kobe stumbled back a step, cursing in frustration, but managed to retain his grip on her robe.

Orihime yanked at the tie around her waist when she realized he had hold of her, and she only barely managed to twist out of the soft fabric before he could catch her arm. The robe hung from his fingers as she darted away from him.

"That was cute," Kobe called, tossing the robe aside and stalking further into the apartment. "I like how you're cooperating without cooperating. It's turning me on."

She was on the other side of her sofa now, watching him as he came to a stop at the edge of the living room. Her eyes narrowed in a glare and she replied, "You're disgusting. And you're not going to get what you want."

A dangerous light shone in his eyes, even across the darkened room, and he said, "Oh, I definitely am." He chose a path, then, and started toward her.

She waited until he was committed to his direction, and then she moved around the front of the couch, keeping her eyes on him. "You could still leave," she offered. They could only play this dancing game so long before she would have to do something she didn't want to.

"Stop suggesting that," Kobe snapped as his feet stopped moving. "That'll get annoying real quick." He glanced down at the couch before looking back up at her and asked, "Did you really think this thing could protect you?"

Before she could ask what he meant, Kobe had braced his free hand on the back of her sofa and propelled himself over it with ease. And, when he landed, he was within arms' reach.

Orihime braced herself for what she knew would come next. And then he was surging up, toward her, with his knife out. So she acted on reflex and spun sideways to avoid being stabbed, but she still felt the edge of his blade slice into her upper arm.

"Dammit, hold still, bitch!" Kobe snarled, his anger obviously overwhelming his earlier sense of calm. He swung sideways, hoping to catch her, but his knife swept through open air.

Her arm was stinging, but she had managed to put a little more distance between them for the moment, so that was worth it. "I won't stand still for you," she assured him firmly.

Malice darkened his eyes as he stalked slowly toward her and said, "Then I'll enjoy making you bleed. But don't worry, I'll keep you awake for what I intend to do to you."

She knew better than to distract herself with responding to his taunts, so she kept her lips tightly shut and watched. And, a moment later, he leapt for her.

Orihime's eyes widened as his feet left the ground. She hadn't considered that he would do something like that. There just wasn't room for that kind of move. But Kobe didn't have the experience to tell him that.

Unfortunately, that also meant there wasn't enough room for her to properly dodge.

He swung down with his blade as he descended on her, and Orihime went to step back, but the back of her calf connected with her coffee table.

She threw herself to the side in time to avoid the blade, but she felt it tear through the side of her nightgown. There was no time to dwell on it, however, as she rolled into her couch painfully. And she realized, as she attempted to push to her feet, that Kobe was already moving again.

He pushed up from where he'd landed, his knife stuck in her broken table, and spun toward her. His fist was clenched and she was far too close to get away.

Orihime reacted on instinct and kicked her foot out as hard as she could. It connected with his chest, just below his collar, and his fist lost momentum a beat before it met with her raised thigh. The impact still hurt, but only for a second. And, more importantly, her kick had sent her opponent careening backwards, into her newly-broken table.

She used this opportunity to scramble to her feet and move away from her couch. Her shoulder hurt from where she'd slammed into it, but she pushed that ache aside for later.

"Fucking…bitch!" Kobe growled as he pushed himself up – slowly this time – and lifted one hand to rub at his chest. He glanced back down, then, to see if his knife had been jarred free. And he noticed that one of the short table legs had broken off.

Orihime saw him see the potential weapon and she knew he'd reach for it. The wood was jagged along one edge, where it had snapped unnaturally; the weapon would be too hard for him to resist. She took a deep breath, knowing what she would have to do.

Kobe turned slightly, extending his arm to reach for the broken table leg.

She moved before she could talk herself out of it, covering the small distance between them with one step and lifting her leg until she had rammed her knee sharply into his stomach.

He grunted from the impact but she didn't let his obvious pain stop her, and she pulled her leg back and planted her foot solidly against his chest. When she shoved he fell backwards, landing awkwardly over one corner of the table and rolling onto his chest.

He was only a few feet now from the entryway.

Orihime took a step toward him, thinking about how she could get him out of her apartment, and she wasn't prepared for him to flip over. By the time she registered his sweeping arm it was too late.

His arm collided with her ankles, knocking her off balance, and she toppled onto her backside. She cried out, partially from the pain of the impact, as a flicker of fear tripped her heart.

Kobe was back on his feet, a small dribble of red at the corner of his lips, and he lifted his foot as if to kick her in the ribs.

Orihime threw her body awkwardly forward, unintentionally tackling him in order to avoid the kick, and they rolled twice before he out-muscled her and pinned her beneath him.

"Now I've got you," Kobe snarled, both of his hands locking tight around her wrists.

She took several shallow, sharp breaths, but her defiance never wavered. "Not exactly," she replied before her knee lifted again, this time connecting solidly between his legs.

Kobe cried out and automatically released her, rolling away as the pain shot through him.

Orihime scrambled back to her feet, and it was a beat before she realized he had rolled almost right up to the door. For the first time she was grateful for the smaller size of her new apartment.

She swallowed and moved quickly, before he could regain his composure, and reached past him. She jerked her door open easily and then glanced back down at him. He was cursing her now, threatening things that sounded truly vile. But she wasn't going to give him the chance to carry through with his threats.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime reached out and grabbed the coat stand. Hands tight around the empty branches, she planted the circular bottom against Kobe's stomach and shoved.

He made a startled sound, having clearly remained unaware, but by the time he started struggling he was already half outside.

She got his torso and shoulders out of the apartment, and then she slid the coat stand down and shoved again, this time over his knees.

Kobe instinctively rolled away from the threatening object, and just like that, he was completely in the hall.

Orihime dropped the coat stand, grabbed the door with both hands, and slammed it shut. She threw the lock and backed up until her back was pressed against the opposite wall. And then she froze, listening.

It was a moment before she heard movement.

Kobe shuffled on the other side of the door, cursing quietly, and then he moved away. His footsteps were uneven but steady, and they faded quickly.

And then she was alone.

Orihime sucked in a ragged breath, pried herself from the wall, and turned toward her apartment to take stock of the damage.

The back cushions of her couch were disturbed.

Her brother's coffee table was destroyed.

There was a knife stuck in one of the wood fragments.

Her favorite bathrobe was lying, forgotten, practically at her feet.

And a strip of her nightgown was still stuck to the impaled blade.

She dragged in another breath, took a step forward, and felt the first tear fall. The threat was over now; it was okay to be afraid. It was okay to acknowledge that she was in pain.

_What do I do now?_

She needed to clean up her apartment. She probably needed to heal herself. There was probably a blood stain on her carpet to reject; and maybe she could restore her table, too.

_But,_ her mind whispered before she could make a decision, _what if he comes back?_

And that was the truth of it.

Kobe only lived two floors beneath her. He could come back _**anytime he wanted to**_.

He could come back with another knife, or a gun.

He could come back while she was asleep, or while she was taking a bath.

So long as they lived in the same building, she wasn't safe. Not while she was alone.

An image of Ichigo flashed across her mind's eye, and before she could stop herself her feet were moving.

She walked past her living room, ignoring the disaster it had become, and she was practically running by the time she made it to her bedroom.

She wasn't even aware of the tears falling from her eyes as she picked up her phone with shaky hands, flipped it open, and pressed Ichigo's speed-dial button. It took two hands to hold the phone to her ear, and for a long second all she heard was silence.

And then it rang.

_It's ringing,_ she breathed silently. _That means it's on._ Still, she held her breath as she waited for him to pick up. It rang once.

Twice.

"Orihime?" Ichigo's voice was thick, a mixture of sleep and concern, but strong. Reassuring. _**Safe**_.

She pulled in another breath as her knees finally gave out on her and she slumped sideways against the dresser that her phone had been resting on.

Her voice was surprisingly choked, reflecting the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, when she gasped, "I-Ichigo!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Wow…I feel kinda mean…but it's for a good cause! *ahem* I mean, please tell me your thoughts on chapter eighteen! After all, nineteen will still be there when you're done sharing…. ^_~


	20. Picking up the Pieces I

_**A/N:**_ As I'm still feeling like I might've been mean last chapter, I won't make you wait to see how I make it better. Go on, read!

**Disclaimer:** If Bleach were mine…well, it's not, so why dwell on the details?

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 19: Picking up the Pieces I**

** Ichigo pried** his eyes open when his phone started ringing, and for a moment he stared at his ceiling, wondering when he had even fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was agonizing over the idea of his little sister going on her first date.

His phone rang again and his brain finally kicked into motion. That was Orihime's ringtone.

He was on his feet and standing in front of his desk before the next ring, asking, "Orihime?"

There was a beat of silence on the other end and he had to tell himself not to panic. But his eyes strayed to the clock by his free hand, which told him it was only slightly less than thirty minutes after midnight, and panicking sounded a little more appropriate.

And then he heard her take a deep, ragged breath and fear squeezed his heart. There were tears in that sound. And her choked, watery voice confirmed that suspicion when she finally managed, "I-Ichigo!"

A thousand equally terrifying scenarios flashed through his mind and his fist clenched over the desk. He couldn't do anything until he knew _**something**_ about the situation.

He tried to keep his voice soothing as he asked the obvious question, "What happened?"

Her breathing was becoming increasingly distorted through her tears, but Orihime asked, "C-can you…come over? I know it's a…school night, but…. Please."

_She's hurt,_ his brain whispered as his stomach tightened. "I'll be right there. Keep the phone and your hairpins with you until I get to you; I'll have my key."

"Okay," Orihime gasped.

He was already moving by the time he heard her disconnect. He didn't know what was going on, but a few things were safe to assume: he would be staying with her for the rest of the night, he wasn't going to like whatever she told him, and he was going to kill someone in the near future.

Ignoring his already-angry hollow, and not wanting to waste unnecessary time, Ichigo took the clothes from the previous afternoon (which were still on his floor) and shoved them into the overnight bag that he kept beneath his desk. He tossed his Combat Pass into the bag as well, since his pajama pants didn't have pockets, and he zipped the bag shut as he attempted to quickly and quietly run down the stairs.

He barely paused to shove his bare feet into his sneakers and yank a jacket from the closet in the hall before he let himself out of the house, and it took far too long for him to lock the front door behind himself.

And then he was running. His feet slammed into the pavement, his overnight bag bouncing against his side and back, as he propelled himself forward at a speed he could never have achieved without his experience as a Soul Reaper.

Once he was running he flipped his phone open again and dialed his father's non-emergency work number. His old man always checked for messages first thing in the morning, and this way he wouldn't have to take the time to leave a note. He figured his message was probably awkward and short, but he left the necessary details and hung up.

Orihime's apartment building was several blocks away, and, under normal circumstances, it was a good ten minute walk.

But he wasn't walking.

And when he glanced at his phone as he pulled his key-ring off of his index finger, the clock on the display told him he'd made the trip in just under half the time. But that meant he'd made her wait five minutes.

Ichigo easily unlocked Orihime's door with the spare key she'd given him shortly after they'd started dating, and he wasted no time rushing inside.

He nearly tripped over the haphazardly-dropped coat stand that was lying across the floor of the entry, but he bit back the curse as he pushed the door shut. A knocked over coat stand was not something he was expecting to find, and as he stepped quickly out of his shoes he lifted his gaze toward the living room.

His mouth went dry at the mess that was Orihime's living room. For a moment, he forgot to breathe, and the utter stillness resonating from within his inner world only seemed to echo his terror.

He'd participated in enough fights to know the evidence of one when he saw it.

"Orihime?" he called as he made his way quickly down the hall. Her spiritual pressure was coming from her bedroom, and it was stable, if not somewhat off.

And then he was standing in the entry to her bedroom, and his eyes immediately landed on her huddled form.

Orihime was curled into a ball, her back against her dresser, her arms wrapped around her knees, one hand clinging tightly to her phone, and her head down as her shoulders shook. She was dressed in nothing but a nightgown.

Ichigo let the overnight bag fall to the floor with a thud as he crossed quickly to her, calling her name softly. "Orihime."

She jerked, startled at the nearness of his voice, and her head snapped up, eyes wide. Her eyes were red and her cheeks shimmered with tears that were still falling. "Ichigo…." She sucked in a breath, dropped her phone, and threw herself into his arms as soon as his knees touched the ground beside her.

"I'm here," Ichigo murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was already clinging to his jacket sleeves, shaking with a new round of tears. "I'm here," he repeated. _But I wasn't when I should have been._

He would wait to ask what had happened until she was able to speak, but it was obvious that whatever it was had been bad. And he was terrified of just _**how**_ bad it could have been.

Orihime let herself cry for another minute, relishing in finally feeling truly safe as Ichigo held her.

When she could, she took several deep breaths and loosened her death-grip on his jacket. She pulled back a little, sniffling, and offered, "I-I'm sorry…I just…I can't handle being alone right now."

Ichigo frowned at her and removed one hand from her back in order to gently wipe some of the tears from her cheek. "You don't have to apologize, Hime. But…could you tell me what happened?"

She pulled her lip between her teeth for a moment before nodding slowly. "Y-you know Kobe, from class?"

His eyes narrowed and he nodded. "The guy in your group."

Orihime swallowed, her eyes drooping as she said, "He…showed up at the door…I didn't even look, and I know I should have. When I opened the door he just walked in and…he tried to…." The words stuck in her throat and a new wave of tears tried to break free, but this time she fought them back.

Her hands tightened in his sleeves again and Ichigo was pretty sure that he knew how that sentence would have ended.

He pulled her against him again, his hand threading her hair to support the back of her head, and he pressed his face into her hair as his eyes squeezed shut. "God, Orihime, I'm sorry I wasn't here. Please tell me you're not hurt."

"I'm just…a little bruised," Orihime replied as she collected herself again. "And…he got my arm with his knife I think."

"But he didn't…?" Ichigo didn't even want to think it, let alone say the words aloud.

Orihime shook her head, pulling back again to look into his eyes. "No," she assured him. "He didn't really touch me…not like that."

Ichigo released a breath and nodded. Never had he felt that his sanity so hung on such a simple word before that moment.

They sat in silence for another long minute, Orihime with her head tucked beneath Ichigo's chin and Ichigo with his arms wrapped as tightly as he dared around her.

At length, Ichigo finally asked, "Can you walk?"

Orihime's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice and she hesitantly replied, "Yes. Why?"

"I just wanna get you into the bathroom," Ichigo explained, "so I can get a good look at you." He felt her stiffen slightly in his arms and he added, "We can keep your back to the mirror if you want."

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath before she said, "No…you're right. I need to see what to heal…."

It was Ichigo's turn to hesitate, his jaw locked tight for a moment as he struggled with himself. He didn't want her to suffer any longer than she had to, and he knew he really wouldn't have a problem helping the bastard forget how to breathe. But he also knew that Orihime wouldn't like the idea of someone ending up dead because they'd been stupid enough to hurt her.

_**"She'll forgive you,"**_ his hollow argued darkly. _**"That fucking bastard needs to die – slowly. I'll even do it for you if you want. She'd forgive you even easier that way."**_

"…Ichigo?" Orihime asked softly, sensing his struggle but not understanding it.

He swallowed, continuing to ignore his hollow's admittedly-tempting offer, and forcibly unlocked his jaw so that he could say, "I'm sorry, Hime, but…I don't think you should heal yourself yet."

Confusion overwhelmed any other reaction as her eyes opened wide and she blinked at Ichigo's collar. "Eh?"

"One way or another," he began quietly, "I'm making sure he never gets close enough to share air-space with you. But I imagine you'd be against my first solution, so…you'll have to report him."

Understanding settled over her and Orihime's lips curved back into a frown. "And for that I have to keep my injuries."

Ichigo shifted and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head before adding, "Only for a couple of days."

She nodded without lifting her head and replied, "I'll promise to go to the police in the morning if you'll promise not to kill him."

"And I'll promise not to kill him so long as he never comes near you again," Ichigo assured her.

_**"But if he does, all bets are off,"**_ his hollow added venomously.

Orihime took a deep breath and said, "Alright…let's get this over with, then."

Ichigo tightened his arms around her for an instant before pulling back enough to push to his feet, simultaneously helping her stand as well. Once she was steady he guided her out of the bedroom and into her bathroom.

He held her gaze as he reached for the light switch, pausing until she inclined her head in a half-nod, and then he flicked it up. Bright fluorescent light immediately filled the room, causing them both to squint for a moment as their eyes adjusted.

Orihime held her breath as she glanced down at herself. Her back was currently to the mirror, so she knew she couldn't see everything, but she could see enough to know that her nightgown was ruined. And her wrists were already bruising from when Kobe had briefly pinned her.

Ichigo took a long breath as he dragged his eyes back to her, slowly skimming her form from head to toe.

Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained from her tears. Her hairpins were hanging awkwardly around the strap over her heart. But none of these things surprised him.

His eyes easily found the knife injury she'd warned him about. The slice went almost all the way across her upper left arm, and flakes of dried blood were still sticking to her skin beneath it, indicating that it had bled for a few minutes.

He swallowed and continued his examination, trying to ignore the blood boiling beneath his skin.

The tear in her nightgown caught his eye next and, at first, he found himself feeling grateful that that was all he saw. But then his eyes flicked past her, to her reflection, and he noticed that the tear went almost all the way to the small of her back, and there was a thin slice over the back of her hip. It didn't look like it had been as bad as the one on her arm, but it was there.

He continued his silent investigation after a moment, and his eyes shortly landed on the bruises forming on her wrists. Hand marks.

The image of her pinned and struggling beneath a man she'd thought she could trust nearly sent his self-control out the window.

Orihime saw the swirls of black leaking into the edges of Ichigo's eyes and she quickly stepped into him, letting her hands land on his shoulders, beneath his jacket, as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She held herself there until the tension began seeping from his shoulders and he was responding to the kiss, and then she pulled back enough to whisper, "It's over now, and I'm okay."

His hands landed on her hips, his touch feather-light, and he said, "It could've been worse, yeah, but you're still hurt. That will never be okay."

She offered him a grateful, reassuring smile and replied, "I know. And I probably should have said I _**will be**_ okay, because that's the truth. I will be – so long as I have you beside me."

"Always, Hime," Ichigo declared gruffly, his arms winding around her and pulling her close. "Always," he repeated, his lips beside her ear.

His eyes lifted as he held her, to her reflection in the mirror, and were almost immediately drawn to the bruise he hadn't yet seen that was forming along the back of her right shoulder. It looked like an impact bruise.

_Never again,_ he vowed silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo talked<strong> Orihime into taking a shower a short while later, and while she was scrubbing herself clean he went through and picked up what he could of the mess. But not before he picked his phone up off the floor, took several pictures, and emailed them to himself to print in the morning. If they were going to go after Kobe and make sure he regretted what he'd done – and tried to do – Ichigo was going to make sure they did it right.

When Orihime stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a new nightgown and her hair hanging loose, Ichigo immediately moved up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he navigated them back to her bedroom.

They settled quietly on her futon, and it wasn't until Orihime had snuggled into his side, with her head pillowed on his chest and his arm tight around her back, that she realized what he'd been wearing beneath his now-discarded jacket. Voice soft, she asked, "You ran over in your pajamas?"

Ichigo's thumb was rubbing gentle, soothing circles over her forearm and he said, "I wasn't exactly gonna take the time to change first."

She smiled, too tired to feel guilty, and replied, "I don't know what I'd do without you…."

"You won't ever have to find out, Hime," Ichigo promised quietly.

Orihime said nothing more as she let herself relax, and within minutes she was fast asleep.

Ichigo laid awake, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling as his mind went over everything that had – and could have – happened that night. He told himself to remember that it really could have been much worse. But he kept returning to one simple thought.

_It should never have happened at all._

Sleep finally forced his eyes shut a little before four in the morning, and neither of them had moved an inch when Orihime's forgotten alarm went off two short hours later.

Orihime groaned at the obtrusive sound, squeezing her eyes shut and telling herself that it would go away if she ignored it long enough. But then Ichigo shifted beneath her and she knew she wouldn't be able to ignore it.

"Remind me again why I haven't chucked that thing out the window?" Ichigo grunted as he pulled his hand from her arm and dragged it over his face.

"Because I need it," Orihime replied sleepily as a yawn overtook her.

They stretched their tired muscles as they moved around and sat up reluctantly. Ichigo reached out and slammed his hand down onto the blaring alarm, nearly knocking it off of the dresser in the process.

And then Ichigo's cell phone began ringing.

Turning sleep (and tear) crusted eyes toward him, Orihime asked, "Is that you?"

Ichigo sighed and pushed to his feet, moving toward the dresser and his phone as he replied, "Yeah. It's probably my old man."

Guilt swarmed her and, as Ichigo lifted the device from the dresser, she said, "Tell him it was my fault."

Ichigo gave her a firm look, silently refusing, as he flipped it open and put it to his ear. "You got my message?"

His father's voice was grave as he asked, "How is she?"

Eyes holding Orihime's, Ichigo replied, "She'll survive. You'll hear the details later, but get the clinic open. She's gonna need a doctor's report."

Isshin released a breath before he asked the other burning question. "And the person responsible?"

"Is why she needs the report," Ichigo replied shortly.

"Alright," Isshin said, "but get her over here as quickly as you can."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed before pulling the phone from his ear and flipping it shut again.

"Ichigo…?" Orihime asked carefully, not entirely sure what was going on.

His expression softening, Ichigo knelt before her and said, "If we're doing this the legal way then you should have some sort of medical evidence, so get dressed and we'll head to the clinic."

"But," she began hesitantly, "what about school?"

"We'll be late," he replied easily. "We were gonna miss a little class talking to the principal anyway."

Slowly, Orihime nodded. "That makes sense…. Is he mad at you?"

"Of course not," Ichigo assured her, lifting one hand and trailing his thumb over her cheek. "We should get ready, but, there's one more thing I want to talk to you about."

Curious, Orihime lifted one hand to dance her fingertips lightly along the back of his hand and wrist as she asked, "What is it?"

Ichigo hesitated, unsure of how she'd actually feel about the decision he'd made while she'd slept the night before. But, after a beat, he said firmly, "If it's okay with you, I think it's time I moved in."

Orihime froze, eyes wide, as her breath caught in her throat. She opened her mouth to ask what had prompted this decision, but then she thought better of the question and clamped it shut. She knew exactly what had prompted it.

"I know it's a little sudden," Ichigo continued, using her silence to explain his thoughts. "But I was going to ask you about it after graduation anyway, and after what happened – and almost happened – last night, I don't want you living alone."

She had to swallow heavily to jump-start her heart, and even then she could only manage a quiet, "…What about your family?"

"I'd only be moving out a couple of months early at the most," Ichigo explained. "And I'm pretty sure they'd understand."

"And," Orihime began, her hand holding onto his wrist now for support, "are you…sure?"

Ichigo's hand shifted until he was cupping her face, his touch gentle but strong, and he said, "I'm sure."

Tears pooled and spilled almost simultaneously from her eyes as a smile curved her lips and Orihime leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "Thank you," she breathed, her head on his shoulder and her nose pressed to his neck.

She knew she would have worried, as soon as she had the time to think about it, about every upcoming night alone. It would be a little while before she stopped worrying about Kobe, but even once she did, she knew he had tainted her sense of security. She would surely have worried, at least a little, every night she spent by herself.

And now, before that had even become a problem, Ichigo had provided the perfect solution.

Ichigo held her for a long minute, content with the knowledge that he'd made the right decision, before they reluctantly pulled apart. They still had to dress and head over to his father's clinic.

As Orihime moved to her closet and pulled out her school uniform, Ichigo knelt in front of his overnight bag and extracted his day-old clothes. He was tugging on his jeans, his pajamas temporarily discarded onto the floor, when he noticed that Orihime was giving him an odd look.

She flushed when she realized she'd been caught and, as she zipped up her skirt, she said, "I just assumed you'd brought your uniform, that's all!"

"My uniform was still in my closet," Ichigo replied by way of explanation. "These were on my floor, so I grabbed them and shoved them into the bag."

Her eyes drooped for a second as she mumbled, "I'm sorry…. Do you want me to restore them to a nice, fresh state?"

Ichigo paused, shirt in his hand, and opted to ignore her unnecessary apology in favor of grunting a phrase he never thought he'd say. "I want you to put your shirt on."

_**"****What are you, broken?"**_ his hollow asked incredulously.

_"Now isn't the time,"_ Ichigo snapped shortly.

Orihime laughed self-consciously and slipped her arms through the sleeves of her shirt. She buttoned it quickly, trying not to stare as he tugged his own into place, and then she re-tied the bow around her neck.

Ichigo shoved his pajamas back into his overnight bag, extracted his Combat Pass, lifted his phone from the dresser, and dropped both items into his pocket. He turned toward Orihime without picking the overnight bag up from the floor and asked, "Are you ready?"

Her head was mid-nod when she remembered that leaving meant walking through the living room. And then she hesitated.

_You have to see it eventually,_ she told herself.

She took a deep breath and resumed her nod. "Yes," she said.

Ichigo moved up to her, threaded the tips of his fingers into her hair, and said gently, "I'll be right beside you the whole time."

She smiled, relaxing at his words, and curled her hands into the sides of his shirt before leaning up and pressing her lips to his. When she pulled back she said, "Let's do this."

He nodded, and together they turned and walked out of her bedroom.

Orihime's eyes widened when she realized that her living room wasn't exactly as she remembered it – though the coffee table was still broken. But her couch cushions had been fixed, her coat stand was upright and in its usual place, and the knife was gone.

"Ah, hang on," Ichigo suddenly said, tugging her toward the kitchen. He released her hand and moved toward her counter, and Orihime caught a glimpse of a plastic bag as he picked it up.

"What's that?" she asked carefully. She suspected she already knew the answer.

Ichigo turned, holding the bag with the switchblade up for her inspection, and explained, "I figure I'll turn it in to my dad instead of taking it to school. I didn't think you'd mind."

Orihime shook her head, her eyes glued to the blade for a long moment. "No, that's…that's a good idea."

They resumed their path, then, and paused in the entry way to slip into their respective jackets. Orihime pulled on her school coat, zipping it most of the way up and securing her hairpins to the front pocket, and Ichigo shrugged into the jacket he'd brought over the night before. He deposited the knife in one of the pockets, she lifted her school bag from the floor, they stepped into their shoes, and Ichigo led the way out into the hall.

With her door locked behind them, they made their way to the staircase, one of Orihime's hands wrapped securely in Ichigo's.

But her pace slowed as they neared the second floor and her grip tightened over his fingers. Despite having Ichigo beside her, her nerves were picking up again.

Ichigo stopped, one step ahead of her, and met her gaze. "I'll be between you and the door," he said, "and we'll be on the ground before you know it."

She took a deep breath, her eyes flickering one more time to the heavy door that separated them from the second floor, and she nodded.

Ichigo kept his word, staying directly beside her and between her and the door, until they were pushing out of the stairwell and into the open morning air.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ So, I'm hoping that this chapter was appropriately intense, without being overwhelming. But, more so, I'm hoping that you liked it! And though this story is wrapping up, it's not quite done yet! Now go on and review – it'll help pass the time until the next one!


	21. Picking up the Pieces II

_**A/N:**_ Welcome back, everyone! I hope you're ready for the final chapters, because, unfortunately, that's about where we are. But I do have to thank you for sticking with me this long, especially since this chapter marks another milestone for me! Yep, that's right, with this chapter I have (or will have) officially surpassed _After Life_! So thanks for reading and reviewing – and go read some more!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 20: Picking up the Pieces II**

** Ichigo changed** into his school uniform quickly while Orihime was downstairs in the clinic. She had assured him that she would be fine talking to his father while he ran upstairs to dress for the day, and though he knew she was right, he still wanted to get back to her as quickly as possible.

But he paused as he finished buttoning his shirt, casting his eyes around the room. He didn't consider himself particularly sentimental about possessions, but this was the only bedroom he'd ever lived in. He'd grown up in this room. The idea of leaving it – and the house it was attached to – behind was sobering.

_Everyone grows up sometime,_ he told himself. And it was true. He'd been planning to move out at the end of the school year since before he and Orihime had started dating, and the school year was almost over. It really was time to move on.

He shook his head, his arms falling to his sides, and turned toward the door. The fact that he'd spent his last night in his childhood room didn't matter. He could dwell on it later, after he'd talked to his family – which he wasn't planning to do until the afternoon. They had bigger issues to deal with first.

He descended the stairs with his school bag and jacket hanging from one hand, and despite the fact that he was in a hurry to return to his girlfriend, he paused at the entrance to the kitchen, where his sisters were finishing up breakfast.

"Ichigo," Yuzu began, lifting a concerned frown to her brother, "is something wrong?"

"Ah," Ichigo began, unsure of what to tell them. After a moment he finally said, "It's nothing to worry about."

Karin paused, her chopsticks poised in front of her mouth, and gave her brother a suspicious look. But she said nothing, returning her attention to her meal a moment later.

Ichigo glanced down the hall, toward the door that led to the clinic, before looking back to Yuzu and saying, "You should go with that blue dress for tomorrow. It was good."

Yuzu's eyes lit up happily and she smiled at him.

"Later," Ichigo called a beat later, turning and continuing down the hall.

He let himself into Orihime's viewing room less than a minute later, dropping his bag and coat onto the guest chair, and therefore on top of hers. Isshin was wrapping Orihime's arm, and Orihime was seated slightly sideways on the bed, her other hand in her lap. Ichigo walked around the bed, sitting close enough that he could reach out and cover her hand with one of his.

"What did you tell your sisters?" Isshin asked as he worked, never taking his eyes from his task.

Ichigo cut a glance to his father as he replied, "Nothing."

"That's probably best for now," Isshin stated.

Ichigo's eyes had already returned to Orihime, and he didn't bother commenting on his father's words. Orihime was staring, silently, at their clasped hands. Her composure was holding; there were no signs of tears in her eyes, and only a faint glimmer remained on her cheeks. She had probably cried, if only slightly, when she'd told his father the story.

"Alright," Isshin declared as he pushed away from the bedside. "I've done all I can do for those cuts."

"Thank you," Orihime said softly as she pulled her hand from Ichigo's and pushed her sleeve down as far as it would go. It didn't quite cover the bandage, but that was alright; her jacket would more than cover everything.

Ichigo looked back toward his father and asked pointedly, "And the switchblade?"

Isshin's partial smile faded as he shifted his gaze to his son. "I'll hand it over to the police alongside the report of my examination."

Inclining his head, Ichigo replied, "Alright. Thanks." He turned his attention to Orihime, then, and asked gently, "Are you ready to get going?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Isshin declared before she could respond. "You can't leave without breakfast!"

* * *

><p><strong>Between the<strong> police station and the principal's office Ichigo and Orihime didn't return to his family's home until early afternoon. Yuzu and Karin were still at school, and Isshin was busy with a patient, so they quietly let themselves in and trudged up the steps to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo dropped their school bags on the floor in front of his desk, draped his jacket haphazardly over the back of the desk chair, and sat down heavily on the edge of his mattress. Orihime wasted no time settling onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and using his shoulder as her headrest. His arms came around her immediately, locking securely over her back.

His voice was soft as he whispered, "I'm sorry I can't make today better."

Orihime nuzzled more into him and quietly replied, "It'll get better now that I don't have to relive it anymore."

Ichigo threaded his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp, and asked, "Do you want me to call in sick to work?"

"No," Orihime replied as her own fingers began tracing patterns along the back of his neck. "I'll be okay for a few hours." She paused, a hopeful thought striking her, and asked, "Do you think…I could wait for you here? With your family?"

A faint, sad smile tilting his lips, Ichigo said, "Of course you could."

"Then I'll do that," Orihime decided softly.

For a moment only silence filled the room, and then Ichigo suggested, "What if we just stayed here for the night? We'll head back today, grab the things you'll need, and I can use the time to pack. I'll start moving in tomorrow, since we don't have to go to school and neither of us is scheduled to work."

Orihime loosened her grip on him as she leaned back to look into his eyes. "You think that would be okay?"

His smile was a little lighter this time and he inclined his head as he said, "It's not like it would be the first time you've stayed over, Hime."

She offered him a small smile and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Her fingers slid up, threading into his hair as their lips parted and his tongue swept into her mouth.

They kept the kiss slow and deep, Ichigo's arms locked around her even as she shifted, leaning more into him. Their tongues slid together and he fisted one hand in her hair while her nails scraped, lightly, against his scalp.

Orihime released a sound that was somewhere between moan and sigh when their lips parted, her hands sliding down to his shoulders as her eyes slowly opened. Her soft smile returned and she said, "See? I'm feeling better already."

His lips twitched at the corners and Ichigo murmured, "Glad I could help."

A soft, short-lived giggle escaped her lips before Orihime said, "Come on, let's go get me some overnight things."

They untangled themselves as they stood, and it wasn't until Ichigo was lifting their school bags from the floor that another thought struck her and Orihime asked, "Wait…aren't you supposed to meet up with Tatsuki and Keigo tomorrow?"

Ichigo straightened, tossing the bags over his jacket-covered shoulder, and said casually, "I'll email Tatsuki my new notes, and she can email me a copy of whatever notes she takes. Missing one meeting won't hurt anything." He paused at the obvious hesitation on her face and added, "Of course, if it would make you feel better, you can ask her if she minds first."

Orihime deflated, recognizing his point, and shook her head. "No, you're right, Tatsuki wouldn't mind."

They lapsed back into an easy silence, then, and Orihime followed Ichigo out of the room.

Isshin was stepping into the house as they crossed through the living room, and the couple paused. "Heading out already?" Isshin asked curiously.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked softly as she cast her gaze up to her boyfriend. She knew he hadn't yet told his father about his decision, but she knew he probably wanted to tell him sooner rather than later.

"Everything okay?" Isshin asked, his casual tone fading and his eyes narrowing in concern.

"Yeah," Ichigo began. He released a breath before saying, "I told Orihime she could stay over tonight, since I have to work and she doesn't want to be alone. We're going out to get her a change of clothes. But…there is something I have to tell you."

Isshin nodded, silently accepting his son's words, before asking, "And what's that?"

Ichigo held his father's gaze firmly, letting the older man see for himself the lack of indecision in his yes, and said, "We talked about it, and I'm going to move in with Orihime."

Silence settled over them as Isshin closed his eyes and released a heavy breath.

The elder Kurosaki opened his eyes again, letting his lips curve in a faint smile, and inclined his head. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I was surprised to hear it. So, as long as you're both sure you're ready for that, you have my support." He paused, his smile turned into a grin, and he added, "_**But**_, you get to tell your sisters!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Ichigo,"<strong> Tatsuki practically growled into the phone that afternoon, "just because you haven't been on a date with Orihime since last weekend doesn't mean you can guilt her into ditching class!"

Ichigo, who was sitting beside Orihime as they folded and packed his clothes into his large suitcase, did his best to keep his voice level as his hand tightened around his phone and he replied, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tatsuki. It's not like that."

Orihime paused, a pair of his jeans half-folded in her lap, and turned concerned, guilty eyes toward him.

He sensed her attention and pulled the phone from his ear for a second as he placed a light kiss on her temple. Then he pushed to his feet, phone at his ear in time to hear Tatsuki demand to know what she was wrong about, and walked around Orihime in order to finish the call outside. She had retold the story enough times; he could at least spare her one more.

Orihime watched as he stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut. She knew what he was doing, and though she felt guilty for it, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. If she never repeated that story – put herself back in that moment – it would be too soon.

_What does it say about my life that I would rather have been attacked by a hollow?_ she mused as she returned her attention to helping Ichigo pack.

Tatsuki's phone call meant that school was out, and school being out meant that Ichigo would have to leave for work in less than thirty minutes. He had already changed (again), and so he didn't have to worry about getting ready, but he would still be leaving shortly. And then he wouldn't be back until well after dark.

_But his family will be here,_ she reminded herself. _I won't be alone, and I'll be perfectly safe._

She folded two more pairs of jeans before picking them all up, scooting until she was in front of the suitcase, and carefully packing them inside.

They had already gone through his wardrobe and separated the items that he never actually wore – or were too worn to keep – and those three pairs of jeans were the last pants left to pack. So she turned toward the pile of shirts.

The busywork kept her brain mostly occupied, and entirely distracted from the low rumble of Ichigo's familiar, deep voice on the other side of the door.

But her hands stilled, one newly-folded t-shirt held just inches from the floor, and she lifted her gaze to his when he stepped back into the room.

Ichigo saw the questions in her eyes so he didn't wait for her to voice them. "Tatsuki offered to tell the guys for us, and she said she'd talk them into helping me move over the weekend." He paused as he reclaimed his seat beside her before adding, "She also threatened to castrate me if I show up for the meeting tomorrow."

Orihime's lips twitched, knowing he wouldn't have made that up, and she set his shirt down so that she could reach up and frame his face as she said softly, "Well we can't have that, so you'd better stay with me."

He let her pull him into a lingering kiss, and not until they had separated did he add, "And she said to call if you need civilized company."

Laughing softly, Orihime teased, "I should have told her not to worry; I'm sure your dad will keep me company while you're working."

Ichigo choked on a half-laugh and snaked his arms around her as he said, "Come here you little ingrate." He tugged her onto his lap even as he let himself fall backwards, his back colliding with the side of his mattress.

Orihime squealed with laughter as she landed against him unexpectedly.

Ichigo tilted her chin up with one hand as he grumbled, "I'll show you uncivilized," and quickly covered her lips with his. He wasted no time plunging his tongue past her lips, swallowing her soft moan as her fingers curled into his shirt.

They pulled apart before they could forget their surroundings, but instead of climbing off of him Orihime shifted and snuggled closer. She was completely surrounded by him as his hands settled over her spine and he curled one long leg behind hers.

"My offer still stands," Ichigo reminded quietly.

"No, it's okay," Orihime assured him. "Your job is important, too. I won't ask you to stay home unless it's an emergency."

"Orihime," Ichigo began.

She cut him off, shaking her head slightly, and said, "Last night was an emergency. I would still have called if you'd been at work. But today really isn't. And we both know I'll be safe."

His arms tightened around her, but he couldn't argue her point. As much as he was loath to leave her side, he knew that that was unrealistic. So, with a sigh, Ichigo said, "In that case…I have to get going."

Orihime took a deep breath, her eyes closing for a moment as his scent washed over her, and she pulled back. She met his eyes with a soft, reassuring smile. "I'll be here when you get back."

"You had better be," Ichigo returned, cupping her face with one hand and pressing a long kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back he murmured, "Love you."

Her smile broadened, as it always did when he uttered those words, and she breathed, "I love you, too."

They stood together, leaving the clothes packing for later, and walked in easy silence down to the entryway. Ichigo pulled her in for another chaste kiss, his hands lingering over her hips, before he reluctantly made his exit.

Orihime let her back meet the wall of the entry after she had pulled the door closed and took a deep breath.

She hadn't really been apart from Ichigo since he'd arrived at her apartment the night before. He hadn't been farther from her than the distance between the clinic and his bedroom, and she had been talking to his father at the time, so the distance hadn't gotten a chance to sink in. But she was feeling it now.

And a part of her felt stupid for dwelling on it. The threat was over, she wasn't even alone in the building, and she _**knew**_ she'd be fine until he returned.

_You're being silly,_ she admonished herself.

"Orihime?" Isshin called from a few feet away. He was standing in the hall, arms loose at his sides.

Orihime jumped, startled at the voice, and spun to face him with a laughing, self-conscious smile. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just-!"

Isshin shook his head, waving her forward as he said, "It's alright, I understand. But maybe you could come with me? There's something I want to discuss with you before the girls get back."

She nodded and walked toward him, unsure of what it was that he wanted to talk about. A part of her worried that he was less happy with Ichigo's leaving than he'd claimed to be, but if that was the case, there wouldn't be much she could do, anyway.

Isshin turned and silently led the way down the hall, back up the stairs, and started toward his bedroom. He paused at the door and glanced back at her, saying, "Why don't you wait for me in Ichigo's room?"

Orihime opened her mouth, still confused, and said, "Ah, okay." She turned and walked back to Ichigo's room obediently, not remembering until the door was open that the floor was still cluttered.

Knowing she had only moments, Orihime quickly shoved all of the shirts that hadn't been folded back into one large pile up against the closet doors, and then she hauled the suitcase as close to the shirt pile as she could. The floor was still somewhat cluttered, but it was manageable now.

And then Isshin walked in, his arms awkwardly loaded with what looked suspiciously like photo albums. "Coming through!" he called with a light laugh.

Orihime squeaked and moved as close to the desk as she could to make room for him as he unceremoniously dumped the albums onto the foot of Ichigo's bed. He slid a few aside, then, and settled himself on the edge, resting his elbows on his knees. She took the hint and moved the desk chair around so that she could sit and face him.

Isshin lifted his eyes from the open suitcase and met her gaze before he declared, "I've changed my mind about what I said earlier. I actually think it would be better if _**I**_ told the girls that their brother's moving out this weekend."

He paused, and Orihime breathed a silent sigh of relief. For a second her heart had clenched in her chest as she'd become terrified that he was going to insist Ichigo stay through high school. But before she could respond, he continued.

"However," Isshin added, retaining his hold on her eyes. "I think the news will be easier for them to accept if they have at least an idea as to why it's all happening so suddenly. I'll explain everything to them, of course, but as it's not my story to tell, I want to ask what I have permission to talk about."

Orihime looked away for a moment as she considered his request. She didn't really want Yuzu and Karin to know what had happened, but it was unrealistic to think they wouldn't find out eventually. And Isshin was right; the news would be easier for them to hear if they had a reason to put with it.

She nodded slowly, returning her eyes to his, and said, "You can tell them whatever they need to hear."

He smiled gratefully, took a deep breath, and exclaimed, "Moving right along, then!" He swept one arm out, gesturing to the photo albums, and said, "I even thought of the perfect thing you could do while I'm talking to them, to keep your mind off of everything else!"

Orihime gave him a confused look and he reined his enthusiasm in before reaching out and lifting one newer, good-sized album from the pile. He held it up as he explained, "I bought this almost a month ago; it was going to be my house-warming gift when he moved out. You see, I know he likes to pretend not to be overly sentimental, but I'm sure you know he's just a big softie inside. So I thought I'd go through all our old albums and give him a good set of pictures to hold onto when he was starting his new life."

A soft smile tipped her lips as she listened quietly.

Isshin flipped it open, and as he passed through the first few pages he said, "As you can imagine, I haven't gotten much of it done yet. But I still want it to be a surprise, so I was hoping you'd be willing to help me out." He gestured again toward the pile and added, "These are the albums I haven't gone through yet. And I know you don't know the stories behind all the pictures right now, but you know Ichigo well enough to know what kind of picture he'd want to keep."

She blinked as she realized what he was asking and said, "You mean…you want me to fill the album up?"

"Or at least make a little headway," Isshin replied with a nod as he snapped the album shut. "Are you willing?"

She had to swallow back the near-burning behind her eyes. _Here I was, worried that he was angry with me…._ Words couldn't describe how honored she felt to be trusted with a project like this, and she nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

The front door opened and closed downstairs and a pair of familiar female voices drifted up even as Isshin smiled and held out the photo album. "That's great! I'll go talk to the girls and you can get started!"

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime was<strong> sitting on the floor of Ichigo's room a short while later, flipping through one of the photo albums Isshin had left with her, when her concentration was interrupted by a soft, tentative knock at the door. She looked up, lowering the album to her lap, and called, "Yes?"

The door swung open slowly, revealing a slightly-puffy-eyed Yuzu and a frowning Karin, both still dressed in their school uniforms. Yuzu pulled her lip between her teeth for a beat before saying, "Dad told us…what happened, and we were wondering…can we help?"

For a moment Orihime was confused, but Yuzu's eyes drifted briefly down to the album in her lap, and her confusion faded. She offered the twins a smile and said, "Of course. There's plenty to go through still."

They both smiled marginally and filed quickly into the room. Yuzu and Karin claimed a seat on either side of Orihime, settling with their backs against the bed.

Yuzu sniffled loudly and, without warning, turned and threw her arms around Orihime's neck, exclaiming, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Orihime froze, startled, before relaxing and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl as best she could. "Thank you, Yuzu. And I…I'm sorry, too. I know it's hard when your older brother leaves…but it's not goodbye. Ichigo would never leave either of you, you have to know that."

Karin looked away, glaring unseeingly at the floor.

Yuzu released Orihime, wiping at her eyes as she nodded and said, "I know. I'm sure we'll miss him, and it'll be weird not having him around, but the truth is…after what Dad said, I'd be mad at him if he _**didn't**_ move in with you."

Orihime found herself blinking in startled silence at the younger girl.

Karin's voice was quiet but firm as she said, "Yuzu's right. Ichigo has somewhere else he needs to be now, and we know that. We'll be okay here."

Orihime had barely turned her head to acknowledge Karin's words when Yuzu spoke again, saying, "As a matter of fact, you'll probably see a lot more of us! You know, when we come to visit!"

A smile tipped Orihime's lips again as she replied, "Well I hope you both visit all the time."

"So," Karin began, reaching forward and lifting the new photo album from the floor. "Is this it?"

* * *

><p><strong>By the<strong> time Ichigo got home that night the photo albums had been cleared from his room, his suitcase was packed and leaning against his closet, and dinner was fresh off the stove.

"You're just in time, Ichigo!" Yuzu hollered from the kitchen.

Ichigo trudged down the hall, toward the kitchen, and couldn't quite stop the smile that curved his lips at the sight that greeted him. Having Orihime join them for dinner always brought him an unnatural sense of rightness.

The subject of his thoughts turned slightly in her chair, smiling over at him, and asked, "How was work?"

"Long," Ichigo replied truthfully as he stepped into the kitchen. He dropped a hand onto her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, as he settled into his waiting chair beside her.

Yuzu set his plate in front of him a beat later, declaring, "We made your favorite, so you'd better be hungry!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to thank her, but he paused when her words registered in his head. Blinking up at his sister, he repeated, "We?"

With a nod, Yuzu replied, "Orihime wanted to learn how to make it so that she could make it for you, so I let her cook with me!"

As Ichigo turned surprised, widened eyes toward his girlfriend, Orihime said, "I promise I only put in the ingredients Yuzu told me to, so it should taste just fine!"

He could only nod at her before turning his gaze toward his sisters as Yuzu claimed her own seat, and he asked, "So, you…know?"

His sisters nodded simultaneously and Karin said, "Yeah, we do."

Yuzu offered him a smile and added, "And we agree."

Ichigo returned his sister's smile before the family finally dug into their meal.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ So, did I put enough fluff/sweetness in there to dilute some of the heavy? I hope so! But I won't know 'til you tell me! You have the time to do that before you go read 21, right?


	22. Moving Day

_**A/N:**_ Hello all and welcome to chapter twenty-one! Now, sadly, I must note that this is the last chapter before the epilogue (of course, nothing's official til I put 'the end' at the bottom LOL). Other than that, I have nothing of interest to add, so I'll let you get back to the story!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by an entity that is not I.

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter 21: Moving Day**

** The majority** of Friday was spent preparing for Ichigo's move, with the couple using their rare free-time to gather his things and figure out what he wanted to take and what he had no use for. They detoured twice to Orihime's landlord, and by the end of the day Ichigo had been added to her lease.

And when they returned to the Kurosaki home for the second time they were greeted by one of the police officers they had spoken to previously, who informed them that Kobe had been arrested early that morning. It seemed there was a reason he and his father had moved to Karakura Town in the middle of the school year.

Orihime was incredibly relieved to know that she didn't have to continue to live so close to the man who had attacked her, and so was Ichigo. But a part of him was also slightly disappointed that he'd lost his chance to beat the man into his afterlife.

Before they knew it, it was late morning on Saturday and Ichigo was as ready as he was going to be for the move. Volunteers in the form of their friends arrived exactly on time, and the Kurosaki living room suddenly felt rather cramped.

They were strategizing which items to carry over in what order when Yuzu turned a thoughtful, worried frown up to her brother and asked, "Are you absolutely sure you've got everything packed, Ichigo?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at her and replied, "I think so, yeah. Why, did you remember something?"

"No," Yuzu admitted, "it just seems like there should be more."

Tatsuki looked over to Orihime as Ichigo responded again to his sister and said, "Oh, before I forget Orihime, I have good news."

Orihime turned her attention to her friend curiously, asking, "Eh? What news?"

With a grin, Tatsuki draped an arm across Orihime's shoulders and declared, "The teacher had to break up your group, obviously, so she put you in ours!"

"Really?" Orihime exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

Ichigo heard his girlfriend's exclamation and turned his attention toward the pair, asking, "What'd I miss?"

Orihime clapped her hands together as she repeated Tatsuki's news with a smile.

Ichigo's lips had lifted in response when Tatsuki released Orihime and said, "Okay, let's get going! I vote we get the big things out of the way first."

"That makes sense," Uryuu agreed as he adjusted his glasses subconsciously.

Chad hummed his agreement with a slight incline of his head, and in no time the group was making their way across town with several of Ichigo's things. They took the trip slowly, being careful not to drop anything or walk into anyone, and so the normally ten minute walk became a nearly fifteen minute walk.

Orihime unlocked the door and held it open as wide as she could so that Ichigo and Chad – who were carrying the larger, bulkier things – could navigate their way inside. Everyone deposited the things they'd been carrying where they were directed to, and then it was back out to repeat the process. Fortunately, as the only pieces of furniture Ichigo and Orihime had agreed to transfer over were his desk and chair, the majority of what they had to carry was manageable.

Even so, the sun had set by the time they were done that night. The group returned to the Kurosaki household after their final run and discovered that Yuzu had cooked a large dinner for everyone, though they were going to have to eat in the living room, as the kitchen table was too small.

After returning the dirty dishes to the kitchen, to be cleaned later, Yuzu popped her head back into the living room and called, "Um, Orihime, could you come help me with something please?"

Curious, Orihime stood from her spot between Ichigo and Tatsuki, saying, "Sure!" She followed Yuzu into the hall, and her confusion mounted as the younger girl stopped half-way into the kitchen and turned to face her.

Voice quiet, Yuzu said, "Dad's upstairs getting the photo album; we decided to give it to Ichigo tonight, before you guys leave. But, since you helped put it together, we wanted you to stand with us when we give it to him."

Orihime blinked at her for a beat before whispering fervently, "Oh, you don't have to do that!"

"Nonsense," Isshin declared quietly as he joined them, a simple wrapped box tucked beneath his arm. "You helped, you get credit."

"Don't try arguing," Karin instructed casually as she appeared in the entryway behind her father. "You'd just be wasting your breath."

Isshin turned a grin toward his daughter and said, "And now that we're all here, it's time for the reveal!" With that he started briskly forward, headed back to the living room.

Orihime and the twins fell in behind him wordlessly.

"Ichigo!" Isshin called as he entered the room, gathering everyone's attention. He kept his arms behind his back, a broad grin on his face, and added, "To celebrate your progression into manhood, we've put together a very special gift for you!"

Ichigo paled at his father's choice of words, and were it not for the three silent females standing beside the older man, he probably would have had some very choice words of his own. Instead, he swallowed nervously and asked, "What kind of gift?"

Isshin's grin never faltered as he pulled his arms around, revealing the wrapped box. "You'll have to find out for yourself. We put too much effort into it to spoil the surprise now!"

_We?_ he repeated silently, eyes flicking to Orihime. She was standing very deliberately between his sisters, a light tint of pink over her cheeks. _They included her,_ he realized, a smile briefly tugging at his lips. Silently, he reached out and took the box.

No one spoke as he tugged the ribbon loose and tore through the single layer of paper. He popped the lid open easily, and his eyes widened at the photo album lying within.

"If you flip to the back," Isshin began, his voice suddenly calm and almost sentimental, "you'll see we left a couple slots open for you, so that you can get in the habit of taking your own pictures. It may seem silly now, but someday you'll feel nostalgic enough to want to look through it."

Ichigo wordlessly extracted the book, tossing the box toward the coffee table, and flipped it open to the final page. His father had spoken the truth – the final two slots were empty. But it was the last picture that caught his attention. The picture was of him and Orihime, standing side by side, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. It was the picture his father had insisted on taking the night Ichigo first brought her home for dinner.

Closing the book and holding it down at his side, Ichigo looked up again and let his expression soften as he said, "Thanks."

The night wrapped up shortly afterward, with Chad, Uryuu, and Tatsuki bidding their friends goodnight before departing for their respective homes. Ichigo and Orihime stayed a bit longer, helping clean up the mess that had accumulated throughout the day, before also taking their leave.

They walked back to the apartment at a casual pace, talking about little things, and Orihime led the way inside once they arrived.

Orihime turned toward Ichigo after hanging her coat on the coat stand, finding him looking out over the fairly-cluttered living room, and paused. She remembered what it was like to leave the only home she had ever known, as it had been less than two years since she'd left her old apartment. But she didn't know what it was like to move away from family. Her family had been gone long before she'd had to move.

She stepped up beside him quietly and laid one hand over his shirt-covered bicep. "Is it strange?" she asked softly.

Ichigo pulled in a breath and nodded slowly. "A little," he admitted. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, tugging her against him, and turned a smile toward her as he added, "But I always figured it would be, so that's okay."

"If it's any consolation," Orihime offered as her fingers curled loosely into his shirt, "I'm really glad you're here."

His arm tightened around her and he dropped a kiss to the crown of her head as he said, "That's all I need."

Orihime turned her head to the side so that she was facing the living room and she frowned. Her newly-restored coffee table was stacked with boxes, and surrounded by more boxes. She knew Ichigo's large suitcase was propped against a wall in the bedroom. And she also knew that the currently-disassembled desk, along with the chair and a box of desk-items, were stacked in the bedroom as well.

But, mostly, she knew that they had a couple of days' worth of unpacking and organizing ahead of them. And she didn't feel like doing any of it at the moment, despite the over-crowded state of her apartment.

**Our**_ apartment,_ she corrected herself, a smile curving her lips. She wasn't living alone anymore. And her roommate wasn't just anyone, either. It was Ichigo. Ichigo was officially living with her.

She pulled her lip between her teeth as she thought over her options. _It's not like it won't keep,_ she told herself. _We could start on it tomorrow morning…._ That option sounded like a winner in her mind.

Decision made, Orihime gently eased out of Ichigo's embrace and smiled up at him. "I know the perfect place for your new photo album," she declared as she laced her fingers through his.

"Then lead the way," Ichigo replied with a short laugh. He followed after her as soon as she started walking, their linked hands between them, and he wasn't surprised when she didn't stop until she was standing before her barely-accessible closet.

She released his hand and slid the closet open before indicating the top shelf and saying, "You can put it with mine." She smiled again and moved aside so that he could see where she was indicating.

He found the spot easily and shifted her things enough to slip his album in beside hers, noting that she only had two of her own. When his album was secure he stepped away from the closet, sliding the door shut, and turned back to face her. Before he could say anything, however, his lips were covered with hers and she was leaning bodily into him.

His arms lifted again, automatically wrapping around her, and he returned the kiss willingly. But before it could deepen she pulled back, slightly, and murmured, "I have a house-warming gift for you, too." She dropped another peck on his lips before pulling back entirely and adding, "But you'll have to help me a little."

One eyebrow lifting high on his forehead, Ichigo couldn't quite stop the grin as he asked, "Oh?"

She nodded, a smile she offered only to him lifting her lips, and said, "I need you to do two things." She paused, waved her hand up and down in his direction, and added, "Take those off." Her hand swept to the side, then, toward the large futon, before she finished, "And lie down over there."

Still grinning, Ichigo replied, "Whatever you say."

His hands easily took hold of the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head swiftly before tossing it aside. He moved immediately on to his pants, boxers, and socks, until he was bare before her. And then he calmly walked past her, kicked the comforter aside, and stretched out on the futon.

Orihime watched him, chewing on her lip, until he had completed her requests. She would never tire of the sight presently before her. But she took a deep breath, steadying her racing heart, and thanked him by letting him watch as she removed her own clothing one article at a time.

Once she was as bare as he was she moved forward and knelt beside him. Their gazes held as she reached out and danced her fingertips up his thigh, letting them linger over the contours of the muscles on his abdomen, until her arm had stretched across to his opposite shoulder. She leaned down, then, and covered his lips with hers.

He wrapped one arm around her back, his palm splaying over her spine, and buried his other hand in her hair as soon as her lips were touching his. This time, the kiss was immediately deeper, and hungrier, as their tongues slid alongside each other slowly. Her nails were digging into his shoulder, her other hand holding in place over his side.

The kiss broke and Orihime shifted, trailing her lips and tongue along his jaw until she had nibbled lightly on his earlobe. A groan rumbled up from his chest and his arms tightened around her, but before he could flip them over she breathed, "I have to welcome you properly." He stilled immediately and she let her lips return to his skin, moving down the side of his throat.

When she was done with his neck she lifted her head, meeting his gaze again, and adjusted her hold on him. And then she was straddling him, her hands sliding down his chest, fingers curled just enough for her nails to scrape the surface of the skin.

Ichigo's hands settled over her hips as his eyes fell shut and he groaned again.

Orihime leaned down once more, her lips landing on his chest, and she took her time kissing and licking her way back up. His grip tightened, but he made no move to interrupt her ministrations.

Her lips were beside his ear again a minute later, her breath warm against his flesh, as she murmured, "Watch me."

She sat up as Ichigo's eyes obediently opened, and she offered him a seductive smile before she shifted again.

They both groaned aloud as she sank herself onto him, rolling her hips forward until he was buried to the hilt within her. And with barely a pause they were moving, Ichigo lifting his hips to thrust into her as she ground against him, her hands splayed and slightly curled over his chest.

Orihime gasped loudly as Ichigo quickly increased the pace, his hands tight over her thighs, and threw her head back.

She rolled her hips forward, into his, meeting his thrusts eagerly. And then his hands released her thighs and slid, slowly – torturously – along her flesh until they were covering her breasts.

Ichigo watched, mesmerized, as Orihime moved above him. She very rarely insisted on taking charge of their intimacy, but he never failed to be awestruck by her when she did. Each time he thought she could never get more beautiful, and then she turned around and proved him wrong.

This was proving to be no exception as he drank in the sight of her.

She was grinding and rocking against him, holding on to his chest for dear life as her back arched with each swipe of his thumbs over her nipples. Her hair was bouncing and swaying in every direction, as untamed as she herself, as she encouraged him with her movements and her sounds. And every now and then she would add his name to the breathless cries leaving her lips, reminding him of why his name was his new favorite word.

He released her breasts after giving them one final squeeze, keeping his hands against her skin as they slid down once more. But instead of reattaching them to her hips, Ichigo curved them around her back and tugged her forward.

Orihime's hands slid quickly up his chest, burying themselves in his hair, as their lips met in a fiery kiss. His tongue was already in her mouth, moving along hers restlessly as their bodies picked up the pace without any conscious direction. His hands roamed over her back, tangling in her hair and rubbing down her spine, encouraging her to move faster.

Their hips were grinding together rapidly as each rolling thrust brought them closer to the edge, and closer still. Their lips were glued together, tongues taking turns dancing in the other's mouth.

And then the world exploded around them without warning and their lips tore apart as they cried out, gasping and grunting each other's name.

It was a long minute before Orihime slumped against him, releasing his hair and trying desperately to catch her breath. She didn't make even an attempt at separating from him.

Ichigo was nearly boneless as he laid still, their bodies joined and his arms wrapped around her. He was just as breathless as she was, and at the moment he couldn't have moved for the world. But he loved the feeling of her equally-boneless weight over him.

"Ichigo," Orihime murmured after another long minute.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked quietly, his fingers trailing lightly along her spine.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to start unpacking," she declared, voice still soft.

"That sounds good," Ichigo agreed.

Orihime shifted enough to lift her head and meet his gaze. She blinked deceptively innocent eyes at him and asked, "Will you help me with my stamina training tonight?"

Ichigo grinned as his touch became somewhat heavier and he replied, "Hell yes."

She was giggling by the time his lips had claimed hers again, and it was several hours before either of them succumbed to the call of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime was<strong> walking home mid-afternoon the following Saturday, having detoured to the grocery store after work for a couple of things that they were out of, when someone called out to her. She paused, caught off-guard, and turned in the direction of the voice. And a smile almost immediately broke out on her face as she removed one hand from her bags and waved, calling, "Hi, Rukia!"

Rukia, being followed by a bored-looking Renji, jogged up to her. "Hey, how are you? It's been a while."

Orihime's smile remained bright as she exclaimed, "Oh, I'm doing well! How've you two been? Is everything alright in Soul Society?"

"We've been good," Rukia assured her as they resumed walking. "Renji and I just finally got an afternoon off, so we thought we'd come by and say high."

"That's great!" Orihime replied honestly. With barely a pause she asked, "Oh, will you be in town for dinner? If you are, you're both welcome to come over! I bought a new recipe book the other day that I've been dying to try!" She threw in a laughing wink and added, "And I promise they're all socially-acceptable recipes, too!"

Renji paled slightly, having heard horror stories about some of the healer's recipes, but Rukia said, "We'd love to join you for dinner."

Orihime beamed as they approached the apartment building.

Renji moved quickly ahead of them, pulling the door to the stairwell open since Orihime's hands were full.

Orihime had barely managed a 'thank you' when Rukia spoke up again, asking, "Do you mind if we keep you company for a bit? We tried popping on your idiot boyfriend, but he wasn't home, so we figured he must be at work or something."

For a second, Orihime was concerned. Ichigo had been scheduled to work earlier, but she had thought he'd be home before her. And then everything clicked and she had to stifle a laugh. It had been over a month since they had seen anyone from Soul Society, and it had only been a week since Ichigo had moved in with her.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," Orihime assured them as they climbed the stairs. "In fact, he'll be joining us for dinner!"

Smirking, Rukia replied, "I sort of thought it'd be funny if we didn't invite him for dinner."

Renji laughed behind them, adding, "Yeah, that'd be priceless."

Orihime pouted dramatically as she bumped the heavy door to the fourth floor open with her hip, exclaiming, "Ah! I couldn't do that!"

"That's because you're too nice, Orihime," Rukia declared as they followed the healer to her apartment.

"Is there such a thing?" Orihime asked with laughing curiosity.

Rukia only chuckled as they came to a stop before her door, and before she could offer to take a bag from her friend, Orihime had managed to turn the knob enough for the door to swing open. "Orihime, you shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that!" she scolded, cringing.

Orihime winked at her concerned friend as she stepped inside, kicked off her shoes, and called, "I'm home! And I brought company!"

Rukia and Renji, who were barely past the entry, paused and turned wide, blinking eyes to each other.

The soft padding of light, sock-covered footsteps preceded Ichigo's appearance in the hall, and then he said, "Welcome home."

He paused, his gaze flicking to the two surprised Soul Reapers standing behind her, and he stomped forward as he demanded, "What the hell's the matter with you two? You couldn't help her with those?" He reached forward, lightly tugging two of the three bags from her grasp, and added, "And shut the damn door."

Renji kicked the door shut as he rolled his eyes and said, "Gee, it's a good thing we rushed over here to visit you. For a second we thought you might be happy to see us."

"That's all beside the point, anyway," Rukia declared as the group moved toward the kitchen so that Ichigo and Orihime could put away the groceries. Her hands on her hips, she demanded, "When were you going to tell us you'd _**moved in together**_?"

"The next time I saw you," Ichigo replied easily as he handed Orihime the bottle of milk so that she could put it in the fridge. "It's not like you have cell phones."

"And where did you think we would go when we got here?" Rukia pushed as she watched them.

"Can't say I gave it much thought," Ichigo stated, handing another bagged item to Orihime.

Rukia's foot collided with the back of his unsuspecting calf as she cried, "I can't believe you'd be so thoughtless!"

Ichigo cried out, startled, and half-stumbled into the counter as he dropped the bag of cheese. "Damn, Rukia, where do you get off lecturing me for _**my**_ manners, anyway?"

Ignoring their scuffling, Renji scratched his cheek thoughtfully and mumbled, "Well, this does explain why he wasn't home earlier."

Orihime, having knelt to pick up the cheese, looked up to Ichigo and asked, "Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah," Ichigo assured her, removing his glare from Rukia in order to return to the task before him.

Dropping the argument, Rukia looked around the kitchen, which was open to the living room, and noticed that there weren't any boxes to indicate a recent move. Everything looked perfectly in order, and there was a fairly current picture of the couple framed on the wall near the television.

Curious now, she asked, "How long have you two been living together, anyway?"

"One week today!" Orihime chirped as she closed the refrigerator.

"Did we interrupt your celebration?" Renji asked, grinning and wiggling his tattooed eyebrows suggestively.

Ichigo glared at him and grunted, "Shut up, you damned pervert."

Ignoring their banter, Rukia declared, "Still, I thought you'd at least wait until after high school. And I know it hasn't been _**that**_ long since we've seen you, so what caused the change?"

The couple hesitated, Orihime's lips curving into a frown and one arm wrapping around herself as she shifted her weight, leaning closer to Ichigo.

Glaring darkly at the memory, Ichigo said, "I'll tell you later."

Pushing past the memory, Orihime stepped into Ichigo and wrapped her arms around one of his as she smiled softly and said, "It doesn't matter anymore anyway, because it's all better now."

Rukia and Renji studied them for a moment, but both knew better than to push the subject.

At length, Renji turned and started toward the living room as he asked, "So, Ichigo, have you been practicing with your kidou?"

Ichigo, with Orihime still holding loosely to his arm, moved toward the living room as well and replied, "You bet I have. No way am I getting a reputation for being worse than you."

Renji turned a proud smirk to his friend, jerking a thumb inward as he declared, "Hey, it takes a lot of effort to be ranked as highly as I am and still be terrible with kidou!"

Rukia, who had trailed behind the bright-haired couple, pushed aside her concern and laughed, saying, "I'm not sure that's something you should be advertising, Renji."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked incredulously. "Sure it is!"

Orihime, who had only barely taken a seat beside her boyfriend, suddenly jumped up, exclaiming, "Oh! I almost forgot; we have cookies!"

"Hime, you don't have to-" Ichigo began. But it was too late, as she had already darted back into the kitchen.

Renji was snickering when Ichigo returned his attention to their friends, and he said, "I don't know why you're worrying about your reputation, anyway. It's already shot to hell; at least for anyone who's actually _**watched**_ you two."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo asked, a challenging light in his eyes.

Ichigo and Renji were wrestling on the floor, curses flying, by the time Orihime returned with a platter of cookies in her hands.

_**To Be Concluded…**_

_**A/N:**_ So, yes, I'm afraid it's true…the next chapter will be the epilogue. But we're not there yet! Tell me what you thought of this one! Did you like it? Maybe you even loved it? Let me know before you go running off to read the final installment!


	23. Epilogue: Toward Tomorrow

_**A/N:**_ Hello all, and welcome to the final installment of _Soul Mates_! That's right, for anyone who has somehow missed it, this _**is**_ the final chapter. And while that does sort of sadden me, at the same time, I'm quite pleased with myself for this one! But it doesn't matter what I think, and you can't form your true opinion until you've read the whole thing! So what are you waiting for? Go read!

**Disclaimer:** Despite fervent wishing, I still do not own Bleach.

**Soul Mates**

**Epilogue: Toward Tomorrow**

** Ichigo stepped** into the bakery shortly before ten o'clock, unsurprised to see that there were no customers at the tables or that the display case had been nearly picked clean. He let the door shut behind himself as he moved toward the counter.

The older man standing behind the register paused and looked up, a familiar smile tipping his lips when he recognized Ichigo. "Evening, Ichigo," he called casually.

"Evening," Ichigo replied easily, nodding in greeting.

The woman standing only a few feet from the other man stopped what she'd been doing and glanced over with a smile. She'd been working at the bakery for a while, and so she and Orihime had gotten close. "I'll let her know you're here," she offered, setting down the rag she'd been holding before turning and moving to the door that led to the back.

Orihime was drying her hands when Kimiko slipped into the back room, calling, "Your guard-dog's here."

Orihime giggled as she let the towel drop into the dirty basket. "I'm pretty sure the technical term is 'boyfriend', Kimiko," she teased.

"Uh-huh," Kimiko replied, leaning her hip against the oven and crossing her arms. "That's sort of my point, Orihime."

"Eh?" Orihime asked, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"How long have you been living together now? Four years?" Kimiko asked. She paused only long enough for her confused friend to nod before adding, "If I'd been living with my boyfriend for four years and he hadn't at least _**hinted**_ at proposing, I'd take it as a sign and start looking."

"Looking?" Orihime repeated as she slipped her purse over her shoulder and started toward the door. "You mean you think I should ask him?"

"No," Kimiko said as she walked alongside her. "I mean looking for a replacement. You deserve a guy who's willing to _**commit**_."

Orihime pushed the door open with a quiet laugh and replied, "Oh, I'm not worried about that! It'll happen when it happens!"

"Orihime," Kimiko began, her voice dropping reflexively.

Orihime pulled her into a quick hug, said, "Thanks, though. Good night!" and started toward her patiently waiting boyfriend. She paused to offer another "Good night!" to her boss, still standing at the register, and then her attention focused on the figure before her.

Ichigo offered her a small smile and, as he reached for the door, he said, "Hey, Hime. Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Orihime assured him brightly. She returned his smile as he held the door open, letting her lead the way outside. His arm wound around her waist as soon as they began walking, and she leaned slightly into him as she asked, "How was your day?"

"Slow and boring," Ichigo replied honestly. "What about you?"

"Well," Orihime began as she thought over her day. And then she sucked in a breath, coming to a stop suddenly, and spun to face him as she asked, "Do you remember that bake-off we had the other day to decide who gets to host the booth at the Tanabata festival?"

Ichigo nodded, teasing, "How could I forget? The apartment _**still**_ smells like cupcakes."

Her smile was as bright as he'd ever seen it and she was practically bouncing as she exclaimed, "I got it! I won the bake-off, so I get to host the booth!"

His own smile curved his lips and he said, "That's great, Hime. I'm proud of you."

The words were barely past his lips when her control snapped and she threw herself into him, her arms winding tightly around his shoulders. His own arms came around her just as her feet left the ground, legs bending at the knees.

"I'm so excited!" she declared unnecessarily.

Ichigo chuckled quietly as he held her aloft. She had been thrilled enough, the year before, when her bakery had finally purchased a booth for the Tanabata festival, so he knew she was undoubtedly through the roof at the prospect of _**hosting**_ that booth.

Orihime finally took a deep breath, calming herself, and Ichigo gently set her back on her feet. She was still smiling when their eyes met again and she asked, "You'll come visit my booth, won't you?"

"Tch," Ichigo grunted with a grin, his hands on her hips and his forehead almost touching hers, "I'd like to see somebody try to stop me."

"And you know the best part?" Orihime began, her hands fiddling with the collar of his shirt, "The booths close before the fireworks, so I won't miss the display!"

"That is good news," Ichigo replied with a light laugh. He caught her return laughter with a kiss, tugging her to him but keeping his hands planted on her hips.

Orihime melted against him, her arms curving around his shoulders, and for a moment she was surprised when he pulled away instead of deepening the kiss. And then her brain restarted and she could only smile.

Holding his gaze, she breathed, "Let's go home, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>The week<strong> before Tanabata passed in a blur, with Orihime spending the majority of her free-time on perfecting the recipes for the treats she was supposed to provide, and Ichigo sacrificing himself to be her guinea pig. He was pretty sure he hadn't eaten that many brownies, cupcakes, and cookies in such a short span of time since his childhood.

But he didn't care if he was going to have to spend an extra hour at the gym. Her smile was worth it.

And Ichigo was incredibly glad that he didn't have a night class to worry about as he helped her carry the boxes of treats across town for the set-up. The booth itself had been put together earlier in the day by a crew that the bakery had hired, but it was up to Orihime to fill the display case and back shelves before the festival officially opened.

Of course, since the festival hadn't opened yet, Ichigo had to leave as soon as the final box was set in an accessible place. So he dropped a kiss on her forehead, told her to save a few of the treats for paying customers, and took his leave.

Orihime spent the next hour getting everything exactly the way she wanted it, humming a subconscious tune the entire time.

When the last treat was in its place she stepped out of the booth, walked several feet, and turned to face it. Her hands landed on her hips as she studied the outcome of her work, and she nodded in satisfaction. "There," she declared, "I'm ready."

Her statement was echoed by a sudden surge of light all around her, and Orihime realized that she had finished in the nick of time.

The festival had begun.

With a squeak, Orihime quickly returned to her booth and flicked her own lights on before taking her place. She watched with a small smile as the first few families and groups of friends began to trickle in. And, as she watched, it really hit her.

She had never dreamed to experience Tanabata quite like this. _But I love it already._

Over the next few hours dozens of people detoured to her booth. She got to meet new families with young children, children old enough to wander the festival grounds without supervision, and couples of all ages. It was a whole new way to celebrate her favorite holiday, and she loved it.

"So, be honest with me," Tatsuki declared as she stepped up to the booth between customers. When Orihime turned a surprised, happy smile toward her, she added, "Has Ichigo stopped by yet?"

"Of course he has," Orihime said with a laugh. "He was only here for a minute, though; he said he was going to snag his family and make them spend their money on me. But he bought a brownie before he left."

Tatsuki chuckled and nodded, saying, "I suppose I can accept that. Speaking of, I'll take two."

Orihime quickly complied with her friend's request, pulling out two large brownies and wrapping them in pastry paper.

As she handed over the money, Tatsuki asked, "You won't have to miss the fireworks, will you?"

"Nope! The booths close about ten minutes before!" Orihime assured her.

"Oi, move over, Tatsuki, you're hogging the counter," Ichigo called with a grin as he walked up. His father, sisters, and one boyfriend were trailing along behind him.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at Ichigo and turned back to Orihime. "Well, I'll see you in a while, then," she said before she took her leave.

Yuzu ran up to the counter eagerly, exclaiming, "Hi, Orihime! Do you have my cupcake?"

Orihime laughed lightly. "Of course I do!"

As she proceeded to put together the family's order, Ichigo leaned against the counter and asked, "How's it going so far?"

"It's going great!" Orihime assured him as she worked. "I've had lots of customers, and I'm already out of two types of cookies!"

Ichigo's lips twitched as he said, "That's good."

"Now, Ichigo," Isshin called around a mouthful of the treat he'd just purchased, "we can't be taking up all of Orihime's attention tonight!"

Ichigo gave his father a pointed look before turning back to Orihime and saying, "I guess we're going now. I'll save you a spot on the hill."

Orihime smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "Thanks," she said. Turning her gaze out, toward the rest of the family, she added, "And thanks to all of you for coming to see me! I hope you enjoy the rest of your night!"

"We will!" Yuzu assured her.

She watched the family walk off, her eyes lingering on her boyfriend, until another customer stepped up to the counter. And then it was back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>By the<strong> time the booths had to close Orihime was out of almost everything. And though her feet kind of hurt, and she had a killer craving for donuts, she couldn't stop smiling as she made her way through the crowd on the hillside. Probably the only Tanabata that still trumped this one was the first one that she and Ichigo had attended together, as a couple. But it was close.

_There he is,_ she thought when her eyes finally landed on the still somewhat distant head of orange hair. She increased her pace, knowing that the fireworks would be starting any minute, and did her best to gently push her way through the throngs of people who hadn't yet settled in one spot.

And then the people seemed to fall away, and Orihime released a breath and moved a little faster. Ichigo had found a spot near the crest of the hill, though he was standing somewhat apart from their friends, and she was almost to his side now.

He turned to smile at her as she finally reached him, saying, "I was starting to worry you'd be late."

"I would never miss the fireworks!" Orihime reminded him with a light laugh. She stepped into him and leaned up, pressing a light kiss to his lips. She had thoroughly enjoyed her night so far, but she hadn't actually gotten to spend a lot of it with him. And, on this night of all nights, that just seemed like a crime.

When she pulled back she murmured, "Happy Tanabata, Ichigo," and snuggled into his chest comfortably.

His arms tightened around her and he quietly replied, "Happy Tanabata, Hime."

The fireworks began exploding into the sky almost as soon as the words left his lips, and the couple turned their gaze skyward.

Orihime sighed softly as she watched, mesmerized as always by the multiple, bright colors lighting up the sky. Watching the fireworks on Tanabata with Ichigo's arms wrapped around her was the best feeling in the world.

Everything was silent and calm around them as they watched, and then there was a pause in the display that indicated the finale was about to begin.

Ichigo's arms loosened around her as he shifted, one arm falling away entirely.

Orihime turned a curious gaze up to him, caught off-guard by his movement, but before the question could leave her lips he had lifted his arm again and was holding it out in front of her, something balanced in his open palm. Her eyes followed the movement and she sucked in a breath.

The fireworks shot into the sky again, louder and faster than before.

But she could hear none of it. Her attention was focused solely on the shining diamond ring that sat in the box that was resting in Ichigo's hand.

And then he spoke, his voice soft against her ear. "Orihime Inoue," he began, "I love you more than anything, and I know without a doubt that I always will. So it's time for me to ask…will you marry me?"

She finally started breathing again, her heart hammering against her chest, and she had to swallow before she could turn her eyes up to his.

She nodded, slowly at first, until she probably looked like a bobble-head, and breathed, "Yes. Yes!"

He smiled softly and shifted again, reaching his arm entirely around her in order to lift the ring from the box, and she held her hand out almost-shakily as he slid it over her finger.

Orihime spun in his arms as soon as the ring was on her finger and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips firmly over his. Her fingers curled over the base of his neck, holding tightly as his arms tightened around her and he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth.

The fireworks faded from the sky as the festival came to an end.

Their friends turned toward them with small, knowing smiles tilting their lips.

But the couple ignored it all as they kissed, arms locked tight around each other.

And, in the back of her mind, Orihime made a decision. This was definitely the best Tanabata _**ever**_.

_**The End**_

_**A/N:**_ Okay, it's official. I'm happy with it. But the question is: are you? You should tell me!

Also, once again, I'd like to thank all of my lovely followers for this story! Especially those of you who were thoughtful enough to leave me the occasional review! ^_^ I truly do hope you all enjoyed this one! It kinda did run away with me (I thought it'd be a _**little**_ shorter LOL), but I think that's okay! Thanks again, and until next time, happy reading!


End file.
